gokai skeletal
by gh152 the 2nd
Summary: summary: souto tamashii was an ordinary gokaiger fan until he somehow ends up inside the show as a new gokaiger Gokai skeletal and must help them stop the Zangack empire. Now let's Gokai change!
1. Chapter 1

Gokai skeletal

by gh152 the 2nd

summary: souto tamashii was an ordinary gokaiger fan until he somehow ends up inside the show as a new gokaiger Gokai skeletal and must help them stop the Zangack empire. Now let's Gokai change!

Chapter one -appear the skeletal sentai Gokai skeletal!

Tamashii 'soul' souto a sliver-indigo haired male in a purple and silver pirate jacket with a skull motif and black torn jeans walked into his workshop. His silver eyes looked at his work bench where his skullbirate and skeletal ranger key's resided. Near them was the go-busters and kyoryuger keys even skeletal versions were added. Near the skullberite was a brace that resembled a skeletal hand with a port on top for ranger keys. The wall above them was a skeletal version of the Gokai saber and gun plus a gun that looked like a grappling hook launcher. Soul took the time to look at the skullberite. It resembled the moberites used by the gokaigers but with a ribcage design and was colored purple instead of red and silver instead of black. The Gokai symbol was colored blue. On the table was his original Gokai mech a skipper with a skull motif known as the Gokai skipper. It was in his colors. Soul picked up the skullberite and Gokai skeletal key and sat at his desk where the first episode of the gokaiger series was being played.

On the small screen of the laptop war was in full swing, foot-soldiers in silver armor, Gormin, charged the ruined streets lead by a handful of blue armored variants, Sugormin, and at the head of the force was a black creature that looked like a one of H.R. Geiger Aliens/Xenomorphs had had a baby with the a Gormin. His left arm a gun as he paced calmly after a small group of Japanese children ad their teacher, as they ducked and hide behind a destroyed wall.

"It'll be ok!" the text at the bottom of the screen read as one of the two women leading the children said encouragingly.

"It's no use running," the creature's dialog read as he rounded the corner and cornered the group.

From around another corner five people who had earlier in the episode had just sat down to dinner when the war had collapsed the walls of their diner, and even earlier back this same five, aliens, had tore through a front line fleet outside earth with their giant robot to search for something they called 'The Greatest Treasure in the Universe.'

As they ran however one of them stopped, Ahim De Famile, also know as Gokai Pink, causing their leader, Captain Marvelous, aka Gokai Red, to bump into and stop. Ahim's eyes draw to the monster and the civilians only a few yards off to the side.

"What is it?" Marvelous asked as the other Gokaigers stopped and ran back to join Ahim and Marvelous.

All eight eyes tracking to follow Ahim's line of sight as the monster moved closer to the civilians, Ahim rubbing her hands together with worry.

"No one can escape," The monster gloated as a couple Gormin fell into line behind him as he grabbed one of the women with his non-gun arm and pulled her close, the woman in obvious discomfort for being strangled.

"Just let the children go!" she pleaded.

The monster laughed as he released her, grinding her head under his foot as the Gokaigers watched on.

"Aren't we going?" Gokai Green/Don asked cautiously as he pointed off to the side, a pacifist Don was more then willing to keep running at that moment.

"I hate to say it..." Luka/Gokai Yellow said with concerned look at the events going on, already resolving their dire fate in her mind, "...but this planet might have no future."

"Then..." Joe/Gokai Blue said with a haunted look, "...it'll just be another part of the empire's territory." As would be revealed in later episodes Joe once worked for this evil empire so his words now carried a secret pain that cut deeper once you knew future details.

"Just like our home planet," Ahim muses as she reflects back on how the empire had razed her home-world to the ground, she was now the last survivor, princess of a dead world.

Don, who was also called 'Doc', looked to Ahim with a hint of concern, he knew what was coming, as did the watcher, but unlike the watcher Doc just wanted to get away, to safety. You did not opposed Zangack, it was suicide.

Captain Marvelous steeled his gaze as he watched, he would not stand by, he was ready to act, now.

The monster laughed, tracing his gun down the line of crying children, before focusing the baren on one of the women, laughing as she cried, "That's a good expression! It excites me! Show me more fear!"

"go guys this is your debut" said soul.

"I don't like it," Marvelous said in a low dangerous tone as the watcher tightened the grip on his Mobirate and key.

"Thanks for the wonderful expression," The monster laughed as the tip of his gun glowed, charging ready to fire.

An explosion knocked the monsters gun arm off focus and drew his attention as Marvelous strode forward firing his flintlock at monster getting his attention.

"Who's there?!"

Marvelous continued closer, his gun smoking as the rest of the Gokaigers followed apace behind him, all eyes on the five, alien and civilians alike.

"It's you guys!" The monster scoffed as the Gokaiger's came to a stop and he moved toward them, "If I recall, you're the wanted pirates! Just what do you think you're doing?!"

"Who knows?" Marvelous said nonchalantly.

"Oh!" The monster chortled knowingly, ""I bet your just looking for some tawdry treasure! I'm letting you guys go this time, so disappear from my sight!"

"Shut up, dumbass!" Luka shouted annoyed.

"D-dumbass?" The monster said with confusion and rage.

"You're the one who's going to disappear," Joe smirked knowingly.

"I do not wish to listen to what you have to say," Ahim said with the utmost politeness and charm.

"Me neither!" even Doc was feeling the emotion and speaking up, "I hate guys like you."

"Have you lost your senses?!" The monster argued angrily. "We are the Space Empire Zangyack! Do you know what happens to those who defy us?!"

"We do," Marvelous said calmly. "But...it's the plank for those I don't like."

One by one the pirates took out a figurine shaped like their ranger forms, a "Ranger Key" as they were called.

Soul pulled out his key and skullberite as well. "showtime guys" said soul still exhighted.

"That's what pirates do." Marvelous and soul said in unison, those Marvelous spoke in Japanese and the watcher in English.

With a flick of the Ranger Key the actual teeth portion was revealed for all 6 and they moved in unison behind and in front of the screen as they held the Mobirate in their other hand up by their opposite ear and plunged the key into the slot and turned it the Mobirate's face opening up into the shape of a key and crossed swords.

"Gokai Change!"

The device shouted next on both sides of the screen, "Gooooookaiger!" as a bright light filled the room blinding soul

"...kai Pink!" the tail end of the transformation echoed as the line of pirates now numbered six, the last of the line in purple and silver with a skeletal motif version of the core gokaiger helmets. "Gokai skeletal" said soul entering his pose of crossed arms and slightly bent knees as he snapped his fingers.

"Kaizoku Sentai Gokaiger!" The six sounded off in unison as they drew a saber and gun into each hand.

"Let's make this sho..." Gokai Red cut himself short as he saw the skeletal gokaiger.

"Who?" the subtitles under him still visible, at least to the new ranger at least.

"What the..." The new ranger sounded just as confused as he looked himself up and down and around the ruined landscape, but was cut off as the monster shot at him.

"Tch," Gokai Yellow snickered as she charged forward, "Hope you can fight new guy".

As the rest of the Gokaiger's charged in the new Gokaiger said."Fight? What the hell just happened here?" Frozen in place he watched as Blue, Yellow, Green, and Pink tossed weapons about until Blue and Yellow wielded sabers and Pink and Green twin guns and proceeded to tear through the Gormin, Gokai red content to used on of each. 'This is just like the...' Gokai skeletal mused as he tried to process events that were transpiring and a quick glance around found his case on the ground, rolling quick to avoid a Gormin's weapon he closed the case and tucked it under one arm, firing blindly on his attacker and driving it back, "This doesn't make any sense." he shouted as the rest of the Gokaigers lined up around him.

Yellow punching his arm with annoyance, "You're more pathetic then Doc!"

"Hey!"

"They're regrouping," Blue noted as the Gormin gathered up their numbers.

"Ah mou!" Yellow sighed, "There's no end to them."

"Shall we use _that_?" Red asked the group, pushed skeletal behind the rest of the group.

"That?" Blue wondered.

"That, right?" Green added in.

"Yeah!" Yellow said excited.

"That's a good idea," Pink added politely.

"That?"

said skeletal confused a moment, stroking his helmeted chin, "Oh that!"

"Gokai Change!" The chief five Gokaigers shouted as their Mobirates shouted "Gooooranger!" and with a spin the five changed into 5 completely different rangers!

Gokai skeletal watched in awe as Pink launched a football like device into the air which the others, starting with Green moved to kick and energize until it landed behind the Gormin, transformed into a Garbage truck and sucked the lot of them into oblivion before driving off. Only for the GoRangers to be assaulted by more Gormin and Sugormin and the five got ready to Gokai Change again.

"Next up should be..." skeletal mused, "Shinkenger!"

And that exactly what the Mobirates said as the five turned into samurai rangers, and continued to fight off the enemy forces followed by a change into the mystical MagiRangers. Pieces started to fall into place as skeletal turned his gaze to the monster and opened fire with his Gokai Gun letting the rest of the Gokaigers finish the foot soldiers.

"I haven't forgotten about you!" he growled as he charged slashing the monster with his sword, "That stung a lot when you shot me!"

"It's your fault for standing with those pirates." the monster's subtitles read.

skeletal growled as a cylinder angled up on his Gokai Saber and he slot in his Ranger Key, "Gokai Scramble!"

he was joined in a moment by the other five with did the same with their weapons and the six weapons shouted "Final Wave!" before unleashing an arc of energy to destroy the monster, a large explosion completing scene.

But as the Classics took a moment to Celebrate and Red placed a hand on skeletal's shoulder, "Who are you?" He grilled as he powered down and snatched the Mobirate from skeletal's hand, along with his custom key the other Gokaigers demorphing a moment later.

"And where did you get a Mobirate?" Luka added in.

"Hey!" He protested as he reached for his skullbirate.

Before the conversation could continue all eyes turned to the children, Ahim the first to approach them, "What is it?"

"Thank you!"

"For saving us..." one of the women added, "...we really thank you."

Marvelous broke contact with the watch as he suppressed an emotional moment and walked away, soul following after.

"What are you saying?" Joe/Blue said next as he followed after Marvelous.

"Eh?" one of the women said confused.

"We're space pirates," Luka dismissed them as she and Ahim moved after Marvelous, "We just came looking for treasure."

"But then why did you fight them for us?"

"That was..." Ahim paused unsure how to respond.

The other Gokaigers also stopping as Marvelous glanced back over his shoulder, "For the curry rice."

His words mimicked, in English, by soul

The other Gokaigers all giving a confused "Eh!?"

"'We were angry about not getting to eat any'" soul said with a smirk, "that was going to be your excuse right?"

Marvelous smirked and grabbed soul by his ear, pulling his off, "We need to talk."

"Agreed," soul said slapping his hand away, "But you don't need to pull my ear off."

Shortly the six were aboard the Gokai Galleon, Marvelous seated in his captain's chair the other 5 standing around, the robotic bird Navi perched on the chest off to Marvelous' side. Marvelous still held the custom key and Mobirate while soul had hung onto his case.

"And the next think I knew I was in full Ranger gear being shot at!"

"Tch," Luka snipped, "do we look like idiots to you. That's the stupidest story I have ever heard. TV show, yeah right."

"Doc, is this possible?" Ahim asked with her full charm and poise.

Doc paced, stroking his shin in thought, "I don't think so. If we were fictional characters I would think even if someone could enter the set we would not be allowed to break the 4th wall and thus this conversation would be impossible."

"But..." soul protested.

"Shhhh..." Luka said with a punch to his arm.

"Ow!"

"More then likely it is some form of clairvoyance and whatever dropped Mr. souto into our battle has clearly mixed up his head. I need to look him over and see if there's any signs of a concussion."

"Do it then, and until we are sure of who he really is, and if he can be trusted I'll be holding onto this Mobirate and Ranger Key."

soul sighed, "it's a skullbirate notice the design difference."

Luka smirked as she poked soul's shirt, "Could have fooled me."

soul sighed as Doc lead him off, "This is all so crazy."

As the two walked off Ahim watched them with a worried look, turning to Marvelous as Doc and soul vanished into the next room, "Marvelous..."


	2. Chapter 2

Later on Doc sighed while Soul sat on the bed "Well, I can't find anything wrong with you…"

"I told you, I'm fine. I was telling the truth." Soul sighed as he fell back on the bed and sighed again in annoyance "I can think of a perfectly reasonable explanation right now for all this anyway."

"Really?" Doc asked in shock

"Yea. It might be that I'm from an alternate reality where the Super Sentai Universe in a TV show while this is a universe where that TV show is real." Soul explained "How I got brought here is anyone's guess but my theory makes perfect sense at the moment."

"Well, I guess it does…" Doc said before shaking his head "I'll be right back." He said as he walked out of the room

"Tell Marvellous that if he breaks either my skullbirate or my Ranger Key I'll kill him!" Soul called after him "Do you have ___any_ idea not only how hard it was to make that but how long it took?! It was ___very_ hard and took a ___long, LONG_ time!"

"I'll tell him!" Doc called back through the door. Soul quickly sat up and opened his case. The symbol was something he came up with hisself. It was two fancy S's that resembeled the skull gaia memory that had a V passing under them both with six stars surrounding it; red, blue, green, silver, yellow and pink in that order. It was the symbol he created to cover not only his website creating business but also his Custom business. People would send him a figure and he would customize it for them anyway they wanted and get paid for it. It was a lot of fun and paid fairly well. Opening the case Soul's eyes widened and he gasped

"No fucking way…" he muttered in shock. Inside the case, which was lined in foam rubber that was moulded around the items, was every last one of his personal custom Ranger Key's which lined the lid (Apart for the top row which looked like see-though Ranger Key bases with no features and paint on them at all) and most of the bottom, except a corner which had the wrist device from his wall. It had a closed blue Gokaiger symbol, except the bottom part of the port looked like a button. he just smirked as he closed the case again "… I think this'll be awesome!"

Soul sighed as he followed Doc back into the main room of the Gokai Galion. "Well?" Marvellous asked as he sat on his chair, looking at the GokaiSkeletal key with interest

"According to every one of my tests there is no mental damage." Doc explained

"So he is just plain crazy?" the captain said in curiosity and intrigue

"No I am not!" Soul snapped "I have come up with a perfectly reasonable explanation for what's going on!"

"Well, let's here it some other time." The Red Gokaiger said as he stood back up "I need to get some sleep."

"Speaking of that, where am I suppose to sleep?" the new Gokaiskeletal asked as he tilted his head slightly in confusion

"There's an empty room just next to Luka's." Marvellous said, shrugging "Sleep there."

"Fine." Soul sighed as he walked away down a hallway that had a yellow and pink strip next to the doorframe, signifying which way there rooms where.

"Night!" Doc called after him and he just half-heartedly waved back to him

After finding the room the teen was shocked when he opened the door.

Inside was ___his_ bedroom!

His single bed with plain black sheets, his gokaiger custom key molds on the wall, his white dresser and cubed… it was all there! Even the pile of cloths that was his pyjamas which he had just chucked on the floor this morning was there!

But, at the same time, it wasn't his room.

It was larger, the walls where a light grey instead of soft blue, there was a door to a personal bathroom and there was his Customization Table with his half—finished Ranger Keys, as well as a stack of paper with some having concept art for future projects or designs that he was trying to perfect but most of it was blank and, standing almost proudly in the middle of the table was 16 Ranger keys… two red Rangers and a red bike-like headed machine, three blue rangers although one was a light cyan, a blue gorilla like figure, a yellow ranger, a yellow rabbit-like figure, a green ranger, a green frog like creature, a black ranger, a pink ranger, a gold ranger, a silver ranger and a gold and silver beetle machine. They where the Ranger Keys of Tokumei Sentai Go-Busters, there Buddyroids and Zyuden Sentai Kyoryuger.

Soul smirked as he ran to the table, grabbed the keys and held them close to his chest "Oh, I am ___so_ glad that you guys are here! This'll be awesome!" that's when he looked at the case again and found his skeletal keys plus a group of clear keys "But what are those Key's for?" he thought in confusion, knowing he never made them before…

* * *

(Next day)

"Those Zangyack bastards!" Doc grumbles as he looks at the Galleon's main monitor.

"They've set up a base of operations between the moon and the Earth." Soul says emerging from the back room "That's what you were going to say right?"

Doc is silent, Soul turning to Luka next before she can speak, "And yes they intend to stick around. But then so do you guys. You want your 'Greatest Treasure in the Universe' right?"

"Tch." Luka says in annoyance

Marvellous grabs Soul's collar turning him around to face him, "If you know so much then where is the treasure!" he demands.

Soul falls silent, "I..." he pauses and Marvellous lets go and walks to Navi asking the same question. Sam moves to the dinner table.

Ahim sits down next to him, putting a comforting arm around his shoulder, her voice low, "Do you know?"

Soul falls silent as Navi flies about and eventually spits out a prophecy before falling over from the bonk to his head, "A person in black clothes will tell you something very useful."

Soul nods his head, "It's not that simple,." his glance turning to Navi, "The truth is that there are several factors in play." mentally adding 'Not the least of which being if you short cut to the end you could wipe out the past 34 Super Sentai teams without knowing. And while in the show you only needed the Red Ranger keys for the door you needed all of them, including the 6th ranger keys for the prize, and all the Greater Powers unlocked. But how do I say all that.'

But his silence had gotten Marvellous' attention, and by extension the others, "What do you know, spit it out."

Soul sighs, "If you follow Navi's advice you're not going to find the treasure or even one of the puzzle pieces you need for the treasure. But the outing will bring you to the attention of the person who will provide a piece in the next episode... Like I said complicated."

Luka punched his arm again, "Tch, just tell us where all the pieces are then!"

"I can't! There in the care of people you haven't met and I only know where they will even show up, not where they are NOW. And that's not even getting into finding Basc..."

"Basco!" Marvellous was seeing red, roughly grabbing Soul by the collar and holding his up to eye level, "What does Basco have to do with this!?"

"Basco?" Doc says confused.

Soul begins to sweat as Marvellous glares daggers at him, "Basco has a number of Ranger Keys you'll need. But like the other things I only know where he is when he makes his debut not where in the galaxy he is now!"

Marvellous roughly tosses Soul to the ground, "Come on then. Show us to this person in black we need to meet to get the attention of this OTHER person in black who has what we need."

Ahim and Doc both helping Soul to stand, "I am sorry, Marvellous isn't normally like this." Ahim apologizes.

Soul nods, "It's ok. I shouldn't have mentioned... well... you know." and sighs "I wish I could be more help but I only know how things should have happened if I never wound up here... however that happened."

"Tch." Luka dismisses "Not much of a psychic are you."

Later on the ground the six look around a throughway with lots of people walking about, Ahim the first to comment "Looks like this is the first major place where humans gather."

"A person in black... A person in black..." Doc muses looking around.

"Is the person around here Mr. Psychic?" Marvellous says condescendingly.

"I can't see him yet." Soul admitted, looking around in confusion

The rest of the Gokaiger's all point out a person in black and Marvellous sighs, "Which one is it."

Soul rubs the bridge of his nose, "Hold on a second, too many subtitles from all these extra's talking."

"Eh?" The five look confused at him.

Soul sighs, "I suppose I'm not speaking English to you guys either?"

"English? No you're speaking Japanese." Joe says annoyed.

Soul sighs "More trans-dimensional weirdness, Anyway I hear you guys all speaking in Japanese but I'm not very proficient in it so I have to read the subtitles at the bottom of my vision line. And right now there's a few dozen conversations all fighting for position. It's overwhelming."

Ahim moves over wrapping her coat around Soul and leading him to some steps, "Please have a seat Mr. Soul."

Soul nods as the rest of the Gokaiger's look around, a stampede of men in black suit nearly knocking over Luka and Don. "Oh come on!" Luka protests as she elbows Don, "They are all wearing black."

"Excuse me!" a new voice calls.

Soul looks up to see a young man on a bicycle arrive, and perks up, "That's him!"

"Eh?" Luka, Joe, Don, and Marvellous look to Soul with a confused gaze as it tracks to the boy.

"That kid?" Joe comments in disbelief.

"You're the space pirates right?"

"What if we are?" Marvellous calls back.

"I know about it! I know about the greatest treasure in the galaxy."

The core Gokaiger's turn and look at the boy Luka smiling wide, "He's wearing black. Maybe...?!"

Then they all turn to Soul who nods his head, all but Ahim running over to the boy. In short turn the seven of them are walking along the docks. "You space pirates are amazing!" the boy exclaims.

"You saw us before?"

"I saw you transforming into various Super Sentai teams!"

"Super Sentai." Luka comments "There's that word again."

"You don't know?" the boy says confused, "GoRanger, Shinkenger, MagiRanger... they are Earth's legendary heroes."

"JAPAN'S versions of the Legendary Heroes!" Soul interrupts out of habit, "America has Power Rangers."

"Eh?" Everyone, including the boy says in confusion.

Soul sighs, "I'll explain later."

"Do you mean these?" Marvellous says reaching into his jacket and taking out the keys for GoRed, MagiRed, and ShinkenRed.

"So this power belongs to the ones who had been protecting his planet?" Ahim says looking between the boy and Soul.

"So..." Marvellous steps closer, "Where's the treasure?"

"Eh... uhh..." the boy set his bike's stand down as he approaches Marvellous, "Ah before that, Mr Marvellous..."

Soul moves quickly toward the boy, "Hold on a minute he's going to..." but he is too slow as Marvellous turns his attention to Soul the boy lunges but Marvellous is still faster putting the boy in a head lock.

"You didn't think I'd be that easy to trick, did you?"

As Marvellous releases the boy he hurries off, "Like I'd know anything about the greatest treasure, idiot!" he yelled and rides off.

"But you were easy to trick." Joe chides.

Soul runs his hand down his face in disbelief as Marvellous checks his pockets, pulling out a Mobirate, but not his own… it was Soul's skullbirate! "He's going to get himself killed!" Soul protests as he runs after. "He wants to be a hero and is going to use your Mobirate and ShinkenRed key to fight Zangack!"

Once more Soul get a collective "Eh!?" of confusion from the others.

"You disgrace the name Captain Marvellous." Joe chides.

"I'll keelhaul him!" Marvellous says running after.

"You mustn't keelhaul him!" Ahim protests as she run after, Soul in short pursuit.

A short distance away Marvellous comes to a stop and looks back, "Why are you following me?"

"She's worried your going to keep to your word and hurt the child, right Ahim?" Soul interjects.

She nods. "Listen You!" Marvellous says annoyed, "Just who do you think I am!?"

Soul smiles, "He's not going to hurt the kid, Right Marvellous."

"More psychic nonsense? If you know so much why didn't you stop him? Hell if you knew I wasn't going to hurt him why are you following?"

"If you'll recall I did warn you."

"Tch."

"And like I said he going to try and take on Zangyack alone. And I know you're going to find him first I just hope his delay wont get the kid killed." Soul says running ahead, "Come on."

"Tch."

After a short run Soul notices the boy, Marvellous cutting ahead as he vault the rail and lands in front of the boy, "Hey you...give those back."

The boy has the ShinkenRed key and Marvellous' Mobirate, and he hold them both close to his chest. "No! It's not like you guys plan to protect Earth anyway do you!"

"Hey that's not fair," Soul protests, "Captain Marvellous is a good man... er... alien."

"Tch. Just return what is mine."

"This originally belonged to Earth! It should be used to protect it!" the boy protests. "I'm never giving it back!"

"I don't care if it was Earth's in the past, it belongs to me now!"

"Yeah kid give um back." Soul argues, "There more at stake then just Earth, and Marvellous need those."

Marvellous turns sideways to the boy, "The person who saved my life trusted me with those."

Soul's voice drops to a whisper, "AkaRed."

"I need it to keep my promise." Marvellous adds.

"That's not my problem." The boy's gaze turns downward before looking back up with the key an Mobirate in his hands, "I also have reason for wanting this power to fight Zangyack."

"You're going to get killed trying kid," Soul protests.

"What do you know, man!" the boy argues, "Your not Super Sentai or one of the Space Pirates! You're just some old man!"

"Enough!" Marvellous cuts the boy off as Ahim comforts Soul who drops to his knees as if struck by a mortal blow as Marvellous turns his back to the boy, "Why do you want to fight so badly?"

"Grandpa... was killed in the Legendary Great War." Marvellous' gaze turns down and away "He died protecting me."

"And he would want you to live, not throw your life away on a suicidal mission!" Soul groans out.

Marvellous stands there in thought as his mind reflects back to a time in the near past, atop a crane, surrounded by Gormin, a time when a mysterious man in red...AkaRed passes of a treasure box full of Ranger Keys and the safety of Navi as he goes off to fight the Gormin and Sugormin and give Marvellous a way to escape.

"I don't want to see it any more..." the boys works take Marvellous out of his memory, "... seeing people around me getting killed."

Soul tenses and looks to Marvellous with a terror stricken face, "Marvellous please you need to give me back my skullbirate, NOW! People are going to die."

Marvellous looks from the boy to Soul just as the air is filled with noise and drop ships filled with Gormin appear. "Tch." Marvellous remarks as he tosses Soul the GokaiSkeletal and skullbirate as he suddenly bolts off.

"Gokai Change!" he yelled as he ran towards the people

"******GOOOOOOOKAIGER!"** the skullbirate called as three purple X's and a single silver V where fired from the device before they slammed onto Soul, changing him into GokaiSkeletal.

Not to far away several Gormin and their leader, a green tentacle gun armed monster appear and start opening fire. But Skeletal arrives just in the nick of time, drawing his Custom-Gokai Sabre and redirecting most the attacks. The other's hitting him, places like between his shoulder and elbow on his left arm, his right hip and just below his ribs. But he still stood there, proud and calm, after the assault was finished. Ready for a second attack "Get to safety." Skeletal demand before throwing himself in the path of a second set of rounds. A lucky shot knocked his sabre from his hand, causing him to take the rest himself directly and, eventually, the blasts stopped so he allowed himself to fell to his knees Demorphing just as the boy, Marvellous, Ahim, Luka, Doc, and Joe arrive, his clothes dirty and torn and several cuts and bruises across his body as he lie on the ground panting. "I... did it."

"How cruel." Ahim comments as a Gormin is about to strike down a civilian.

The boy looks from Soul to Marvellous a moment who simply says "Go."

And with a quick Gokai Change to ShinkenRed the boy charges into the fray.

Marvellous calling after, "If you win you can keep them, if you loose you get nothing."

"Marvellous that's obviously preposterous." Ahim protests but Marvellous is already in moving running to Soul's side and helping him to stand, Ahim Gokai Changes quickly and watches their backs as they move away, the boy putting up a good fight again the Gormin.

"Tch, You're not impressing me Soul." Marvellous smirks, "What kind of pirate are you to be taken down that quickly to Gormin."

"I wasn't fighting the Gormin." Soul panted as she motions to the fleeing civilians, "Something needed to keep them from shooting innocent unarmed civilians."

Marvellous' eyes go wide as the rest of the Gokaiger's arrive taking Soul's skullbirate as he, Joe, Doc, and Luka all Gokai Change just as the boy charges the monster and is quickly knocked aside. "Looks like you don't know your place."

The monster proceeds to knock the boy around, Soul holding his chest in pain as his eyes grow wide in pain, "You have to..."

"Let him prove himself." Red says calmly as the Gokaiger's mop up the rest of the Gormin.

The monster backhanded the boy to the edge of a building, "N… No you don't understand he's going to..."

With a back hand the monster sends the boy flying into a building, Soul forcing himself to his feet as he charges forward catching the boy before he hits the ground, but his battered body collapses under his weight just as he demorphs.

"Fool!" the monster says as he takes the long way away.

Ahim is the first of the Gokaiger's to reach the two but the others are not far behind, "Are you ok?"

"It's no use..." the boy says defeated, "...I'm not strong enough. I can't protect earth."

Marvellous bends down and picks up the Mobirate and key, "You understand now? If you want to protect it, then find a different way to protect it."

"How?"

"Don't be a spoiled child. Figure that out yourself." Marvellous says as he starts to walk away, "Hey! Is this planet worth protecting?"

"It is. I swear it!"

"Which part of it?"

"All of it." The boy and Soul say together.

"If your Pirates..." the boy says getting his fire back "… then figure that out for yourselves!"

"I see..." Marvellous smiles, as do the other core Gokaiger's in turn. Before he turns to Soul, "Doc can fix you right up after we fish some business... let's go."

Leading the charge Marvellous and the core Gokaiger's run off to finish off the monster as the boy helps Soul to stand, "Thank you for saving me."

"I'd be more thankful if I had some painkillers, strong pain killers." Soul winces.

"Come on, I can help you to the hospital."

"thanks never got your name though" said soul.

"tagiru soma" said the kid.

Some time later as the Gokai Galleon flies through the sky Doc peers out the window to the setting sun. "This Planet's sun is pretty, isn't it?"

"Yes." Ahim responds simply.

"I wonder what happened to that boy," Luka wonders as she takes a seat across from the recently bandaged Soul.

"He'll be fine, now... I think..." A smile crossing his lips a moment, "Who knows maybe one of the people we saved was his parents which means things are only better off for him... at least he didn't have to see more people die."

"Captain Marvellous said he'd keelhaul him..." Ahim comments "... but he was actually looking out for him."

"I'm not sure with him." Joe sighs.

"Aren't you imposing your assumption on him?" Luka counters.

"Oh?" Ahim flusters, "Erm…"

Soul smiles, "Trust me Ahim your have it right on the nose."

She smiles as Doc wonders looking to Soul, "So the clue about the person in black, did we do it right?"

"Don't see how the real person in black couldn't have seen all that... I think we're good... we're one step closer to the Greatest Treasure in the Universe."

"Hey!" Luka looks suddenly at Soul "Why did you pick the name GokaiSkeletal anyway?"

"That's simple." Sam smiled "i based my gokai key of the term skellington key so i based my ranger form of the skeletal pirates in ledgend."

"that makes sense soul" Joe asked slightly more interested now

"Yea, and I make custom keys for a job only heisai era ranger keys though." Soul nodded "They, and GokaiSkeletal, where my first creations but GokaiSkeletal was my first key and I'm still adding to their design so I never created keys for them."

"You're really determined about this whole 'I'm from a world where you're all TV character's' thing." Luka smirked

'Thinking about it, I doubt that those Key's would work in there Mobirate's.' Soul thought 'I had to make the sound. Well, what can you do?'

later that night soul stood in his room making his latest ranger key. It resembled the magiranger males but crossed with the wolfzard armor in purple and silver. "i hope this works for the next one things are not going to get better after this." unaware that his form had shifted to a skeletal dragon humanoid for a breif moment soul went back to his bed and placed the new key into the case.

Hey gh152 here i need help with skeletal ranger keys for the heisai era rangers from zyuranger to goseiger i got twelve for now from gekiranger,magiranger, abaranger, go-busters,kyoryuger, shinkenger,carranger, and of course gokaiger. Plus goseiger and gaoranger with huricanger and goranger. So send in any skeletal ranger key idea's for this as i think that this is hard to match this kind of thing to the other teams on this. Just send your idea's in a review or private message and i will see if they can make a apearence as part of soul's arsenal. Next time turn currage into magic! Enter magispirit and magidragon!


	3. Chapter 3

Change cur-rage into magic! Enter magispirit and magidragon

"Hows it looking from your end?" Doc asked through his Mobirate as Luka manned the crows nest, the Galen flying through thick clouds made it almost impossible to see anything.

"It suddenly became really cloudy."

"Awe man..." Doc groused as soul emerged from the back room, still looking a little bruised but definitely no where near as bad as previously.

"If it doesn't clear up soon, the ship can't proceed," Doc continues to grouse as he looks to the main monitor Ahim and Joe watching with him.

"Nani?" soul said confused as Joe glanced back at him.

"Morning sleepy head," Luka's voice came in through Doc's Mobirate, a hint of annoyance in her voice.

"This all happened because you guys pick destinations by guessing." Navi argues.

"It's your fault for giving us improper navigation," Joe said, arms crossed, and he turned to Navi but was clear he was also addressing soul.

soul was still dressed in the same old pants and jacket from when he arrived, and gave Joe a confused look as his mind started to process events.

"It's my fault?" Navi protested as Ahim moved over by Doc.

"This is the first time I've ever seen anything like this." Doc mused.

"And it did happen pretty suddenly..." soul and Ahim said together as soul's eyes went wide.

"Marvelous!" he shouted loud enough for the inter ship com to hear him and in turn Marvelous at the helm. "Dive! A Zangyack warship is about to crash into us!"

"What?" Marvelous said with confusion but non the less dove down, just in time for Luka to shout into her Mobirate, "Ah Mou! Marvelous a Zangyack warship almost took off my head!"

But the close encounter did not last long as the warship took a hard turn and opened fire on the Galleon.

"Take us down," soul shouted he's firing blind, but so are we.

Marvelous growled but did as asked and soon the everyone except GokaiRed were outside inspecting the damage.

"That was a sudden bit of dreadfulness," Doc says dropping to his knees only for soul to help him up.

"At least we avoided damage. Now..." but was cut off by Doc.

"It's only going to get worse now that we have incurred Zangyack's wrath. We should have just walked away last time."

soul and Luka punched Doc's opposite shoulders as they flanked him.

"They were cutting down unarmed civilians." a few tears rolling down soul's face, "I just wish I was fast enough to intercept all their senseless violence."

Ahim wrapped an arm around soul's shoulders and let soul rest his head on Ahim's shoulder, "You did admirably."

soul tensed a moment as he pushed Ahim to the ground, only to take a shot to his shoulder as the Zangyack action command and his Gormin made their appearance, his weapon still smoking as soul dropped to his knees. "I'm getting tired of getting shot at!"

"How dare you get in our way! How did you know about our plan?!"

The other Gokaigers had dodged to avoid the blast and Ahim smiled as she helped soul stand, "Thank you." Just as GokaiRed leap from the ship and drove the Action Commander back a few paces as GokaiRed fired upon him.

"I don't care what's going on but if you want a fight, you got one!"

soul stood with the rest as they all drew their keys and Mobirates.

"Gokai Change!"

GokaiRed opened the fight with some gun fire before everyone charged in, Gokai Skeletal working with only one good arm as he kept used his Gokai Gun to keep the Gormin at a distance. As the rest focused on the Gormin the Action Commander charged at Green but his leg sweep only managed to knock Green back and into a flip kick who landed on his back and the Action Commander's back on the soles of his feet, "What a nice coincidence." Green laughed as he pumped his legs and lunched the Action Commander into the air, "Go flying!"

"Way to go, Doc!" Yellow comments as the team gather around him, Yellow even going so far as to pat his shoulder. "You looked kinda lame, but it was pretty cool."

"What do you mean by that!?"

"Fight now flirt later!" Skeletal interrupted firing between the two as the Action Commander got back to his feet.

"Ah mou!" Yellow said storming her foot, "I was not flirting with DOC."

But Yellow fell into line with the others as they stared down the Action Commander.

"Playtime is over!" He growled as he spun around a long metal tendril whipping out be fore plunging into the ground.

"Explosions, scatter!" Skeletal shouted.

The Gokaigers quick to role just as the ground they were standing in opened up and several large explosions erupted around them. It was moot however as the Action Commander pulled out his tendril and used it to bowl the Gokaigers over and launching and plunging his tendril into the ground again.

"Get out of here! Regroup!" Skeletal shouted, but it fell on deaf ears, even though all the Gokaigers knew what was coming, each for their own reasons they ran to get Skeletal out of the area of effect. Explosions erupted around them sending the Gokaigers all flying in different directions, some passed out, all demorphed And when soul awoke he found himself being helped up by Marvelous and Doc. His arm was bleeding but Doc had wrapped and spitted it but as they helped him stand his leg buckled.

"You should leave me behind," he said in defeat, "I think I twisted my ankle."

"Your a Pirate now, and we don't leave anyone behind," Marvelous said supporting his other side as Doc took the other.

Skeletal looked around the forested area, "We were blown all the way over here?"

"Seems so," Doc comments.

Before he could continue skeletal turned his head sharply to the side, "MagiRed."

"I see my reputation precedes me," A figure in a black cloak appears atop the cliff.

"Who are you?" Marvelous wonders.

"A magician...who has forgotten his magic."

"Huh?"

Doc looks down remembering Navi and soul's prophecy from before, "A person in black clothes..."

Marvelous turned to soul for confirmation, "Yes. This is him." but winced again.

"What do you know about he Greatest Treasure in the Universe," Marvelous demanded.

The figure leaps down and approached the three, "But are you guys are..." he started.

"...You wont find the treasure." the former Magi Ranger and soul said in unison.

The man in black looks curiously at soul, "A clairvoyant? Quite powerful magic you have on your side. But still it wont be enough."

"What?"

"You guys haven't even masted half of the Super Sentai's powers," soul injected, "Right?"

The figure nodded, "You should leave the man behind, if you wish to know my secrets," he said leaping back up to the higher area, "You are going to have to catch me."

"He right you know," soul comments, "This is one of those things that knowing isn't enough you need to endure a trial to get the next piece, and I'll just slow you down."

"No one is left behind," Marvelous said with a smile as he helped pull soul along, "Let's go!"

The figure flips up his hood as he picks up his pace, "Good, but you must do it without transforming."

Marvelous smiles, "Sounds like fun."

soul looks back at Doc who trails behind, "I apologize in advance if I screw this up for you."

Doc sighs, "Ah mou." and take out his Mobirate as he calls Joe, passing along the news.

However Joe, along with along with the girls are surrounded by Gormin, "Meeting up with you guys will be a bit complicated..."

"But we'll try to be there as quickly as possible." Ahim adds.

As Joe, Ahim, and Luka Gokai Change into AbaBlack, Go-OnBlack, and KakuBlack to fight the Gormin off Marvelous, Doc, and soul get closer to the figure who stops and summons a spirit of flames that quickly traps them inside a ring of fire.

"It's hot!" Doc protests as the figure slips away.

"I told you I'd cost you the Magi Ranger greater power!" soul sighs.

"So we're surrounded." Marvelous muses.

"What'll we do?" Doc worries. "We can't get out of this."

Marvelous smiles, "I've got a good idea."

"What is it!? What is it!?"

"Have courage Doc, you two can do it." soul inserts.

"What?! What!?"

"Just charge on through," Marvelous says patting Doc's back, "Gather your spunk."

"I don't have any spunk!" Doc protests.

"Yes you do Doc," soul says dropping to his knees, "Just leave me here, You'll be fine."

"Both of you, stop acting so strangely," Marvelous says annoyed, "No one is being left behind."

"My specialty is perfect calculations but..." Doc voice gets softer as he looks down, "...if there's no guarantee, I become afraid...I've got no courage in those times."

"And in case you haven't noticed it's a wall of fire, and I can't even stand, let alone run, I'll be burned alive!"

"I know what you're getting at." Marvelous smiles as he take a hold of Doc's arm, "Just...trust me."

And with a quick shoulder throw tosses Don though the fire line as he screams the entire way. Then Marvelous turns to soul, "Do you trust me?"

he nods, "I'm just afraid I'll break something else when I land."

Marvelous turns to the fire as he shouts, "Doc get ready to catch tamashii!"

soul closes his eyes as Marvelous pulls him to his good leg and tosses him through the flames before he charges through himself the flames vanish as he does so. Smiling as he sees Doc supporting soul.

"We're alright."

"Of course," Marvelous smiles as he charges on, "let's go!"

Doc glances over to soul as they follow after, "Did you know that was going to happen? That I was going to be alright?"

soul nods, "You? Yeah. There's nothing MagiRed can throw at you that you two won't be able to handle. But me...like this...If anyone is going to make you loose the Magi Ranger Greater Power it's going to be me."

"We would all be dead three times over if it wasn't for your quick thinking." Doc hangs his head low, "You make a much better pirate then I ever will."

"Don't sell yourself short Doc. Your the star here, I'm just a passing through fan...boy...I guess."

The three soon enter a cave, MagiRed at the end, Marvelous smiling, "Now we've cornered him."

"I'm not sure it will be that easy..." Doc worries.

"Get down!" soul shouts before throwing his Saber at the ground at an angle and pulling Marvelous and Don flat to the ground just as a huge boulder round the corner, speeding toward them. But as it hit the Gokai Saber it sails over them.

Looking a bit pale as the bolder continues off behind them Doc moves to pull the Saber out of the ground, "That was a close one. You saved us again soul."

he shakes his head, "Marvelous would have done it if I hadn't."

"Let's go!" Marvelous says supporting soul now as they press on.

Pressing onward and out of the cave the ocean waves crash off to the side as they move along the top of a cave, MagiRed visible just ahead.

"We have your cornered." Marvelous gloats.

"You're not here yet," MagiRed gloats from the other side of a chasm.

"Wait," soul interrupts, "If I'm not mistaken Joe, Ahim, and Luka have just finished a White Change and the Action Commander has just made a tactical retreat and..." he pushes free and runs to the edge of the cliff just as the Action Commander bursts through the opposite wall, only to be met with gunfire with his Gokai Gun before plunging into the water.

soul wavers at the edge, "I hate heights." just as the Action Commander's tendril pulls him toward the water. Without thinking Doc leaps forward grabbing him and plunging his Gokai Saber into the rock wall to slow their fall but leaving the two of them hanging precariously on the cliff face.

"See, I told you you had courage." soul smiles.

Marvelous looks over the edge, "Looks about 15 meters, I can make that. Hold on I'll get you two up."

"Hurry Marvelous-san, I don't think my Gokai Saber can hold us both to long."

"Gotcha!"

Marvelous back up for the long jump, and sails over their heads, landing inches from MagiRed, just as soul and Doc scream, "A giant rock is about to break free and crush us!"

"You!" Marvelous looks at MagiRed, "Help me save my crew!"

As predicted the giant bolder does break free, falling toward the two just as the same fire spirit flies down and grabs the two and brings them up.

"You are more then you appear," the figure says looking to Marvelous, "when presented with a choice between your friends and the treasure you went with your friends without hesitation." Then he looked to Don, "And you, you faced down your fear not for the treasure but to save your friend...I think you Are ready for the MagiRanger grand power. For the Magi Rangers Courage is Power."

"Courage is...power?" Don says confused.

"As promised I'll tell you..." MagiRed begins, "If you guys can draw forth all 34 Super Sentai's grand powers...then I'm sure you'll obtain the greatest treasure in the galaxy."

For a moment the image of MagiRed appears over the figure, and Don gasps as he looks to Marvelous who produces the corresponding key, "This was you?"

He nods, and then spinning around in his cloak is gone, just as Gokai Yellow, Blue, and Pink arrive.

"Doc!"

"Marvelous-San!"

"soul!"

"Hummm..." Yellow wonders, "where's the man in black?"

Doc is about to speak when soul interrupts, "We got company in 3...2...1..."

"I'll slaughter you guys this time!" The Action Commander says as he climbs up the rocks.

"I'm fed up with you," Marvelous says annoyed as he, Doc, and soul take out their Mobirates and...

"Gokai Change."

"Gokai Red!"

"Gokai Blue!"

"Gokai Yellow!"

"Gokai Green!"

"Gokai Pink!"

"Goooooookai Skeletal!"

"Kaizoku Sentai...Gokaiger!"

"Let's go with a large don noise!" Green exclaims

"Don eh?" Red smirks as all six draw their Gokai guns and open fire knocking the Action Commander down to the beach.

The Gokaigers pursue, Skeletal still favoring only one arm and limping which catches Ahim's notice, "Marvelous-san let's finish this quickly for soul-san's sake."

"Okay!"

But before much else can be done the Action Commander shouts, "I have dondondon of my own!" as a trio of Sugormin appear.

Skeletal growls as he opens fire on them, "You jerk! Do you know how much pain I've been in all episode. I've been shot at, exploded, and twisted my ankle. WHY WONT YOU JUST STAY DEAD!"

"Final Wave!"

A blast of six saber strikes knock the Action Commander down along with the Sugormin as the Gokaiger's gather around Skeletal, Blue helping keep him standing only for the Action Commander to chuckled evilly, the team not having more then a moment to glance down and see the glowing ground.

"Awe Crap." Skeletal curses as explosions erupt all around them sending them sprawling.

"This is bad," Gokai Blue distresses, "At this rate, we're finished."

"Then let's use this," Green says getting to his feet first and helping Skeletal, the MagiGreen key in hand.

The others stand next drawing their own MagiRanger keys and that's when something truly magical happened as a new key, purple and silver in color with with a different helmet and armor then Magired appeared in his hand.

"The new key I made?" Spoiler said confused.

"You had other keys?" Marvelous says annoyed.

"I'll explain later but no...these are not the missing keys I mentioned their customs like Gokai Skeletal."

The moment passing the six Gokaigers activate their new Gokai Change into the MagiRangers.

"Mahou Sentai!" Marvelous leads off.

"MagiRanger!"

A sudden beeping draws their attention to their Magiphones which highlights 1-6-Call.

"A new Spell," Green cheers.

"It was sent by email?" Pink says curiously.

"Why not? Let's try it!" Yellow muses.

"Sure!"

"Maagi Magi Go Gokai!"

Releasing the spell the Action Commander's tendril wraps around his own body tying him up.

"I-Impossible!"

And while the Action Commander is still tied up the six Magi Ranger launch an elemental attack at him, destroying him...at least until a flash of light from the Sky revives and makes him grow along with the Sugormin.

"Again?" Marvelous says annoyed as he calls in the Gokai Galleon, "You wait here while we clean up."

His gaze on Skeletal who demorphs and rests against a rock, "I will stay with kai-san then ganbate minna as a rider once said saa showtime daa."

And with that the core five Gokaigers grab their boarding ropes and form Gokai Oh as soul pulls out a grappling hook gun and ziplines to ozu kai before passing out just as magiDragon appearing from Gokai Oh chambers and the faint glow of his Magispirit key.

"Good rest soul-san?"

soul awoke to Ahim's soft voice, bandaged with proper splits for his arm and leg and resting on the Galleon's main couch just as Marvelous pulled him up to sitting.

"So what's the story with this MagiRanger Key," Marvelous says holding up the magispirit key.

"Yeah why were you keeping Ranger Keys secret from us?" Luka presses.

"Secret? They were in my case..."

"This?" Joe said grabbing the silver attache case from a near room and opening it to show a large number of Ranger Keys. A hushed gasp filled the room."

"Where did you get these?" Marvelous demanded.

"The same place I got Gokai Skeletal, their repaints of existing keys. But their half finished only magispirit and skeletal are done. Based on heisai era riders who were never in the Legend War. And like Skeletal they have no connection to the Greatest Treasure."

"And why did you keep them secret," Joe asked again.

"I didn't I figured you guys would looked in my case at some point and just didn't feel it important enough to mention. I didn't for the previous reasons."

"I thought it was just your clothes," Luka comments, lightly punching soul's arm, "How would anyone know they had keys idiot."

soul bows low, palms pressed together, "I'm really sorry...I didn't think about it."

"Are there any other secrets your keeping, about anything," Marvelous presses.

"Not that I can think of. I told you about where I'm from, weather you believe it or not. Told you all I know about the Greatest Treasure in the Galaxy, helped decode Navi clues and any other early warnings that were relevant, and now you know about my custom skeletal keys. Besides even if they did count for the Greatest Treasure Magi Red already explained how you need to unlock the 34 Grand powers anyway."

"Alright. But don't start keeping secrets now," Luka said sitting down next to soul, "Your part of the team now, right Marvelous."

Marvelous smiles.

Soul smiled as well then magi spirit's key glowed and so did soul the light died down to reveal he was completely healed. "spirit elemental indeed that was new and I only made that key last night" said soul in surprise. He puled out a half finished key that resembled huricanered but purple and with a skull motif only it needed the actual key teeth added. "well better see the key teeth of the original ranger key so I can finish this one" said soul. "nani you were telling the truth of that whole ranger key disigner thing" said don.

Soul nodded and promptly got huricane red out of the chest and checked the keyteeth. "yeah I got ranger key molds in my room if you want you can check for some reason my room back home is there just don't destroy my molds I might need them" said soul.


	4. Chapter 4 comrades

"___Hello?" soul asked, noticing he had appeared in an area that seemed deprived of light yet he could see as clear as day "Is anyone here? Hello?"_

"___Time… …" a voice from deep in the darkness called_

"___Hello?" Soul asked again_

"___Time…" the voice said again_

"___Who's there?" Soul asked, taking a ____step____ back_

"___Time…" the voice said again as a figure appeared from the darkness. It looked like AkaRed but it a black suit, the Roman 35 badge and belt buckle had changed into a skull, he wore a cloak over his costume that was slightly ripped, his visor was red and it looked like there where a few white cracks and where AkaRed had flames coming off his visor this figure had nothing but all over the main suit there where small rips revealing nothing inside, except at certain points some white was seen_

"___W… Who… What… are you?" Soul asked nervously as he began to walk towards the person cautiously_

"___Time…" the figure said as it raised its left hand, which had been hidden by the cloak, to a skeleton hand. Thee hand then seemed to disconnect from its body and grow larger as it flew towards Soul extremely fast. he didn't even get a chance to blink let alone scream before the bony extremity knocked back by a magiranger that was mostly magired's suit but with the torso armor of wolfzard and was colored purple instead of red and his helmet was based on a skull version of a wolf's head. "magi spirit" said soul in surprise. "go we will try and drive him back" said magispirit. A black version of huricane red with skull based bird helmet appeared wilding a sythe was slashing the figure. "huricane kage!" said soul. "go leave this guy to us also use my key wisely soul!" sai huricane kage. … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … …_

Soul gasped as he opened his eyes. he then noticed a purple visor only inches from his face. So he did the only reasonable thing someone in his position would do. he screamed "AAAAAAAHHHHHHHHH!"

"AAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHH!" Magidragon screamed as he fell back

"AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!" Soul screamed

"AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!" Magidragon screamed

"AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH HHHHH!"

"AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH HHHHHHHHHH!"

"AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHH HHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!"

"AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHH HHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!"

"AAAAA…" Soul started screaming again but stopped himself. After taking a deep breath he asked "Why are you here?"

"I was asleep in my Key when I heard you muttering in your sleep. So released myself and came to see what was wrong. Then you screamed. Then I screamed. Then you screamed. Then I screamed. Then…"

"I get it." Soul interrupted with a look

"Sorry." dragon shrugged "What's the matter?"

"Just a nightmare. I can even remember it . Although I doubt I could get to sleep though."

"Oh, want to talk?" the minature Great Power of the MagiRanger suggested

"Sure." Soul then looked into the purple visor and asked "Are you just under actually a dragon or something or do you have a human form?"

"Yea, I have a human form."

"Can I see it?"

"And, ___why_ would you want to see it?" dragon asked cheekily. Soul could almost imagine the smirk

"Just do it." Soul shot back before smirking "Or I might have to send you to kentucky."

"Fine." dragon shot back as her body glowed purple for a second and in her place was a woman with red shoulder length hair and bright purple hair. She was wearing black and purple robes. She was also wearing purple eye shadow and lipstick "What do you think?"

"Taking the purple a bit far, don't ya think?" Soul asked with a smirk

"Shut up." The human-formed dragon pouted as she playfully punched Soul in the arm "But, really, what do you think?"

"I think you are very beautiful almost like the sister I never had." Soul smiled

"Thank you." dragon said. The two then lay on there backs, just talking the night away until they eventually fell asleep

"Stupid sun…" Soul growled as he woke again, this time actually in the morning. Sitting up he noticed Magispirits's key next to him and smiled, slipping the key into his jacket pocket. When he entered the dinning room he saw Marvellous sitting in his chair and looking at a hand full of Ranger Keys while also eating some cereal that was in a bowl next to him "Morning."

"Morning." Marvellous said form his chair "Doc left some food for you on the table."

"Thanks." Soul smiled as he sat down "What are you doing today?"

"Testing key sets, to see what Grand Powers we can unlock." The captain responded

"Wont work." Soul said after swallowing a mouth full of toast "Only when the keys glow will you have a grand power... unless you take after Basco and tear the power from one of the Living members of the former Sentai team."

"Basco!" A dangerous growl escaped Marvellous' lips. "Where is he?!"

"Not on Earth yet. So no great Powers are lost yet. But..."

"But?"

"When he does arrive he works fast, he steals 3 great powers and almost gets his fourth when you both go after the Gingaman power." Soul looks down and away, "I'm not sure that, even with my knowledge, we can out manoeuvre him. That stupid trumpet of his gives him a seriously unfair edge."

"Trumpet?"

"Yea, he's got this funky trumpet that he can insert Ranger Keys into. And when he does he can use it and to turn any keys he has or has stolen into Ranger Clones, mindless but no less powerful constructs of the Ranger's the keys represent he even..." he cuts herself short.

"Even what?!"

"It's not important, when the time comes we either cut him off at the pass or... we fail and we won't even be able to stop him anyway because he'll have our Gokaiger Keys."

Marvellous falls silent as he takes out his own GokaiRed key trying to imagine how he could loose it and just want Basco could do with it. "Thank you Soul."

"Marvellous!" Luka calls out, "What took you so long?"

"We've been waiting." Joe comments flatly.

Soul's eyes go wide, "No, no, no, no, NO! I almost forgot!"

"Forgot what?" Doc says with worry.

"Are we getting a new Grand Power today?" Luka wonders in slight anticipation

"No today is a filler episode, mostly just a way to give MagiDragon some more practice, but the Action Commander they send down today. He's a master swordsman."

Joe smiles, "Bring it on."

"I'm with Blue-boy!" Magidragon's voice called from Soul's pocket as it glowed lightly

"That's not what has me worried. You see After you fail to unlock any more Grand Powers in the bridge and Marvellous sends Joe and Ahim out to get groceries the Action Commander get's your attention buy slicing buildings in half. He slaughters hundreds of people just to show off!"

A look of abject disgust crosses the faces of the Gokaiger's as Marvellous drags Soul to the bridge sitting him down in Luka's chair, the others following suite a moment later, "Where is he?"

As Joe took his seat his voice was a low whisper, "A monster such as him does not deserve the title Master Swordsman."

"You won't get any argument from me." Soul muses before looking over at Luka, "Though kinda surprised you two don't spare more, you both duel wield swords."

"Eh." Joe says casually, "Luka is more of a fan of the sword dance while I prefer a more classic duel."

"Hard left around that sky rise!" Soul Calls out as the Gokai Galleon turns hard just in time to intercept a wave of energy that was about to hit the sky rise behind them. "Damn he's just starting... Gokai Change!"

"******GOOOOOOOKAIGER!"**

On the ground the Action Commander jumps at the sudden intercept of his attack by the GokaiGalleon, and is caught by even more of a surprise When GokaiSkeletal knocks into him and they tumble for a bit, as Skeletal rolls free the rest of the Gokaiger's land, helping him stand.

"You!" the Action Commander points at them, "You're the Pirates worth 3 million Zagins?"

Red humphs as they give their roll call. "GokaiRed!"

"GokaiBlue!"

"GokaiYellow!"

"GokaiGreen!"

"GokaiPink!"

"GokaiSkeletal!"

"Kaizoku Sentai... Gokaiger!"

Skeletal walks forwards as he points accusingly at the Action Commander, "Give up now we won't let you kill innocent people just to show off you 'skills.' You can't run. You can't hide..." Skeletal's voice dropped to a dark deep tone, "...I know what you're going to do before you do! And I won't let you kill any more innocent people!" Suddenly charging forward Skeletal cut and shot his way through the Gormin as he tore his way towards the Action Commander. No one noticed a light silver energy falling from his limbs and sword like dust as he ploughed through the grunts

"he's really fired up to day." Yellow said leaning on her knee.

Blue just gave a rough growl and followed in behind Skeletal. Red shrugged as he shot of a few warning shots, "Let's make it showy!" before leading the rest into the fray.

Skeletal closed in on the Action Commander and swung wide, he deflected it with a laugh "Pathetic." spinning around behind him to plant his foot against his back and send him sprawling only to turn around and find his blade met by Blue's.

"You'll have to forgive him, he's a rookie." Blue chuckled, "I on the other hand..."

"Are less then nothing!" The Action Commander taunted as he deflected Joe's blade and spun around to knock Skeletal on his ass again. "I expected better from the space pirates vaunted swordsman."

Both leap taking the fight to an empty parking garage where the Action Commander spun away to readjust his angle, "Not bad. But you're still not good enough! It's like you have no swordsmanship whatsoever."

"What?!"

"I don't know who taught you the basics..." The Action Commander taunts, "...but he must have been pretty incompetent."

"Joe was trained by Sid Bamick you blow hard!" Skeletal charges in with a high to low swing only to be kicked onto his back again, "One of the greatest Swordsmen to ever live. You can do this Joe; don't let him get into your head."

"Harumph." The Action Commander huffs as he back off, "It is time I got serious."

"No!" Skeletal's voice was hushed as he gripped his blade tightly as the Action Commander made a wide arc with his sword, a ring of blades taking form as he came up behind him passing Blue her sword, "Don't let your guard down."

And then the swords came flying at them, even with two swords Joe was having trouble keeping them at bay, only Skeletal's twin pistols kept them standing. Then the main blade sot out toward them, and Only Skeletal's quick action pulling Joe into a dive kept him from being skewered. "Novice." The Action Commander taunted as the rest of the Gokaiger's arrived, "Six at once? Just the kind of thinking you'd expect from weaklings."

Skeletal lowered his head and whispered, "He has a point."

"I don't want to hear that after you sent all those Gormin at us!" Yellow argued.

"I don't have time to waste on you guys." The Action Commander said sheathing his sword.

"Trying to run?" Red started to charge after only for Blue's voice to cut him short.

"Stop!" Blue said demorphing, "I'll fight him... by myself!"

Pink watches the serious look on Joe's face with concern before moving to Skeletal and helping him to stand, "Soul, will you help me get the groceries?"

he looks at Pink a moment as he demorphs, "Is now really the best time?"

Ahim nods and demorphs herself, "After a fight like that a good meal is just what everyone needs."

he shrugs, "I rather help joe with his training ahim I need to pollish my skills as well but take magidragon with you some how she can come out in miniature from magispirit's key."

"Soul, is Joe going to be alright?" Ahim asked as the two males walked away, her voice low as the others disappear from sight.

Soul glances back, "Oh I see, you wanted to get me alone." Ahim nodded. Soul sighs, "To be honest no. He's probably headed to the forest to practice his sword skills for the rematch. Though at least this time he isn't suffering head trauma."

"What!?"

"In the original timeline I wasn't there to knock him out of the way of the final attack, he took it full on and went off to face that...monster...with some serious injuries, at least I spared him that so he can fight in his top form."

"We should stop him!" Ahim protested.

"Why? Zodomas may be an amoral psychopath but he has a point six on one isn't fair, and I know for a fact he will face Joe alone in the end. Instead of trying to talk Joe out of this, and you and I both know that's not gonna happen we should be giving him our full support." Ahim looks thoughtful as they walk on in silence.

Back on the Galleon Doc chipper voice calls out, "Thanks for waiting!" as he and Ahim enter with plates of food and set them down on the table.

"To be more precise, you did not wait long, correct?" Ahim smiles with her tray in hand as Luka, Marvellous, and Soul take seats ust as soul comes back from training his weapon skill and spending time with his magispirit form. "I really admire Doc's efficiency."

Soul pauses a moment as Doc and Ahim finish setting out 6 plates, "Speaking of... there is something I need Doc to help me with regarding a few things of mine. But after the meal."

"O… Okay." He says nervously.

"We need to stop this!" Navi protested "Things are only going to get worse if we keep getting in the Zangyack's way!"

"He was going to kill hundreds of people to SHOW OFF!" Soul roared out. "We did the right thing, before looking over to Marvellous, r… right?"

Marvellous shrugs as Ahim notices Joe not at his seat, "Oh? Where's Joe?"

"He's out." Luka says plainly.

"Training, like I said," Soul adds, but looks at the plate with a concerned look, "Still... you should bring him his meal Ahim. He'll need the energy."

Ahim nods, her eyes never leaving Joe's empty seat as they eat and is the first to finish and the first to leave, making her way to a bamboo forest where Joe stands in the centre of a web of ropes, as he cuts each a blade flies toward him, fast and faster he flies, some he blocks, some make their mark and she can only watch in horror lest she get cut down till all the blades are gone before she runs to his side. "Joe!"

"Go away!"

"Why are you doing this?"

"To beat him. I was overwhelmed by the number of swords before... but... I can't rely on Soul to be at my back."

Ahim nods, "he said as much... he also said you need to keep your energy up."

"What!?"

Ahim presses a paper bag into Joe's hands as she starts to wrap his cuts, "You need to keep your energy up... Still I can't believe this... If you say you lost because of numbers... then two people are better then one... and six people fighting together are better then two, right?"

Joe and Ahim hold their gaze a long while before he turns around, "It's none of your business."

"None of my business? Are we not comrades?"

"Please go. I don't have time to talk to you." Silently Ahim walks off, but leaves the meal behind.

Back on the Galleon a heartbroken Ahim approaches Marvellous, "He told me to leave him alone. What does he mean?"

"He's telling us not to fight that Zangyack bastard." Marvellous laughs.

"Why?! We're Joe's comrades, aren't we?"

"There's more to being comrades than doing things together, right?" Marvellous says as he rises from his chair to stand cross armed behind Ahim.

"Then..." She turn toward Marvellous with confusion, "...what is the point of having comrades? I do not understand!"

Soul ran after Ahim with Luka hot on her heels, the two girls andlone male meeting up in the crows nest. "I know Luka will tell you her story." Soul opens, "On why she thinks Joe obsesses with swords. And she's right."

"What?!" Both girls look to him curiously.

he slides to the floor pulling his knees close to his chest, "It really is beautiful up here." he whispers looking up to see Luka and Ahim kneeling by him, "Joe had one of the greatest Swordsmen train him but in the end... well It wouldn't be right to spill his personal secrets but needless to say something happened, something bad. When Joe is alone he's serious about fighting, it not just about pride its deeper then that, right Luka?"

Luka nods, "So when he asked me to leave his alone I did as he requested... because we're comrades. If he wants to be alone, I'm sure he has a reason for it."

Soul nods, "Besides... even when you're alone... you're never without your comrades... there always with you." Soul tapped his chest, "... In here."

"he's right there Miss Pinkey." Magidragon said as she materialised behind the three "I am the warrior form of MagiDragon, the combination of the powers and feelings of MagiBlue, MagiGreen, MagiYellow and MagiPink. I also have MagiRed's energy thanks to me being the MagiRanger Great Power. In a way I am the child of the five. And I know that they are always with me."

Ahim nods "I suppose."

"Don't worry about it Ahim. Besides…" Soul says as she wraps an arm around both Luka and Ahim "… as the girls or in my case guy of the team we've gotta stick together."

"he's right there." Luka nodded

"Especially since normally the girls are the weakest members of the team are the weakest power wise." Magidragon nodded

"Yea, there normally just eye candy." Soul nodded

"Well I am ___not_ being eye candy!" Luka huffed

"Really? Because ___I_ really think that your strong in your own way besides you guys are family to me as I never new my family I just don't know who I really am I guess." Soul smirked at Luka "But really, we can be more like that, I've realised something about this team right now."

"What is it?" Ahim asked curiously

"We have two sets of a good three fighter team. The guys have a good swordsman, Joe, and we have Luka. The guys have a guns man in Doc while we have the same thing with you Ahim. And then there is Marvellous who is good with both swords and guns and so am I. We have two full sets in a team. If we train together, work out a strategy that the three of us can use and perfect our teamwork, we would be able to easily take down the zangack even if they work together." Soul explained before shrugging and saying off handily "Which is unlikely. I mean, while we are all a team, all we do normally do our own thing and only help when the others get knocked down. For example, if there was an enemy who has a weak point in their back we would all just try to attack it by ourselves instead of organising an attack pattern to distract the enemy and give the best person for the job to get a direct hit."

"You're right." Luka said with a smile but then she frowned realising there flaw

"But we won't fall into that trap." dragon smirked "With Soul here we can fix the team's large flaws."

"Which is mainly everyone's lack of knowledge of Super Sentai." Soul explained

"What do you mean?" Ahim asked curiously

"You do not even know the ___name_ of most of the teams you use!" Soul said in annoyance as if it was obvious "How can you use the Keys properly if you don't even know their names! If you want a whole team change you have to show the keys to each other. It's not very efficient. However if you just say 'OhRanger' and everyone knows which team it is you can do it effortlessly!"

"And if you use the wrong team because you don't understand them properly we could get killed." dragon added

"Whoa." Luka said, realising what Soul meant "We need a lot more training then I thought."

"Don't worry; we'll start after we finish this episode." Soul smiled. The others just nodded

"Man, you would make a great leader Soul." dragon noted

"Don't you mean ___skellnton-_man?" Soul joked "No I wouldn't. I'll leave that to Marvellous. However I wouldn't mind being the team's… not trainer but more along the lines of pointing out how the team can improve. What's that called?"

"Advisor?" Ahim asked

"Yes! Advisor!" Soul smiled

"I could talk to Marvellous about that later." Luka shrugged

"That would be great! Thanks Luka!" Soul said, hugging the girl tighter. The four continued talking for an hour before they return to the Galleon where the four of them pass out together on the couch under one large blanket with Soul between Ahim and Luka and dragon in dragon mode was on there laps, although dragon returned to the magispirit Ranger Key form during the night.

"They've appeared! They've appeared!" Navi announces some time later, waking the four up. dragon returning to her dragon form as they all turned to look at Navi "At point M720 Zangyack has appeared!" Waking suddenly Ahim extracts herself from between the girls and male as she rushes out. "What to do?" Navi panics, flying around in circles "What to do? If it were you, what would you do?" Magidragon, Luka and Soul all watched her run off, knowing what she was going to do.

On the ground Joe walks confidently toward the same point, until Ahim appears in his path. He pauses only a moment before walking past her, but as he passes she grabs his jacket forcing him to stop. As Joe looks back Ahim reaches into her jacket and pulls out her Gokai Sabre offering it to him. Joe pauses turning to look at her, "You're ok with this?"

Ahim shakes her head, "I don't know. But... since we're comrades..."

Joe smirks and takes the Sabre, a twitch of a smile on his face "I see." Stabbing his make shift one into the ground.

As Joe walks off Ahim watches with silent concern, following after a moment a Joe reaches the meeting point and the two Swordsmen stare each other down. "So you have come, greenhorn." The Action Commander smirked

"This time for sure..." Joe announces confidently, spinning the swords in his hand confidently "… I will cut you down!"

The Action Commander huffs and reaches for his sword "Just try it." Joe tosses his blades into the air to free up his hands as he Gokai Changes and then catches them as they fall before the two swordsmen charge at each other. Blades clash as Ahim arrives and hides behind a rock to watch. But as Zodomas prepares his deadly technique Joe is equally prepared, deflecting each blade as they come still Zodomas laughs. "Where are they?" he growls under his breath as his technique reaches its end.

"If you're looking for your Gormin lackeys…" GokaiSkeletal arrives with Red, Yellow, Green and Magidragon "… I told Marvellous how you were planning to ambush him as he countered your technique... and well... we just couldn't have that."

Ahim gasps as she transformed, "Do you have no honour!?"

As more Gormin appeared Zodomas laughed, "You fool! There is no right or wrong in a duel! Only winning matters! In this galaxy only guys capable of this will win."

"Yeah I'm gonna say... NO! ESPECIALLY with GokaiSkeletal around to keep things fair, I told you I know what sick twisted things you and your bosses are planning even before you do!"

"Call me a cheater!" Zodomas protests, "When you have a spy among our ranks?!"

Skeletal scoffs, "Spy? Please you're just that transparent."

The other Gokaiger's gather up as Joe and Zodomas continue to trade blades.

"I got an idea." Skeletal smirked as he pulled out some Ranger Keys and threw them to the group "Meet your successors. Tokumei Sentai Go-Busters."

The group just shrugged before they called "Gokai Change!"

"******GOOOOOOOOOOOO-BUSTERS!"**

The group stood there in the new Gokai Change, Marvellous as RedBuster, Luka as YellowBuster, Doc was using BeetBuster, Ahim was a skirt variation of StagBuster and Soul was using a violet-Buster "Buster's ready…" Soul said as he crossed her arms in front of him near his knees with his wrists crossed "… GO!" he called as he slammed his wrists together and charged the others quickly following.

The group quickly discovered the extra abilities that the Go-Buster's posses and used them to mope up the Gormin.

"Why is everyone?" StagBuster/Ahim wonders

"We are comrades, of course we were worried." BeetBuster/Don responds

"But being worried is important. It shows you care, but you need to respect you teammate's decisions and support them. Which is why we're here to help." Soul smirked. And then, with a quick change to DekaRanger again Skeletal using the Blue ranger, getting the key from Luka, they finish of the Sugormin. "Like for example I know you had Insarn give you a new ability when you learned that Joe practiced duel sword." Skeletal comments as he tosses his sword to GokaiBlue just in time for him to uses the 3 swords to try and fend off a surge of sword spears that where firing from Zodomas' torso but it is still not enough as Joe is sent flying.

"It's about time we finished this." Zodomas gloats

"He just needs more." GokaiRed says tossing his sword to Blue. "Joe! Catch!"

"The rental fee is going to be huge." Yellow jokes as she tosses hers.

"You're doing my next ten shopping duties!" Green adds as he tosses his own sword.

Getting back to his feet Blue spins around catching all 3 blades, "The next three times is more then plenty." he counters as he stands, 3 blades in each hand.

"What? Six Sword style?! You'll never win with such a clownish behaviour." Zodomas argues as he unleashes his attack again.

"tell that to buggy the clown from one piece he can use six knifes to fight" taunted soul.

But Joe is a whirlwind of blades and quickly dispatches all the blades in turn forcing Zodomas to back away in disbelieve. "The Finisher!" Blue announces as he calls forth six Ranger Keys from his buckle; HuricaneBlue, GingaBlue, MagiBlue, ShinkenBlue, GosieBlue and lastly GaoBlue.

******"FINAL WAVE!"**

"Six-Sword Style... Blue Slash!" And with a call out of all 6 teams and a summoning of the 6 Blue Rangers contained within the key Zodomas is cut to ribbons by HuricaneBlue, GingaBlue, MagiBlue, ShinkenBlue, GosieBlue, GaoBlue and last but not least, Gokai Blue himself, and collapses.

"I shouldn't have to tell you guys what comes next." Skeletal says walking off, waving behind him "I'm gonna get some lunch while you make it showy with Gokai-Oh!"

"Okay!" The gang nods as Red calls up the Galleon just as Zodomas grows along with 3 Sugormin.

"See ya." magidragon waved before she pulled out her Key from inside her and held it to the sky "MAGIDRAGON!" she yelled and she was surrounded by light, morphing into the black and red dragon Mech

After the battle Joe arrives in the main area carrying a cake, ""Please eat."

A surprised look crosses the crew as they turn to see the thank you cake. As Soul turns to get up Ahim pushes him down, "Please rest you worked hard today, I'll get you a slice."

"Looks like Joe isn't the only one who has thanks to give."

The others chuckle, Joe making his way over to him as he rests a hand on his shoulder, "If not for you his cheating might have cost me my life."

Soul forces a laugh, "H… Hey what are Comrades for...r-right?"

"Joe-san," Ahim says walking over to him to which he quickly turns away.

"Don't look at me, just eat."

Ahim smiles turning to the galley, "I'll make some tea." But not before wiping some frosting from Joe's nose and licking it off her finger making Joe smile.

Some time later Doc meets with Soul behind closed doors "What is your concern?"

"I don't understand how my Key's are working here, especially since they are just toys where I come from. Can you scan them, try to figure it out?" Soul asked as s handed him the Magispirit key "Please?"

"S… Sure." Doc nodded "Do you have any others besides this? Just so I can compare results."

"Here." Soul said as he gave him an black huricanger that was themed after a skeletal egale "The black key is one I finished today."

"Thank you Soul." Doc nodded as he walked away


	5. Chapter 5

Epic 5: Judgment Pirates

"Find him! Find him! Find him!"

Aboard the Gigate Horse, flagship of the Zangyack Warz Gil was throwing a tantrum, kicking Gormin around and shaking Insarn.

"Gil-sama," Insarn pleaded, "We are doing everything we can to find the traitor but maybe it isn't a spy.

"Explain!"

Insarn turns her leader's head to the monitor as it replays the last battle, "This guy could be lying to cover for his spy but I don't think so. I think he actually knows. Precognition is not unheard of among our member worlds."

Warz huffs as the large figure of Damaras walks over, "Do we know anything about this man...his home world, History?"

Insarn shook her head, "No. either he has kept a very low profile or is a native of Earth thus we have no information on him."

"Find something, I want him dead, dead, DEAD!"

"Sir!" Damaras interrupts, "A man with his gift could be of great use to Zangyack if we could get him on our side."

"Fine! Whatever!" Warz Gil throws up his hands, "Just get rid of him! Before he destroys everything!"

Meanwhile on the Galleon Don is at the main monitor with Marvelous and soul next to him. "I detected the increase in mass shortly after we got the Magi Ranger Greater Power." Doc explains, "Somehow we gained another Gokai Vehicle." then he turned to soul, "And I think it's yours, it's energy signature is very similar to the one your Ranger Key gives off."

"What?!" Luka pauses from reading her news paper while Joe stops his situps, even Ahim turns her attention along with the others to soul.

"What are you looking at me for. I had a custom Gokai Vehicle made back home! I swear this is as new to me as you guys! I mean it was something I made in my spare time I called it thee gokai skipper."

Marvelous smiles as he places a hand on soul's shoulder, "Well it's a perfect addition to our arsenal wherever it came from."

soul smiles, "So was that the special occasion you guys wanted me to bring me here for?"

Luka smiles as she sets down her paper as Ahim moves into the next room and returns shortly with soul's case, handing it to Joe who opens it and dumps the keys into the treasure box with the other keys. soul's eyes go wide.

"No way, you can't seriously be doing what I think your going to do."

Luka smirks, "Awe we wanted to surprise you! Guess you can't surprise a psychic."

Marvelous walks over to a near table and picks up soul's skullbirate and key, handing them off to him, "Go on then."

"Gokai Change!" sou cheers unable to suppress his glee! "Best. Day. Ever!"

"Navi!"

Navi quickly flies over to the chest hovering near the keyhole before turning around with a glowing string in his mouth that he flies toward Skeletal's buckle, "Lost follower, be connected!"

A flash of light envelopes Skeletal a moment as Navi returns to his post, "It is done."

"Alright, give it a try."

Skeletal visibly shakes in excitement as he taps the buckle, it flips open to show a violet key which vanishes from the chest at the same time.

"GekiViolet?" Doc asks curiously, that being the only violet key he knows.

"magic..." Skeletal catches himself and simply activates the key, "Gokai Change!"

"magirenger!"

In a flash he transforms to magispirit, "One of my Fan Creation Rangers."

"Nice." Luka says with a smile as soul demorphs.

"So does this mean I can change into anyone, not just my own?"

Don nods.

Tear well at the edge of his eyes, "Thank you guys, so much. I said it once but I will say it aggain you guys are like family to me this proves it!"

"Don't be ridiculous soul-san," Ahim smiles warmly, "You have been a great help to us all. You earned it," she paused looking to Marvelous for confirmation who just nodded.

As Luka picked up her paper again she gave an excited squeal.

"What's wrong?" Joe asks as he goes back to his situps.

"The bounty on us has really gone up," Luka purrs as she turns the paper for the others to see, "They even have soul-san!"

Rushing over soul knelt down to get a better look, The Space News was in English so it was easy to read. In addition to a full color picture of soul along with the other Gokaigers in their civilian forms was their names, though here was listed as 'Unknown' as well as a bounty for each. Don was 1,000; Marvelous was 3,000,000; Joe was 2,000,000; Ahim was 1,000,000; and tied at the same price of 750,000 were Luka and the Unknown that was soul.

"The five of us used to be 3,300,100 zagins," Luka comments with a smile, "but now it's 7,501,000 zagins!"

"Oh my..." Ahim says coming over with Don right behind her as Joe stands, Marvelous glancing over from his Captain's Chair with slight interest, "What a sudden increase!"

"I can't believe they put me equal with you Luka! I'm no where near your level."

Luka smirked, "Maybe not with a sword but your other abilities more then make up for it."

"Wow! Wow!" Navi chirps.

"You sure are taking this lightly..." Doc worries. "More people are going to come after us."

"Marvelous finally stands with a smirk, "Just what we wanted!" before heading over to the table to grab an apple and take a bite, "Hey bird! Treasure Navigate!"

"Thanks Luka," soul blushes, "I just mean well...your just so amazing all the Yellow Rangers cant compare with your skill with a blade!"

"I told you not to call me 'bird!'" Navi protests before he starts to fly around. "Let's Treasure Navigate!"

"Sounds like someone has a crush," Joe teases.

"Are you kidding," soul winces, "if I hadnt told her I thought if her as a sister she would have made me clean the deck!"

Luka chuckles, "Sorry but he's telling the truth guys he is like my brother now."

"dang that's new for you."

Luka looks confused a moment as Navi bumps his head and waves dissily, "Got it! If thou art searching for something, try asking the police. That's it?"

"Try asking the police?" soul says confused until his eye's widened.

"The Police?!" The others add just as confused.

soul's voice drops to a low whisper, "No...not this one." Before bolting for the door, "You guys do what your gonna do, I need to stop a disaster before it starts!"

The rest of the Gokaiger's looking on confused as he runs off.

Shortly, on the ground the core Gokaigers walk along toward a destination only Marvelous knows.

"Is it really alright for pirates to go to the police?" Ahim wonders.

"'They're not Zangyack, so they won't try to capture us!'" Joe scoffs, "...is what he thinks."

"That Navi..." Luka wonders, "Maybe he's giving us the runaround since he doesn't know?"

"I don't know...Navi's prediction sure seemed to wind up soul-san." Ahim worries, "I hope he will be alright."

"Huh?" Doc pauses as the group look ahead to see Marvelous waltzing right into the police station. "That was fast."

Inside Marvelous approaches the front desk with a smile, "Got a moment?"

"Yes. How can I help you?"

"I'm searching for the Greatest Treasure in the Galaxy..."

The officer pauses, as he gaze falls to a reward flyer for Marvelous picking it up and facing it toward Marvelous with a bit of panic as he points back and forth, "It's the same person! Umm!"

A few feet over Jasmine, the former Deka Yellow is adjusting her gloves when her attention is drawn to the commotion, with a smile she walks over to Marvelous, "Pardon me. On Earth, when you first visit the police..." she smiles holding her wrists out, "...the custom is to pose like this."

"Hum?" Marvelous says curiously, "like this?"

Only for Jasmine to slap some cuffs on his wrists. "There. Goyou."

"What is this?" Marvelous says confused looking at the cuffs as the rest of the Gokaigers enter.

Jasmine hold the flyer up, "Captain Marvelous. For various pirate activities..." she takes out her SP License, "...your under arrest."

Within moments several other officers surround Marvelous pointing guns.

Marvelous looks annoyed, "S.P.D. So you're Space Police. Has the reward blinded you such that you'll work for Zangyack?"

"Don't pull that bull on me. There's no way we'd work with Zangyack. More importantly..." she looks over at the other Gokaigers, "...all of you should be roped up."

Things quickly escalate as Luka leads a quick escape out of the station, Marvelous deftly kicking Jasmine and all officers around him down before fleeing himself but before Jasmine can pursue she gets a call on her SP License, with an annoyed sigh she answers it, "This better be important."

"We have a bomb report in the warehouse district, command wants you to investigate."

With a sigh Jasmine runs out, "On it."

The trip doesn't take took long, but she arrives to hear blaster fire and a young man kneeling behind some crates, peering inside the factory she sees Doggie Cruger deflecting baster fire with Marvelous behind him. Rather then blow her cover she moves up next to the teen and kneels as Cruger and Marvelous run off, her voice low, "You should go home now, this is a job for Deka Ranger."

The teen turns and Jasmine holds a gasp, it's the 6th pirate, the unknown, "You're under arrest!"

"Wait! Wait!" soul pleads, putting up his up hands only to have cuffs slapped on them.

"Calling in a false bomb threat is serious business."

"J-Jasmine? SPD Yellow?"

She nods curiously.

"Please, you have to listen to me. There is a bomb, that Zangyack Action Commander has missiles in an underground chamber," he turns pointing a figure at a console as the Zangyack forces start to fan out and search. "Please listen to me, we need to sneak in there and take out that console, events are in motion that id not handled delicately could leads to Marvelous and Cruger's deaths, not to mention hundreds more. Please you have to believe me."

Jasmine huffs, "And why is that?"

"Look I know you have psychic powers, so I know you can understand this. I have a gift, it let's me know past and future events. Look I know you need those gloves to keep your powers in check just take them off, scan me. Please we have less then an hour."

Jasmine sighs taking off one glove, "I'm keeping my eye on you." before placing her hand against soul's forehead. She takes a sharp breath before her eyes go wide and the cuffs come loose. "What's the plan."

"Even if we take out the console and the missiles the fight is still going to go super size. I know sometimes buildings take damage, I know it's sometimes unavoidable but in the fight that's coming my Comrades have no choice but to shoot a hole in one. It's already going to hit them, possibly knocking them into more buildings. But we know the building we can evacuate it. But we have to do it quiet like or Buramudo could use another inside."

A couple Gormin have moved to the perimeter near where the two are planing, soul is oblivious but Jasmine is swift to act blasting it and knocking it out. soul quickly dragging the Gormin behind their cover, and smiling, "I have an idea." Then pauses taking out the DekaYellow key and closing his eyes tight, a silverish purple aura erupted around it."I hope this works."

he hands it over to Jasmine as the key flashes, vanishes, and then Jasmine's SP License does. Sometime later Cruger approaches from the railing but his wound betrays him as some blood falls on Buramudo. He looks up and scoffs, getting ready to fire. Only for his six Gormin to open fire on him.

"What?!" he demands turning around just as Marvelous swings in and kicks him, sending him flying.

"You Gormin need to learn how to aim!" Marvelous laughs.

His moment is cut short as Buramudo fires wildly bringing down a portion of the roof just as Cruger reaches the bottom of the stairs, separating Cruger, Marvelous and him, enraged he turns to the Gormin, "What the hell are you doing?"

The six remove their helmets to reveal 5 Jasmines and one soul underneath which quickly change to Deka Yellow (x5) and Gokai Skeletal.

"You villains are always such idiots!" Skeletal says as he makes a break for the exit, "You know what to do, wait for my signal!"

"Ok...but hurry!"

Skeletal's breath is short as he pushes himself to his edge, circling back around to a second entrance as he searches corridor after corridor, "There you are!" until Cruger and Marvelous come into view. "We need to get out of here."

"The missiles..." Cruger tries to protest only to be cut off.

"Taken care of...but only if we get out of the blast radius."

Marvelous smirks as he helps Cruger stand, Skeletal on his other side as they hobble toward an exit, "Your just full of surprises, aren't you?"

"What can I say, I hate to see people get killed because Warz Gil is a spoiled brat."

As they get out of the warehouse Skeletal initiates another Gokai Change...to a phantom themed dekaranger and flips open his SP License, "Jasmine now!"

A moment later the entire warehouse goes up in a huge fireball, to Punctuate the point Skeletal Gokai Changes to Magi Red and snaps his fingers, "Checkmate!"

The moment doesn't last long, as Buramudo come back super sized just as the rest of the Gokaigers catch up.

"Never any breaks." Marvelous sighs as he Gokai Changes and summons the galleon, tossing a gaze to Skeletal, "Care to show off your Gokai Vehicle?"

"Not this time. Still have one more disaster to avert, besides Cruger could use a doctor. You guys got this."

Cruger offers a thumbs up, "Gokaigers! Right now, I'm sure you can use it! The DekaRangers' Grand Power."

Gokai Red nods as they ascend up into the Galleon to finish the fight.

"Come on let's get you to a medic." Skeletal says as they hobble off only to be interrupted by the ring of his skullbirate.

"Evacuation Complete." Jasmine's voice comes over the line just as Buramudo tears the top of a building and hurts it at DekaGokaiOh.

"Just in time too! Great work Jasmine."

"It's a lot easier with 5 of me!"

"What?!" Cruger exclaims.

As they round a corner though there are five DekaYellow's waiting. They combine into one and Demorph handing the DekaYellow key back to Skeletal.

"Long story extremely short. DekaYellow in an alternate timeline had a cloning power, I took a chance I could repower her with that ability using a ability I recently found I can use...it worked."

Above Buramudo is taken out by GokaiOh when Skeletal drops onto a crate, demorphs and looks up with a gasp of despair. "Damn it!"

"What?!" Luka asks as the Gokaigers join them.

"In the original timeline I just remembered you guys hurled the missiles into space, putting a dent into the empires standing fleet." all the life drains out of his voice as he looks at his hands as if covered in blood, "When Zangyack make their big strike they are going to be strong then originally. Damn it! I really screwed up!"

Jasmine kneels next to him, a hand on his shoulder, "You saves the lives of all those people in that tower. The future is not here yet. And you have both the time and the Knowledge to fix things further."

Cruger nods, "You have succeeded at your mission today. Tomorrow is another day."

The rest of the Gokaigers also place a hand on his shoulders and nod, but still soul looks at his hands. "I could have done better." his voice a soft whisper.

But the moment is cut short as they are surrounded by SPD officers and Luka sighs, "Though you could have helped us avoid being arrested."

"You're not under arrest."

"Ban!" Jasmine and Cruger say together as the former SPD Red pushes through the line, "Special Investigations has discovered the Gokaiger's crimes were all fabricated by Zangyack."

As Ban helps Cruger to the medical car the Gokiagers start to walk off but pauses and looks to them all, "Wait. I won't forgive you if you misuse our powers." For a moment the image of DekaRed, Master, and Yellow overlay over the 3 officers, "I'm not as nice as boss is."

Marvelous smirks, "Anytime you've got a complaint, I'll be waiting." before giving a 2-finger forehead salute.

"oh and guys thanks for giving me the chance to test dekaghost today I maybe a psycic but making my own ranger keys is my best skill these guys are my family and they need all the help they can get to stop zangack" said soul as he pulled out his grapplegun and ziplined onto the galleon.

"didnt know he had that so that's how he was able to get onto the galleon" said don in shock.


	6. Chapter 6

Epic 6: The Most Important Thing

"soul-san," Luka find soul in the crows nest, knees to chest, sitting on the floor, looking up at the sky, "What are you doing up here? I thought you hated heights."

"I get Vertigo on a step stool," he laughs, "But I needed some place to think. This seemed perfect."

Luka took a seat next to her comrade, "Thinking about what?"

"I just don't know how to proceed...if I do nothing no one is going to be hurt and things can play out fine but there has to be a way to make the lives of everyone involved better. But the most obvious course would only undermine the original time line. If I interfere," tears starting to well, "I'm going to destroy Japan's economy, and ruin the tenuous bind of a family. The only one who benefits is...is..."

"Go on?"

soul looked to Luka with tear filled eyes, "You Luka-nee."

"Me?! How?!"

"But you see that's the crux of the issue, you benefit, in a different way, if I don't get involved. The only thing my interference does in this case is ruin lives. You'll be fine either way."

Luka is silent a moment, her own gaze going skyward, as her voice got low and soft, "Sometimes no matter what you do it isn't ever enough."

soul sighs, "I know you'd say that...not because of my foreknowledge, but because you believe your dream is unattainable..." soul's voice choked, "B-but that's just the thing...there are several events coming up that could grant your dreams, everyone's dreams, but there is a very high cost each time. And each time you guys all let your dreams slip away instead of pay the high cost. There has to be someway for me to fix that...there has to be!"

Luka helps soul to stand, "If there is a way you'll find it, don't worry." Though it was clear her heart weighed heavy, though her mood was starting to return to normal as they entered the mast and descended the stairs back to the main area. "Come on we have a surprise for you."

As they entered the main area the other Gokaigers were waiting around the main table, where a large box waited, "W-What's going on?"

The other Gokaigers gather around ushering soul toward the box, Doc remove the top while Ahim smiled, "soul-san, we all talked and we all agreed..."

Luka smirks, "You need to dress the part."

"Y-you got me a uniform?"

Joe handed off the box to soul, "Why don't you get changed?"

soul nodded silently heading into the back room for several minutes to change, the clothes were comfortable enough, but resembled the original outfit he came in to his taste. It consisted of some leather pants and knee high colonial style boots the same as marvelous' own, maybe 2 or 3 inches thick, and it was a thick heal not a dagger point. The shirt was a was cut just above the waist line leaving the shoulders and the top of his scared chest exposed, and on top of that was a silver vest that hung from shoulder straps and had 2 sets of thread on either side of his stomach to tighten it. On top of all that was a purple with silver trim skull jacket that fell somewhere between Doc and Marvelous in design and length.. The last item was a black bandanna which was a perfect item to keep his spiky hair out of his face. All in all it felt very 'pirate' very right. And only slightly more realistic then his original outfit, but soul was so ecstatic over this symbol of being accepted as a full member of the Gokaigers he didn't care and with a wide smile on his face he entered back into the main room.

"T-thank you everyone...t-this means everything to me now I truly feel like a member of the family!"

Marvelous gave a cocky smirk as one by one the team pat soul's back, and then as the moment passes Luka grabbed Doc's door and headed for the exit, "We'll be back in a few hours."

The others all nodded, it was known in advance it was there turn to get supplies, but Doc paused at the door, "soul-San," he spoke up, "You said you were going to give me a list of ingredients to make you specialties before we went shopping next."

"Right! Right!" soul said getting his head clear as Doc handed him a pen and a notepad. Tapping the pen on his chin as he looked up at the ceiling in thought, "Let's see for the meteor ice-cream I need..." he glanced down quickly making some notes, "And then for the pizza I need..." he paused looking up to Doc, "Just tack on whatever you want you make as a topping I've done everything from hard boiled eggs to chicken, to artichoke, so really nothing's going to be bad it's mostly just homemade bread, pasta sauce, and cheese and that goes will with anything."

Doc nodded understanding, "Anything else."

soul looked thoughtful again, "Oh yeah for the Peanut Butter chicken I'll need..." and he finished his list handing the pen and notebook back. Before tossing a smile to Marvelous, "I told you I'm more of a deserts...man...I mean I do know some Indian cooking, and a few other styles but I just learned them recently, I'd need to find the recipes and maybe get some new tools. Only know how to make 3 things from memory alone."

Marvelous just shrugs as Don and Luka headed off, "So any new clues on the next piece of the Greatest Treasure, the bird isn't talking."

"Don't call me 'bird!'" Navi protested.

soul shrugged, "S-Sorry, While the next few Great Powers don't require someone for to notice us like MagiRanger's did they do require that their representatives arrive in the area, and as I have said before I don't know where these people are before you meet them otherwise we could seek them out." he sighs, "Sorry Captain."

Marvelous waves a hand dismissively, "Then we can use the time to train you."

Joe nods, "You may be a great strategist thanks to your abilities but you really suck in a fight."

soul folds forward, voice dejected, "I know. I did take some fighting lessons back home but I got zapped here before I could even finish the basic level."

Joe and Ahim move a few of the chairs and tables back as Marvelous draws his Gokai Saber, soul responds in kind and swings high, Marvelous blocks with a smile and swing back with enough force to knock the Gokai Saber from soul's hand.

he scrambles to recover it embaressed, "S-Sorry."

"Keep your grip firm! Never let go unless your hand is going to be cut off."

"I'm sorry i've only practiced bare hand arts and stave, never used a sword or gun before. I'd do much better as a Geki Ranger!"

"These guys?" Joe says grabbing Geki Red, Blue, and Yellow from the treasure box.

soul nods, and training continues until Doc returns alone.

"Oh my. Luka-san is working at a rich man's mansion?" Ahim wonders surprised.

Don rotates a sore shoulder as Joe plays some cards by himself, "For many reasons, I wonder if this is okay."

"It is," soul says taking a seat next to Joe, "don't worry."

"How suspicious! That sounds really suspicious!" Navi comments.

"I said so too..." Doc worries, "She said she'd give that girl and her nouveau rich dad a scare, then reclaim what was hers. She seemed pretty smug about it."

"I'm sure she can cause a lot of trouble." Marvelous smiles.

"Definitely..." Navi mused.

"Well," soul said heading over to the grocery bags, "I'll put this stuff away and get to work on a batch of sweets for everyone, by the time I'm done Luka should be calling to vent about her new bosses, she could probably use a nice treat about then."

"Okay." Marvelous smiled.

"What?! A golden fruit tree?" Warz Gil exclaimed aboard his flagship.

"Yes, Boss," Barizorg says calmly. "As the name states..." a hologram of the golden tree appearing on the bridge.

"Gil-Sama," Insarn interrupts.

"What is it?" Gil says annoyed.

"It's Gokai Skeletal, he seems to be trying to flag us down."

Gil's sighs, "Fine go and see what he wants."

"Me Gil-Sama?"

"Yes you Insarn, go, go, GO!"

"R-Right away boss...just..." she moves over to hold his arm, "We really need that plant, with it we could create any weapon we want."

"Go Insarn!"

Shortly, on the ground Insarn arrives with a handful of Gormin guards to find soul sitting on a bench waiting, "You...just who are you?"

"You can call me tamashii souto." he smiles widely.

"And you got our attention why?"

"Oh I just wanted to let you know your little invisible weirdo is going to screw up. Really it's embarrassing just how much he screws up. It's so colossally stupid that I just had to tell you guys so I could laugh in your face."

The Gormin level their blaster staffs at soul as Insarn fumes, "You got our attention just to taunt us?"

soul pauses a moment, "N...not entirely. I have a proposition."

"Proposition?"

"Look I know what's going to happen for about the next few years. Zangyack does not fare well, in fact all of you people who think your all safe up in the Gigante Horse will die," tears were starting to well now. "I-I've been doing everything I can to preserve human lives but that's a bit selfish. Your all sentient beings. I don't want you guys to die either. Just give up, turn around. Your campaign here...it's just going to result in the destruction of your empire...l...look I'm trying to protect lives...p-please take me only that but I feel that you of all has the most kind reason to save I just feel connected with you I made my own gear to tell the truth to a fellow inventor."

"Can you prove your claims?"

"Well I could rattle off the names of the next few Action Commanders but well you could just change that. I could offer you heads up on things not directly in your control as proof but they don't come into play for a while but it will be impossible to deny my truth If I do."

"Go on then."

soul sighs, "Beware of a man called Black Cross King, while he may offer an alliance to help defeat us Gokaigers ultimately he is a creature of pure evil, and being already dead he will be able to pass onto the bridge despite your best efforts to refuse him entrance. If we can not defeat him there will be nothing your Empire could do to stop him."

"Interesting, anything else?"

"Actually yes. Basco may seem like the solution to your problems but he is seeking the same Treasure we are and has no problems sacrificing allies to get what he wants, if he feels you are a threat to his goals he will sacrifice anyone of you without hesitation."

"H-how!?"

soul taps his head, "Like I said I have a gift for these things." turning around he grabbed a small box handing it to Insarn, "As a gesture of good faith I have baked your boss a treat of mine. Take it and then think over my words. Aslso here just in case" he tossed her a emerald skullbirate with a emerald gokaiger key. "that is if you want to help end this violent war" said soul walking off.

Insarn takes the small box, and pauses a moment in through before teleporting up to the Gigante Horse. As she arrives Warz Gil roses from his throne, "What did the pirate want?!"

"he tried to talk us out of the invasion, offering up some insight to some enemies we may be facing in the future as a warning."

Warz Gils laughs, "Foolish boy, did he really think we would just back down, this is MY domain!"

Insarn offered the box, "he also offered a peace offering. A sweet for you sir."

Warz Gil snatched up the box, opening it only to see some form of cupcake, "Barizorg!" Gil calls as he hands to treat to the cyborg, "Is it safe to eat? Has the pirate tried to poison me?"

Barizorg examines the sweet for a moment turning it from side to side before speaking, "No Boss. It is safe to eat."

Without hesitation Gil grabs the treat and take a bite, his body seizing up as suddenly Insarn and Damaras tense up, when suddenly Gil exclaims in a loud voice, "Amazing!"

A collective breath neither knew they were holding was loosed.

At the household where Luka was working the action commander Nanonanoda laughed as he watched the gate before turning invisible, "Now no one can stop me!"

"Except yourself, idiot." Gunfire drove the Nanonanoda back and making him visible as Skeletal leaped over the fence of the property to face him, "H-How?!"

"Because your an idiot, I mean you realize that your big plan is actually going to make you fail your mission. Honestly I don't know why your bosses didn't just send Barizorg down to execute you after such a colossal failure."

"Gormin-sama!" Nanonanoda called politely as a squad appeared.

Skeletal sighed, "Seriously?" but as he was occupied with the Gormin Nanonanoda slipped past him into the complex, Glaceing back as Skeletal slashed a Gormin he gave an exasperated breath, "Ah mou!" only to be sent rolling as a Gormin get's good shot in on him.

Fuming as he gets back to his feet, "You guys are just so obstinate!"

"Final Wave!"

The Gormin freeze as they watch Skeletal charge his Gokai Gun and Saber, "skeletal Scramble!" And are blown away a moment later.

Skeletal bends over huffing as he rests his hands on his knees as his helmet vanishes so he can take bigger breaths only to twist his head over his shoulder, "Was that?!"

Quickly running to the gate to pick up a small box he runs off arriving in the back yard just in time to see Luka in a maid's outfit bump Nanonanoda with her rump before Gokai Changing.

"Let's go, One million yen-kun!"

"Eh!?" Both Nanonanoda and the father of the house exclaim.

"Seriously?" Skeletal taunts, "Didn't Zangyack even brief you on their big number one enemy? Man you ARE a joke!"

Distracted Nanonanoda is unable fight back as Luka charges in delivering a series of fist strikes before winding up for a heavy cross, "Here we go!"

"You know wind ups don't actually add anything to the blow, they just look showy."

In panic the father rushes over behind Skeletal as Yellow Gokai changes to Sun Vulcan Yellow and launches into a series of savage claw strikes while making cat noises, "Get in there, stop that monster, I'll pay you...1 million yen too!"

"W-What?" soul stammers in shock just as Nanonanoda get's his feet under him and summons some Gormin again. Seeing the Gormin soul re summons his helmet as he charges in, "Ok, fine!" before handing the box off to the man, "Hold onto that!" as he comes up beside Luka, "Care for some backup nee-chan?"

"Long as I still get payed," she jokes.

"Don't worry," Skeletal jokes as he slashes a couple Gormin with Luka, "I'm the hired help!"

"Okay!"

Luka takes out a Boken Yellow key, "One more time!"

"Will black turn your driver on?" Skeletal laughs as he draw an black huricaneger Key.

"Bokenger/huricanger!"

"Large buckets and a ninja?" Nanonanoda remarks at Boken Yellow's hand shovels and the twin katana swords in kage's hands.

"Fun Fact:" kage opens, "In huricanger: Rangers in shadows The black Ranger can do this." And suddenly there were five huricane kages who charged an equal number of Gormin, "The white snot monster is all your Luka-nee!"

"Thank you!" Charging forward Boken Yellow deliver a harsh upper cut that sent Nanonanoda flying.

"I'll remember this!"

"Yes!" Luka said demorphing just as the kages finished off the Gormin, "Thanks, One Million Yen-kun." before jogging over to soul as he demorphed and the clones vanished the siblings in all but blood sharing a jumping high five.

After recovering from his shock the father rushes over to soul, "How much will it cost to hire you to watch my prize possession?" As Luka tried, but was brushed off, to help the daughter up she looked with both Gokaigers with disdain.

sou smiled, "I charge a very reasonable rate, only 200,000 yen an hour. Hey it's better then then paying a million per monster."

The man nodded as he started to lead soul inside, handing him the small box, "Oh right! Here."

soul broke off and headed over to Luka with a smile, "Sorry got held up a couple times."

"What?!" Luka says confused as she opens the box to see the same hard cupcake that was given to Insarn and by extension Warz Gil.

"My world famous Chocolate meteor cupcake."

Luka smiles, and then even wider as she takes a bite, "So good."

soul laughs, "Horrible for your weight, and full of nothing but chocolate and calories but that's what makes it so good!"

Luka chuckles, "You really need to learn how to make more normal stuff."

soul chuckles, "I can...i just don't have them memorized by rote!"

Luka chuckled as soul heads back to the man and they head inside.

That night on the Galleon Luka has drawn up a picture of the daughter and using her as a target for the dart board, as she reflects on her own past, tears rolling down her face as Joe comes up, soul right behind him.

"What's is it? You can't sleep?"

"Yeah." Luka smiles, "It's just..."

"Are you all excited because that Zangyack helped you earn a lot?"

"What kind of character do you think I am?" Luka scoffs and Joe and soul take a seat.

"A very complicated one." soul says simply.

Joe nods, "All this money it's all for your dream right, that is what you told me before?"

"Did I say something that?" Luka feigns ignorance.

"So?" Joe pushes, "what is that dream of yours?"

"I told you, didn't I?" Luka smiles, "It wont come true, so I wont tell you."

Joe shrugs and walks off as soul stands taking some money out of his jacket's pocket, "I wouldn't be so sure about that." he muses as he sets it down, "All yours, not like I need it long as I got a roof over my head." and starts to walk off as well, "besides if my plan goes off like I hope your dream won't be so impossible after all."

Luka pauses looking to the stack of money then her gaze turns back to the dark board, lost in thought before turning back to the retreating soul, "tamashii-san...what is your dream."

he pauses, "It's it obvious...to make all yours come true."

Another tear falls as Luka chuckles, "You have to have a dream of your own!"

soul lingers, "Well...to be honest..."

"Go on."

"I want to protect this world and make sure that I don't lose my new family in this war"

Luka is silent as she watches soul walk off, her voice low and soft, "F-family..."

The next day, outside the house Nanonanoda once more returns, time time with a squad of Gormin, "I'll get that golden fruit tree today for sure!" he exclaims as he raises his hand, a fireball building, "I'll slip into the flame and complete the job! Fire!" And releases the ball setting the house ablaze.

Aboard the Galleon Navi suddenly awakes and flies about in a panic, "Zangyack has appeared at that mansion! What to do! What to do! If it were you, what would you do?!"

Rising up all the Gokaigers torn to Luka who gives a silent nod, a moment later they drop anchor and the 6 of them land just inside the gate opposite Nanonanoda and his Gormin.

"What?! What?!" he exclaims watching them repel down, "Wow! How cool."

soul is holding on for dear life to Doc and has his eyes shit tight, as they land he is patting his heart as it pounds, "Isn't there a better way then jumping?!"

Marvelous shakes his head as Luka scoffs at Nanonanoda.

"Luka-san, soul-san," Ahim says calmly, "Leave this to us you two save the family."

Luka and soul nod and quickly run in as the other four Gokaigers Gokai Change.

"Let's go!" Red shouts leading the charge.

Nanonanoda counters with his own command, "Everyone, get them."

Joe weaves through the Gormin as the others take the Gormin head on, getting up into Nanonanoda's face, "What are you thinking."

"My stomach!"

"If you set it on fire, the golden fruit tree will burn up."

"Huh? Ah! That's True!"

Inside the burning house Luka and soul reach the family, "It's Zangyack again! Hurry and run! The fire's already spreading!"

"What?!" the father exclaims in shock, his daughter just looking annoyed then worried turning to run into the fire before Luka stops her.

"Stop!"

"What are you thinking?! You obviously won..."

She is cut off by soul, "Just leave it to us, well get the most important thing."

"Yes! Yes!" the father says quickly writing a couple of checks and pressing them into the girls' palms.

Luka pauses looking to the daughter, a tenderness in her voice, "If it's ok with you."

After a moment the girl nods and she drags her father toward the exit.

Luka starts to run but soul turn in a different direction, "soul-San what are you doing? It's this way."

"I have a plan!"

Luka's voice trembles as she Gokai Changes to GoGoFive Yellow and uses the water blaster to push through, "O-Okay."

soul counters by Gokai Changing to huricane kage and immediately slits into 5. "Ok...gang...hope this idea works."

4 of the guys take out a skullbirate and Gokai Change Again.

"gekiger!"

"DekaRanger!"

"goseiger!"

"Gaoranger!"

And they change into gaosoul, goseiphantom,dekaghost, and gekireaper, who uses his weapons to blast a stream of wind to suppress the fire in his way added by GoGoFive Pink's own rescue blaster, Dekaghost waves his hand creating a silver energy field ahead of the other two with kage and gao soul following behind.

In the front Joe sends Nanonanoda rolling as the Gokaigers gather up and Gokai change to JAQK to work him and his Gormin over, toward the rear of the house however GoGoFive Yellow emerges from the fire, and the family.

"Where's the golden fruit tree? Is it safe?!"

"It's safe, somehow," Yellow says taking out an old, slightly burned bunny stuffed animal.

The father looks at it confused, "Huh?" White the daughter smiles taking it in hand and holding it close to her chest.

"This is the most important thing to me."

"What?!" the father wonders as he remember back to another time with his daughter, a time when they had very little to no money and the only thing he could give his daughter on her birthday was a handmade bunny. "This thing." he starts to understand, "you still had it?" as he slowly put hes bag of riches down.

The girl looks to her father sadly, "It's something from when I was happiest with my father. It's from when I really loved my father!"

"Komaki!" the father says as his chest trembles along with his voice, dropping the bag wholly.

"I want is to do our best again." Komaki look pleadingly. "Dad, are you against this?"

"Of course not!" he says as he hold Komaki's arms, "I'm sorry, Komaki!" and pulls her in for a hug, "Your father was wrong!"

A slow clap disrupts the moment as Skeletal's five emerge from the fire before merging back into kage, "And now for the startling upset!" as he pulls the Golden Fruit Tree from behind his back.

"Y-You saved it?" The father says with conflicting emotions. Komaki already looking annoyed.

"You have know the depths of poverty and the heights of excess. I also took care of some paperwork before I got off work yesterday and made sure all your stuff was insured so you should be financially stable."

"W-Why?" Luka wonders.

"Now they have the wisdom they needed. They can now use their wealth to help the less fortunate. Plus Komaki..."

"Y-Yes?"

"All those places you bought, like the Jewelery store to spite your father, they are good business, you can re open them, you didn't really want the stuff so let someone else manage them and collect your CEO fees." His gaze fell to GoGoYellow/Luka, "With all they have no family should ever starve again in Japan."

Luka's voice warbled as she fought back tears, "s-soul-san..." and then she forced it to get harder, "I-I should check on the others."

Skeletl demorphed as Luka Gokai changed to Carranger Yellow and peeled out. "There is a problem though."

"W-What is it?" Komaki wondered.

"If Zangyack finds out the tree is intact they will just keep attacking you. I have a favor to ask. I need to borrow the tree. I'll get it back to you as soon as Zangyack leaves Earth alone...and I can tell you now that's less then a year if thinks keep going as I forsee them."

"Are you some kind of psychic." Komaki wonders.

soul smirked, "Some kind of one, yes."

"Take it." The father said with a smile as he held Komaki close, "We don't need it anymore. We can wait."

soul nods passing the tree to the father, "Hang onto this while I help clean up the fight." the Gokai Changes to a skeletal abareger and blurss out arriving at the fight just in time to see Gokai Yellow brutalizing Nanonanoda with her sword dance who drops to his knees as the others line up next to her and she hands one of her sabers back to Joe.

"Thank you Joe!" then prepares her saber for a Final Wave.

"Wait!" fossil exclaims as he shifts back to Gokai Skeletal, "There's something I have to do first."

Red laughs as he steps back, "Take it away."

Skeltal takes out a strange white key, "Nanonanoda your stupidity know no bounds. You failed at sneaking in with invisibility, failed at getting past lasers despite being able to see them with your naked eye, and in the end burned down the very object you were trying to steal, there is only one way react to such abject stupidity and that's to break the Time-Space continuum just to illustrate thing I was able to recreate this one"

"What?!"

"Gokai Change!" Skeletal announced.

"Super Sentai Special Change!" The skullbirate said suddenly as he put in the white key, "Kamen Rider Fourze!"

"Kamen Rider Fourze?" Red looked confused.

Then Fourze summoned a Astro switch and put it into one of the slot on his belt which spoke in a new voice. "Pen" before a second voice spoke as he flipped the switch, "Pen On." which caused a brush to appear over his left leg and then Fourze made a series of swipes with his leg writing, in English, black text above Nanonanoda "Epic Fail!" and paining a box around him.

"Oh how I wish I could get a screenshot of that," Skeletal taunted just before the entire effect fell on Nanonanoda's head, chuckling he turned to the others as he returned to Skeletal and prepared his own key for the Final Wave, "Let's make it showy...six sword slashs!"

"Final Wave!"

"What is this?!" Nanonanoda said curiously.

Skeletal chuckled, "You are such a fool."

Before the attack was released.

"Everyone is going at once?!" Nanonanoda said confused just before the attacks hit, spinning he hit the ground shouting "Thank you." before exploding.

"You're Welcome," Yellow smirked.

But up on the Gigante Horse Gil leaned over a console with a long breath, "H-How did he know? he was gloating about his failing even before..." his gaze turned to Insarn with a long breath, "Insarn!"

She grabbed the targeting gun without a word and fired, sending down the beam.

"I've grown big!" Nanonanoda exclaimed as he rose up into the sky, "You ruined my plan!"

On the ground Red looked to Spoiler, "Sitting this one out as well?"

he chuckled, "Na this time let see just what kind of Zord I've got."

"Zord?"

But there was no time to question as they had to roll to dodge Nanonanoda stomping on them. And in moments Gokai Oh was formed with one key addition, for out of the last Gokai Vehicle a skeletal skipper folded out and landed next to Gokai Oh, and it was in this skipper that Skeletal landed, firing a massive cannon ball at Nanonanoda as Gokai Oh slashed with it's swords, or rather tried as Nanonanoda seem to flow out of the way of the swords.

"Oh wow, look at this I even have my own Darin," Skeletal grinneded as he sat behind the control wheel, "Wonder if this thing can Gatai."

But getting in closer Gokai Oh got a good hit in sending Nanonanoda flying.

"Idiot!" Yellow said summoning her Deka Yellow key, "Let's finish this quickly."

"Ranger Key! Set!"

"Complete"

"Deka Gokai Oh!"

"You ready everyone?!" Yellow asks aloud.

"Let's go! Gokai Full Blast!"

As Nanonanoda was launched into the Sky Skeletal asked quickly changing to Jetman black and flying up, tailing the bullets.

"What is he doing?!" Green wonders.

As he got closer to Nanonanoda he changed to Deka ghost and began to free fall, opening his SP Licensee in the process, "Nanonanoda you are charged with Arson, Attempted Kidnapping, Attempted Murder, Breaking And Entering, war crimes and being a complete fool, the verdict is."

The License flashed between the Red X and Green O before settling for Red and in a flash Nanonanoda was confined to a card, Deka ghost Gokai changing back to gaosoul to slow his landing and once safely on the ground threw off his helmet and began to vomit uncontrollably.

After several minutes passed Marvelous as the others were already behind him and Ahim was helping him up, "What was that stunt about?"

"Nanonanoda may be..." soul paused, holding back some bile, "...may be a complete fool but he is still a living breathing being. Besides we just barely escaped being put on DekaRanger's Wanted Lists. I figured it's better all around if we confine them to cards and hand them over to SPD for processing."

Marvelous laughed and slapped soul's back, "You're one of a kind!"

Behind the house Komaki and her father had watched the giant fight and as it ended her gaze was drawn to her doll in the collar she pulled out the check her father had made out to Luka, meanwhile her father pulled another check, the one for soul, from between the branches of the gold fruit tree, the two sharing a smile.

Elsewhere, on the route to SPD Luka was leading, "That's wonderful!" Ahim comments, "Luka-san, you really are kindhearted."

"But this is truly a rare sight." Joe muses, "Luka working for free?!"

Luka stops as do the others, "For free?" and turns back raising her hand to show the new ring she was fawning over before with Doc on her finger, "ta-da!"

Doc gasps.

"I had some free time in the fire." Luka smiles looking at her new ring, "IT was the original agreement, after all."

"I see." Marvelous laughs.

"Luka really is Luka." Doc grouses.

"So what are you doing with the gold tree," Luka looked to soul.

he paused to stretch out the moment before smiling, "I was thinking of investing it with Doc's help in the Space Market...and then after a little bit put out a bounty of my own."

"Eh!?" Everyone said looking confused at soul.

"Who could you possibly want dead?" Joe asked.

"I was thinking...Zangyack command. It should prove enough of a distraction with them having to fend of their own Bounty hunters to make thing better for everyone in the universe."

Marvelous laughs slapping soul's back hard, "You are cut from a rare cloth!"

"Oh look it's just ahead!" soul says seeing a SPD station just ahead and running off, "Be right back!"

"Jasmine!"

As the Former Deka Yellow turned she saw sou running in and smiled, "tamashii-san what are you doing here."

he held up the Nanonanoda, "Figured you guys would know how to process a war criminal like a Zangyack Action Commander, seemed like a more humane action then just killing the guy, you know."

Jasmine gave soul a long look as she turned her head to the side, taking the card, "W-Wow...thanks...I'll get right on this."

soul smiled and turned around, skipping out, "Have a nice day!"

over at the gigante horse issarn excused herself from the bridge entering her lab. She pulled out the skullbitare soul handed her. "he was right that fool messed up looks like I may have a new option in the future hm gokai emerald doe have a nice ring to it." the custom ranger key glowed in response. She smiled and felt that things were going to change.


	7. Chapter 7

Epic 7: Nikiniki! Kenpou Training

"What kind of Ranger Key was that?" Marvelous asked, "What Super Sentai Team is Kamen Rider Fourze?"

soul closed his eyes, taking a deep breath as he ran his hand through his hair, "That's complicated. It's not a Super Sentai Team. Heck Fourze doesn't even exist...yet."

"One of your home brew teams?" Ahim wonders.

"Not really," soul took a long breath.

"Stop stalling," Joe said annoyed.

"I'm not!" soul protests, "It's just really complicated. Look remember when I explained how I can't just layout the next year of events because it would be just to much information, no context, and most importantly it's a lot of information for me to remember." glancing over at Navi, "That's why Navi is so important, I need his prophecies to kick start my memory of this slice of the time line. I mean can you remember 3 years of your life, and what you did every week with perfect clarity, and without hints?"

"They give us the short version," Doc suggests.

soul takes another deep breath, "Okay, the heavily abridged cliff notes there are 3, well 4 if you count Power Rangers 'Sentai', and I use that term loosely. We have Super Sentai, this is the teams your all familiar with, and Power Rangers are the US Interpretation of those team. Same suits but, usually, completely different stories. Then we have Kamen Riders, they are more armored, ride motor cycles, thus the name, and typically have one member not 3-5. Though they do get allies along the way, 'Secondary Riders' as it were. And the last group is Metal Heroes which are people like Space Sheriff Gavan. Where I come from a special set of keys was made for the current active Kamen Rider OOOs, for this time line. And being the fan that am I had a custom key made, like skeletal, for a collection of other riders, including Fourze who hasn't even been created yet."

"These other teams," Luka wonders, "Do they unlock a Great Treasure like the Super Sentai?"

soul shrugs, "Got me. I know at some point Marvelous goes looking for the Greater Powers of the Kamen Riders to unlock the Second Greatest Treasure in the Universe. But the events around that entire thing were also part of a larger gambit to take out a new, powerful, enemy so it all very well could have been a ruse."

"And these other teams?" Marvelous asked, "Metal Heroes and Power Rangers?"

soul shrugs, "Never heard of any story about them and a Great Treasure so I can't say. But Power Rangers don't even exist in your continuity, just as in theirs Kamen Rider, Super Sentai, and Metal Heroes don't. The Closest they have Power Rangers, Masked Rider, Kamen Rider Dragon Knight, singular, Beetleborgs, and VR Troopers. The Power Rangers have about 20 teams not 34, and the others are all singular teams. So if there is a Greater Power the only logical one that could exist is Metal Heroes since Power Rangers, at all, exist in a completely different reality from yours."

soul leans back in the couch, eyes closed as he took a long breath, "My head hurts trying to explain all that."

"Ah mou!" Luka sighed.

"Okay so the only ones we have to care about is Kamen Rider and Metal Heroes?" Joe asks.

soul nods, "And again they could just exist in this universe and may not even have a Great Treasure related to them. There's no point investigating a possible dead end when the first Greatest Treasure still exists."

Marvelous smiles as he returns to his captain's chair, "Alright. So what about Navi's prophecy about a tiger's child."

"Oh that's easy..." then his eyes went wide, "Crap!"

(Space)

Aboard the Gigante Horse Warz Gil leans against a wall deep in thought just as Barizorg comes over, "Master Warz Gil. The new Action Commander has arrived." As he stepped aside Pachacamac XIII was revealed.

The new Action Commander bowed, fist in palm, and spoke in a respective tone "My name is Pachacamac the 13th."

"Pa... cha…?" Gil said confused as he stood, a look of annoyance on his face "What a long name. It is hard to remember."

"It's Pachacamac." Damaras explained almost over obediently "His name is renowned throughout the whole galaxy for his kung-fu." then turned his attention to Barizorg and Insarn watched with interest, but her mind was calculating "So he is from that family?"

"Yes." Barizorg said simple as he turned to face Pachacamac and move toward him "He's also quite the master."

"Indeed." Pachacamac said with another bow

"How intriguing!" Gil said coming over to join them "I have high hopes for you! Pakachamak!"

"If I may…" Pachacamac bowed slightly "… it's Pachacamac."

Later, on Earth, Pachacamac landed while leading a squad of Gormin and turned toward a tower, a smug look on his face "First I will destroy that building."

"Not in this life." Soul called as he and Marvellous took the lead of the Gokaiger's as they walked around the edge of the building

"So you are the space pirates?" Pachacamac asked curiously "If you get in my way, I will show you no mercy!"

"And we're not gonna show you mercy for trying to destroy innocent lives just to show off." Soul answered back, pulling out his Key

Marvellous smiled, cracking his knuckles, as Magidragon appeared "Let's go."

"Gokai Change!"

"******GOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOKAIGER!"**

"GokaiRed!"

"GokaiBlue!"

"GokaiYellow!"

"GokaiGreen!"

"GokaiPink!"

"GokaiSkeletal!"

"Magidragon!"

"Kaizoku Sentai…"

"Gokaiger!"

"Let's make this showy!"

Opening with gun fire the six Gokaiger's quickly make short work of the first group of Gormin as they march toward the rest and slip right into the fight as they work their way though the almost mindless grunts. Green and Pink clearing their way to Pachacamac first and engaging him, forcing him on the defensive as he deflects their Sabres. Backing out of their range only to be shot at by the duo Pachacamac quickly leaped away to the top ledge of a building. "You guys are pretty good... but..." gathering his energy he prepares a sudden attack "Space Kenpou!" just as the others catch up to him and fire their Gokai guns "Magnet-ken!" Which are deflected by an energy field And with an overwhelming force the Gokaiger's weapons are pulled from their grip and to his large shoulder hands.

"Huh?!" Red and Pink say confused.

"You can not use weapons in my presence!" Pachacamac boasted

"Eh?!" Pink gasped in alarm

"No way!" Green added

"Works fine for me." Skeletal shrugs "Weapons only help as much as you rely on them."

"Fall prey to my Space Kenpou!" Pachacamac announces as the weapons fall from his hands and the shoulder hands stretch out to strike the Gokaiger's, with Blue, Yellow, Skeletal and Red dodging out of the way but not Green and Pink sending them rolling.

"Ahim!" Skeletal gasped, running to his friend's side before glaring at Pachacamac "You'll pay for that."

"Magnet-ken, eh?" Red says curiously as he leads the Gokai Change for the others. "Neat trick... However..."

"Gokai Change!"

"******GAAAAAAAAAAAOOOOOORANGER!"**

"Wait up for me!" Skeletal growled "I'm taking out this bastard hard!" he then pulls out a dark bronze Key

"gaoranger******!"**

"the beastial soul roars out, hevenly spirit gaosoul!" Soul called as his Gokai Change finished. he was in a dark bronze gaored-esk costume with a skeletal design and a hyena design instead of a lion but his boots where still red.

Flying at Pachacamac first to strike him was GaoYellow with a cry of "Gaaaaaaaaaaaaaaao!" followed by a surging strike by GaoBlue with Red taking up the tail end with claw strikes

"… We can still fight without weapons!" Red finishes his earlier statement as he sends Pachacamac to the ground. A dark bronze blur speeded around Pachacamac several times, striking him repeatedly with great force, before gaosoul reappeared next to the others

Blue charges in first but Red, Yellow and soul where right on his tail as they deliver a team strike to Pachacamac causing him to stumble back. "Fine!" Pachacamac scoffs, standing up and obviously being one who never believes he is wrong or capable of losing "We'll finish this another time!" before extending his hands and leaping up and over the four and quickly out of sight.

"Coward!" gao soul huffs as he crosses his arms over his chest as the four deactivated there transformations

"Okay, the pest is gone." Red says dropping to a crouch as he puts a hand on Skeletal's shoulder "Where's this tiger's child?"

Skeletal rolls onto his back, looking back at Green and Pink as Pink starts to get to her feet, a sorrowful smile on her face behind her helmet "Oh it's already in motion, don't worry Marvellous."

"Okay." Red says casual as he starts to walk off "Guess I'll just get some fresh air."

"I need to get a new ring." Yellow smirks as she demorphs and winks at Skeletal over her shoulder before walking off

"I could use some extra time to practice." Blue says as he wanders off as Skeletal tried to withhold the smile at his sister's comment.

Skeletal demorphs as he closes his eyes and takes a deep breath as Pink and Green look around a little lost. "Oh hey wait!" Soul says as he runs up to them, wrapping an arm around there shoulder's "Jan should be over here somewhere." he laughs as the two demorph "Come on you two." Before he starts jogging forwards, the other two following

Ahim and Doc follow at a slow pace, as Ahim's voice sinks, disappointment in her voice "We still have a ways to go, don't we?" even after her training with Soul and Luka she wasn't very good without weapons and even then she wasn't very good. By herself she'd fall easily

"It was just a bad opponent for us, this time." Doc counters, a bit unsure, "We normally can fight, right?"

Soul smiled "You two are great. You may not be the best fighters when it comes to up close but you are the ___masters_ of long range without you we could be taken down by some sniper enemy or something that doesn't let us get close."

Ahim comes to a stop as her gaze drops down the steps ahead to see a young man, a gold ball hanging around his neck, a red jacket on as he demonstrates before a group of kids a series of katas. Doc is next to notice and stops to watch while Soul takes a seat on the steps to watch. "That's awesome!" Doc exclaims.

Ahim suddenly moves forward to Doc's surprise. The Green Sentai quickly moves to catch up, "Eh? Wait..."

Soul falls in line right behind Doc as the Master finishes his demo and the kids give a round of applause. "Awesome!" one kid called in amazement

"Just what you'd expect from Master!" another praised

"That's awesome! It's so cool!" one gushed

"Isn't it?" The master agrees as Ahim comes up behind him.

"Ummm..."

The master turns to face her, "Hm?" a look of dawning realization as he recognizes their faces "You guys..."

"My name is Ahim de Famille." Ahim says polite as always, bowing lightly "If it is alright, would you let me join in on your training?"

"Eh?" Doc says surprised

Ahim turns to him, "If we train like Joe..." her voice getting softer, a look of doubt in her eyes "...I believe we can become stronger."

"Well, Joe is strong, but..." Doc starts to protest but as the Master comes over he quickly hides behind Ahim and Soul.

"You want to become stronger?" The master asks

"Yes." Ahim says with a quick nod. Soul nodded strongly with a smile

"Alright, got it!" the Master says cheerily "Let's train together."

"Thank you very much!" Ahim says energetically with a deep bow

"Wait, Ahim!" Doc protests

"What'll you do?" the Master asks turning his attention to Doc.

"Eh?" Doc responds confused and he turn and wakes a few paces away, looking at hos feet "I...I...think doing this would be pointless..."

"Pointless?" the Master asked in confusion

"No..." Doc turns around quickly as he makes a disarming gesture, "I mean...I have to go...cook dinner, right now. Bye!" Before quickly running off.

Ahim follows for a couple step before Doc stumbles on a step but pucks himself up waving as he once more says 'Bye!'

"And what about you?" The master turns his attention to Soul

"Yes Master Jan, I would like to train with you." Soul said with a bow "However I also need extra help after the normal lesion."

"Oh?" he inquires as Don reaches the top of the stairs pausing to turn back and watch.

"Yes." Soul nodded, bowing again "I am trying to create my own styles; I have finished the basics of one style but still have a long way to master it. I also need help with the second."

"Oh I see," Ahim moving to take a position in the line, as Jan nods, one of his large smiles on his face "I will do what I can, but creating a style and perfecting one you already made but haven't finished will be hard. You think you can do it?"

Soul bows wide and smiles "Very much so, I would be honoured Master Jan." Taking a point in the line up Jan turns to his students as he opens with some basic katas. Ahim clearly having no idea what she is doing while Soul is keeping up a lot better, having practised a lot of different fight moves from his long time watching the shows as well as his karate past and his nowbetter shape… 'I suddenly get reminded of Geo hikari wonder where he went before I ended up here' thought soul unaware his friend was over at a different world helping out hawk magus.

* * *

(Later)

That night on the Galleon Doc looks around as everyone does their normal things, Ahim sitting at the table by the tea set while Soul is sitting on the couch next to Luka, he showing his newly made keys he made in the previous chapter. "So when do we get this new Great Power." Marvellous asked as he looks over to Soul

"Don't worry, we'll have it soon. We just needed the battle and what happened after, now it just needs to run its course." he pauses looking over to Marvellous with a smile but before he can say much more Ahim slams her head into the table, who gives a surprised 'Hey!' as she does so, Luka rushing to her side first with Soul right beside her

"Are you okay, Ahim?" Luka asked worryingly

"I'm sorry. Oh, how embarrassing."

"I told you not to work too hard." Soul warns as he rubbed the girls shoulder reassuringly "You can't master JyuKen, or anything really, in a day. It takes time, practise and patience. "

"Sorry! Soul... You are right. I just didn't think it was that bad. A little fatigue. Before I knew it, I was light headed."

"Ahim that's dangerous." Luka says worriedly as she helps Ahim stand "You should hurry to bed!" she adds as she walks Ahim off, Marvellous lending a second pair of hands, "Come on."

Doc watches with worry as Joe crosses his arms with interest, "That's a rare sight. Ahim is usually so self-conscious."

"I knew it didn't fit us." Doc says in a low voice, Joe looking over. "Even if Ahim practices kenpou..." his voice getting lower as his doubt rises "...she can't be like Joe." then over to Soul, who had now pulled out a piece of paper and got to drawing and writing "… Or even Soul." then back to Joe, his voice rising in determination as he looks over at Joe "We're made of different stuff!" The looks away as his voice gets softer again "And Marvellous, Soul and Luka are strong without even doing anything."

"'Without even doing anything' did you forget soul has been training his weapon skills how he got a practice sythe is beyond me." Joe scoffs

"Eh?"

But Joe just makes his way out the room. Soul made an excaudate sigh, seeming him leave out of the corner of her eye and said "We'll, I'm of to bed. Night." Before he to left the room 'without noticing' that he left a Key and a picture on the sofa…

* * *

(Space)

"Pajama jack!" Warz Gil yelled angrily "Just how is your family famous for there kenpou?!"

"Master Gil." Insarn said as she entered the room

"What is it?!" he yelled at the green woman

"Magnet-ken in a very interesting technique." She explained as she slowly walked towards the males but, where as she would normally put her hand on his shoulder she just smiled at him "How about it? Let me have him. Will you please leave him to me?" Warz Gil just nodded but, little did he know, Insarn's mind had been decided and now all that we need was to wait…

* * *

(Galleon- Crows nest)

Left all alone Doc sits with his thoughts before making his way to the crow's nest and staring out at the sky. He looses track of time before Luka arrives "Huh? What are you doing?" the yellow girl asked in confusion

"Nothing in particular." Doc says softly as he moves aside to give her room

"That so?" She comments before giving a gasp "Already found one!" Doc looks over confused "The shooting starts are pretty on this planet, aren't they?"

"You came to look at shooting stars?"

"Right. I need to find ten before I go to sleep." She responded

"Ten?! You're not being much of a romantic. You're making too many wishes!"

"I suppose." Luka smiles as she looks out over the sky "Oh! That makes two." As she looks quickly past Doc's shoulder who glances over just to catch the tail of the star.

"I'm amazing you can find them so easily."

"It's 'cause I've been doing it since I was a kid." She pauses choosing her words, "How do I put this? It's all about focusing while keeping the whole sky in sight..." Her gaze shifting back to Doc "It's pretty hard to do. Thanks to that I've got fast eyes." her voice softening just a touch as she leans over the rail. "It's hard for me to beat guys with just brute force, right? That's why finding treasure and kicking the butts of those who get in our way...all require fast eyes." Her gaze shift over again suddenly as her voice perks up, "Alright, third one. Plus I have more incentive to find them now with Sam waiting." A smirk spread across her lips as she finished that line "And those two make five!"

Turning around Doc looks up to the sky, and the stars, in thought before making his way back into the main room of the ship, his mind wandering 'I had no idea... that Luka did such things.' As he reaches the main level however his eyes fall on the Key and picture Soul left out. Walking over he lifted them up and his eyes widened. He looked at his Key's before but he never did actually 'look'. He was holding the gekireaper Key, with the picture of the chrome warrior on the page in several different angles as well as poses. All of the pictures had intricate details, the bone like design on the arms where depicted with each intricate connections, the suit's folds from the positions he was in. The Key also reflect these details, the bone-like design on the arms was there, every last bone depicted in silver against the dark grey background he used on the arms to give it a layered look. Doc was shocked at the intricacy and small details that weren't just depicted but also emphasised, it was amazing. As Doc put it down his attention was then caught by a golden bracelets atop the Ranger Key box, his mind reflecting on not that long ago. Where Marvellous was wearing it as he played darts and he walks over to it. "It's heavy!" he grunts as he tries to lift it only managing to drop it on his foot. Though is careful to hold his scream in.

"Oooh. That looked like it hurt." A voice said from the door way and Doc whirled around in shock

"Soul!" Doc says in shock, "You're awake?!"

"Yeah..." he walks over helping Doc to lift the bracelet up "I knew you'd need help, so I stayed up."

Doc hadn't even noticed Soul had helped put the bracelet on his wrist until the weight pulled his arm down and he had to use the other to lift it. "W… Why did you put it on my hand?" Doc straggled to hold his arm up as Soul put a dart in his hand, a kind smile on his face

"Because you're curious to try it out. Don't be ashamed I tried it the first day I got here. Hell back home I was considering buying some wrist and ankle weights for the very same reason."

Doc looks thoughtful for a moment and tries to throw the dart, only for it to flop to the ground, "Marvellous..." Doc muses as Soul helps him remove the band as set it back in its place on the treasure box "… He wears this when on the ship."

"That's the funny thing about training; you can find way to do it anywhere." Soul smiles "Joe has his regiment of sit ups, push ups and so on. Me I focus my attention on body language, noticing small details on how they move when they fight to effectivly counter attack as well as notice weakspots. We're tottaly different sides of the spectrum when it comes to training because we all have different skills and limits. It's up to you to find what you are best at."

Soul moves off heading for the crow's nest, Doc watching in amazement "Where are you going?"

"I feel like getting some fresh air."

"Luka is up there."

"Exactly I want to talk to nee-chan about a new key I plan to make." he called back as he continued up, leaving Doc with his thoughts.

The next morning, Ahim is once more training with Jan, though has switched to a pink runners suit, along with the kids and Soul. As they go through their katas Jan walks over to Ahim and Soul. "Good. That's it. You're form is really improving Ahim. Soul, have how is your new style coming along?"

"Great Jan-Sensei." Soul nodded "I got the movement style down.i can't wait to see fox ken in work."

Jan is distracted by a scent in the air though and look toward the stairs, "Hm?" as Doc arrives in his own training suit, Ahim and Soul stopping to look over at him as he approaches with determination.

"Doc." Ahim says surprised.

However Soul smiles "Came to join us?"

"Please teach me Kenpou too!" Doc says with determination as Jan meets him half way.

"It's not pointless?"

He pauses a moment looking over to Soul, then redoubles his determination, "If I don't do anything I'll be left behind! But... If I start now… I might be able to change to! And be able to help my friends!"

Jan stares for a long moment at Doc, who looks nervous but stand his ground before Jan smiles, "Good!" and throws his arm around Doc pulling him toward the others with energy, "Let's all train together!" pulling Doc over by Ahim and Soul, "I'm all nikiniki and wakiwaki!"

"Nikiniki?!" Doc says confused.

"Wakiwaki?!" Ahim mirrors Doc.

"I've never really understood Jan properly." Soul admitted "But I think he basically said he's happy we want to train and is exited to help us?"

"Right!" Jan exclaims as he lets the three go with a smile. Taking his position at the head of the group Jan begins the katas again, Doc falling right into the flow rather quickly. But only a few minutes pass before they are disrupted by a call from their Mobirate's or in soul's case skullbirate.

"Not now!" Soul growls, as they all take them out and open them.

"The Zangyack have appeared again!" Navi and Soul say together. "Marvellous and the others are fighting right now!"

Jan walks over to them "You're going, right?"

"Yes." Doc and Ahim say together

"If we don't he'll hurt people." Soul sighs, before looking at Jan in the eyes again with determination "But I really wanted to keep training with you."

Ahim nods "As do I. I do not want to be as weak as I am."

"Me too." Doc says bowing, "I know I have only started but I need to fight him... so I too can change."

Jan nods with a smile "I see."

"I'm sorry." Ahim says with a bow, "When we return we'll continue our training."

"Nyao." Jan counters "I have nothing left to teach you."

"Eh?!" Ahim and Doc say in confusion while Soul slumps forward and sighs.

Jan starts to pace a bit, "In actuality, you can train anywhere."

"But you can always improve, always!" Soul injects with a thumbs up

"True." Jan adds with a large nod and a large smile "As long as you strive for the top, learn, and change is always possible for you to improve yourself."

Ahim and Doc nod and Soul sighs again. "___Master_." Ahim adds in English "One last thing. If it's okay, will you tell us your full name?"

"I'm Jan. Kandou Jan. I'm a tiger's child."

"A tiger's child!" Doc and Ahim say together as they look to Soul. "Did you know this?"

"Of course. I told you everything would be okay. This is Jan, raised by tigers, and Red Ranger of JyuKen Sentai GekiRanger." Soul smirked

"Eh?!" Ahim and Doc says together as the image of GekiRed formed over Jan for a moment.

"Hurry and go!" Jan urges, "Your comrades are waiting."

Doc and Ahim share a nod and all three of them bow before Jan as Ahim and Doc jog off, Soul turning to join them but pausing "I know you said you have nothing more to teach but I would still like to practice under you. Is that alright?"

Jan smiles and nods, "Now get going!"

"Whoo hoo!" Soul says as he runs after Ahim and Doc.

The kids with Jan all watch as the three run off, one commenting, "Will those Oniichan-tachi be okay?"

Jan nods "They'll be fine." The kids turning toward him as he continues with confidence and pride "Because they're also Super Sentai members."

As Gokai Pink, Green, Skeletal and Magidragon, who released herself from her Key from, arrive they find the other three on the ground in the forms of Sun Vulcan. Pink, Green, and Skeletal share a palm slap as they take fighting postures Pachacamac turns to them confidently, "You too will fall to the Electric Cannon!" Pink and Green charge in, dodging the beam of the cannon and swing out, their fists being intercepted by the large hands that fire the Electric Cannon. Only for Skeletal to charge in sliding between then and knocking Pachacamac on his back by taking out his legs. It was then that he saw a small green Ge inscribed just under the back of his giant mechanical wrists

"Nice work Soul!" Pink complements as they help him stand

"Thanks." Skeletal smirked as dragon preformed a flying jump kick but she was knocked away by Pachacamac's arms and was sent flying into Green, Pink and Skeletal who then where all sent rolling by the feet of Sun Vulcan.

"Do you really think you can beat my Space Science Kempo without weapons?!" Pachacamac taunts as he folds his giant mechanical arms

"Oh I'm sure we can. I've seen your defeat, really it's quite humiliating." Skeletal counters as Pink and Green get fired up.

"We will beat you!" Pink exclaims.

"Defeating you will be my first training lesson!" Green says, back on his feet and pointing at Pachacamac.

"What happened?" Red wonders

"They're so motivated." Yellow adds

Blue just gives an approving, 'hum.' as Green takes out the Geki Violet key "Everyone, counter Kenpou with Kenpou! Let's go using GekiRanger!" Shadow threw a new Key to dragon as she brought out Gekireaper

"Gokai Change!"

"******GEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEKIRANGER!"**

With Marvellous as GekiRed, Luka as GekiYellow, Joe as GekiBlue, Ahim as GekiChopper, Doc as GekiViolet, Soul as Gekireaper and dragon as a crimson GekiRanger who's costume was similar to GekiViolet's and her helmet was based off a Chinese-dragon. The seven charged and used there martial talents keeping Pachacamac on the defensive until he gets some distance "Why don't you guy die already?!" Pachacamac yelled in anger "Space Science Kempou!" Once more trying to pound the team with his 'Space Science Kempou' arms attack only for the Gokaiger's to roll and dodge out of the way.

And while the other fend off the fists Chopper and Violet get in close to deliver a pair of stomach punches forcing Pachacamac back a few more steps which he is forced to counter with his regular arm. "Now!" Skeletal/ Gekireaper suddenly called as he and dragon/ Gekiryuen summoned some Geki and slammed it into the symbols on the back of the hands as they got close enough. Violet and Chopped then double-punched him hard in the gut, sending him flying

"M… My arms?!" Pachacamac gasped as he lay on the ground, shocked from the hit and the destruction of his arms

"Now he can't use Magnet-ken or Electric Cannon." Chopper notes as she and Violet change back to Gokaiger's Pink and Green.

"Yeah." Green agrees as the other also return to Gokaiger form and catch up.

"Way to go, you guys!" Yellow complements, resting her arm on Skeletal's shoulder in a sibling like way as she gets out her gun along with the others

"Let's finish this!" Red announces

"Okay!" they called as activated there Guns with there Keys

Six guns are charged for the Final Wave and the shot released as Pachacamac is still getting back to his feet.

"Gokai Blast!"

"******FIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIINAL WAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAVE!"**

"___may your soul be sent to hell_!" Skeletal dismissed as Pachacamac falls

"Insarn!" Gils yelled in rage

"What a waste of my modifications." Insarn said with fake woe, a hidden smirk on her green lips "For a master he sure lacks in sensibility." She then points the gun and smiles 'he saw my clue.' Before firing

Skeletal then lets out a sigh as he turns to Red "Of course you don't need special powers to guess what's coming next." Red nods just as the purple energy beam hit Pachacamac . Red pulled out his Mobirate and calls up the Gokai Galleon before the group instantly forming Gokai-Oh. Opening with the Gokai Star Bust it was instantly shown to be useless when Pachacamac deflects each cannon ball easily and charges closer

"He's pretty good." Blue notes as they retract the cannons and prepare for hand to hand.

"Guys!" Skeletal called threw the Mobirate "Release my Mech!"

"rodger soul" Yellow called back

"My Skeletal and Gekiryuen Key's are flashing in unison! I think it's ready time to merge our mechs!" Skeletal called back. The others took out there GekiRanger Keys and where shocked that they where flashing

"When did this happen?" Pink asked in wonder

"Let's go!" Red said as he nodded to Blue, who nodded back

"Launching." Blue said as he hit the black button. The GekiRanger Key's glow intensified and flew into the Blue Sentai's wheel and flowed all threw Gokai-Oh.

The blue arm of Gokai-Oh released a black orb that flew into the sky and became the gokai skipper. Skeletal's eyes widened as it flew there majestically before it flew towards him and he jumped in instinctively. Inside was a cockpit with a violet Darin and a few buttons "Wow." Was all Skeletal could say as he didn't get a good look last time.

"That is amazing!" Ahim said as the skipper flew behind the the mech.

"Yea." Skeletal agreed 'But shouldn't this be for the gekiranger great power? Wait, Gekiryuen is based off a Chinese-Dragon as well!' A smirk grew "Let's see what we can do." The port on gokai skipper opened releasing dragon parts forming the crimson gekidragon roared in agreement before flying faster at Pachacamac, the jet wings moving in and resting flush with his back, and spinning around the space fighter like the giant sky snake it was

"Stay still you pest!" Pachacamac growled only for a Gokai Star Burst to hit him in the back and make him fall to the ground

"Got him!" Yellow cheered

"And now it's time to finish it." Skeletal said as he plugged in the Gekireaper Key "___Let's Go!_" he called as he twisted it and gekidragon roared as he began to fly into the and deep crimson Geki surrounded him "Geki Fire Ball finish!" Skeletal yelled as the Geki concentrated into gekidragon's mouth and looked like an orb of dark fire before with a mighty roar the, now, black and red dragon fired it at Pachacamac

"NNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!" Pachacamac yelled as he fell to the floor on fire and exploded don had changed to dekagreen and contained the action comander.

"We did it!" Skeletal cheered and gekidragon roared in agreement

On the ground Jan watches Gokai-Oh and the skipper with gekidragon walk/fly off as an old friend comes up behind him, "Are you okay with this, Jan?" Jan turns to see the Master Sha-Fu, the cat person, holding a triangle. "Isn't there more you can do?"

"Maybe." he muses with a shrug But they will change on their own." turning to face is old mentor, he smiled again "They've properly inherited our souls. It's zunzun."

"Hum." Master Sha-Fu bows as he raises the triangle only for Jan to snatch the bar out of Sha-Fu's paw and ring it himself.

"Well now... guess I'll train so I don't loose to them!" he says with a stretch as he bounces off, Sha-Fu chuckling.

Back in the Galleon every one was sat around the room when Soul sighed "Hey guys."

"Yes Soul?" Ahim asked as she set the tea set down

"The next episode is just a filler episode, and it is both a boring one and one I just ___can not_ stand." he explained

"So?" Joe asked, raising an eyebrow

"I'll be gone for the day, don't wait up or look I'll be fine. Nothing important happens. It's mostly comic relief while showing off more Ranger Keys and more old teams, sorry but I can't be bothered to care all that much. Especially with the Gokaibat… that was random, stupid and unexplained." Soul sighed "Don't worry; I'll be back next episode. Kay?"

"I guess that's fine." Marvellous said with a slightly concerned look

issarn sighed and decided to contact soul. She got her skullbirate and ranger key ready as she headed out to give her answer to the skeletal ranger pirate. "tamashii I swear to not betray your trust I hope we can end this war soon I don't want to die" said issarn.

She left instructions to operate her lazer and left never to be seen again. She packed up her lab and never looked back becoming her gokaiger form. Her emerald suit glinted in what little light there was as she teleported down to earth to find her new friend.


	8. Chapter 8-epic nine enter gao leon!

**Chapter 9**

* * *

In the crows nest Ahim, Joe and Luka where scanning the horizon; Ahim using a spyglass, Joe binoculars and Luka her sharp eyes. Luka sighs "This is no use! I don't see any unusual cloud formations or floating islands."

In the main area of the Galen Doc watches the monitor "And there's nothing on radar either." with disappointment he looks back to Navi "Navi?"

"O-oh... It exists!" Navi protests, "There's going to be a floating island plus a fateful meeting. Have any of my predictions been wrong?" Soul walked into the room in his PJ's as Navi finished, the purple and siver Gokaiger yawning. he had gotten in late last night after his day off and wouldn't say where he had been

"Morning." he muttered

"Hey Soul." Doc smiled "We're looking for a flouting island."

"Oh, so its Gao time, is it?" Sou sighed before he waved his hand dismissively "Don't worry, you'll find it. In the original time line you circled the Earth four times before noticing the cloud."

"You get that Luka?" GokaiRed said from the bridge "Eyes open for a suspicious cloud."

"Well, we've got a while." Soul said as he sat down at the table and pulled out five Keys that looked like Anchors with faces on

"What are those?" Doc asked curiously

"Anchor Keys." Was the reply he got as Soul also pulled out a book with notes and started looking through, writing some stuff down and scribbling others off

"Anchor Keys?"

"Yea, the 6th Ranger has an Anchor Key which gives him an upgrade mode. I… have an idea on how I could make the super-Gokaiger work but for my idea to work and the forms to be finished the five of you each need an Anchor Key as well." Soul explained "I'm trying to decide which 15 Sentai each of you should have; they need a connection as well as be a part of your strengths. I got a few for Joe's already, same with Ahim and Luka but I'm struggling with yours and Marvellous'."

"Want some help?" Doc suggested

"Don't mean to sound mean Doc but you'd only get in the way." Soul apologised before taking a sip of OJ from the glass next to him "You guys have _very_ little knowledge on Super Sentai as a whole so I'd have to stop every few seconds and explain it to you why most Sentai won't work."

"Oh." Doc said, looking down

"Don't worry its fine." Soul smiled, waving him off

"If you say so." Doc nodded

In the crows nest Ahim brings Luka's attention to a large cloud just off the prow of the ship "I could swear we passed that same cloud last time."

"Eh?!" Luka quickly looks over, Mobirate to her ear "There's no way a cloud would stay the same shape over a period of days."

"That's it!" Soul nodded as he took another drink of OJ before putting the Key's into his case

"Alright!" Red explains as he makes a hard right throwing all the crew about the main cabin and the crow's nest

"Hey!" Luka shouts "Don't suddenly run into it!"

Piercing the veil of the cloud, a large turtle-shaped island comes into view. Soul and Doc press their faces to the glass of the port widows in awe.

"There it is... the Animarium." Soul says with amazment

As they drew in closer however as everyone cheered Soul started to shiver, even as they dropped anchor and everyone gathered in the main cabin and a sense of dread filled him

"Come on Soul." Luka said with a pat on the back to her sibling "Time to claim our 4th Great Power."

"Joy." Soul said coldly before following the others down the wires, a roar filling his mind

"So what are we looking for here." Luka wonders as she looks around, the others landing behind her "What Super Sentai team is hiding up here?" she looked around for a second before letting out a small laugh "A place like this has to have hidden treasures of all kinds right?"

"It's more of a spiritual place then anything else, it's the _place_ that matters and there isn't anything else here. This is where the Power Animals of GaoRanger once lived." Soul answers as he looks around in amassment "At one time there were about a dozen creatures as big if not bigger then the Galleon living here." he looks around cautiously "Though I only know of one currently residing there could be others."

Before much more could be said there was a sound overhead several Zangyack drop ships came into view. "Zangyack?! Here?!" Doc says confused

"Does it surprise you? They can scan the entire planet from orbit." Joe comments with a shrug "It was only a matter of time before they found this place."

Surrounded by Gormin the group were soon faced with a new Action Commander. "I, the Great Bowser, will be taking your lives along with whatever treasures are on this hidden island."

Marvellous smirks, cracking his knuckles "We won't allow it."

Soul shivered looking around nervously before joining the Gokai Change

"**GOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOKAIGER!"**

"GokaiRed!"

"GokaiBlue!"

"GokaiYellow!"

"GokaiGreen!"

"GokaiPink!"

"GokaiSkeletal!"

"Kaizoku Sentai…"

"Gokaiger!"

Bowser was not impressed and growled "Get them!"

The army of Gormin charging the Space Pirates as they form a circle and open fire with their Gokai guns "Let's make this showy!" As the Gormin close in they break the circle switching to GokaiSabre to fend off the Gormin.

"You pest!" Bowser growls as the last Gormin falls and charges, accelerating to super human speed.

"Gokai Change!"

"**GOOOOOOOOOOOOOBUSTER!"**

In a flash Skeletal had turned into the dark purple Go-Buster and charged in a flash of violet. Bowser was sent flying as phantom Buster appeared where he once stood "That all the 'Great Bowser' can do?"

"You will die for that!" Bowser growled as he stood back up and charged

"We'll see about that." phantom Buster smirked before he joined him in super-speed. The two raced around, trading blows at speeds that the human-eye shouldn't be able to follow

"DIE!" Bowser roared like a wild animal after taking a punch to the head and swiped at phantom Buster's face

"Whoa!" he gasped as he ducked out of the way "Down boy." he glared as he kicked him in the groin, followed by the side of the head and then in the gut which sent him flying away 'thank god for jan's training' was his only thought.

"Forward!" Bowser orders in a slightly higher voice as his Gormin and Sugormin gather around him and prepared to fire but a vibrant roar stops everything and get's everyone's attention. "What was that just now?" Bowser says looking around.

Skeletal drops to his knees and puts his hands over his head, "No! No! No! Please No!"

Yellow knees by him concerned "Soul?" as the rest of the Gokaiger looks around for the source in confusion.

"He's coming! I'm gonna die!" Before anyone can react a giant red lion appears on a cliff side before them.

"What is that? A Lion?" Yellow says curiously as Soul continues to cower and shack

"How magnificent." Pink admires.

"This is no time for admiring it!" Red cautions.

"Gormin, go!" Bowser orders, and his men obey charging toward the lion as it drops in front of them knocking them aside with one swipe of its massive claws.

"Is this for real?" Red says stunned as the red lion swipes everyone, Zangyack and Gokaiger alike, the only one spare is Skeletal who due to his crouching doesn't get the full force and roll just short of the edge.

But the Red Lion closes the distance quickly to rectify the situation "P… Please… not me too…" he begs as he deactivates his transformation, hands clasped in front of him and his head down "We meant no disrespect. This is all a misunderstanding." Glancing back up and his eyes began to water, then he dropped to his hands and knees as he faints, mumbling "… Not me too…" Red Lion tilting his head in confusion. Soul awoke to the unpleasant site of a giant lion's head looming over her, she did what any reasonable person looking at a several stories wide mouth full of fangs would, he screamed.

"_Will you be quiet!"_ agrowly voice said and he looked up at the lion in amazement

"D-did you just speak?!"

"_You can understand me? Never mind. Who are you?"_

Soul sat up braced on one arm, holding his head "This is insane. I must be hallucinating."

Red Lion, GaoLion spoke again, a hint of annoyance in voice/growl _"You are not hallucinating! Now. Who. Are! YOU!"_

Soul held her head, a look of fear in his eyes "I head you the first time! Stop pressing the issue. I'm taking to a... a… l… lion… which I have a phobia of… and said lion tossed my friends over the edge of this flouting island a while ago! I need to calm down first!"

His heart skipped a beat as GaoLion spoke again _"Tell me now or I have found my dinner…"_

"O… Ok…" he said nervously "N… No reason to get violent!"

"_Then tell me who you are!"_

"My name is tamashii 'soul' souto. I am a member off the Kaizoku Sentai Gokaiger, the 35th Super Sentai. We are trying to gather the Great Powers of the past 34 Sentai so we can defeat the Zangyack! And I know what the Great Power of the GaoRanger is; we need your help GaoLion."

"_What makes you think you are worthy of our Great Power when you tremble at the very site of me?"_

"I… I have a phobia of lions…" Soul admitted "Ever since I was five. My grandpa and I where visiting a zoo, a lion broke out. he tried to scare it away slightly to keep me safe… the thing killed me and I was sent to an orphanage… But we need your help! The Zangyack want to take over Earth! They will destroy all of nature and turn humans into slaves! We are acting as the Guardians of Earth! Continuing the work of the GaoRanger! I need your help! Please!"

"_Then you will give me one of those Keys and you shall overcome your fear."_ GaoLion replied

"W… What?"

"_I sense that the Keys you use are different from the ones used by the others. I can use one to take its form and we shall duel. If you win you shall have our Grand Power."_

"I… I think I have a good one." Soul said as he stood up and pulled out her Ranger Key "Gokai Change!"

"**GOOOOOOOOOOOOOKAIGER!"**

"Here." GokaiSkeletal called as he threw a Ranger Key that looked like Gaosoul at GaoLion. As he bit into the Key GaoLion glowed and shrank and became a human sized Gaoranger with a more armored form in a chest plate and arm guards colored black,silver and red."You can't use your energy blasts unfortunately." Skeletal explained as he pulled out a Shinkenger Keys "And I shall use this in the duel. Gokai Change!"

"**SSHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHINKENger!"**

Standing in Skeletal's place was a warrior with black with purple trim shinkenger with a skull version of the helmets. coat is a silver Shinkenger suit "An warrior's soul who became a Samurai ." The new warrior called as he pulled out what looked like a Kyoryumaru but the red was silver, the light blue was purple, the legs where gone and the eye was red "Shinken specter!"

"_Let us begin." _GaoLion/dawn said as it drew the fin blade

On the ground BlackCondor and WhiteSwan pull themselves out of some boxes as RedHawk, BlueSwallow and YellowOwl landed and deactivated both transformations

"What a mess this has become." Marvellous grouses as Joe looks around.

Doc and Ahim emerge from the boxes but as Ahim takes a step she falters, clutching her right leg a moment. "What was that lion?" Doc wonders looking skyward "maybe it's the islands guardian god?"

"That doesn't matter." Luka says looking up

"Hey, anyone see Soul?" Joe says calmly as all eyes turn skyward

"he must still be up there with that lion!" Doc frets

"No." Luka and Ahim whisper together

"Then we just have to get back up there and rescue him." Marvellous responds casually

"That lion has some overwhelming power." Luka muses, determination in her eyes "It surly is a Grand Power." 'hang in there brother' thought luka worried.

"Yeah." Marvellous says casually "But if it gets in our way we'll destroy it all the same." The other Gokaiger's all nod together.

"Wait!" a new voice interrupts, drawing all attention to a man in a medical coat "You're just going to attack Tenkuu Island for power?"

"Tenkuu Island?" Doc questions "Do you mean that floating island."

"What if we are?" Marvellous says pushing forward to meet the man face to face.

"You guys won't obtain it." the man says calmly

Marvellous scoffs "Just who are you?"

"I'm a veterinarian." the man responds after a moment. The two of them lock eyes

Marvellous smirks, "Sorry. But we're pirates."

Another long moment passes as the veterinarian and Marvellous stare each other down before Joe smirks himself "It doesn't matter what you think."

"We just do what we want." Luka adds ins "That's all."

"Let's go." Marvellous states as the crew begin on, Ahim once more stopping as her leg gives out on her.

Everyone turns but Doc and Luka rush over "What's wrong?!"

"Was it from the hit you took earlier?" Luka wonders

"I'm sorry." Ahim says softly, looking down in shame "You should all hurry on ahead. If you don't, Zangyack could get there first or Soul might..."

Luka looks to Marvellous who weighs his thoughts. He in turn looks to Joe who looks back to Doc. "Doc, stay with her." Joe says simple and the Green Sentai nods

Luka quickly stands, moving to join Joe and Marvellous "Take care of her." She says 'And I'll get you back Soul.'

Ahim tries to stand only to fall back down, Doc quick to offer support as the veterinarian hurries over "You're hurt?!" The Veterinarian kneels down pushing Ahim's boot down to see the blood "Let me see." Then looks up to Ahim and says kindly "I'll treat you at my place. It's very close."

"B… But..." Doc says confused "… Aren't you angry with us?"

"This and that are different things. I obviously can't just ignore this."

* * *

(Space)

"A Red Lion?" Insarn(clone left by the original while she goes to help soul as a gokaiger) asked as she heard Bowser's report

"Yes, what do you think?" Bowser said from down the line

"If that's a Grand Power, then we can't let those damn pirates get it!" Damaras said in his usual monotone "Take it no matter what! Kill it if necessary!" this caused Insarn's eyes to widen behind her visor and made her mind, which had began to work against the Zangyack, began to plot a way to finish him when the time was right for the original.

"Damaras!" Warz Gil roared as he pompously entered the room with Barizorg behind him "I heard you. What are you secretly talking about?" Insarn just walked off while his focus was gone from her. She entered her laboratory quietly and deactivated the security camera's there with a switch of a button she had hidden on the wall.

She opened a draw and pulled out a Mobirate. It didn't have the big bulky section on the back like the main five's but unlike Soul's it kept the original colour scheme… besides the red being turned a deep jade green. Insarn looked at the device with warmth, a smile on her face as she remembered yesterday…

* * *

(Flashback)

_Insarn appeared in the same field that she had spoken to Soul in before. The male had sent her personally computer a message that basically said to meet her here in a _very _encrypted message. Soul and the two dragons where once again sitting on a picnic blanket but this time they weren't eating "What did you want to talk to me about?" Insarn asked as she crossed her arms_

"_I saw your clue, your mark, your answer. Whatever you want to call it." Soul answered and smiled "I'm glad you made the right choice."_

"_So this is where I come with you to the rest of the pirates and join your crew?" Insarn asked curiously_

"_Unfortunately not." magidragon answered_

"_Episode 15 is the best time to do it. By that time we'll have the Great Power's of the MagiRanger, DekaRanger, GekiRanger, GaoRanger, Shinkenger, CarRanger, GoRanger, JAKQ, Denziman, Goggle V, Dynaman, Bioman, TurboRanger, 13 Great Powers." Soul explained "That is just under half of the 35 we need. Once we have all of them we can defeat the Zangyack. Until then its best if you hide away and cause sabotages in any Action Commander upgrades you are suppose to make and any problems you can cause."_

"_Then why did you call me?" Insarn asked before just barely catching her new key "What's this?" she asked as she looked at in curiously_

"_You're spare ranger key. I'm finishing the Keys im designing but if there's a problem, like if you are discovered, press 7 and then the call button and I'll be there to help you on the moberite i handed you." Soul explained_

"_S… So you called me here to give me this?" Insarn asked in shock at the trust_

"_Not just that. I want to make sure you survive this is my way of keeping you safe, not just as a cut-and-past Gokaiger like Skeletal." Sou explained "So I want to talk to you, find out what you are best at with in battle and that sort of thing."_

"_We also want to talk to you about some of the projects we want you to work on." gekiryuen explained_

"_One project needs to be finished by Episode 16, it'll be a great help in that Episode as well as the movie right after." Soul explained "Episode 16'll also be your first appearances Gokaielemerald, although no one will know it's you till Episode 20 of course. It'll be a surprise."_

"_Okay." Insarn smiled as she sat down with the other two girls… and lone male._

* * *

(End Flashback)

Insarn put her Mobirate back into the draw as she walked over to her desk and started to put a gun together. It was the most important project.

And she will finish it for Soul.

She will finish and perfect the GokaiShot…

* * *

(Earth)

Back on the island Shinkenspecter and Gaodawn's blades met once again, the two pushing against each other as Shinkenpecter put his Mobirate away again. Suddenly Gaodawn let loose a lion-like roar and Shinkenspecter's resolve weakened enough for Gaodawn to break the connection in his favour and deliver several slashes to Shinkenspecter's chest causing him to go flying _"Give up, you can not win."_

"N… No." Soul muttered as his eyes narrowed, forcing himself to stand "… We need your help… I will not fail…"

"_But your fear makes it so you can not defend the Earth."_ Gaodawn countered _"Fear in itself is not a bad thing but you let it control you."_

'H… He's right.' Shinkenspecter thought 'I need to truly face my fears. This is why we are fighting. If I overcome my fear I can beat him. And not as a warrior. As a pirate!'

"_I think I should end this."_ Gaodawn said as the armored arm raised its sword which was now glowing "_Surging Flash!"_

'Great! Surging Slash time!' Soul thought in fear 'I need to think of a way to… that's it!' he tightened her grip on her blade as her eyes almost glowed with determination "spirit break." Shinkenspecter said calmly as he began to slowly spin the Secret Disc on his Kyoryumaru like blade, quickly picking up speed "storm power! Tempest Blade!" his sword was now glowing with a bright silver light as it seemed to change shape so the blade was now a large curve of energy about half his size

"_Surging Arrow!" _Gaodawn yelled as the Fin Blade came crashing down while Shinkenspecter countered with a vertical slash.

Just before the blades connected there was a flash.

The blades connected and an explosion was caused.

Dust was brought up from the attacks blocking the scene from sight from all angles.

For a few moments there was silence.

But then Gaodawn started laughing lightly.

The dust that the collision caused settled to reveal the Fin Blade was blocked and held by a GokaiSabre but a GokaiGun in Final Wave mode was pushed into the mouth of the Lion on the human-sized Mech's chestplate and Soul was standing in front of GaoKing, on his knee, panting but smirking "I win."

"_Yes, you do."_ Gaosoul chuckled

"So, you'll help us?" Soul asked nicely and with respect in his voice but before Gaodawn could respond Soul's skullbirate started ringing "Hello?"

"Soul, the Zangyack have returned and are attacking people Marvellous are fighting them." Navi answered from the other side of the line. Soul nodded as he turned back to Gaodawn, who glowed and reverted to GaoLion, the Gaodawn Key falling to the floor. The Power Animal motioned for Soul to get and he nodded, although obviously still slightly scared of the beast. The two ran to the large mounting and looked down to the fight below "See I told you they were good people!"

"_So I see."_

Soul smiles, "See I told you. You can see it can't you. They may take a big game but they aren't going to just let people get hurt. Even if they don't put on the nicest of faces."

"_I will help you."_ GaoLion nodded "_Let us help your comrades."_

"Don't you mean _our_ comrades?" Soul smiled "Gokai Change!"

"**GOOOOOOOOOOOKAIGER!"**

Skeletal then pulled out a Crystal Key and looked to GaoLion before asking "Do you, GaoLion, give us, the Gokaiger, the Great Power of the GaoRanger?"

"_I do."_

"Well then…" Skeletal smirked as he folded up the Key "Welcome to the crew. Great Release!" he called as he plugged in the Crystal Key

"**GRRRRRRRRRREAT RELEASE!"**

"GaoLion!" Skeletal finished as he thrust his arm forward and GaoLion was pulled into the Key…

* * *

(With the Gokaiger)

On the ground the fight was currently underway with the five Gokaiger currently fighting the Gormin while getting the civilians away as the former GaoRed looked down from a rail in shock "Those guys…" he said as he saw them take down the Gormin that where threatening the civilians "There just smart-mouthed."

"Ahim, your wound okay?" Blue asked as the five all regrouped and fired at Bowser and the Sugormin

"Yes." Pink nodded "sorry for worrying you."

"Well, all five of us are here." Green smiled

"_Allon-sy_!" a voice called as Skeletal came falling from the sky, his foot hitting Bowser in the head. "Boot to the head!" he called as he then flipped over the Sugormin and landed with the other five, next to Luka "Don't you mean six?" 'now i see why the doctor says that all the time it's fun!' thought soul as he smiled at his sister.

"Soul!" Luka said happily

"Hey Luka-nee." Skeletal said as he wrapped an arm around the yellow warrior's shoulders "I got a present for everyone."

"What is it?" Red asked curiously

"Is now the time for presents?" Pink asked as she looked around

"It is for this one Princess ahim." Skeletal smirked as he pulled out a Key similar to Magidragon's "Gokai Warrior!" Soul then yelled as he reinserted the Key, which had the GaoRanger symbol

"**GAAAAAAAAAAAAOOOOOOOOOLleon!"**

A blast of light fired from his Mobirate, which took on a unique form. When the light died down the Key was gone from his Mobirate but, instead, a new person was standing in front of them "Wow…" Yellow said as she looked at the warrior

"Another one?" Blue asked in amazement

"Gaoleon!" the feminine figure called confidently as she posed, which was simply having one of her arms flick slightly, turning her blade so it was facing sideways and her other one be brought up next to her head slightly clenched as if she was a ball. The female warrior looked like Duke Org Rouki, except for the colour and the head which was the same as Black Lion Rio. Instead of black her armour and helmet where a deep crimson, the silver had turned golden blue which was unique, a shade between black and red, while the blue had turned white and the silver belt buckle was instead the GaoRanger belt buckle. In her hand was what looked like a midniht blue version of the Crescent Moon Blade but in the middle was a gold circle section that looked like the middle of one of the Beast King Swords except it was much larger and it had six cut openings, five in a circle with the sixth in the middle

"G… GaoLion?" the once GaoRed asked in shock

"W… Why are you a girl?" Skeletal asked in shock

"From what I could tell the Crystal Keys reconfigure Great Powers into new bodies, using your knollage and experience with others as a form of template so all Great Powers would be female as you spend most of your time with your adoptive sister." GaoPride explained

"Well, I think we should have a Special Service." Yellow smirked as she summoned the GaoYellow Key

"I agree." Red said as the others followed her lead

"Gokai Change!"

"**GAAAAAAAOOOOOOOOORANGER!"**

"Blazing Lion! GaoRed!" Marvellous called

"Noble Eagle! GaoYellow!" Luka had changed into a skirted version of the yellow warrior

"Surging Shark! GaoBlue!"

"Iron Bison! GaoBlack!"

"Belle Tiger! GaoWhite!"

"Raging soul! Gaosoul!" Soul called as he transformed into his Fan-Ranger

"Great Warrior! Gaoleon!"

"Hyakujuu Sentai…" Marvellous started

"… GaoRanger!" they call called together

"Charge!" Bowser called as the Sugormin followed his orders and the Gokaiger did the same. GaoYellow and Gaosoul worked together against one Sugormin, GaoWhite and GaoBlack took another together while GaoBlue was facing one by himself and GaoRed and Gaoleon fought Bowser.

"Gao!" Yellow called as she dragged her Sugormin into the air before throwing him back down where soul just punched him away

"Surging Slash!" Blue called as he drew his Shark Cutters and flew around the Sugormin, slashing it reputedly with the bladed Tonfa

"Hup!" Black grunted as he helped White perform a back flip which sent there Gormin back a bit more before they started punching him and then double kicked him with all there might

"Let's go!" Red said as he released his claws and started super-speed fighting Bowser in the air. After two big strikes he sent him flying where leon slashed him with her blade, sending him rolling on the ground hard. The group gathered together and Red smirked "Let's all do it together!" he said as he raised his arm to the sky, summoning the groups ultimate weapon

"Evil-Crushing Animal Sword!" they called together

Meanwhile Crimson summoned what looked like an arm cannon that resembled Gaodawn's chest with the blaster part looking like the GaoAnchor "Anchor Cannon!" she called as she pointed it at Bowser, the tip of the 'Anchor' glowing

"GaoMuscle!" leon said as she held her blade in front of her. The GaoGorilla, GaoBear, GaoPolar, GaoBison and GaoEagle Animal Crystals appeared in the five spots in her blade before a dark red version of the GaoLion Animal Crystal appeared in the middle spot "Pride Force Slash!" the blade then began to glow green, black, white and yellow

"You guys shield me!" Bowser said as he hid behind the three Sugormin

"Disperse evil!" Red and leon called together as they raised the blade into the sky

"Evil Spirits, meet your end!" soul finished as the energy spread all throughout the Anchor. Red and leon both brought there blades down which fired off an the energy from the blades as shockwaves towards the four members of Zangyack, leon's being surrounded by fire and ice as well as having an almost anchor like tip, while the whole Anchor section of Gaosoul's weapon was detached from the rest and went flying towards the four. The three attacks ripped right through the Sugormin and destroyed them instantly. The six then intently deactivated there transformations and pulled out there GokaiGun's and Ranger Keys

"Let's finish this." Red called and the others nodded

"**FIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIINAL WAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAVE!"**

"Gokai Blast." Red said calmly as the six pulled the triggers, there final attack bullets destroying Bowser instantly as he howled in pain "Let us go already." Red groaned as he summoned the Galleon when the purple beams made Bowser and the Sugormin grow

"**GOOOOOOOOOOOKAI GALLEON!"**

"ryuen-Oh!" Skeletal called as he plugged in his geki-reaper Key with the GekiRanger symbol into his Mobirate

"**RYYYYYYYYYYYYYYUEN-OH!"**

"Kaizoku Gatti! Complete! Gokai-Oh!" the Gokaiger called in unison

"Let's go Ryuen-Oh!" Skeletal called from inside his Mech as he joined Gokai-Oh in battle against Bowser and the Sugormin.

Gokai-Oh slashed at the Sugormin several times before Red pulled out his Ranger Key "Let's use the Gokai Star Burst!"

"Okay." The other nodded

"Your back is exposed!" Bowser called as he fired his claw onto the back of Gokai-Oh, stopping there wheel from turning

"What?!" Red asked in shock before the Sugormin managed to grab hold of Gokai-Oh and holding him still

"I'm coming guys!" Skeletal called as Ryuen-Oh started flying towards the Mech

"Oh no you don't!" Bowser yelled as he fired another claw, this one wrapping around Ryuen-Oh and causing the dragon to fall to the floor

"Soul!" Luka and Ahim yelled together in worry for their adoptive brother as Green, Blue and Red tried to move there wheels

"You bastard!" Red growled angrily

"Once caught you won't get free." Bowser chuckled darkly

"Nice combination attack." Blue nodded

"Now's no time for compliments!" Yellow yelled

"What'll we do know?!" Red growled

"GAO!" leon roared on the ground, it actually sounding like a Lion's roar

"The GaoRanger Keys!" Green said in shock as they all looked at there Keys which where glowing lightly

"Miss leon must be telling us that she can help." Pink guessed

"Let's use it already!" Red called happily

"_Ranger Key! Set!_" they called in unison. The claw on Gokai-Oh's back was shattered

"**GGGGGGGAAAAAAAAAAAAOOOOOOOOOOOO!"** was called from inside Gokai-Oh as the Sugormin where thrown off the Mech

"GGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAOOOOOOOOOOO OO!" leon roared; her voice turning into a literal roar as she changed into a giant red lion. The Gokaiger all looked in amazement as the newly grown GaoLion charged at Bowser and did a cross slash.

"Miss Lion is amazing!" Pink gushed

GaoLion landed and roared fiercely before she looks back to Gokai Oh as Green gasps and looks back to the others "I… I think she wants us to combine."

"Go for it!" Skeletal says between laughs over the Mech's communication system "This form is awesome."

"Ms Lion." Pink says politely "Thank you very much."

"Alright!" Red says as he gets his takes a firm grip of the wheel "Let's make this really showy!"

Leaping into the air Gokai Oh's legs disconnect as they combine with GaoLion making it a centaur-like Mech. The five yelled "Complete! Gao-Gokai-Oh!" before they land again and the new formation charges through Bowser's forces making quick work of the Sugormin who had shifted into there Motorcycle hybrids forms.

"Damn you!" Bowser growled "In that case… here I go!" before he charged

"Gokai Animal Heart!" the five yelled as they twisted there Keys. GaoLion fired a yellow energy beam from her mouth as Gokai-Oh did a cross slash firing blue energy beams which ripped Bowser apart, making him explode. GaoLion roared in victory as they rode on

"GaoLion." The past Sentai warrior said with a deep sigh "Get along with those pirates, all right?" before he turned around and began to walk away

Later that night Soul was in her room looking at his work so far.

GokaiBlue: NinjaBlue, GingaBlue, GoBlue, HuricaneBlue and ShinkenBlue.

GokaiYellow: TigerRanger, NinjaYellow, YellowRacer, GingaYellow, GaoYellow, HurricaineYellow and ShinkenYellow.

GokaiPink: PteraRanger, MegaPink, GoPink, TimePink, MagiPink and GosiePink.

The others where harder. he had tried multiple lists, and he wasn't even finished with those three. They needed 15 each but he couldn't get them to work! Oh well, there's always tomorrow…

over in a park a female gokaiger with a emerald green suit was looking at the galleon with a smile. She had saw that battle and wonders if her clone she left was doing allright. She leapt from the tree and de-morphed revealing a human with green hair and wore a mix of luka and ahim's outfits in green and black. "good luck guys i can't wait untill i can help you out especially soul-kun this was episode 9 if soul is right only seven more episodes left for me to go before i make my debut. Soul i decided to reveal my true name to you my real name is mana yuohshi good night my spirit" said the girl who was actually the human form of insarnn.

Soul went to sleep not noticing his form shifted beck into that odd dragon humaniod again only now a lion's mane can be seen on the neck area now before he shifted back. Seems with each new greater power the odd occurence evolves to match the new power. With magidragon his form was mostly draconic and when ryuen appeared he gained a calmer mind and now this hope soul can find out if this is a good thing or not.

On board the gigante horse damaras wellcomed a new action general. "wellcome to the gigante horse thanatos hope you are ready to face the gokaigers soon" said damaras.

"hai uncle damaras i hope we can stop them from ruining the empires great name" said thanitos who as the name suggested looked like the grim reaper mixed with a wyvern and a knight.

Things aren't looking good can soul over come thanatos and beat the zangack empire while stoping the war peacefully. Find out next time on gokai skeletal!

Current skeletal keys:

gokai skeletal,

shinkenspector,

kyoryuskull,

huricanekage,

dekaghost,

magispirit,

phantom-buster,

gaosoul,

gekireaper,

gaodawn,

keys left to make:

go-ghoul,

aberefossil,

goseiphantom,

go-on hollow,

oh-anchient,

rei-racer,

and rescue tamashii.

Remember i need heisai era ranger key names for skeletal to use these are the ones i chosen from two helpfull aurthors of simular fics to mine. This is gh152 the 2nd heading out of this world for now!


	9. Chapter 9

Epic 9: A Duel with Trump Cards

Aboard the Gokai Galleon the crew were playing a game of cards, save soul who looking over his Ranger Keys.

"Why don't you join us," Joe wonders as Marvelous lays out his cards.

"One Pair," Marvelous' card were the 6 and 9 of hearts, 7 of clubs, and the Jacks of diamonds and hearts.

"Don't know how to play, besides i need to come up with a strategy for our next engagement, the next few are pretty rough."

Ahim was next to lay out her hand, "I have a two pair."

"Three cards," Luka said casually as she laid out hers.

Marvelous stared wide eyed at Luka with surprise just before Doc declared, "There! Four cards! Looks like I win this time."

Joe smirked as he laid down his cards, "Sorry, but..." it was all spades from 10 to Ace causing all the Gokaigers to lean in in shock.

"Royal Straight Flush of Spades," soul said knowingly with a smirk, "I remember this episode. All the more reason not to play, I have an unfair advantage."

Doc looks at the hand before looking back to soul, "I've never seen a hand like that before. Have you?"

he shakes his head, "I don't play, remember only thing similar was kamen rider blade's finisher in king form the royal straight flush."

"Joe wins again!"

With growing irritation Marvelous collects and spreads the cards, "One more time."

"Not gonna help Marvelous," soul smirks, "It's all in the cards. Isn't that right Joe?" he pauses a moment in thought, "Oh right next you comment, 'If Luka was serious you could never beat her.' when everyone starts praising your skill."

Joe is about to comments but just nods, soul smirks, "Luka cheats you know."

"Ah mou!" Luka says in irritation at her adoptive brother, "don't make me look so dishonest!"

"Ah but you're cheating is what's going to us get the Gigarollum out of Yokubareed hands when he comes here to blow up Earth."

Suddenly he now had the attention of every Gokaiger, especially Joe, "The Special Destruction Unit is here?"

soul looks up from his keys tossing them back in the box, "I suggest we get Gokai Oh ready, Zangyack is about to start an attack run on the city. I'd like to cut them off at the pass before any lives are lost."

Marvelous nods as the crew head to their Darins and form Gokai Oh with Skeletal's skipper. Just as some ships enter the atmosphere. Red bringing up a screen with the Gigante Horse and Gokai Oh starts tearing through the forces, "You need to get up pretty early to cause our little Skeletal off guard."

"Don't shoot the Green one!" blue warns.

"Eh?" Yellow wonders but the crew still follow his advice.

"I've never seen a green one before," Green comments.

"That's the Special Destruction Force flagship." Blue and Skeletal say together.

Aboard the flagship Yokubareed shuffles a deck of cards, "Those pirates are better than I was told...I would like the bounty but..." Handing the card to one of his Gormin crew the green ship starts to vanish as Gokai Oh drives off the Zangyack fleet.

Aboard the Gigante Horse, Warz Gill slams his fists into his station, "That boy again! Those damn cheeky pirates! I want them gone! Gone! GONE!" He turns to Insarn with an angry howl, "What are you doing about them?"

"I am working on a new weapon Gil-sama," she purrs, wrapping her hands around one of his arms seductively, "I just need a little more time."

Before he can respond however the screen comes to life again, -Skeletal wants to talk.-

"I will go down and see what he wants," Insarn offers.

Incensed Warz Gil slams his fists, "No! I will go down there myself!"

"Sir!" Damaras starts to object.

But Gil cuts him off storming off, "Barizorg come with me!"

"Yes, boss."

On the ground not much later soul sits at a table in the part, a grocery bag at his feet, as Warz Gil arrives, along with Barizorg, he gasps and stands.

"Well I didn't expect the Emperor's own son to show, I thought I'd get Insarn again...I hope this means you're willing to listen to reason." he says with a cordial bow.

Gil huffs as he storms over, "What do you want! You side with the Pirates but keep meeting with my lieutenants. What do you want to stop ruining my plans!"

he motions to the table, "Have a seat, I brought a lunch."

Barizorg looks around the area before bowing slightly, "There is no immediate threat, boss."

With a huff Gil takes a seat, Barizorg standing guard as soul sits opposite him and takes a couple of foam boxes with curry, rice, and noodles for each of them, "Local cuisine. I'm actually glad I got to speak to you in person. It makes my pitch more meaningful now...by the way did you enjoy my Chocolate meteor Attack. It's one of my specialties."

Gil remains indigent but with a low whisper responds, "Yes."

soul smiles as he hands some plastic utensils to Gil and starts on his own meal, "I take it by now I have proven my skills at precognition. So will you take it with some gravity now that I tell you, again, you are going to lose. And you are going to die. It is this latter fact alone why I have been using DekaRanger's powers to end the battles. Your Action Commanders may being tried for their numerous crimes but at least their alive." there was a shot of venom in his next statement though, "a luxury your men seem ill disposed toward extending to the people of Earth."

"If they stand against Zangyack then they deserve no mercy!"

soul shoot up, slapping his hands on the table, "They are unarmed civilians! Earth for the most part doesn't even know what Zangyack is as your cut them down in cold blood!just what morals do you even have to allow that frankly it is that attitude that will get you and your crew killed! i actually have hope that once your father is overthrown that you can get your empire into a more peaceful approach!"

Barizorg draws his sword at the outburst and Gil himself flinches but soul quickly regains his composite and sits back down.

"What do you want," Gil demands as he has some of the food. "Mmmm."

"I want you to stop this foolish invasion, all it's going to cost you is resources, men, and ultimately your life. Besides don't you think you're acting a bit rash. You called in Yokubareed to destroy Earth. How is destroying the first planet your father has sent you out to conqueror going to look to him. It doesn't sent a very good image when your sent to seize a planet and destroy it instead."

Gil looks as if struck by a mortal wound.

soul smirks, "I thought as much. And did I mention that your father is also killed by the time this is all over. Think about it. Your obsession with Earth not only costs you the lives of numerous Action Commanders, Insarn, Damaras, AND Barizorg, but also the life of yourself AND your father. And you still never get Earth. Is Earth really worth enough to give you and your father's lives in vain?"

Gil looked paler than normal.

"You have seen my handiwork first hand, you know I speak the truth. Go on try to deny it."

"Earth will belong to Zangyack!" Gil asserts.

"Earth will be the death of Zangyack," soul counters, "And if you look deep inside you will know I speak the truth."

A pregnant pause hung in the air before Gil spoke again, this time his voice was soft and low, "Father would never go for retreat. He would destroy Earth himself first."

"He tries that, does some horrific collateral damage. Calls in the fleet from the depths of space and he still fails." he pauses for effect, "And our crew isn't even full yet. Before the end we gain another comrade. If you think we're tough imagine us when we are seven strong. Heck the 7th Gokaiger has powers you can't even imagine compared to mine."

Gil huffs and stands, having finish his meal, "Barizorg we are leaving."

Tear were forming at the edge of soul's eyes, "Your death comes soon...I will do my best to make sure it is reduced to confinement instead but I can't promise anything."

Gil huffs and turns away tossing a roll of bills on the table, "I thank you for your advice and the meal. But I will not cave to you're ill fated prophecies. I will take Earth!"

Just then the green ship that was in low orbit exploded, soul smirked, "That would be my comrades Taking the Gigarollum and engaging Yokubareed. They win and you're going to lose a large number of your fleet in about ten minutes or so."

"Preposterous!" Gil objects as soul reaches into his bag and pulls out a homemade pie.

"Stay for a slice, and see if I'm right or not."

Gil fumes but resumes his seat, "I only do this to see the look on your face when my men destroy your comrades without you there to aid them."

soul smirks knowingly as he cuts two slices, "It's called Chocolate Peanut-butter Cheesecake Pie, with a graham-cracker crust."

Taking a forkful once more Gil has that shocked flinch followed by a look of pure content. soul smiles.

"Your attempts at bribery will not sway me!"

An explosion overhead in the sky undercuts his position as Gil sees several of his ships explode.

"See," soul smirks, "They don't need me to kick your ass. Is it becoming clear now?"

Gil stands, snatching up the rest of the pie in one hand and his original slice in the other as he storms of, "Barizorg!"

"Yes, boss."

And in moments they are gone. Leaving soul to enjoy his lone slice, smiling all the while, 'I think I'm getting through to him. Maybe this war can end amicably for all parties involved.'

As he eats he counts the bills, which number a decent amount of Zagins, until the rest of the team show up behind her. Luka looking part hurt, part suspicious at the money, "Where were you."

"I won't lie." soul opens, "I've been trying diplomacy and get Zangyack to back down. It hasn't worked yet."

Luka looked angry, Joe was impossible to read, Doc was confused, and Marvelous just smirked, but Ahim she placed a hand on soul's shoulder, "Zangyack is impossible to reason with, you are just deluding yourself." Such words with such coldness coming from Ahim caught soul off guard with shock with the others as well.

"A-Ahim-san..."

Before he could compose a response Joe took the money, "What did sell them?" Looking bit suspicious.

soul motioned to the dirty plates and utensil, "I brought lunch, the rep," he was wise enough to recognize not to mention he met with the Warz Gil himself, "insisted on reimbursement to remove any allusions of bribing him with food." he paused as ten eyes peered into his soul as Ahim wiped away some of the tears on soul's face. "I think I'm reaching them. They are starting to take my predictions seriously."

"What did you tell them!" Joe said suddenly shaking her.

"J-just that they would lose. No details of how. Except for what you were doing with Gigarollum and Yokubareed just after you blew up his ship. Things I couldn't possibly know without seeing it before hand since neither of us were at the site of conflict."

"I don't like you meeting with Zangyack," Marvelous injects, "You're putting yourself at a needless risk."

tamashii sighs and looks away, "I-I know...but I have to try...Earth doesn't deserve to be used like this. And if they understand they are only choreographing their own deaths maybe they will pull back out of self preservation."

It was Joe's turn to put a hand on soul's shoulder, as painful memories surfaced, "You can not change them. They would slaughter children if they got in their way..." quickly adding, "don't you remember when you arrived?"

"You least of all Joe," he injected, "You least of all I expected to be so willing to kill them. You were one of them for Sentai's sake! And you changed. They can two, if only there was someone...like Sid-Senpai to show them the way."

Joe looked as if hit by a mortal strike as he remembered his mentor, the resolve in his voice faltering, "M..Maybe..." but quickly recovers his cool, "but they choose their path when they killed their first innocent. The difference was Sid-Senpai and I never did. We knew that was wrong!"

Now the other 4 Gokaigers were splitting their attention between the two. Numerous Questions running through their heads that none dared ask.

soul lowered his head as he began to clean up, his voice low,

"Everyone deserves a chance to atone."

Finally it was Marvelous who spoke, "They will get that. Regardless of if they deserve it, thanks to DekaRanger modifications."

"And they will pay for their past crimes as well." Doc adds in.

soul's voice trembles, "I just..."

One by one the crew planted a hand on his shoulder and nodded.

"We know," Luka says softly to comfort her adoptive brother.

"And we will do our best to help you grab onto your dream." Marvelous adds.

Joe smirked, "After all, that's what it means to be a pirate."

soul smiles, "Thanks guys."

watching this from a tree was mana as she turned to see a gokaiger that was similar to skeletal but was mainly purple with a violet version of the gokaiger helmets. "never thought he would do that well let's head back we still got to build our vehicles" said mana and the two vanished. soul non the wiser that insarn had cloned herself and left while setting up new members. (end epic 9)


	10. Chapter 10

Epic 10: A Serious Strife

At an old temple Joe is practicing his form as Doc and Ahim watch. As Joe draws to a close the two applaud and Doc hops to his feet running over only to trip on the old stones but Joe is faster still hurling his Gokai Saber to give Doc something to catch and halt his fall. Glancing down Doc notes a small crop of flowers where he would have face planted and keeps his eyes on the flowers as he draws the saber from the ground.

"You did that to protect this flower." Doc smiles as he gets to his feet, "what fine play!"

"Joe-san looks scary," Ahim comments "But he's actually quite nice."

Joe looks back and away uneasily, "I'm okay." as Ahim and Doc share a smile.

But the moment doesn't last long as Joe's Mobirate rings, it's Navi, "We just hit a big wave of Zangyack!"

"We'll be right there!"

The battle itself is an embarrassing chore, Gil clearly phoning it in with a squad of enlarged Sugormin, insult added to the issue as a box auto unlocks on the bridge and pops open with a picture of Skeletal in it and a note that reads, "You know you really need to stop doing these filler assaults with (Su)Gormin, all you're doing is wasting resources."

The note had been deliver early this morning.

Gil is furious, "Damn him! Damn them! Damn him! Damn them!" and in his range he starts to attack Gormin left and right, "You're all useless!" before knocking the box to the floor with a crash. "You jerk!" he says wailing on one Gormin as he makes his way over to Damaras, then spins back around and shoves Insarn, "Where is this invention of yours to take care of that guy!"

"You highness!" Damaras interrupts before Gil gets any more violent, holding him back, "control yourself!"

"Let me go!" he demands as he struggles against Damaras who loosens his grip letting Gil storm off, though it's clear the moment is abating, though his anger is still high. "How many times are you guys going to be defeated?!" he demands.

As if in response to the venting soul comes up on the main display, head tilted through fully, "About 30 more times, then you die when you try to take us on in Great Warz. Oh then your dad dies aboooout a dozen battles later. Insarn right before he dies oh and Damaras shortly before that and after your death. As for Barizorg, about the same time as you Emperor Gil-sama. But I'll do what I can to save you guys for SPD at the last minute...though I can't make any promises as the battles heat up...oh and heads up you got company coming."

Then the signal dies and Gil collapses into his chair, "H-How does he know such precise information."

Damaras offers a platitude even though he starting to question his own doubts this fact is never betrayed in his voice, "he is just making it up. No one, no matter how powerful can predicts the time of another death."

As if to undercut Damaras point a purple ship shows up on long range radar approaching their perimeter, Damaras suppresses a growl as Gil lies back in his seat looking defeated.

"About ten minutes until they violate our air space," Barizorg relates.

"Samurai." On the ground the crew, with Luka and Ahim in the lead look at a picture of a samurai as the others look around the area. "People who wear a kimono and carry a katana?"

"Although I have heard they don't exist in this era." Ahim adds.

"Where do we find this Samurai?" Marvelous asks looking to soul.

"Just keep walking around, she should find us." soul responds.

"How about them," Doc says bringing their attention to a group of people, overseen by a woman practicing ken-do."

Marvelous smirks, "That's pretty cool."

soul shakes his head, "Not them."

"Alright!" Luka says waking off, "Let's keep looking."

All but Joe and soul follow. Joe pauses and watches them practice as memories return to him. Memories of being trained, and beaten by Gormin. Of meeting of a man named Sid, who would later become his sempai, and of Sid-amazing techniques he created, back when both of them were Zangyack recruits.

"That was a lifetime ago Joe," soul says putting a hand on his shoulder.

He rolls it off, the other crew having stopped and looking back, Ahim's gaze turning to the ken-do practices as her own mind reflects to a time in the crow's nest with Luka and soul.

'Joe had one of the greatest Swordsmen train him,' the memory of soul plays back, 'but in the end...say something happened, something bad.'

"Don't worry about it," Joe says dismissively as he moves to join the others, just as drums being to be heard and men in black cloth run in with a banner as they pass by a young woman stands with an older man against the backdrop of a second banner.

soul nods, "That's her. Princess Shinken Red, she is the Samurai you are looking for."

The man speaks loudly in response, "Show your respect! This is Shiba Kaoru-sama! Bow your heads!"

"SaMUrai," Luka questions.

Doc's eyes go wide, "Shinken...Red. Does that mean?"

"You are in the presence of a princess!" the man shouts, "Your heads are too high! Lower yourselves."

The girl sounds annoyed, "Tanba. Enough. Do you think such word would work on a band of pirates? Fall back."

However soul has already dropped to the ground and bowed.

"Ah mou!" Luka protests as she pulls soul up, "Don't bow to that brat."

Tanba and the black clad figures pull away as Kaoru returns her attention to the crew, "I'll be blunt. Return the Shinkenger's Ranger Keys!"

Marvelous scoffs, "Well, I'll be blunt. Bullshit."

"You cur, how dare you address the princess that way!" Tanba stand beside his lady again and starts to storm toward the Gokaigers before Kaoru slaps the back of his head with her fan.

"Fall back!"

Holding his head Tanba slinks back as Kaoru returns her attention to the Gokaigers, "You leave me no choice."

One of the stagehands in black approaches, head bowed, holding out a sword which she takes in a firm grip, "I will take it back through force!"

She charges forward putting Marvelous on the defensive as he defends her parries until he can get some space.

"You dodge well." She complements.

"Well he is Captain of the 36th Super Sentai." soul comments with a hand to his chin as he pulls out his shinken specter key and looked it over.

As Kaoru prepares another run Marvelous stand, drawing his Gokai Gun, Ahim and soul running between them.

"Ok fun is fun but your going overboard Marvelous!"

"Wait a moment!" Ahim pleads, "Calm down you two!"

"Really," soul injects "If it's that big a deal here!" soul said holding out 7 keys, "Have these, I have copies i charged with my mojorika to be as good as the originals of them after all."

"What are you doing!" Marvelous demands as he and Kaoru move to meet soulin the center.

he looks to Marvelous first, "You know my keys don't count for the Greater Power and the Power Ranger version of Shinkenger had 2 alternate suits. Mega Mode, AND Shogun Mode. I have keys for both."

Kaoru takes one of the keys which looks like a more armored Princess Shinken Red, "What is this?!"

"Female Megamode Samurai Red. It'll work just as well as your original key. Maybe even better since it's more armored."

Kaoru hold the key firmly as it glows and vanishes her force replaced by a heavily armored form. Curiously she looks over her form, starting at the arms.

"Everyone happy?"

Kaoru demorphs and gives a long look at Marvelous then soul, "This is about more then restoring our powers. Your pirates, why should I believe you would bring honor to our powers."

"A duel then." Joe says stepping forward, "If I win then you tell us about the Shinkenger's Greater Power. If I loose we hand over the Shinkenger Keys."

"What?!"

At the Gigante Horse the purple ship has broken their lines and docked, but it's Captain walks a swath of destruction through the ship until he makes his way to the bridge.

"T-the guy was right!" Gil panics as a blue swordsman cuts his way past Gormin.

"Out of the way pests!"

Barizorg quick to charge into action getting the visitor in an arm lock and giving Warz a good look at the man.

"D-Deizeiger?!"

"Why is an elite guard of the emperor here?" Damaras wonders.

Gil nods, "Yeah?!"

Just as Deizeiger breaks out of Barizorg's hold only to turn his sword away and gives a bow, left hand over his heart, "His Majesty ordered me to help you, Your Highness." Then he points to Damaras accusingly, "Despite your presence, you still haven't taken over Earth. How Pathetic."

Insarn injects, "It's not as easy as you make it out to be. The Space Pirates have a psychic among their ranks who has cut us off at every turn."

Deizeiger huffs, "This psychic will never see my blade coming."

"Actually I have." soul's voice came over the com, "Hi Deizeiger...you know your going to die today right?"

It was another prerecorded message that just opened on the monitor, causing Deizeiger to jump. Damaras chuckled.

"he has sent us a number of prerecorded messages, like that one. That only open on a timer just to prove his abilities. As well as warn off of our impeding doom in an attempt to get us to pull back from Earth." Warz explains.

"Why do you continue to humor him?! At your order I will take out this guy along with the rest of the pirates."

"Excellent! And I will go with you."

"Y-Your Highness," Damaras flinches, "You take to great a risk."

"Nonsense with Barizorg and Deizeiger the Earthlings won't know what's coming."

Back on the ground Kaoru stands opposite Joe, ready to duel, "Why am I fighting you instead of the Captain?"

"You are truly skilled," Joe explains, "It would be a pity if you got hurt fighting Marvelous."

"You look down on me. That's fine, as long as you honor the terms of our agreement."

"As long as you honor your end if I win."

The two warriors stand still as they size each other up, leaving Luka confused, "Why? Why aren't they moving?!"

"I must protest this," soul injects, "Zangyack will be making an attack any minute now, and it's going to be one of our toughest battles to date! This can wait."

"For Joe," Marvelous addresses soul first, "It can not." Then he addresses Luka, "This is how a fight between two truly skilled people goes."

The fight begins after a moment as Joe and Kaoru dodge and parry each other, circling each other in a fierce dance as soul watches the sky nervously. As the two move away from each other for the second round the Assault begins as Zangyack ships begin to fire on the surface, Joe and Kaoru turning to view the battle even as soul is charging toward it.

"This is bad," Kaoru muses, "The duel is on hold for now." Before she charges in beside soul, changing into the Megamode Red Ranger.

Tanba running after with a worried "Princess!"

Marvelous crosses his arms in annoyance, "looks like the duel can't continue until that's taken care of."

"Let us go!" Ahim advises.

"Yeah!" Marvelous says leading the charge of the others, Joe trailing in last.

Mega Princess ShinkenRed arrives first, slicing through Gormin as people flee With Tanba arriving next and helping the civilians as he moves closer to ShinkenRed who glances over he shoulder just as Deizeiger teleports down with Warz Gil, Barizorg, and a mixed unit of Sugormin and Gormin.

"Listen Earthlings!" Gil opens, "I am the supreme commander of the Zangyack Empire! Warz Gil-sama! My personal appearance means it will only be a matter of time before the planet is conquered."

Tanba and the stagehands have now caught up to ShinkenRed as Gil continues, "If you value your lives, prostrate yourselves at my feet!"

Marvelous answers with gun fire which Deizeiger and Barizorg block, soul answers with a smart remark, "How about I just don't kill you and your fancy bodyguards?"

"So you're the boss," Luka adds unimpressed.

"So it's the emperor's idiot son?" Joe adds with a barb.

"What was that?!" Gil says in disbelief. "You damn wanted pirates. This is your last chance to act cocky!"

"That's our line!" Doc injects.

"Sorry half the team doesn't have one," soul blurts out, surprising himself, "Mind if we're epic instead?"'what the what pocessed me to say that? i think ryuen has somehing to do with this' thought soul.

Ahim gives him an odd long before returning her attention to Gil, "Yes! We will not loose to lowly being like yourself!"

Now furious Gil shakes in rage, "Gormin-domo, get them!"

"Let's make this showy!" Marvelous says leading the charge.

The world was slowing down to a crawl, each moment stretching out to infinity as soul ran forward with the others, even the addition of Mega Princess ShinkenRed wasn't enough variance to see the fight play out like it was prerecorded. This battle was one of the few burned into his mind. Originally because of the pure epic feel of it but now it had a more personal impact. There was Marvelous, Ahim, Joe, Doc, and Luka fending off Gormin with hand to hand combat as they got an opening to insert their Ranger Key. Each one having to knock back a Gormin or two to get enough room to thrust their Mobirate forward so the pose could finish and the suits could be formed. he even found himself following the motions, as he kicked back a Gormin, backed up and thrust out his own shouting 'Gokai Change' and then the call of 'Gokai Skeletal'' but nothing was really changing. Gil flailed about shouting, as Skeletal echoed it in whisper, "What are you doing?! Hurry and defeat them!" And the Sugormin charged into the fray while the 7 of them were still engaged with the Gormin.

"Luka!" Blue shouted as he tossed his Gokai Saber to Yellow.

"Thank you!" she called as she caught it and tore through the Gormin with duel sabers.

Green was up next tossing his gun to Pink.

"Okay. Thank you very much!" Pink called as she got some distance to open up with guns blazing.

Soon only Gil and his two generals were left and the seven stood opposite them ready to end it. skeletal was shaking slightly as everything played out, there was not a damn thing he could do to change the outcome. Red announces it's all over. Deizeiger offers to finish things. Gokai Change To Zyuranger, with Skeletal using the form of a white warrior man named zyubonez. The Gokaigers and Princess ShinkenRed putting up a good fight against Deizeiger for the most part but he easily counters their attack. Gil cheers and applauds, ordering Deizeiger to send the seven to hell.

"We're not done yet," Pink calls as the gather back up.

Now it was time for Dynaman, Skeletal as Dynaspirit, but even with their powers combined into the Super Dynamite Attack Deizeiger was able block the attack and send the Gokaigers falling to the ground but they picked themselves up.

Blue turning to Red, "I will defeat Warz Gil. If their top falls, the advantage will be ours!"

Skeletal's eyes dilated as his voice went low, "No"

The moment was here, and there was still nothing he could do. One last Gokai Change. Gingaskeleton for Skeletal as they charged in, even Princess ShinkenRed's addition would not change anything, she didn't know what was about to happen, she couldn't stop it.

But Skeletal did.

The moment inched closer, Blue had engaged Barizorg, they seemed evenly matched. 'If only I had masted that technique!' tear flowing down into the helmet, as the moment was reached. Barizorg twisting his sword as he slid into a stance only 3 people in the entire universe knew, And the other two had no idea he was one of them.

Staring face to face with the stance Blue let down his guard, "That stance...it can't be." his mind reeled, 'how can this...machine know Sid-Sempai's technique?' So lost in thought and shock Blue couldn't react quick enough as the cross slash shot toward him and he flinched trying to brace for it, shutting his eyes tight. But the moment didn't come and as he opened them he saw another cross slash wave fighting with Barizorg's for control. Glancing back over his should he saw Skeletal in the same stance, breathing heavily. But his cross slash was clearly inferior.

"I did it!" he panted dropping to his knees.

The wave was not solid however, and in a moment Barizorg's over took his blasting blue back and out of his morph, Joe was torn up by the attack, but not as badly as he would have been if the attack had not be interrupted. But Joe was to lost in his thoughts to think clearly as he got to his feet and Barizorg stalked closer.

"Sid-Sempai? Is that you Sid-Sempai?" A part of Joe's mind wanted to look back to Skeletal who was still fighting with the others against Deizeiger, a part of him wanted to ask the same question of him. After all how could he of all people know his Sempai's technique. he had never seen him practice it because he never had. And there was so much about his true origin unknown. Added to the fact he kept claiming he was a kendoist back home. But Barizorg was just as a mystery, and Barizorg was right in front of him. He could question Skeletal anytime but if Barizorg really was Sid-Sempai then this was his only chance.

"Sid?" Barizorg said confused, "I have never heard of that name."

"You're lying!" Joe screamed, it had to be a lie. Barizorg was the most logical choice. "I saw it with my own eyes! That unique swordsmanship...the skill of it...it was Sid-Sempai's move!"

Behind him Skeletal paused, and watched the scene with a whispered "No."

"That's right!" Gil announced confidently as he stepped closer to Barizorg, "Barizorg was remodeled from Sid Bamick, a deserter from my empire!"

"What?!" Joe's voice trembled.

"I didn't like him since he was impudent." Gil gloated, "His sword technique seemed useful, so i'm using him in this way."

"Sid..." Joe's voice had dropped to a whisper, he felt sick inside, sick and angry. And he mind flashed back to a conversation with soul, he had alluded to this moment, 'Something terrible happened to Sid-sempai' and he had thought he had meant he was killed. He had long ago made peace with that but what if this was that thing, that Sid had been remade into this Barizorg. There had to be some part of the real Sid-sempai in this thing, there had to be! "...sempai."

"What a touching reunion with your sempai," Gil taunted, "No need for tears, just die."

Barizorg rose his sword and stepped forward, Joe still frozen in place.

"What are you doing, Joe?!" Red glanced back from his fight and started to move.

"Marvelous NO!" Skeletal shouted, his body moving on instinct now.

"Gokai Change!"

"Goooo-Busters!"

Gokai Red found himself shoved to the ground as a purple-silver blur shot past him, putting himself between Barizorg's slash and Joe in an instant as shots rained around Warz Gil, one even managing to hit his unprotected arm and cause blue blood to leak. He only got a look at the skeletal Ranger for a moment before the slash tore through the Gokai Change, through skeletal, and even though tamashii's jacket, as he dropped weakly to his knees but it snapped Joe out of his daze as soul collapsed into his arms.

"tamashii!."

Gil was trembling, screaming about his wound, "B-Blood, my blood! Barizorg! Even father has never hit me!"

Deizeiger broke off his attack and quickly returned to Gil's side. "We can't let anything happen to His Highness! Retreat!"

And with that the fight was over. The Gigante Horse teleported up the 3 and the fleet retreated to orbit as Marvelous caught up to Joe and soul.

"tamashii why?"

he smiled weakly, "I told you...my dream is to keep you...and the people of Earth...safe." before he collapsed.

Kaoru and the rest of the Gokaigers quick to rush over, "This is bad," Kaoru muses, "It's a deep wound."

On the Galleon soul was bandaged up by Tanba as he was lain out on the couch, "This medicine is effective against cuts from blades. Don't let him move until it's settled."

Ahim, proper as always bowed, "We truly thank you."

"Ummm..." Doc wondered, "But why are you doing this?"

"It's the natural thing to do as a person." Kaoru answers. "In a duel I would show no mercy."

As soul flinched in pain to forced a smirk Joe walked solemnly to the crow's nest, "A-at least now I know what AkibaRed means by 'pain is power.'"

"You need to rest," Doc interupts.

"Joe," Luka says softly as she watches Joe leave, "I wonder what's wrong."

As night falls Joe remains in the crow's nest replaying the events of the battle in his head. Gil's revelation of Sid's fate, of soul's cryptic message from so long ago, lost in thought. While the rest of the Gokaigers set up makeshift bedding around soul, all save Marvelous who set himself up at his chair to watch over him. As he turns over the mysterious purple key that made it all possible in his hands. He knew by now Nicole had some original keys, so he wasn't so worried about having to collect the Go-Busters greater power. But the speed...it even put Go-Onger and TurboRanger to shame and he had to wonder what else the Custom Keys could do.

As they all settled off to sleep Tanba approached Kaoru, "Princess." He whispers into her ear, "I saw. The Ranger Keys are hidden in there." he motioned to the treasure box that Navi stood watch atop, "What do you say. We secretly take a Ranger Key..."

She hit him with her fan again, "Tanba!" she said annoyed, but her tone grew softer quickly, "How mysterious. I want to watch over this band of pirates a bit longer."

"That is just the depths of your benevolence, princess."

By morning Luka was rushing down from the crow's nest with alarm, "Everyone!"

"Huh? What is it? What is it?" Navi fretted.

"Joe's gone. He left this." Luka says holding up a note.

Doc took it to read aloud, "'There is something I must right by myself.'"

"Why?" Ahim wonders.

Tanba look to Kaoru who turns her attention to the still hurt soul who looks warily to Marvelous, "I...did what I could to spare him the pain." a glow shot out of the ranger keys forming magidragon and gaoleon while a red glow shot out of his body forming gekiryu. "we will look for him tamashii just rest this is our way of letting you know that even us greater ranger powers think of you as a friend besides ryuen is healing you by now just don't make us worried like that again" said gekiryu surprising princess shinken red.

"ryuen?" she asked with soul.


	11. Chapter 11

Epic 11: Guaranteed Showy Samurai

"I wonder what is going on with Joe." Doc says rereading the note.

"I'm worried," Navi comments.

"When we came back last night..." Luka starts, "...he seemed different than usual."

"Let's try calling him." Ahim says taking out her Mobirate.

"Don't." Marvelous interjects, "he said he'd do it alone. Let him be."

Doc, Ahim, and Luka then looked to soul, "It will be a tough battle...but he will pull through. Except..."

"Except?" Luka asks with concern.

"Except...h-he is never going to really be the same. I..." he winches and the girls run to his side.

"Don't over exert yourself." Ahim warns.

"I wanted to spare him all this...I failed."

"Joe would eventually find out what your hiding," Marvelous reveals, "He is stronger then you think."

"But M-Marvelous..." soul protests.

"He should be fine," Marvelous counters, "He'll definitely be back."

Before soul can counter argue his stomach growls, Marvelous smirks, "You have more important concerns if you are to heal. Doc...food!"

In short order piles of food, fried chicken, sweetbreads are lied out in front of tamashii, he has already gone though several plate with Marvelous shoving another drumstick in his mouth, "Eat up. You need to get your strength up."

"I'll be ready to fight, you don't need to be so aggressively Marvelous," soul protests.

"You are not fighting," Marvelous orders, "we will handle Deizeiger on our own. You just need to recover." "you are definitly getting into the role soul thinks of you your acting like a dad captain" commented gekiryu with a chuckle. marvelous jumped in suprise. "never knew my family remember my grandfarther was not even blood related to me"reminded soul.

Before soul can respond Kaoru interjects, "May I ask something?"

Marvelous glances back to her, "What?"

"How do you know that man will return? Where is your evidence he will be okay?"

"It's obvious..." Marvelous says annoyed, "It's because it is him and me. It was destined...from the moment we met."

Sometime ago on a planet under the thumb of their new Zangyack rulers Marvelous looks down from a cliff to a city in ruins, Navi perched on his shoulder, "So this planet was also destroyed by Zangyack?"

"Show no mercy to the traitor," A voice shout as Navi flies off, "Catch him!"

Marvelous turns to see Joe in his Zangyack armor fending off an unit of Gormin and Sugormin.

"Who's he?" Marvelous wonders aloud. "He's pretty good."

Charging their weapons the Gormin fire, sending Joe flying, who struggles to reach his swords as he lies prone on the ground. Just then Marvelous come in gun blazing then cutting through with his Gokai Gun as he clears a path to Joe.

"What a sight to see between fellow Zangyack members." Marvelous smirks as he kicks Joe one of his swords, "I'll lend you a hand."

"A space pirate?" Joe stands as he sizes up Marvelous, "you won't get any money out of saving me, you know."

"Don't want that," Marvelous says as he rests his Gokai Saber on his shoulder, "what I want...is you."

Back to back the two fend off the Gormin until they are all gone and then the two once more face each other. And then Marvelous does something insane. Taking a firm grip of the tracker around Joe's neck, enduring a painful shock as he pull it free and the two collapse to the ground. From there Marvelous tell of his dream of the Greatest Treasure, and the Gokaigers really begin as Joe joins to crew.

Luka give a slight smile as we return to the present, "So that's what happened."

"I feel slightly envious." Ahim adds

Marvelous smirks, "That's why he'll definitely be back.

Even Kaoru gives a small smile just as the monitors come to life with Deizeiger and a few units of Gormin and Sugormin, "Come out, you damn pirates! If you don't we'll destroy this whole planet!"

Marvelous, Doc, Ahim, and Luka gather around the main monitor, "Let's go!" Marvelous says casually.

"Wait, you people..." Kaoru interrupts, "I thought the fate of Earth had nothing to do with you."

Marvelous nods, "Right. It doesn't. This is our fight."

"You are down two of your crew," she adds, "I will lend a hand."

"Don't need it." Marvelous rejects, "I already have someone who will watch my back. He'll definitely come." He turns his attention to soul, "If you really want to help make sure he stay in bed. tamashii has a habit of fighting even with the worst of wounds."

"I see." Kaoru smiles as Marvelous leads the others to the bridge.

"Hey!" soul protests, "that's an over exaggeration!"

"I saw the fight. You ran to push your Captain out of the way so he would not take the hit you took for Joe," Kaoru moves to his side and takes a seat, "You're not like your comrades. And you were the only one to bow when Tanba introduced me. Are you from a samurai family?"

soul laughed, " No I'm just an outsider from another world trying to keep some good people the gaurdian of the spiritual dragon who gaurds the gate to the afterlife tamashii 'soul' souto is my name"

Kaoru processed those world for a moment before something dawned, "Are you related to that Kamen Rider?"

soul takes a moment to process the cement, "Y-you mean Decade? No. Though I guess you could says it's a similar story. Except I'm just a passing through senshi..." he smirks, "You don't need to remember that." he stood revealing his body was glowing silver a little as his wounds healed before the princess' eyes.

Kaoru's gaze turned to the exit a moment, soul smiles, "You want to find Joe...don't you?"

Looking back she freezes in surprised then nods, "Can you read my mind?"

soul smirks, "No...just the future."

Then he started walking to the exit. "I think I'm going to go help out im healed and ready to go take magidragon with you to find joe"

Kaoru smiles but remains by soul's side for another couple minutes before looking to some of her stagehands, "Keep an eye on here." Then turns her head to Tanba, "Come Tanba."

over at the battle feild soul saw the battle was in full swing and looked at the case he had took with him. "well better get started" said soul. he pulled out his gokai gun and shot the gormin startling the gokaigers. "soul! what are you doing!" demanded ahim in a motherly way. "now your acting like marvelous earlier ahim" noted gaoleon. soul smirked. "hey remember what happened with my magispirit key well i learned how to do that on my own now then let's show them not to mess with a skeletal ranger ne" said soul pulling out his skullbirate and ranger key. "gokai change!" shouted leapt and pulled out his scythe, now that soul was helping out he took some of the load off the gokaigers. and lo and behold joe showed up like marvelous said but he did pause when he saw skeletal fighting. with all seven the gormin were defeated in a quick amount of time. Deizeiger was the only one left. "okay gang let's do this shinkenger style" said soul pulling out his key. "right" said the others. "gokai change" said the group. -shinkenger!- was heard. "shinkenred shiba kaoru!" said kaoru. "the same red captain marvelous!" said marvelous. "the same blue joe" said joe. "the same pink ahim de famile" said ahim. "the same yellow luka milffy" said luka. "the same green don" said don. "the skeletal samurai who returned to protect the spirits of the present shinken spector! tamashii souto kenzan" said soul. the samurai sentai govened by provedence samurai sentai shinkenger" said the group and with the seven was the greater powers of the magiranger,gaoranger and gekiranger. the ten charged and slashed/clawed at the action commander using their techniques. joe and soul nodded as they did their cross slash. "double cross slash!" shouted the two. the usual beam shot out and Deizeiger became giant. "gokaigers you have proven that you can uphold the honer of the shinkengers soul most of all you can now use it" said princess shinken red. "right now we can use shinken gokai oh marvelous" said skeletal as they called up their mechs. "triple gattai awaken dairioryu!" said skeletal as his mech formed. "kaizoku gattai" said marvelous as gokaioh formed. they pulled out the shinkenger keys that were glowing and activated the power. "complete shinken Gokai Oh?"said the gokaigers. the battle was fierce as dairioryu was slashed by Deizeiger but letting shinken gokaioh attack and as it went like this soul was thinking that just maybe they can prevent the deaths of millions this day. "time to finish it great dragon lion soul burst!" said skeletal letting out his finisher with gokaioh. "gah! i may have failed but you wont stop the empire" said Deizeiger before he tossed his weapon into the city and soul's eyes widened as it glowed and exploded taking out twelve buildings full of civillians."noooo! shouted soul as deizeiger was confined with a laugh.

he leapt out of his mech and colapsed in shock. "no we were so close to not let people die here i know i tried to keep it to a minimum but that was just insane he did that on purpose! that does it when the time comes zangyack is history" said soul as he demorphed. the gokaigers landed and

Ahim walked over to soul, kneeling by him, "There was nothing you could have done tamashii-san."

His mind was reeling, he wanted to scream he could have done something but he knew that was a bold faced lie. Something had to give. Either Marvelous would have taken the wounds he now bore or the city had to be scarified. The latter was the greater good, it saved more lives but still he struggled to think of what he could have done. he threw his tear filled eyes into his knees at the thought, "I should have done something, that's the only reason I'm here!"

"Um..." Doc interrupts handing the containment card to soul, "We did capture Deizeiger and SPD did evacuate some of the area."

Luka smiles, "And that is thanks to you, we were able to get right through to someone important because of these." she says taking out her SP License.

soul's tears begin to dry as he looks up, Marvelous offering a hand to pull him up, "do what you can, and we will cover your weakness," he says with a smile 'he's only seventeen and already he has been through so much it isnt funny' thought marvelous, "after all, that's what pirates do."

soul, still weak from all the energy he used leans on Marvelous as he pulls him to a stand, "T-thanks Marvelous."

After a moment Luka reaches into her jacket, "Oh the princess wanted me to give you these back." Taking out the 7 Mega Samurai Keys.

Taking them soul looks confused, "Why?"

Luka shrugged, "She only said 'The Shinken Power is in good hands' before she gave them to me."

soul smiled as Marvelous wrapped a arm around him for support as his stomach growled, "More meat for the 6th pirate! I want him back in fighting for before the next Grand Power is found!"

Walking back toward the Galleon soul once more looks around, "Wait...joe before we go i just want you to know i will do everything i can to get sid-sempai back in mind from zangyack their days are numbered!"

"well i will hold you to that" joe says with a nod.

"I guess that makes sense."

Shortly in soul's room he starts to strip down leaving only his pants on for Doc's examination, which for the most part involved x-rays. But as he stood there in just his pants and bandages he could already notice something was off. And pulling his hair back it became even more evident. While soul was fit he never had a tattoo in his life nor a birthmark but now there was a skeletal dragon head on the upper portion of his chest.

"Calm down! Calm down soul-san. It's not that bad."

" What the hell is going on!"

In a panic he dropped his keys he was looking over again,letting his hand grab the device he wore over his left glove in ranger form.

"At least something is still normal!"

As he pulled his jacket on Doc held his tongue a moment, "soul-san."

"Yes Doc?"

"I know you don't want to hear this but I think you need to start accepting the fact that you are a odd human. A-At least in our world. Every single test I have run since your arrival confirms that, and none of that have changed. Hormone levels, blood typing, x-rays, you are a normal human male. And have always been. These 'changes' like your powers, your knollage of languiges, your chest, will eventually culminate in the only thing left lingering from the transition."

soul's eyes shot downward to his heart, and his eyes went wide in horror, "You can't possible mean."

"All the signs point to it...and you know asking Marvelous to stop searching for the Grand Powers isn't going to work."

soul sank into a chair as Doc put a hand on his shoulder.

"You need to accept the fact you're a odd being i still can't beleive you are without a biological heart but a mechanical one."

Nicole's voice drained of life, "I-I know."

"It's going to be better for you in the long run."

"I know."

"It's all we have every thought of you as. All anyone in our world sees you as a normal human."

"I know," defeat in his voice.

"You know it doesn't change how we see you. You're a Gokaiger weather your a man or a monster."

soul nodded.

"And I'm sure when you return home you'll go back to normal. I have no reason to think your change will cross dimensions. After all you are only becoming more obviously intuned as you come more in synch with our reality. Once you are home you will be in synch with your own reality."

soul huffs crossing his arms, "Decade never had to deal with this when he world jumped." but before Doc could ask he tilted his head in thought and tapped his chin, "Though I guess the fact reality itself was rejecting him in every world he went to makes a comparison a bit hard."

"Decade?"

"A Kamen Rider," he pauses to compose his thoughts.

"Ah right the guys from the Armored Sentai Worlds."

"More or less," soul nods, "Decade was kinda like us. He would 'Form Ride' into previous Kamen Riders. But instead of seeking a treasure on earth he was traveling through alternate realities. The details from there get tricky as he was technically looking for his own home realm but in the process befriending past Riders but this has a side effect of drawing the Rider World together in a very self destructive way. All very complicated. The key thing to remember, since what's happening to me seems very similar to him, is he never really became in tune with any world he went to. And the one world that did accept him was full of Dark Riders...think evil versions of Super Sentai and he rejected that world and destiny. While it seems here I am being integrated into a world that isn't my own."

Doc took some time to process all this before putting his hand on souls shoulder. "We will never reject you tamashii-san, no matter how much our world changes you." the he paused and looked back, "I'm sure Marvelous-san thinks the same."

"T-Thanks Doc...it's nice to have...friends...like you guys."


	12. Chapter 12

Epic 12: An Uncertain Future

With a quick turn of the Gokai Saber in soul's hand the blade began to glow just before he released the first part of the cross slash, following up with the second wave. The cross wave striking the tree before him and churning up some ground but the power was no where near Joe or Barizorg's level.

he dropped to one knee, breathing hard, "Still not there yet. What am I doing wrong?"

"You don't have enough fighting spirit." It was Joe, emerging from a crop of trees behind him, "You can't just copy the motions. Your heart needs to be in it." Joe came up beside him, falling into the same stance as tamashii watched.

But upon release the force of the wave decimated the tree and the ground and the energy released even knocked soul over despite being behind it.

Turning Joe helps him stand, "Thanks."

"You haven't fully recovered from your wounds, what are you doing out here?"

"I really wish you guys would stop babying me. Just because I'm seventeen doesn't make me inferior to you."

Joe was silent a moment, but only a moment, "Barizorg almost cut you in half. That wound cut deeper then it wound have for me or Marvelous. It's not because you're a kid it's because none of you. Not even Luka, have the amount of training Marvelous and I have. We are heartier because we have had to be."

soul finds a downed tree and takes a seat with a sigh, "I know. But I can't help feeling if I was a bit older I'd be stronger with experience. The Sentai worlds don't make some sentai very powerful. Even Luka, one of the toughest women I know freely admits she can't go head to head with enemies like you and Marvelous can." he shakes a moment and slams his fists into his thighs, "It's so frustrating. How can I protect anyone when I have a glass ceiling limiting my power."

Joe places a hand on his shoulder, peering into his eyes, "You are strong in other ways."

soul sighs, "You mean my precognition?"

Joe nods.

The Gigante Horse

"Insarn!" Gil demands a black cloth wrapped around his wound as he enters the bridge, "Where is this weapon you said you were working on! I want that guy dealt with!"

"It's ready. I just need to test it," Insarn says holding up a hook shaped green gun.

"What does this device do?" Damaras asks.

"It will take who, or whatever is caught in it's beam and combine them into one being."

"How does that help us," Damaras questions.

Insarn laughs darkly, "By combining tamashii with a Sugormin we will have access to all of his abilities with all of a Sugormin's unbreakable loyalty."

"Excellent!" Gil announces, "Barizorg come, we must find a new Action Commander. Someone who can isolate the guy so we can take control of him."

"Yes, boss."

"Gil-sama," Insarn purrs, "It's not ready yet. I need to run a test first to make sure the fusion is stable."

Gil throw up his arm then regrets it clutching his arm in pain. "You can test it on an Action Commander. Come Barizorg, let's find two to take over the Earth with for Insarn to combine!"

"Yes, boss."

Back at the woods.

"Zangyack is attacking! Mavelous-san-taichi are already fighting!" Navi's panicked voice came over the Mobirate as Joe pulled soul to his feet. "What to do? What to do? If it was you what would you do?"

"You ready for this?"

soul nods, as the two charge off and into the city, arriving just as Red, Yellow, Pink, and Green are sent rolling, Skeletal and Blue helping them stand as they look at the Action Commander. Some kind of hybrid of insect and what looked like Sugormin arms and legs.

"What can you tell us about this Action Commander," Green asks just as the Action Commander's legs combined into a Motorcycle and charged through them.

"I...I..." Skeletal was at a loss, this was suppose to be the Ahim kidnapping episodes with the subplot of the angler fish Action Commander. Ahim was clearly fine and this was not the right Action Commander. "I...I..."

"Look out!" Red shouts as he knocks Skeletal out of the way of an arm blast from the Action Commander.

Opening with duel pistols each Pink And Green manage to drive off the Action Commander as everyone powers down. soul looking shell shocked.

"tamashii-san?" Ahim asks worriedly.

"I-I-I have never seen that Action Commander before. Not in 50 episodes, not in 3 movies. It shouldn't exist."

"Ah mou," Luka sighs, "that's just going to make things needlessly complicated."

"Let's go." Marvelous says casually, "No reason to stick around here until he shows up again."

soul remains on his knees, staring at his hands, "I'm useless without my foreknowledge. I'm...obsolete."

Luka places a comforting hand on soul's shoulder but he ignores it, "You not just your powers. You're part of the crew," she says looking over to Marvelous who nods.

"But I...how can I...what am I..." he mumbles getting to his feet, "what do I do now?" and begins to wander off. And he continued to wander until he looked around and noticed he was in a park.

"How did I get here?" he say confused, absently, "This isn't part of the script."

His pocket glows suddenly as the Red Lion Key levitates out and take full size form.

"GaoLeon?" he says confused, "W-why are you here."

GaoLeon growls."why else to snap you out of this funk."

"My powers are gone and I'm loosing any ties to my old life, why should I be anything but in shock. I've just been written out of the series."

GaoLion growls."now that's a load of shit if you were then why are you still in this world!"

"Is it serious! Getting us to the end with a few casualties was the one hope I had of opening a path to get home. Get back to my old life."

GaoLion growls."now don't say that you're not useless but you are still skilled in your own way only you have gotten over your fear of lions and you have trained in new skills to make up for your lack of experience. think of how you developed your other powers besides your prognition"

"N-No this world isn't so bad but...it's not my world. I can't adapt to the Sentai perception of myself."

GaoLion growls."geez soul have you ever felt like this besides the way things were suposed to go with the changes you made it get's harder to tell for sure later on?"

"W-Well no, I guess it isn't to bad. But I don't want to have a wedding episode weather it's real or fake. I don't want to find out I've got an arrange marriage to have to work around. Even if I were as strong as Luka I would always be limited, I could never reach the stars. Not with the glass ceiling in front of me."

GaoLion growls."that does it SNAP OUT OF IT OR AM I GOING TO TEACH YOU A LESSON"

"Yes there is a glass ceiling, just because i don't normally see it or the change i went through doesn't make it not there. But I'm not from here, I'm from the outside...or was...I can see what would be kept from me. I can't live with that knowledge and nothing to make me unique. Without my powers I'll fade away, I'll become a forgettable Sentai teen."

GaoLion growls before fading away and returning to key form.

tamashii finds a seat and looks out across the part, his voice low, "What do you mean there's more to me then the future?"

At SPD HQ, Ahim meets with Jasmine.

"And so I was hoping you could talk to him. he is taking this new Action Commander to personally."

Jasmine nods, "I'll talk to him."

Back at soul who hasn't moved from his previous spot. His skullbirate starts to ring but he only opens it to turn it off, 'They can handle whatever it is without me. I'm dead weight.'

"Aren't you going to help?" Jasmine says taking a seat next to soul.

"J-Jasmine?" he say looking up confused. "W-Why are you here?"

"Your comrades are worried about you. What happened?"

"We fought an Action Commander who shouldn't exist. I have no memory of it. How can I help them if I don't know what to expect?"

"With this." Jasmine says putting the skullirate in his hand, "Like you have done every other time."

"It's different now...I-I don't know what's going to happen."

"Has that ever stopped a Super Sentai member?"

"I'm not Sentai, I'm an interloper."

"Bullshit."

soul does a double take, "W-what?"

"I said bullshit. Your as much a Super Sentai hero as anyone who came before and any who will come after you."

"Great I'm on part with a 17 year old with a candy fetish and energy problems and a foreign exchange student with rich parents. That makes me feel soooo much better." he grouses.

Jasmine smiles as she takes out her SP License, "sound to me like you still have your powers. So you had a bad day. Most psychics can't claim 99% accuracy."

"Yeah...but..."

"But nothing," Jasmine interrupts, "You know DekaRanger does not contain Alienizers we delete them generally. But you brought us containment cards and despite it being foreign technology we were able to get it to work the first day to transfer them to a cell. And there's the multiplication power you lent me. You can do more then just see the future. I suspect a hell of a lot more then you give yourself credit for. You are NOT a one trick pony."

soul processes the words as he slowly opens his skullbirate, "We need you're help soul-san!" it was Doc in a panic. "Ahim has been kidnapped and that Action Commander from before has come back. Someone needs to rescue Ahim."

soul sits there a moment, before looking over to Jasmine with a smile, "You up for more action?"

"Sure." Jasmine smiles.

The duo arrive at a worn warehouse and kick down the door together rushing in Gokai Gun and SP Shooter at the ready, "By order of the Space Police Federation you are under arrest for the kidnapping of a duly deputized SPD Officer!" Jasmine calls out to the empty warehouse.

soul runs ahead and kneels at a broken necklace, "Damn he got away."

"soul-san!" A panicked Navi came over the skullbirate, "Zangyack was just in your area!"

"Zangyack? But I thought the kidnapper was after Yen not Zagins," Jasmine wonders.

"No time for that Ahim is in trouble, and unlike the normal time line the others aren't going to be able to arrive on time because of that OTHER Action Commander." tamashii said running out the back, Jasmine in tow. Then he turned his attention to his skullbirate, "Navi find Ahim, please."

"Ok!" Navi responded eagerly as he hopped down from his perch and started working the main console on the Galleon.

Over at Marvelous and the others the strange Sugormin Action Commander opens fire on them forcing a quick dodge as the Gokai change to Go-Onger and use a speed attack to send him rolling.

"Sugo!" he exclaims, "You didn't really think it would be that easy...Gor...gor..."

Even as the Gormin arrive to keep the Red, Blue, Yellow, and Green busy the Action Commander drops to his knees, topples and then explodes. This causes a momentary distraction for both side before the Gormin regain their focus and attack in full.

Aboard the Gigante Horse an enraged Warz Gil howls at, "Insarn!"

Who moves quickly to the main console and grabs the targeting gun, opening fire, the Action Commander reviving as he grows to monstrous size.

Red growls as he cuts down a Gormin and flips open his Mobirate, "This is getting too predictable."

As if in response to his grouse the Action Commander clutches his heart, houling out "Suuuuuugooooooo!" before exploding.

Yellow moping up the last of the Gormin stands dumbstruck and blinking at the turn of events, "That was unexpected."

"Come on we need to save Ahim!" Green says leading the charge as he opens his own Mobirate, "tamashii-san we're coming to help, hold on!"

Aboard the Gigante Horse Warz Gil growls, "Insarn?! What happened?"

"Interesting," She muses, "The power of the ray negatively effected the Action Commander's stamina, he couldn't take the kind of beating a normal Action Commander can, I need to analyze this data for the next wave." and quickly makes a retreat out of the bridge.

On the monitor the Second Action Commander has just been engaged by soul and Jasmine after having cornered Ahim and an Earth Male.

"You won't keep the puazole away from me!" The Action Commander says as he sicks a band of Gormin on the duo.

"Ready?" soul says quickly passing the Deka Yellow key to Jasmine.

Jasmine and Ahim nodding in unison as Ahim and soul raise their ranger keys up and hold their Mo/skullbirate by their right ear and Jasmine thrusts out her Key as if it was her SP License.

"Gokai Change!"

"Emergency! Deka Ranger!"

"Goooooooookaiger!"

The three rangers standing proud as they announce themselves:

"Gooooooookai Skeletal!"

"Gokai Pink!"

"Deka Yellow!"

Before the girls and male can charge in there's a sudden glow that envelopes Deka Yellow, and the stylized 4 on her suit changes to a 7 as the SPD Logos on her suit change into the Gokai cross as well as a few other cosmetic changes breaking her more on par with the other Gokaigers. The entire affair causing another pause on the battlefield as a confused Jasmine corrects herself.

"Or Deka Gokai?"

"Gokai Police?" Pink offers.

"Special Pirate Dekager?" Skeletal offers his own opinion.

"This your doing soul-san?" Deka wonders."dom't know i might have over charged it somehow and it caused the changes" shrugged skeletal.

"Gormin! Get them!" The Action Commander interrupts as the girls and lone male are forced on the defensive, Deka summoning her D-Knuckle and D-Stick only to instead summon out a Flintlock Riffle and to attack a bayonet saber to it. The weapon looking like a Gokai Saber with an extended barrel with a Gokai Saber blade attached to the bottom.

As the girls and teen work their way through the Gormin however the Action Commander closes in on the man, "Give me the puazole!" he demands as he opens fire on the man, only for the rest of the Gokaigers to land and intercept the blast with their sabers and counter attack with gun blasts driving the Action Commander back as the full team regroups.

"Your handiwork?" Blue says looking Deka up and down, "Another custom key like gaosoul?"

Skeletal shrugs, "But it's Jasmine in the suit."

"What?!" Green, Blue, and Yellow say confused and shocked.

"Talk later, we have more pressing business," Red says as he pops the cylinders on his Saber and Gun and prepares a Final Wave. Blue and Pink trade guns for swords and Yellow and Green do the same as they prepare for their Duel Weapon Final Waves. Skeletal follows Red's example and the newly minted Deka charges her rifle.

"Gokai Scramble!" Red announces as their weapons charge, Deka dropping to one kneel to steady her aim.

"Final Wave!" the weapons announce in unison as Blue and Yellow twin energy slashes, Green and Pink Twin bullets, Red and purple-silver Bullet/Slash combos, and one last Yellow bullet fire toward the Action Commander destroying him.

"Damaras!" Warz Gil demands as his second in command grabs the targeting gun and a moment later The Action Commander is giant sized.

"Wonder if this one's going to destroy himself as well," Red jokes.

No such luck happens, but as Gokai Oh and dairioryu form Deka's strange new key floats up and glows, taking it in hand she is nearly blinded as it flies up and takes form into the PAT Striker without the need for Gokai Oh to summon it. Gokai Oh being a little buys forming Gao Gokai Oh.

"Another Gokai Vehicle?" Blue muses.

"And another Pirate," Green muses.

"But she's a cop," Yellow protests.

Gathering together the 3 Oh's attack the Action Commander, assaulting it with bullet bursts from Pat Striker, Laser Eyes from dairioryu, and Gao Gokai Saber slashes until the Action Commander is dealt the fatal final blow.

Shortly on a bridge overlooking a large body of water the team all gather together, Jasmine included, "So how did you become A Gokaiger?" Marvelous wonders.

She shrugs, holding up the new key and a Mobirate, "Don't know, all I did was use my Deka Yellow key just like last time."

"You mean this one?" Luka says taking out the normal Deka Yellow key, the assembled group starting at both keys in confusion.

"Don you know anything about this Leon-San?" Ahim says as she takes out the gaoleon Key who glows and takes her warrior form."

"As I have said before the forces that drew soul into our world have taken his great imagination to forge new powers, not Greater Powers of the Super Sentai but powers unique to him. But I do not know their reasons."

The others all slowly nod, "So...are you going to be joining our treasure hunt?" Luka wonders.

Jasmine takes a long moment to respond, "I suppose...since you are deputy police someone should be on board to train you..." she closes her eyes a moment before splitting into 5 copies, "And it seems like I'm more then capable to train a team."

"As long as you remember whose Captain," Joe says crossing his arms as he points to Marvelous who just smiles wide.

"Well this is an unexpected development."

A long moment passes before Jasmine looks to Ahim, "Oh wait the puazole, we need to dispose of it safely!"

"Puazole!?" Joe, Luka, and Marvelous say in unison as Ahim takes out the small disk.

"I bet Doc know what to do."

All eyes now on Doc who takes the small disc and turns back toward the water, "Puazole has a chemical reaction with salt water that renders it inert and harmless." he says casually as he tosses the disc into the water, it glows blue for a moment before dissolving.

"Doc your amazing!" Luka exclaims as Ahim turns and walks off alone.

"Hm?" Marvelous says curiously as he then Don and the others watch her approach the man she was protecting from before.

"It is save now." She smiles.

"Ummmm..." he starts unsure, "I'm sorry!" before making a deep bow. "I lost my mind. Even if I was at my wit's end, to get a stranger like you involved..."

"You did not do anything to me," she interrupts.

"Eh?"

"Nothing." she smiles again.

"I..." the man says looking down a moment, "...will try my best again. Just like you."

Ahim smiles, almost laughing, "If things ever seem hopeless...just call me. I will be here on Earth for the time being."

Holding back tears the man nods, "Thank you." then turns walking away. He only gets a few paces before stopping and looking back, "My good fortune...was meeting you." then turn and jogs off just as the rest of the team meet up with Ahim, soul is singing in a soft, voice singing 'endless play' by rider chips, though it is sung in Japanese.

"Hey," Marvelous says crossing his arms, "Just who was that?"

A scared look crosses Ahim's face a moment but facing away from them they don't see as she smiles, "Just someone who asked me to show him the way."

"What does that mean?"

"The way?" Luka says confused.

"Huh?" Doc says confused.

Ahim looks back to Nicole, "You have a beautiful singing voice soul-San."

"well if i know the lyrics i can sing along as best i can" soul coughs, blushes and looks away, "I er...uh..."

Luka slaps his back, "Say thanks dumbass."

soul blushes brighter, "T-Thanks Ahim."

then the gokaigers remembered that soul see's marvelous and ahim as his parents.

"oh kami i forgot that you have no family like me gomen but at least you know how a mother praises their child now" said luka with a face palm as the two gokaigers looked away from each other with a blush at the situation.

"can this get any more embarrassing" asked marvelous. "i see don as a cousin and joe as an uncle to be honest" said soul with a shrug. "that makes things a bit more bearable for some reason" said marvelous.


	13. Chapter 13

Epic 13: Practicing Traffic Safety Even Now

It was mid morning and the crew of the Gokai Galleon were fast asleep for a power nap, Joe was collapsed on a workout bench, Marvelous in his captain's chair, legs up arms on his lap, Doc in a most uncomfortable position bent over a with a bucket as his pillow, and the girls,(and lone teen male) (Luka, Ahim, and soul) passed out together on the couch. . Even Navi, was fast asleep, snoring even, (though one has to wonder how a robotic bird can snore let alone sleep) on his perch behind Marvelous' chair. Only the newest of the crew members, Jasmine, was not present. But getting back to Navi, he was deep in his dream, dreams where he was not a bird but rather a car, almost like an infant (and more coppery colored) version of Speedor of Go-Onger fame. Racing down a busy street trying to dodge oncoming traffic. But as the landscape started to melt around like a Echer painting he awoke rudely and shut up into the air colliding with the roof and coming to a twitching heap upon the ground his commotion enough to rouse the others from their slumber.

"Is five minutes so much to ask, Navi?" soul groused.

"It's here! In a dream!" Navi protests fluttering about. "Everyone, be sure to practice traffic safety."

All eyes turned to soul at that moment who looked on confused as he worked the cobwebs out of his head, "Huh Why is everyone looking at me?"

"What does the prophecy mean?" Ahim voiced everyone concerns.

soul blinked again before flustering, "Oh! Oh! R-Right. Sorry my brain was still booting up...I...er...CarRanger. We're going to run into Car Red, who going to have us helping out his car safety kids show." then he sighed, "Though honestly the Car Ranger greater power is so LAME if we didn't need it for the Greatest Treasure I'd say just skip it."

This piques Marvelous interest at least, "How bad could it be?"

soul chuckles, "On the ground in our ranger form the great power grants us a POSE."

Joe slides back rolling over onto his head as he stares in disbelief at soul, "A pose?"

Joe's out of character indignity enough to get a chuckle out of Ahim before Joe is able to finish the roll and land on the table as he stands and walks off, his cheeks glowing red.

"And Gokai-Oh?" Luka wonders.

Eye half lidded and unimpressed soul grumble, "Gokai-Oh can perform the finishing move of Car Ranger, no new mecha, no unique energy blast like GekiRanger Gokai-Oh can swings it's swords in a different way."

Marvelous crumples into his chair as if struck a mortal blow, "Skip it. We can look for this guy last. Can't be to hard to find a public performer."

soul blinks, "Wait...seriously...skip it?"

"Is that a problem?" Marvelous asks.

he shrugs, "Don't really know, I suppose not as long as Navi continues to have..." he cuts short..."oh crap..."

All eyes were now on the shocked visage of soul, "What is it?" Don worried.

"BASCO! Makes his debut after this episode."

Marvelous growls, clenching his fist, "Basco!"

"Who?" Don wonders.

tamashii looks to Marvelous for confirmation, he nods.

"Before any of of you were recruited Marvelous was part of another crew, the Red Pirates," And soul explained Marvelous reached into his long coat, rubbing his thumb along the helmet of the AkaRed key in his possession. "There were three of them, Marvelous, Basco, and AkaRed. And they gathered many Ranger Key together until the fateful day that Basco revealed his true motivations and betrayed them all to Zangyack in exchange for the Galleon and keys, Basco was going to claim the Greatest Treasure in the Universe for himself, and would have no qualms about paying the pric..." he cut himself short as he said the last part. Wound up so tightly in his retelling he had forgotten he had not told the full details to the crew.

The others however did not miss the obvious and Joe was the first to voice it, "There's a price to the Greatest Treasure in the Universe? What is it."

soul sighed, Marvelous gave him a death glare, "There was to be no more secrets."

he sighs, "I...I..." he looks down, "I...just couldn't think of how to word it."

"Spit it out!" Luka demands.

"Ok so the it takes the Greater Power of the 34 previous Super Sentai to open the doorway to the Greatest Treasure, which makes sense, they are KEYS for a reasons. And that Treasure is a wish without limits," he looks first to Luka, "This is how it could be worth a planet, you could wish for a planet for all of those orphaned by Zangyack to call home." then to Ahim, "Or for those planets destroyed restored," then to Joe and Marvelous, "Or for loved ones to be brought back." his voice growing softer as he looks down at his own hands, "or for a person to return home." his voice remaining soft as continue to look at his hands, "Anything, without limit. But there's a cost. To use this power the 34 previous Super Sentai would be erased from history, as if they never existed."

tamashii let the words sink in as the others gathered around the key box each taking out a key and looking at it thoughtfully.

"They had their time," Joe muses, though it is clear he is trying to convince himself as much as the others.

"And the Super Sentai would agree with you," soul says looking down at his own key. "During the final assault Zangyack pulled out all the stops, Earth was doomed, you were going to use the keys to wish them gone, forever, and even the Super Sentai members said they were fine with losing their powers, their history."

"What did we do?" Doc asks curiously.

soul smirks, "You took a third option, refused the power, and beat Zangyack to a pulp, like a good Super Sentai should. You defied the odds and crushed an empire, it was a hard fought battle but in the end you won, and returned the keys to their rightful owners."

As he spoke Marvelous thumb continue to stroke the AkaRed key, 'All the Super Sentai would be gone...as if they never existed...'

"Marvelous?" Luka says drawing his attention, "What do you think."

Marvelous smirked as he removed his hand from his pocket and walked over to pats tamashii's back, "Who needs the Greatest Treasure in the universe, soul-san said it himself, we beat Zangyack, and that was before his help. And when we beat them this time the universe will be our Treasure. We can go anywhere, and do anything. We don't need a wish to do that, at least not one of that magnitude, that are other wishes, other powers out there of far less strength that are fit for our individual dreams we just need to search them out."

soul's eye went wide in terror, fearing the worst, "We're...just...abandoning Earth?" he slaps his head, "I never should have told you."

Marvelous laughs, "What makes you think that."

"But you just said...I mean your not after the Greater Powers so..."

Joe arrives next to sand beside Marvelous, "We still need to stop Zangyack and keep Basco from getting the Greater Power so he can't just wish us away."

Luka came in next helping pull soul to his feet, "And we still need to collect the Greater Powers so we can 'Beat Zangyack to a pulp.'"

Ahim was next to join the line up, "We just won't have to keep them."

And finally Doc, "So what do we do now Marvelous?"

But before he could speak soul interrupts, "Maybe we can convince Car Red to lend us their power for safe keeping, even if we don't officially have it at least Basco won't be able to take it."

Marvelous nods, "Just what I was thinking. Tell us everything you know about the powers Basco steals, we will split up into teams and try to find Car Ranger and these other 3 Basco stole to borrow the greater powers so Basco can't use them to destroy everything!"

"Alright!" soul nods taking out a key and making a quick Gokai Change.

"Super Sentai Special Change! Yo ho ho! Kaaaaaaaaamen Rider Wizard!"

"It's showtime!"

Meanwhile aboard the Gigante Horse...

"Warz Gil-Sama." Damaras opens, "Action Commander Zaggai left one report."

Moving to a console to watch a video of the recently defeated shellfish Action Commander, (which opens on an ignoble sneeze) Warz Gil holds back his rage boiling just under the surface as he watches.

"Apparently an Earthling chewed him out for ignoring a red light," Damaras continues as the video plays showing a man in a red jacket pulling back Zaggai from the crossing.

~So I can't do this?!~ Zaggai voice caries from the recording as Warz Gil turns to Barizorg then back to the monitor.

"An Earthling who chews out one for ignoring the traffic light?"

~Eh? Red?~

"Yes. This Earthling." Damaras continues plainly.

~Oh. Eh.~

The figure turning toward the camera as Zaggai walks off giving the commanders a good look at his face.

"Damarasu, what do you think?" Gil wonders.

"He seems like an ordinary man."

"Well, I thought so too..." Barizorg adds with a slight bow.

Fuming Gil glares at Barizorg, "Then don't report this!" and tries in vain to push Barizorg away. "Move! I said move!"

"I deeply apologize," Barizorg says stepping back as Gil storms past.

"Damn it!" And starts to pace about angrily as Insarn moves to the monitor, face flushing as she watches the earth man, she even zooms in the video just as the man sneezes. "He's wonderful." 'wait what am i thinking i love soul san even if im just a clone!" thought insarn

"W-what was that Insarn?" Gil demands as he over hears her fawning.

Quickly Insarn founders, her mind suddenly in overdrive as she looks for something in the video to cover her feelings, as if in response the man speaks.

~Someone must be thinking about me,~ The man muses as he sneezes and laughs, ~"They say a person sneezes when another thinks of them."~

"A-Another psychic?" Insarn blurbs out.

"What!? Another?" Gil storms over to the monitor. "Insarn capture this man at once!"

Cheeks still flushed Insarn squeaks out, "W-With pleasure."

Insarn is broken out of her day dreaming as a new voice calls her name and a new Action Commander enters the bridge.

"O-oh. Jealoushitto. Are you doing well?"

"Oh. I suppose." He opens softly, unsure, his own vision rimmed in rose as he looks longingly at Insarn.

"Jealoushitto." Insarn turns to him, "You said before that you would do anything for me, right?"

"Yeah!" He nods energetically, "I said that before!" His memories taking them both back to a age past on a faraway planet where the two, dressed in school uniforms are together under a large cherry blossom tree.

~The sakura flowers...~ Insarn coes.

~I...~ Jealoushitto stammers, ~...would do anything for you, Insarn.~ clearly in love.

She blows it off casually, ~Oh, that again.~

~Well...it's just...~ he chuckled nervously as she joins in with a normal natural giggle.

Returning to the present Insarn returns her attention to the monitor, "Will you catch this man for me?"

"Humm?" Jealoushitto muses as he moves over to watch the same monitor then turns his gaze to Insarn, "Okay."

"And don't screw it up." Gil howls, "His powers are too valuable to Zangyack!"

"R-Right...oh...sir..." Jealoushitto flounders "I'm going now!" and hurries off.

At a cafe on Earth we find Joe and Ahim talking with an older man, "So you're the Space Pirates I've heard so much about?"

They nod.

"And you need the Greater Power of Changeman?"

"We do not need it," Joe corrects, "in fact we could care less about it. But it's safer with us."

"Joe-san!" Ahim gasps, and then bows slightly, "Please excuse my comrade."

The man crosses his arms in a huff, "Well then miss tell me why I should entrust the greater power to you? Why are you and your friend," a disparaging look passing to Joe, "worthy?"

"We have only recently been informed," She opens, "That a man is headed to Earth, he also seeks the Greater Powers and would use them to more then likely destroy us along with the previous 34 Super Sentai."

"And unlike us," Joe adds, "He possesses the means to take your power by force."

Ahim nods.

"That still doesn't explain why I should trust you, as far as I know you could be lying and this other man is really worthy. How am I to know your working for the greater good?"

"Gooooookaiger!" The Mobirate call as Joe stands and morphs, Ahim and the man both jumping up and back at the sudden action as Blue taps his buckle and summons out the full Changeman set setting them on the table.

"Joe?" Ahim says confused.

Blue crosses his arms and looks to Ahim and the man, "Look we don't need his power, and we're just wasting time. If he won't give it up then take the Changeman keys, at least with their powers restored his comrades stand a chance of fending off Basco on their own. Splitting the power doesn't do anyone any good."

The man looks to the keys lifting the Blue key to turn over in his hand a moment before setting it back down, "You would sacrifice your versatility and walk away from our greater power just to keep it safe from this 'Basco'?"

Blue nods.

The man smiles and nods back, the keys glowing, Ahim and Blue gasp, "D-Did you just..."

The man nods, "Putting Justice before your own personal wants and needs is a sign of a true Super Sentai. You may not only watch over the Changeman Grand Power you may use it, it is yours to keep."

Blue and Ahim both bow graciously as the image of Change Blue appears over the man for a moment, "Thank you very much."

Elsewhere Don and soul stop as he lurches forward clutching his chest.

"soul-san are you alright?" Doc says catching him so he doesn't fall.

"I just had the strangest feeling, l...like...we just gained a new..."

His eyes go wide as he looks around running into a nearby restroom. Doc watches confused just as he lets out a shrill shout and a minute or so later sulks out...

"What's wrong?" Doc wonders.

"It's gone," His voice defeated.

"What's gone?" Doc says confused.

"That last vestiges of my universe my heart it's changed."

Doc looks utterly confused for a moment before his mind connects the dots, "Oh! You mean..."

he nods, and he helps him to a bench.

"Am I interrupting." A man appears out of nowhere.

"W-who?" Doc wonders.

"I heard you were looking for the Flashman Grand Power," he bows, "I am Dai, formerly Green Flash."

Don gasps, "Green Flash!"

He nods, "So why are your Comrades worthy of the Flashman Greater Power?"

"We probably aren't" Don opens, "We just want to make sure it's safe from Basco," he looks to tamashi a moment, "tamashii-san can see the future and he says when Basco arrive he just takes your power and uses it to erase us and the previous 34 Super Sentai to get his wish...right tamashii-san?"

he nods grimly.

Dai looks thoughtful a moment, "I see. So you don't want to Greater Power to make you stronger, just to keep it safe. What makes you think it's not safe with us, we are not of earth, we spend most of our time in the Flash System."

"And Basco has a spaceship, and about 30 Ranger Clones at his command, as well as a group of elemental monsters. And that's not even counting the power he alone or his pet Sally have. While none of you can even morph."

Dai looks thoughtful, "Good points I'll give you. But what makes you such an expert on his arsenal?"

"Because he's psychic," Doc reminds him, "It is because of him alone the casualties of Earthlings have been so low, he has intercepted every big offensive!"

soul blushes, "I didn't do all that alone i still had my comrades."

Doc turns to him holding his hand in his, "Don't sell yourself short soul-san. Bowser, Salamandam, Zodomas, Buramudo, Nanonanoda, Pachacamac, the Sneak Brothers, Yokubareed, Zaggai, and even Dieziger would have done a lot more damage if it wasn't for you. We never would have made it to half the fight without your heads up."

soul's eyes follows to Don's hands gripping his and blinks, "S-Still...a lot of lives were still lost. On both sides. And the war still rages...I haven't stopped anything. Earth is still going to be in turmoil for a year, people on both sides are going to die."

Dai interrupts a moment, "Both sides?"

Doc looks to Dai, "soul-san cant stand the thought of even Zangyack being killed, in then end their still living, breathing, beings." Then his gaze returned to soul, "But that's not going to happen, not with the Containment System in Gokai-Oh. They are confined to Card that SPD can then process and give a fair trial too. And that's all you're doing as well."

Dai smiles, "I've heard enough."

The Flashman Key hover up and glow before Doc and soul, and the two look confused to Dai, "You have put the lives of strangers, even the lives of your enemies above everything. Such compassion is worthy of any Super Sentai. The Flashman Great Power is yours."

soul stutters, "T-Thanks...but we don't want...I mean...Marvelous said we just..."

Dai smiles, "You earned them. Use them with our blessing." Green Flash's image appear over Dai as he starts to vanish.

Doc returns his attention to soul and smiles, "How are you feeling? I mean it's another Greater Power but your already fully intuned now...so..."

soul holds his head a moment, "I have a bit of a headache." An image of Jealoushitto and Insarn face off against each other flits through as she raises a strange gun point it at him. soul eye's going wide. "D-Don...we have to go...I think Insarn is about to shoot one of her own Action Commanders with a weapon that created that Sugormin hybrid you guys fought before."

Don nods as he pulls him to his feet, "Let's go!"

Elsewhere...

"Insarn!" Jealoushitto orders as she stands guarding the man from the videos, "Get away from that man!"

She raises a strange gun as a Sugormin grabs him from behind, "I was the fool for trusting you could bring me my true love. But that won't be a problem once you are a loyal Sugormin Hybrid."

"I-Insarn!" Jealoushitto stammers as he is enveloped in flames, "You knew I loved you...but you used me. That makes my hatred increase thousandfold!"

A bolt is fired, just as soul leaps toward Jealoushitto knocking him out of the way.

"What? Who?" He says confused as he looks back to where he stood, the smoke clearing as he see soul standing where he was, but he was changed, his forearms and lower legs were replaced by those of a Sugormin while his head above the nose was that of a Sugormin as well.

On the opposite side Don had tackled Insarn but she quickly kicked him off her as she got to her feet and started laughing, grabbing the man as she shouted out, "Gormin destroy Jealoushitto and the Pirate. You. soulormin grab that man, we're leaving."

"Sugo!" he announced as the Gormin charged Don and Jealoushitto as soulormin quickly grabbed the man in red and the three of them teleported back up to the Gigante Horse.

"soul-san!" Doc called even as he finished his Gokai Change, a hand reaching out for him as the Gormin surrounded him, "SOUL-SAN!"

(end chapter)


	14. Chapter 14

Epic 14: A Privateer Appears

"What will we do? What will we do? If it were you what would you do?" Navi panicked as she/he flew around, the crew (and a few guests, one being Jasmine) having retreated to the Galleon.

"Shut up bird!" Marvelous growled as he then ran subconsciously over the AkaRed key in his inner coat pocket his gaze training to Doc as he tried to collect his thoughts.

"Tell us again what happened Doc."

Doc gave a large sigh as he slumped into the couch, "We had just been granted the Flashman Great Power when soul-san had a sudden vision of Insarn attacking one of her own Action Commanders, the weapon he foresaw as we ran to intercept he said would, once perfected, be used against us, our plan was to tackle Insarn and her target because the Action Commander was one of the few good ones we would meet and we needed to get the weapon to reverse engineer it. We arrived just as Insarn fired and..." Doc's voice wavered as recent events played back in his mind "soul-san took Jealoushitto's place, before I could do anything else Insarn retreated with Sugormin-soul-san along with the former Red Car Ranger." defeat in his voice he slumped lowered until Jealoushitto stepped in and pulled him up to a proper posture.

"You saved my life from that treacherous Insarn," his eyes aglow with fire, "I can not thank you enough for that. And I will do everything in my power to save your friends...and burn Insarn with the fury of my Jealousy Power!"

"But soul-taichi is on The Gigante Horse," Joe mused, "How are we going to rescue them?"

Ahim's voice is full of sadness, her voice low, "W-we can't...they are gone for good, but soul-San and Kyosuke-sama are lost to us."

A dark pal fall over the group as the all bow their heads in regret, except for Luka who leaps up onto the table next to the couch, arm trust upward with a closed fist, "It is far from over, we still have those Gormin suits soul saved, we can sneak on, rescue soul-san and Kyosuke-sama and sneak out." Her gaze turning to Jealoushitto, "You can make us seem legitimate, by leading us back."

Jealoushitto motioned to himself in confusion, "Me?"

"You want to get back at Insarn don't you?" Jasmine adds.

He nods enthusiastically.

"Hey bird can you give us any insight on things." Marvelous says glancing to Navi.

"Don't call me bird!" He protested as he flew up and about before slamming his head into the ceiling, the third visitor moving quickly to catch him, "A enemy in red will be the key to salvation." before passing out.

"What the heck does that mean?" Joe protests.

Marvelous remains silent, deep in thought.

"A-All of you might be a bit suspicious even as a Gormin guard," Jealoushitto muses.

"I've seen enough," the man who caught Navi comments, "Your hearts are full of Justice. I know it will help you in the end." he says walking over to Marvelous before handing over the red Maskman key, witch glows a moment, "You may have this back, with the full blessing of the Light Sentai Maskman."

Marvelous nods, "Thank you Takeru-san."

"But there is another problem you are all over looking," Takeru inserts, "This Basco fellow you sought me out to counter is still on his way, and you still need to locate the other Greater Powers, I can help you with that, I know a few of the past Sentai Warriors but you can't all go storming the Gigante Horse."

Marvelous continues his deep thought, then looks to Luka and Don, "You two go with Jealoushitto and rescue soul-San and Kyosuke-san." the rest of us will look for the other Super Sentai members."

Together everyone nods.

Meanwhile aboard the Gigante Horse Insarn, cheeks a flush leads Kyosuke around the compound while a group of Gormin and soulormin flank them, "Be mine and this can all be yours, what has earth given you, it's practically forgotten the old Sentai, all they care about is those pirates. But if your join with us you could have anything you could ever want, Zangyack controls most of the universe after all...and you would have me."

Kyosuke crosses his arms unimpressed, "And join with a band with toys with a man's heart to catch another and enslaves those who disagree with them by turning them into machines, never."

Insarn slumps forward a dark pal falling over her, "Rejected."

But she rebounds quickly, a spike of venom in her voice as she snaps her fingers, "Gormin, soulormin, lock this man up I'll figure out what to do with him later."

"Gormin, Sugo!" the troops announce as they drag Kyosuke off.

Turning the hall, though her heart sunken in her chest Insarn enters the Command Chamber just as the Prince is in an uproar, "What is that ship headed toward Earth? Is it reinforcements from Father?"

Insarn picks up her pace as she gets to one of the monitors to check out the strange red ship, "No. That's a privateer's ship."

"A privateer's ship?"

"Yes, Boss." Barizorg opens, "They're special pirates whose activities are recognized by Zangyack."

"Pirates?!" Warz gasps as he looks quickly to Insarn, "Are they the enemy?"

"They only attack those whom Zangyack marks as enemies." Barizorg explains.

"Oh!"

"That's true, but..." Insarn inserts, "...there are also those whose secrets activities are unknown to us."

"Humm?" Warz says looking to Insarn, "Humm?" then Barizorg, ""Humm?!" then to the main monitor. Frustrated he throws up his hands, "Eh? I don't understand who this guy is supposed to be at all!" Stomping his foot on the ground before turning back toward the door, "Forget it, just leave him alone then!"

"Sugo! Blow that ship out of space as soon as it's within range."

Only for him to bump into soulormin on his way out, "What?" He gasps looking from soulormin back to Insarn, "Who is this Action...wait..." he pauses taking a long look at soulormin, "soul-kun?"

he nods, "Sugo!"

He looks back confused to Insarn, "This is your work?"

Insarn nods.

Gears turn in Warz head as he he looks back and forth between the two, then smiles wide, "soul-kun, please, tell me, why."

"Sugo!" he nods and pulls his fist across his chest in salute, "That is the Free Joker, ship of _Basco _ta Jolokia and Sally. While Basco does prove quite the thorn in the side of the Gokaiger it is only to further his goals of acquiring the Greatest Treasure in The Universe and at a crucial moment he will turn around and stab Damaras in the back, killing him."

Damaras flinches at the revelation and move over to soulormin, "Impossible."

Warz nods, "Damaras is the Strongest Man in the Universe, no one can beat him!"

"Sugo! A knife in the back from a trusted ally can slip past even the best defenses, especially after the Gokaigers have unleashed massive fire power, twice, to your front side weakening you, if only a little."

Damaras looks thoughtful, then finally speaks changing the subject, "What is this Greatest Treasure in the Universe."

Warz waves his hand dismissively, "We are Zangyack, what do we care of some paltry treasure, we already own the universe."

"Sugo!" soulormin starts, "Even if that treasure is a wish of unlimited power?"

Now Warz pauses, "What? A wish?"

soulormin nods, "Once all the Grand Powers of the Super Sentai are collected there is a doorway they open where their power is sacrificed to grant one ultimate wish. Basco seeks that power, the Gokaiger seek to keep it from him."

Warz grin grows wider as he looks to some Gormin, "Get our new general a chair."

"Gormin" One says before making a quick exit.

Then Warz turns back to soul, "Now soul-san, tell me everything you know about those pirates."

"Sugo," he says with a nod.

The five Gokaigers were making good pace though the city, Marvelous in the lead paused to look back to Doc, "Doc, are we getting close to where Mr. Hoshikawa lives?"

Doc looked around as they entered a series of residential towers and nodded.

"Look!" Ahim exclaimed as all their eyes turned skyward, there was explosions and lights in the sky above, and a fight clearly in progress in near space.

Near Earth the Free Joker, a red Zangyack ship was under the full fury of the Zangyack fleet, dodging many of the attack but it was still taking it's toll, aboard the command ship it's Captain was a young man in red and a silver armored monkey, the Captain's hands digging into his chair as they spiraled toward earth as their left engine went out.

"Sally what's going on! Doesn't that brat know we're on his side?"

"Uchi!" The monkey protested as she tried to keep the ship level, the Zangyack Logo coming up on the main display before dissolving into the Command of the Gigante Horse.

"Basco ta Jolokia," Damaras announced as he was flanked by 3 Sugormin Hybrids now all clad in black long coats and uniforms patterned after Warz Gil's attire. "By order of his Highness, Warz Gil, you are tried for conspiracy, your sentence has been ordered, death by firing squad."

"Tch." Basco sneered as the connection was cut and they breached the atmosphere, "How did he know..." his eyes growing wide as the ground speed toward them, "SALLY! BRACE FOR IMPACT!"

Earth

The Gokaigers attention was drawn to the falling object and as they arrived they saw two figures emerges from the smoke of the crashed Free Joker and as the figures came into view marvelous growled.

"Basco!"

All eye went from Marvelous to the figure and his companion and back again, Basco's clothes were a bit torn and ruffled but he smiled none the less, "Marvy-chan! It seems fate has seen fit to reunite the Red Pirates." He glances back to the Free Joker a bit sadly, "I admit this is not the way I planed our reunion but it seems we have a common enemy in Zangyack now." He offers his hand warmly, "Bygones?"

"I'll keelhaul you!" Marvelous was seeing red, and it wasn't Basco's jacket, enough that the other 4 had to restrain him.

"Why should we trust you?" Joe offered.

"Tch." Basco rolled his eyes as he reached into his jacket pocket, "True, true, you must give something up to get something." and produced five new Ranger keys: DekaBreak, Shurikenger, TimeFire, DragonRanger, and KingRanger, "Will this suffice as payment?"

Marvelous slapped Basco's hand away scattering the keys, "We don't need your keys OR your help, and your dubious favors."

Sally quickly hopped about to collect the lost keys.

"You misunderstand Marvy-chan." He once more looked back to the Free Joker, "I am without a ship, and wanted for conspiracy by Zangyack. Don't misunderstand my offer, I will take back my keys plus yours, Navi, and the Galleon when this all over, they are mine, I payed my fare for them..."

"When you murdered AkaRed and lead Zangyack to our doorsteps!" Marvelous howled.

"Tch. Details. Details. They are still mine, I will take them back. But only after this is over. Right now we have a common enemy, Zangyack."

Ahim leaned in getting Marvelous ear, "Maybe this is the 'enemy in red' that Navi predicted would help save soul-san."

Marvelous ground his teeth as he bundled up his rage, shoving it down into the pit of his stomach, he would tolerate Basco, for now, to save soul-san, and forced a shit eating smile onto his face as Sally held up the keys. In one motion he snatched up up and the took a firm grip, too firm some would say, of Basco's hand and they shook. His voice dripping with sarcasm, "Welcome to the crew Gokai Traitor."

Basco just smiled, reveling in the emotions he brought up the normally caviler Marvelous. The Reunion didn't last long before they were disrupted as a figure, battled and bruised was thrown their way.

"Jealoushitto!?" Ahim said with worry rushing over to help him to his feet.

"I-I'm sorry..." his voice warbled, "I...failed."

"Huh?" Joe wondered confused as energy exploded around them and the three figures Basco saw on the ship from before made their appearance known with Insarn, a pair of Sugormin and a group of Gormin to back them.

"Who?"

"Sugo!" The first, one of two men stepped forward his voice altered but familiar, "By order of his Highness you're coming with us!"

"s-soul-san?" Marvelous voice wavered.

"Gokai Change," The three hybrids announced as they drew out skull/Mobirates.

"Gooooooookaiger!"

"Gokai Skeletal!"

"Gokai Green!"

"Gokai Yellow!"

Marvelous heart stopped as he saw the familiar Gokai forms, looked over to Doc and Luka, but it was obvious now that the two with him were not Doc and Luka, it was Jasmine and Takeru dressed as Luka and Doc.

"I'll be taking those back for a moment," Basco says snatching back the five new Ranger keys and quickly inserting them into his trumpet before blowing the key glowing and vanishing as they appear and take the form of their related Rangers: DekaBreak, Shurikenger, TimeFire, DragonRanger, and KingRanger.

The Gokai Hybrids opened fired on ours heroes but the 5 were quick to intercept and take the brunt of the attack giving Joe enough time to help Marvelous to his feet, "We need to fight."

Marvelous felt weak, unsure, he nodded in deference to Joe.

"Gooooookaiger!"

"GokaiRed!"

"GokaiBlue!"

"GokaiPink!"

"DekaGokai!"

"Kizoku Sentai Gokaiger!"

While the last of the figure held up the Maskman key and shouted, "Henshin!" Before transforming into RedMask.

"Let's make it showy!" Blue led off as the three, joined by the five Ranger Clones attacked Goka iSkeletal, Green, and Yellow as well as the Sugormin and Gormin. But the fight was one sided, The Gokaiger held back, they did not have the heart to fight their comrades. The Hybrids on the other hand had no such weakness, and Skeletal in particular was at the top of his game, dodging the attacks of most of his enemies as if they were telegraphed in big bold letters.

Jealoushitto tried to fight, but his injuries were two great, in minutes it was over and Marvelous had to watch in horror as his comrades, himself and Basco included, were restrained by Sugormin and one by one Insarn walked down the line with her strange gun and transformed them.

First it was Ahim.

Then Joe was next to be turned.

Takaru fell next.

Then Jasmine.

And now it was his turn.

"Sally!" Basco called, and the chimp, ignored by most opened her belly summoning out a giant monster, the chaos and distraction was enough for Basco to break free and to pull Marvelous free away, but it was not fast enough to avoid Sally being turned in their place.

"Let's go Marvy-chan!"

He nodded, mutely, and he looked back, sorrow in his voice, "Thank you Sally, I swear I'll save you." He stopped for only a moment to help Jealoushitto stand and join their escape.

"Forget Sally, her life is a small price to pay for our freedom!"

Later, on the Galleon the last remnants of Kaizoku Sentai Gokaiger: Marvelous, Basco, and Jealoushitto treated their wounds as Jealoushitto explained what had happened on their mission.

"I did as you had asked, Lead Luka-san and Doc-san aboard disguised as Gormin, and no one was the wiser. Insarn was just ahead, I would have my vengeance and you would have soul-san back. That's when it all when to hell."

"What happened?"

"soul-san was blocking our way, I tried to talk myself past, but he refused to budge, in fact before I could speak he and his Sugormin guards opened fire on us. Luka and Doc transformed, and fought valiantly but in the enclosed space, with reinforcements only a door away we were overwhelmed. And then Insarn arrived..." Jealoushitto paused, his voice cracking, "She turned Doc-san and Luka-san then looked at me with contempt and said.

"You're not worth the effort but you'll make a great message for those other pirates. When we toss them you're corpse right before we assimilate them into the fold they will know true despair and they will give up any notion of a final fight."

"Despair?" Marvelous' voice was low and lost as he slumped over to the key chest and opened it rooting though the keys that soul had brought with him, his fingers wrapping around a particular red and black key.

A voice, low, soft, distant whispered into his head as a tear fell from his face, "I will turn your despair into hope." Closing his eyes as he floated in a black void Marvelous dropped to his knees as cracks began to form across his body, and in his mind his dreams began to shatter.

A crew, a new family.

Justice against Zangyack.

Honoring an old man who once saved him as a child.

Honoring the memory of AkaRed.

Basco and Jealoushitto could only watch in shock and horror. As the cracks grew, Marvelous was literally tearing apart at the seams and something else, something not human, was breaking free.

"What is going on?" Basco demanded as he stepped back.

Slowly Marvelous opened his eyes as he looked down at the strange key, it was glowing. And in that moment his eyes went clear, moment before Marvelous exploded.

meanwhile on the great horse insarn-clone was checking soul's dna and comparing it with the zangyack leaders on board to see why soul had no dimensional counterpart. they had found out through luka soul's origins and got curious as according to soul he should have had a counterpart in order to arrive like he did. the results staggered insarn -clone and she sent a copy of the results to the original aka mana. then went to inform warz gill of what she found.


	15. Chapter 15

Epic 15: Clash! Sentai vs Sentai!

There was a silence that fell over the Galleon as Basco, Jealoushitto, and Navi stared at the scorch mark where Marvelous once stood.

"Marvelous," finally broken by the silent sob of Navi.

Basco smiled as he sauntered over to the Captain chair and took a seat "A fair deal. Sally, five Ranger Keys, and The Free Joker for the Galleon and..." his smile grew wider as he pat Navi's head and open the key chest letting a handful of them fall through his fingers. His gaze turning to Navi next, "Navi, find the next Greater Power."

Jealoushitto growled, "Get out of that chair." He was still badly hurt but his eyes were alight with a new rage, not jealousy but something else, it burned first in his eyes and then down into his chest and through his veins, "That is not yours, we need to rescue the other Gokaigers, avenge Marvelous."

Basco sighed and lifted his gun, firing the silver and gold weapon at Jealoushitto as he stood, "I'll be right back Navi, loose ends and all."

The fight quickly moved to the deck of the Galleon as the distance between then grew wider Basco pulled out his trumpet and summoned some aid in the form of KibaRanger, MegaSilver, GaoSilver, AbareKiller, MagiShine, Bouken Silver, Go-On Gold, Go-On Silver, Shinken Gold and Gosei Knight who closed the distance quickly and hammered Jealoushitto with punishing melee and ranged attacks until he was sent flying over the prow of the ship toward the ground below.

Basco sauntered over to the side and looked over with a smile, "Well, that's done. Time to get back to important things." as he turned and walked back to the main cabin.

Aboard the Gigante Horse Damaras looked at the five Ranger Keys in his hand (DekaBreak, Shurikenger, TimeFire, DragonRanger, and King Ranger) as well as 7 Sugormin Hybrids (soul, Doc, Luka, Ahim, Takeru, Sally, and Jasmine) who now all wore the same long coat uniform, and turned his attention to soul, "tamashii-san what can you tell me about these keys?"

"Sugo!" he saluted, "Those are the 6th Ranger Keys, the final parts of the sets for Hurikenger, Time Ranger, Zyuranger, and DaiRanger, as well as part of the final set for DekaRanger. Basco posses the rest of the keys for the other Sentai, a total of 20 more keys. Once you have all the keys and the Greater Powers the doorway to the Greatest Treasure in the Universe can be opened."

Damaras nods as he moves to a pair of Gormin at the controls, "Tell me we have footage from after our defeat in the Legend War when the Super Sentai Lost their powers and were detransformed."

One of the Gormin nods bringing up a tilted camera obviously crashed and damaged on the ground.

"Get this to Insarn, tell her to extract every viable piece of data on the faces of the Super Sentai, we will track them down, take their Greater Powers by force, and Zangyack will be the most powerful force to even exist, ever."

"Gormin." the soldier said as he removed a disc from the console and marched off, into the halls and into a lab where Insarn was currently in discussions with Warz Girl and Barizorg.

"and that's what i found out soul is your dimensional counterpart your Highness." Insarn said with flustered cheeks.

"interesting," Warz said with a dramatic arm wave, "You have guaranteed our victory, and I'm sure Father would agree you deserve the highest rank possible for a scientist in Zangyack."

"You flatter me Your Highness."

"But there is one other thing I need you to do for me."

"Oh?"

"Gormin." The solider interrupted holding out the disc.

"What is this?" Insarn says looking at the disc curiously.

"Gormin. Damaras want's you to find the faces of the depowered Super Sentai so we can locate them and take the Greater Powers for Zangyack."

Insarn nods and the Gormin returns to his post, "Understood." Then returns her attention to the Prince, "I'm sorry your Highness."

He ignored the event as if it didn't happen and continued, "I need you to make soul a compatible prince for royalty since he is my counterpart."

"What?" Insarn said confused.

"Think of it Insarn! With his powers and the royal blood,he would insure Zangyack will rule for all time incase i fail and the rest of my family is gone. All enemies would be foreseen, attack cut off at the pass. None could stop our conquests, none!"

Insarn nods, "I am kind of surprised you didn't want me to fuse him with you then."

"Don't be ridiculous, why would I want to dilute my perfect royal blood with earth filth, sure our being dimensional counterparts will not be of the same blood, but sacrifices must be made for the good of the empire. I can have a true heir with my cousin to hold the actual power of the throne. This new prince would merely be a weapon born with Zangyack's best interest at his heart!"

Earth,

as Jealoushitto pulls himself out of the water and onto the walkway, rolling onto his back as his eyes start to close and he looks to the sky, "I...failed...Marvelous-san...Doc-san...Luka-san.. .Ahim-san...Joe-san...soul...san. But I tried, I really did. Please forgive me."

As his eyes close the world fades to white as he accepts his death. And then...

Jealoushitto opens his eyes, finding himself fully healed standing in a white void.

"Hello?" His voice echoes as he spins around, until suddenly a trio of figures appear and he turns around, they are Princess Shinken Red, WolzardFire, and Black Lion Rio. "Who."

"You draw your power from your jealousy." WolzardFire opens.

"But there is a deeper power still," Rio adds.

"Awoken by the injustice suffered by those you now call friends." Shinken Red, "People you not long ago would have fought against, or considered only tools to feed your jealousy fueled 'justice.'"

"Let go of your old power." WolzardFire explains as he powers down, "grab a hold of justice and be reborn."

Jealoushitto looks to the three Sentai veterans, tears in his eyes, "I-I don't know if I can...my Jealousy Power is all I've ever know."

"You have friends," Shinken Red says stepping forward, "Trust in them if you fall to doubt."

Jealoushitto pondered their words looking down at his hands before slowly nodding.

"Now wake up." Rio ended as the void vanished returning Jealoushitto to the present, as in his vision his body was fully heal but there was more, in his left hand was a strange device, it wasn't quite a Mobirate, it was something new, and unique, and in his right hand was a brand new key, a White Gokaiger key.

Turning his gaze skyward Jealoushitto's eyes will full with a new fire as he spied the Galleon and ran toward it.

A black void, A Sugormin stood guard over a pair of figures, who were bound and tied, one was soul, the other was...soul?

"You know this is all your fault." 'soul' growled, "I was just a normal teen until you dragged me into this war."

"Shut up, you're just a figment of my overactive imagination." soul protested as he struggled with his bonds, "Besides that doesn't get us free so shut up."

"Humph." then the double huffed, "Get closer then, maybe I can untie your bounds."

The boy inched back till their hands touched, as they each worked at undoing their bonds, "This sucks, that stupid mook turned my power against my comrades, and is spilling the beans on EVERYTHING to Zangyack...at least Marvelous is still free."

"Tell me about it," the other mused, "I almost took control when I lost everything, just to save that Action Commander."

"Hey Jealoushitto isn't that bad a guy, he was just a little messed up in the head."

The other sighs, "How are you so sure, I haven't see anything like that in my visions."

"I've seen the entire show and he...wait...visions...who the hell are you anyway?"

The other smirks, "No one important, My name is ryuen, sometimes I have visions of the future, nothing long term, i am after all the dragon spirit who guards the gate of time"

The boy was silent a long moment as the other continued.

"I almost had control back with that last Greater Power until you had to go and get us fused with that Sugormin."

"Un-fucking-believable." the boy wanted to slap his forehead, "it makes so much sense now!"

"What?" The dragon spirit in his form asked.

"The changes,and odd abilities i showed, I still don't know how the portal between worlds was opened but I think I get why I've been going more and more supernatural, it's you! Each time we got a greater power I was coming more and more in sync with this universe and the being in my soul that hijacked in me to get here."

His cheeks go red as he lowers his head, his voice soft, "ryuen was it?"

"Yes."

"Can you forgive me for dragging you into this...I didn't know you even existed, but that's still no excuse."

ryuen fell silent now, "Well...I suppose...I mean...your actions did save a lot of lives." a smile spreading over his face, "And it felt nice to be a hero."

"Hey ryuen."

"Yeah soul-san?"

"WHEN we get out of this how about we agree to share this body? At least until I find a way back home. I won't resist those foreign urges now that I know they're really yours."

ryuen nods, "And I won't force control like I have been."

the boy snorts, "You know it's funny."

"What?"

"If we never got fused with that Sugormin we probably never would have met like this."

ryuen smirks as he finishes undoing their bonds and the two stand, "Your right. Now let's take back our body."

The two charged at the Sugormin who turned just in time to blast them both back but the two were not deterred, they helped themselves to their feet, split off and charged again.

"Get out of our body!" they shouted together.

Marvelous' shattered mindscape, where giant monster shark/serpent, a Leviathan was making the damage even worse.

'I will be your hope.'

And in the center of the mindscape was Marvelous, down on his knees, starting at the black and red key in one hand and the AkaRed key in the other as the world around him crumbled.

'Engage, Please.'

Marvelous did not even noticed as the figure the first key was patterned after appeared in the mindscape and started firing at the Phantom beast, he paused only a moment to see Marvelous and tilted his head curiously.

'How unusual, I've never seen a manifestation of the owner appear in his own Underworld.'

Another white void, this one with Doc and a Sugormin, his head low.

"How am I supposed to get out of here." He looked timidly at the Sugormin then down at his own bound hands.

'I know you don't think much of your dream. And sometimes feel like you don't have a real purpose since you were drafted not volunteered to join the crew. But you know what Don?'

"What?" he whispered to his memories echoing the response long ago.

'I KNOW when the chips are down and everything seems it's worst you become the Legendary Hero you often imagine yourself to be in your imagination. And you know what Doc? That's the best dream of all.'

Doc smiled, and took a deep breath as he jumped to his feet and threw off his bonds, then quietly he inched up toward the Sugormin just as it turned around to see Doc gone.

"Sugo?"

Doc tapped it's shoulder, and it turned around, only to see a Gokai Gun inches from it's face.

"Sugo!" it prepared to fire it's arm cannons only for the Gokai gun to fire blowing the Sugormin back and sending Doc rolling onto his back.

But as the Sugormin got back to his feet Doc was already opening fire with a second Gokai Gun sending the Sugormin rolling backward as he charged forward continuing to fire, the Sugormin collapsing as starts swirled in his eyes.

Aboard the Gigante Horse Sugormin-Doc looks down at his hands, his Sugormin hands as well as Damaras, the other hybrids (sans soul), and the Gormin commanders. His sudden movements must have caught the eye of Damaras who looked back toward him.

"Do you have something to add Don?"

"S-Sugo," he stammered.

"Where is the Galleon, isn't where you last said it was." Damaras says annoyed.

"S-Sugo. Marvelous m-must have moved it. You know how easily it can hide from sensors. I'm sorry sir."

Damaras waves a hand dismissively, "Well then you may go, Insarn want's your talents to upgrade our weapons systems."

"Sugo!" Doc salutes, "If I may interject s-sir, I have a d-different plan to r-recruit Marvelous."

Damaras looks with interest now, "Do tell."

"But I'll need the fusion gun and any data on how it works."

"It will have to wait, then, they are all in Insarn's lab and she is far to busy at the moment working on soul-san. I will send a Gormin to find you once she is done."

Doc nods and salutes before turning and walking off, "Sugo!"

'I hope soul-san will be ok,' Doc muses as he walks the halls, 'I suppose this isn't all bad, I can walk freely about the ship and sabotage it's systems for our escape.'

The Galleon

"Basco!" Jealoushitto says storming into the bridge of the Gokai Galleon as Basco worked the wheel, "Get off the ship."

Basco looks back and smirks, "Tch. More Garbage to clean up."

Jealoushitto charged grabbing Basco as he pulled him out to the deck of the Galleon just as Basco broke the hold and kicked Jealoushitto away, quickly summoning his 6th Ranger Clones (KibaRanger, MegaSilver, GaoSilver, AbareKiller, MagiShine, Bouken Silver, Go-On Gold, Go-On Silver, Shinken Gold and Gosei Knight).

"Time for round two."

"This won't be like last time," Jealoushitto says taking out his new concept Mobirate and inserting the key.

"Gooooooookaiger!"

As the black body form and the white coat and helmet an explosion of white smoke appeared behind the new Gokaiger but he wasn't alone, flanking him, in spirit form, were other familiar faces.

"GokaiRed!"

"GokaiBlue!"

"GokaiYellow!"

"GokaiGreen!"

"GokaiPink!"

"GokaiSkeletal!"

"And Lastly, the newest pirate, burring with white justice, Goooooooooooooooooooooooooooookaaaaaaiiiiiiiii spectrum!"

"Kaizoku Sentai Gokaiger!" the 7 pirates said in unison before the spirits all fused into spectrum, stripes of Black, Green, Yellow, Blue, Red, Pink and purple were added to Jealoushitto's new suit. The Clones charged but Gokai spectrum held his ground, a white fire enveloping him as he dropped into a sprinting stance before launching forward, into his left hand he summoned something like the GekiRanger claw booster and into his right a whip, the claw tore through the KibaRanger, GaoSilver, and AbareKiller first as he came to a sudden stop, spun around, and lashed MegaSilver, MagiShine, and Boken Silver with his whip before he brought them together and attached the claw at the end of the whip which separated into 3 hooked whips that lashed about hitting all the Ranger Clones causing them to one by one revert to key form before he advanced on Basco.

"Tch." he sneered, "Ok fine. We'll try and rescue the others. Besides I could use a crew."

"They are not your crew," Gokai spectrum advanced on Basco as he powered down.

"Whose are they then?" Basco taunted, "Not yours I take it?"

"Marvelous!"

"Marvelous is gone."

"His Spirit lives in me, and the rest of his LOYAL comrades. We can carry on in his name. YOU can either accept that and fall in line." Jealoushitto traced his eye to the edge of the ship, "Or go."

"Tch." Basco smirked as he went about collecting his keys, "Fine."

Speaking of Marvelous, as he stared down at the Kamen Rider Wizard key as a war raged around him, his eyes started to water as the damage got worse WizarDragon flew overhead fighting the Leviathan as the landscape around them shifted, it was no longer the Gokai Galleon with Luka, Joe, Ahim, Doc, and soul it was some alien ship, with a Gormin and a Younger Marvelous. And unlike most Underworlds it was moving, it was a stop motion stutter rent by the purple tears but it was moving forward.

'A living underworld? Unbelievable.'

Memory-Marvelous cut his way past the Gormin with a makeshift saber as he threw open a chest full of gold, and other treasures with a sigh, 'The same dull stuff as usual.'

Faintly the AkaRed key began to glow as Memory-Marvelous spies the AkaRanger key among the treasures.

'What's this?' the memory says as he takes the key in hand.

'Will you give that to me?'

Memory-Marvelous turns to see AkaRed standing, blocking the door, 'Zangyack? No. you're different. Who are you?'

'Right now, people call me a pirate.'

'So we're in the same trade!' the memory says walking toward AkaRed and the real Marvelous also smiles, the AkaRed Key now glowing as brightly as the Wizard Key.

'So...' the memory asked taking a better look at the key, '...is this you?'

'In a way. But it is something that I need.'

'That so?' the memory smirked, 'Then I can't give it to you!'

The memory charged, sword swinging but AkaRed was faster dodging each attack, and deflecting every time Memory-Marvelous tried to hit with the saber in his hand until AkaRed got into his personal space and in one swift move knocked the sword from Memory Marvelous' half and took command it of holding Memory-Marvelous at sword point.

'I loose.' The memory admitted his defeat, holding out the key to AkaRed as he looked away and AkaRed lowered the sword. 'This is yours.'

'This isn't what you want is it?'

The memory looked back.

'What do you want?'

The memory paced a bit, 'Nothing in particular...But...If the greatest treasure in the universe really existed...then I'd like to go find it. If you're a pirate, then I'm sure you've heard of it too.' His gaze returned to the key in his hand, 'Well..it's probably just a myth...'

'It's no myth.'

'Eh.'

'If you give up on it you'll never get it.' AkaRed turned heading for the exit as he tosses the sword aside.

Memory-Marvelous turned as well as the Gokai Galleon came in to pick up AkaRed.

'All that's left is for you to decide.' AkaRed looks back to Marvelous who approaches AkaRed as the Gokai Galleon comes into view, a smile spreading across his face that spread to his real self as the Underworld shifted once more showing Joe, Luka, Doc, Ahim, and soul smiling and just enjoying their downtime on the Galleon one by one.

'If you give up on it you'll never get it.' AkaRed's voice echoed. 'All that's left is for you to decide.'

'The Treasure is a wish without limits, Anything, without limit. But there's a cost. To use this power the 34 previous Super Sentai would be erased from history, as if they never existed.' soul's voice echoed.

'What did we do?' followed by Doc's voice.

'nani this is odd what is this memory of this guy' thought wizard surprised.

Marvelous smirked, as his voice spoke in synch with his own echo "Who needs the Greatest Treasure in the universe,

soul-san said it himself, we beat Zangyack, and that was before his help. And when we beat them this time the universe will be our Treasure. We can go anywhere, and do anything. We don't need a wish to do that, at least not one of that magnitude, there are other wishes, other powers out there of far less strength that are fit for our individual dreams we just need to search them out.'

A Gokai Gun fires as Marvelous stands, merging into the image of Gokai Red who attacks the Leviathan, "Let's make this showy!"

The Tears in Gokai Red and the Underworld begin to mend as the Leviathan turns back strafing Gokai Red with bursts of flame.

"Tch." Gokai Red stands in the fire unwavering as he flips open his Mobirate, the Gokai Galleon entering the Underworld to fire broadside at the Phantom before changing into Gokai Oh as WizarDragon circles him. "Sorry for troubling you with my own demons. But i'm better now Wizard-san. Let's finish this together."

Wizard smirks, "You're an unusual Gate."

"Don't know what that is! Ranger Key Set!"

the phantoms of Gokai Blue, Yellow, Green, and Pink takes their Darrin as they set in the Gokaiger Keys, a 6th Darrin is even added for Skeletal.

"Let's Go! Gokai Skeletal Star Burst!"

The cannons open as WizarDragon changed taking on the giant boot form as Gokai Oh opened fire and Kamen Rider Wizard delivered their finishing attacks to the Leviathan who was enveloped in a huge explosion before passing out on the floor of the mindscape and shrinking to half it's size as the world faded to white and Marvelous and Wizard returned to the real world.

"Teleport, Now!' A Wizard in White appeared within moments before Marvelous and Kamen Rider Wizard but was ignored for the moment as Marvelous turned toward Wizard.

"Thank You for your help." Marvelous smiles handed over the Wizard key to the real article.

Wizard looked at the Wizard Key curiously as Marvelous looked around then to the sky and gasped.

"Where's Zangyack?" The sky were clear, not even the faintest of the outline of the fleet in orbit was visible, nor was the Galleon in the sky, "Where am I?"

Jealoushitto and Basco stood defiant in a parking lot with their 10 Ranger clones at the ready, "We are Here Damaras, let's end this."

The sparkle of light heralded the arrival of the Sugokaigers: soul, Luka, Doc, Ahim, Joe, Sally, Jasmine and Takeru as well as Damaras. But the sugokaigers had changed some as well, where once was the distinct blue of the Sugormin had been painted more appropriate colors, Luka, Jasmine were in yellow, Ahim in pink, Joe was in a darker blue more fitting to his Gokai Form, and Takeru was in red, and soul in purple. Further more the Sugormin elements had grow to envelope more of their forms. For everyone but soul this meant everything below the waist was the Sugormin armor and the helmet had grown down to cover all but their mouth and was starting to form the upper body armor all if which was a much slimmer designer, a sort of Sugormin 2.0 concept, and their arms had been slimmed down from the large blasters to more like armored forearms. Only soul, Jasmine, Takeru and Don had any noticeable differences. Jasmine and Takeru's arms and armor remained the normal blasters while soul's armor made a point of framing his chest in a draconian fashion instead of partially covering it and enveloped his full shoulders instead of just the chest as it did the others. Also his leg armor split to wrap around his legs leaving his crotch area uncovered save for the new black body suit that he wore in lieu of the long coat and frills of the others. As for Don he had the new armor of Luka, Joe, and Ahim, as well as the slimmer armor for his right arm and the classic blaster arm for his left.

"D-Damaras?" Jealoushitto stammered, "W-What are you doing here?"

"Merely to watch, and to collect your bodies when this fight is over." He stepped back motioning to the sugokaigers, "My Sugokiagers are more then capable of defeating you."

"Sugo!" soul turned to his partners as he took out his skullbirate, "Gokai Change!"

"GOOOOOOOOOOOOKAIGER!"

"Sugokai Blue!"

"Sugokai Yellow!"

"Gokai Gr..." Don paused, looked around and corrected himself, "Sugokai Green!"

"Sugo-Baka!" Sugokai Yellow groused as she smacked Green across the back of his helmet."

"Sugo?" soul interrupted, "Sugoooooooooooooooooooooookai Skeletal!" before picking up his call, and here is where another change had happened, Sugokai Skeletal was no longer a silver/violet Ranger, he was clad in Red.

"Sugokai Deka!" Jasmine continued the sound off.

"Sugo Red Mask!" Takeru finished off. As they posed as a team an explosion of power ripping behind them as the Zangyack flag flew as did a plum of smoke matched to each of the teams colors.

"Uchuu T**eikoku** Sentai Sugokaiger!"

"Space Empire Task Force?" Basco scoffed.

Jealoushitto stepped up next, putting himself in front of the Key Clones, "My heart no longer burn with Jealousy, instead it burns with justice, the Shining new hero...GOKAI CHANGE!"

"GOOOOOOOOOOOOKAIGER!"

As before the tail of the actual suit of was included with the spirits of the Gokaigers from Red to Skeletal which sounded off their own role call;

"Gokai Red!"

"Gokai Blue!"

"Gokai Yellow!"

"Gokai Green!"

"Gokai Pink!"

"Gokai Skeletal!"

"Bringing Hope in the darkest of hours! I am Goooooooooooooooooookaaaaaai spectrum!"

An explosion followed him with a single white cloud as the Gokai Flag flew and all the voices shouted together, "Kaizoku Sentai Goooooooooooooooooookaiger!"

Just before the spirit forms merged into Gokai spectrum to create his colored stripes.

"Uchuu Kaizoku Basco..." Basco even joined with the final team call of Kaizoku Sentai Gokaiger but read it off with a bored tone rather than any enthusiasm, "Kaizoku Sentai Gokaiger!"

"Let's charge into this!" spectrum called out as Basco hung back but none the less drew his gun in one hand and his saber in the other as his ten Ranger Clones charged in behind Gokai spectrum.

The battle was on and each side was matching the other blow for blow, neither giving the other ground.

"Get them isolated soul-san, I need a clean shot!" Sugokai Green ordered as his left arm changed back to the blaster form as he tried to take aim at Gokai spectrum.

"Sugo!" Skeletal called out as Deka split into five clones each clone engaging a Key Clone as he motioned to Red Mask and the three of them tackled Light as Blue and Pink traded gun for Sword and charged after Basco only to be interrupted by the Go-On Wings and Magi Shine.

"Sugo!" Deka called as they struggled to hold light, "Take the shot!"

Green hesitated but nodded as a ball of energy ripped from his arm cannon and envelop the four in energy and a cloud of smoke, the blast enough to disrupt Jasmine's own ranger clones who just dissipated leaving GaoSilver, MegaSilver, AbareKiller and Boken Silver to reengage Sugokai Blue and Pink, While Gosei Knight and KibaRanger engaged Sugokai Yellow, leaving Shinken Gold to charge Sugokai Green.

Suddenly a pair of Sugormin flew from the smoke as Gokai Deka and Red Mask emerged, however there was only two, causing Green to curse under his breath, "Damn it!" before shouting out, "soul-san you back to normal?"

The battle paused for a moment as all eyes turned toward Green, And Damaras howled, "What is the meaning of this!?"

Green powered down only to then throw off his uniform to reveal Don, just regular old Don, he still had the blaster arm over his left but he was completely human other wise. "I broke the programming of my Sugormin body and used the lab to reverse engineer the fusion gun so I could free myself and the others. But why didn't it work on soul-san?"

Damaras chuckled darkly, "It might have to do with the Upgrades Insarn did to him and your pirate friends, she didn't get around to Jasmine and Takeru so they were still fusions, but the rest, they are more like Barizorg now then a simple fusion! And clearly the process is irreversible!"

Nothing is irreversible before justice!" Jasmine said as she and Takeru powered down and took up positions next to Gokai spectrum.

Takeru looking over to Jealoushitto with a smile, "Gokai White eh?"

"Not White, spectrum!" then he too powered down, slightly flustering, "Not my design though. But that's a long story."

"Doesn't matter," Damaras laughs, "We still control your main team and where is Marvelous?"

Basco shrugged non nonchalantly, "He exploded, I'm Capt..."

Only to be shoved aside by Jealoushitto, "It doesn't matter," his gaze falling to Doc, "We have our Captain right here."

"Me?" Doc says confused.

"Sure, and I'll bet you'll find a way to fix the others in no time." Jasmine cheers him on, before eying the competition, "But we need to make a tactical retreat for now. Any ideas?"

"Actually." Doc smiled meekly as he took out a small detonator box with the Gokaiger crest on it and a single red button, "A certain someone gave a Pirate free reign of the weapons systems of the Zangyack fleet." With a push of the button thunder clapped over head as the fleets weapons activated and guns charged, primed, and fire...on each other, which was more then ample distraction for the reformed Sugokaigers to make their retreat with Jealoushitto and Basco.

Meanwhile at another place and time...

"You are no longer on your world," The White Wizard explained, "You are in ours. Furthermore you have fought your way back from the edge of despair and thus proven yourself capable of becoming a Wizard."

Marvelous waved his hand dismissively, "Don't care, I got all the power I need with this." he said holding up his Mobirate and Gokai Red Key.

"Will that power open the doorway back to your world?" the White Wizard taunted, getting Marvelous' full attention.

Marvelous looked down to his Mobirate and his own key as he put away the AkaRed key into his pocket, taking a moment to stare long at it, "I...don't know."

"Train as my apprentice, become a Wizard, and you will be able to open the doorway back home..." The White Wizard explained, "But I warn you...the training will not be easy."

Marvelous merely smirked, "Let's go!"

The White Wizard nodded as he stepped closer to Marvelous and held a hand to his hand shaped belt buckle, "Teleport, Now!" the belt spoke as a magic ring formed under their feet and rose up erasing them in the process.

Thus Wizard was left alone staring down at the strange Key clone of him, "What an unusual artifact." he mused as he turned the key over in his hands, "I can feel a power buried deep inside...I wonder." With a flip of the switch on his buckle the hand flipped back and forth a moment before he held the key up to the hand where a red orb of light glowed, and the buckle spoke, "Wizard, Please."

A red ring of magic rose up and through his form and Kamen Rider Wizard shiver before looking down at the Key in confusion. "That was strangely...refreshing."

mana stared at the results from her clone and the results of doing a blood transfusion between the dimensional counterparts making soul warz' brother. she sent the message to the team she sent out to recruit and they nodded in understanding. the new prince will change zangyack once the royal family was dead the new emperor would create a new era. but she shivered and looked out to the galleon knowing that the time for her debut as gokai emerald was tomorrow. she just hoped that the group can get the others back while violet worked to start finding candidates for the new gokaigers. the movie was about to begin in a month and they needed to free the gokaigers soon. she can't believe her clone was working on a clone of soul and placed the infant form of it with the gingaman power being when it is finished. (end chapter)


	16. Chapter 16

epic 16/Trick 5: The Final Confrontation

_Last time on Kamen Rider Wizard: Haruto tried to protect the pianist, Takagi, from a Phantom. But Takagi recklessly exposed himself to the Phantom again. Also Haruto ran out of Mana after saving Koyomi, in the chaos the Phantom used the opportunity to escape just as a strange new gate, Captain Marvelous suddenly appears, already on the brink of becoming a new Phantom. Haruto manages to enter Marvelous' Underworld but is severely weakened for the battle however Marvelous is able to recover on his own and aid in the battle for his soul. White Wizard appears proclaiming Marvelous to have the potential to be a Wizard and they leave to train, but not before Marvelous gives Haruto a strange Rider Key with his image on it that when used like a ring against his WizarDriver fully refreshes his Mana._

"Haruto-kun!" Rinko says rushing to Haruto's side, Shunpei not far behind with Koyomi trailing behind, "Are you okay?!"

Wizard demorphs and nods, "Actually yes," he stands looking over the Wizard Key curiously, "I feel like my Mana is fully recovered."

"Haruto..." Koyomi says softly just before Takagi walks up.

"Some wizard YOU are."

"Excuse me?" Rinko injects, "That's no way to treat someone who just risked his life to save you!"

"Why were you wandering around out here, anyway?!" Shunpei demands. "I thought you wanted to be in that competition tomorrow!"

"Shut up."

"I think you wanted the Phantom to attack you." Haruto inserts, reflecting back to Takagi attitude from before, "You wanted him to cripple you, so you wouldn't have to compete. It's written all over your face."

Takagi takes a deep breath, "You're right."

"Ehhhhh!?" Shunpei exclaims in shock.

"But why?" Rinko wonders.

"Because I can't win. The use of my hands would be a fine excuse for giving up."

"You can't be serious!" Rinko gasps.

"What kind of Genius pianist is so eager to loose control of his life?" Haruto presses, wiping the smile from Takagi's face.

Who turns accusingly toward him, "What kind of worthless wizard fails to beat the monster?"

"It's not Haruto's fault!" Koyomi shouts suddenly, now all eyes on her. "It's my fault that Haruto failed. If it weren't for me, he would've beaten that Phantom!"

"Koyomi." Rinko says softly.

"Forget about this idiot." Koyomi says getting ready to leave. "He's not worth fighting for, Haruto!"

"Whoa, Koyomi! Calm down, before you..." Haruto says following after.

Elsewhere under a bridge the Phantom known as Phoenix, in his human guise, sips from a a carton of orange juice as sits around some trash bored.

"What's this supposed to taste like?" he grouses as he sets his drink aside and the Phantom know as Medusa enters, "Man, pretending to be human's hard." his attention now drawn to his newly arrived companion, "Hey. How'd Cat Sidhe do?"

"I don't know."

"I thought you were gonna make sure he wasn't slacking?" he protests.

"I got sidetracked by an intriguing little girl."

"What's that mean, intriguing?"

"Ahhhhh," a new voice groans as the human form of Cat Sidhe wanders in collapsing atop some boxes, Phoenix and Medusa looking his way, "Man, that wizard was bad enough, but now his freaky sidekick can see right through me. This job is the worst, man."

"Freaky chick?" Phoenix demands.

"I finished off the girl." Medusa says casually.

"Huh?" Cat says propping himself up with surprise, "Naw man, I just saw her chillin' with the wizard!"

"What?" Medusa says looking thoughtful, "I see. Wizard must be infusing his doll with Mana."

"I have no idea what either of you are talking about!" Phoenix exclamations in frustration.

"Um..." Cat interrupts, "seriously, y'all, can I bug out of this mess already?"

"Shut up, idiot!" Phoenix say angrily kicking a barrel near Cat Sidhe.

Elsewhere with Koyomi and Haruto.

"Wait up! Koyomi-chan!" Haruto says finally catching up to her and taking her hand.

"Haruto..." she pauses, "You should rest, your Mana," her gaze turning down and away...it's my fault."

"It's ok," Haruto says with a dismissive hand wave, "That strange Marvelous fellow gave me a recharge, with this." hey says holding up the Wizard Key.

Koyomi takes the key turning it over in her hands, "A key that restores Mana? But Haruto-san why does it have your face on it?"

"I never got a chance to ask him before he headed off with White Wizard to train. The point is that I'm fine. You always overreact too much."

Koyomi looks down sullenly, "I'm sorry. It's just...I took so much Mana..."

"It's not your fault. Anyway, we should be getting back...the Gate."

Koyomi nods, "But I don't see how he's worth the trouble."

"What he's saying isn't necessarily how he really feels. When people say they don't need hope, that means they're desperate to hold onto it. You should know that, Koyomi."

In an unknown location Marvelous is surrounded by flames, his teeth ground in pain, his eyes squeezed shut, and still a smirk plays over his face, under him is a large red magic circle.

"You must push past the pain, the fear, and reach out and grab the power. It is only this or death." White Wizard instructs.

"I will take the power," Marvelous grunts as he reaches a hand out to a light before his eyes, the light of an eclipse, "because..." he drops to his knee as a shot of pain takes them out from under him, but only for a moment before he pushes himself back up and closes his hand around the light, "THAT'S WHAT A PIRATE DOES!"

The flames die and he drops to his knees, as a familiar voice speaks, "Driver on, Please."

"Impressive." White Wizard comments as Marvelous stands with his new WizarDriver around his belt, "But this is only the first step, if you wish to return home you must combine the power of the Wizard with the Power of the Pirate to open the Gateway across Time and Space."

Marvelous smirks as he opens his hand, revealing a Wizard's Ring patterned after Gokai Red. "Let's make it showy!"

As they arrive at the Antiques Store Haruto and gang call base the old man and owner Wajima is struggling to move a large desk into the front door, Haruto is quick to lend a hand as they arrive and set it off to the side.

"Thank you Haruto," Wajima bows slightly, "I take it thing with the Gate went well?"

"Garuda is watching his way home, I am about to head out to catch up with them but I was hoping you could do something for me."

"Oh?"

Haruto presents the Wizard Key, "A gift from a very unusual Gate, I was hoping you could mount it inside a ring for convenience."

"What does it do?"

Haruto smiles, "Recharges Mana."

Wajima takes the key with interest looking it over, "Most interesting." then hurries off to his work room, "It shouldn't take any time to set."

Haruto nods and heads back out, "Then I'm returning to the Gate. Garuda is watching him at the moment."

Wajima nods, "Send Garuda back here when you meet up and I'll give him the right to deliver."

Haruto nods as he heads out, Koyomi right behind him as Rinko and Shunpei enter the shop.

"I'm glad that Haruto met that Marvelous fellow, when he ran out of Mana I was so worried...but what about Koyomi?"

His memory return to earlier that day when Koyomi had collapsed and a desperate Haruto placed her hand with a strange ring on it against his buckle, 'Please, Please.'

Koyomi's body aglow with Mana for several moments before she opens her eyes startling Rinko and Shunpei.

"She was definitely dead." Shunpei muses just outside Wajima's door causing him to pause. "But then she came back to life?!"

"It looked like they were transferring Mana." Rinko muses.

"But why?! Why would Koyomi need Mana?"

Now Rinko was remembering a previous time he had caught up to Koyomi, 'Hey, come on...' and grabbed her hand instantly wiping away her smile.

"Her hand was cold as a corpse."

'You're so cold.'

In anger Memory-Koyomi pulls her hand away, 'Don't touch me!'

"Koyomi...might not be a normal human being."

"Ehhhhh?!" Shunpei exclaims in panic.

"So you've noticed." Wajima finally speaks from his work table, "We think that Koyomi is the remains of a particular Gate after her Phantom emerged."

The duo making their way into his work room to listen better.

"We don't know how her body is still intact, but the rest – Koyomi's life, memories, and hopes – were all taken by the Phantom when it manifested. Right now, Koyomi can't survive without Haruto's Mana."

The Gokai Galleon, Doc's Workshop, where the man of the half hour looks over his Sugormin blaster, "It's impossible!"

"What is?" a voice caught him off guard as the armored warrior that was gaoleon appeared.

"Joe-san, Ahim-san, Luka-san, and soul-san. Thanks to Insarn they aren't really Hybrids anymore, their more like Barizorg...cyborgs. Even if I were to eject the Sugormin parts of them that would leave then as half of who there where...literally...they would not be able to survive in such a state!"

"Then why not simply replace that half with another."

"All that would do is replace one dominant mind with another," Doc sighs as he slumps back into his chair.

"Doc-san." the spirit of the gao Leon said calmly as he turned Doc toward him. "There has been a long tradition in Super Sentai of humans relying on the power of the Animals, I understand for you Gokaigers you are more use to technology. But if you will trust to the will of your Animal Heart then a solution will present itself."

Doc looks thoughtful a long moment, before having a burst of inspiration, "gao leon-sama...will you lend me your strength?"

"Of course."

As Takagi practices the piano Cat Sidhe wanders the streets.

"Dang, Lady Medusa is scary..." he grouses as the light of a passing car momentarily blinds him he assumes his true Phantom form and leaps toward a building, gazing up before making is way to the top stretching, "Maybe I can finally take a break up here!" Before dropping to the ground to rest. "Whew..."

"How's the night breeze feel?" Phoenix chides as he and Medusa make their presence known, much to Cat's chagrin, "Well?"

"Weren't you supposed to make the Gate loose hope?" Medusa chides.

"Answer the lady!"

"Well..." Cat says scratching his head nervously before quickly turning to flee.

He doesn't get far as Medusa takes her Phantom form and entangles him in her hair of snakes swinging him over the long drop of the building, "Wiseman desires the creation of more Phantoms. And he has no use for a Phantom that will not obey."

"Lemme go! Alright, already! I get it, so put me down!"

Medusa obliges as she throws him onto the roof roughly, chuckling darkly alongside Phoenix's hearty laugh.

"I wouldn't get her rattling, if I were you." Phoenix jokes as he saunters over toward Cat, "She's a real firecracker."

"My bad! My Bad! Seriously, I apologize!" Cat cowers as Phoenix towers over him.

"Come on, gimme your hand." Phoenix says calmly as he drops some Ghoul Stones into Cat's hands, "I'll hook you up with some ghouls."

Cat's eyes turn to the stones with curiosity as Phoenix continues.

"Overwhelm the Gate with Terror and let him sink into despair."

Meanwhile at Takagi place Haruto sits on a bench outside enjoying a plain sugar doughnut as he keeps an eye out for Cat Sidhe, Takagi music is beautiful, flawless, but not good enough for him and with a final sour note he slumps back into his chair in exasperation before slugging his way over to his couch, his eyes catching on his reflection in a standing mirror. Making his way to the mirror his gaze turns down to his hands before moving in to smash his fist into the mirror but stops short, tossing the mirror to the ground instead, shattering it. As he leans on the wall breathing heavily the doorbell rings, which is heads to open in frustration.

"What?"

It's Koyomi.

"What are you doing here at this hour?"

"I need to talk to you."

Opening the door wider to let her in his eyes spy Rinko and Shunpei standing behind Koyomi, "Do they need to talk to me, too?"

"What do you think you're doing here?" Koyomi demands angrily.

"I wanted to talk," Rinko starts, "so I followed-"

"We have nothing to talk about!"

"Hey!" Takagi protests, "Quit making a scene on my doorstep." before letting the lot of them into his apartment.

Shunpei is first to gravitate toward Takagi shelves of awards with awe, "These are amazing!" Looking back in shock to their owner, "You won all of these, Mr. Takagi?"

"So, what is it?" Takagi wonders nonchalantly.

"What are you going to do about the competition tomorrow?" Koyomi asks bluntly.

"That's none of your business."

"Just answer me!"

"It depends how I feel," Takagi admits, "I honestly don't care if I ever play the piano again. Maybe the Phantom will wreck the competition and save me some trouble."

"Tch, your not a very good liar."

A new voice speaks from outside the closed windows.

"Hey, what now?" Takagi says angrily as he moves to the windows and throws open the blinds to find...Marvelous! On the balcony balanced on the railing with his arms crossed over his chest before leaping down and letting himself into the apartment with a smirk.

"Stop living in the past, so you may fail. That should only encourage to to fight harder next time." he thrusts out his hand as if grabbing for the sun, "Reach out and grab hold of your dream, and if someone rises to stop you..." He draws his Gokai Saber and swings it a couple times, "You cut them down!"

"Just who the hell are you!" Rinko demands as Takagi and Koyomi drop into their seats looking thoughtful.

"Just what do you know!" Takagi shouts angrily, "You don't know how hard I worked to-"

Marvelous smirks, "Don't I?" He turns to Rinko and bows, "I am Captain Marvelous, and I am a Pirate. I have fought all my life against an evil empire only to have my partner betray me and kill my mentor and an evil witch to turn my comrades into soulless machines. Because of that I was thrust into your world with no way back home to make amends and I DID give up hope. I did fall to despair. I was a dog's hair from becoming a Phantom but something pulled me back from the edge.

"Haruto-san?" Koyomi whispers.

Marvelous smirks, "He helped me take back my soul but no, he did not bring me back from the brink." he smiles warmly as the voices of his crew: Luka, Joe, Ahim, Doc, and tamashii, echo in his mind.

Koyomi's voice grows soft and distant, "Face the present to move on to the future."

Marvelous nods as he moves back to the terrace and leaps back onto the railing, "And if that Phantom gives you any trouble just leave him to me. I owe a certain ring bearing wizard a debt and I plan to repay it before I return home."

And with that Marvelous leaps from the terrace to the level below and saunters off, his Gokai Saber balanced on his shoulder, "Hang on gang, I'm coming back, just hold out a little longer."

"Damaras! No more running! We end this now!" Doc shouts to the sky, "You WILL returns our comrades!"

Joining Doc were and Jasmine, Jealoushitto, and Takeru. There is a flash of light as four colored Sugormin appear, they were using the new type armor and were painted in Red, Blue, Pink, and Yellow.

"s-soul-san?"

"Joe-san?"

"Ahim-san?"

"Luka-san?"

"Sugo!" The red one spoke, "Our evolution is complete, there is nothing left of your former comrades only the Sugokaigers!"

"Sugo!"

Doc swallows hard, "R-Ready everyone?"

His team nodded.

"Gokai Change!"

"Gooooooookaiger!"

"(Spirit) Gokai Red!"

"(Spirit) Gokai Blue!"

"(Spirit) Gokai Yellow!"

"Gokai Green!"

"(Spirit) Gokai Pink!"

"(Spirit) Gokai Skeletal!"

"Gokai Deka!"

"Gokai spectrum!"

"Red Mask!"

"Kaizoku Sentai Gokaiger!"

"Hikari Sentai Maskman!"

In response tamashii's team drew their own skull/Mobirates and began their own change.

"Sugokai Change!"

"Gooooooookaiger!"

"Sugokai Red!" soul lead off.

"Sugokai Blue!"

"Sugokai Yellow!"

"Sugokai Pink!"

"Uchuu T**eikoku** Sentai Sugokaiger!"

But there was a new twist, for not only was the Former Spoiler in Red now but Joe, Ahim, and Luka now wore blue, pink, and yellow variants of the same Skeletal uniform. And now it was ON.

Sugokai Pink and Yellow opened with a trade of weapons and an immediate launch into a sword dance that made the four Gokaiger easy pray for the gun play of Sugokai Pinks twin pistols who was soon joined by Sugokai Red as he traded his sword to Blue for a second gun and Blue moved to quickly engage Red Mask, easily parrying Takeru's attacks and countering the veteran with enough force to make his stumble and sparks to explode from his suit.

The Sugokaigers were stronger, faster, and more coordinated, with the shared personality of an Sugormin they could read each others moves without words and pressed their advantages.

"Doc now!" spectrum shouted as he took the brunt of Yellow's sword dance.

Green nodded as he rolled, and opened fire with is one pistol making Blue stumble.

"Final Wave!"

Green paused a moment to hold his Gokai Gun to his helmet in prayer, "Good luck Shark-sama."

"Gokai Blast!"

A blue streak shot toward Sugokai Blue knocking him onto his backside with surprising force and hiding him in a cloud of smoke

"Goooooookaiger!"

From the smoke flew a blue newtype Sugormin good chunks of his form missing as it exploded clearing the smoke to reveal.

"Gokai Blue!" Joe announced as he charged at Sugokai Yellow slashing her back and delivering a swift kick to her back side before she could react to what was happening. "Do it Doc!"

"Final Wave!"

Green laughed in triumph as he loaded a yellow key and fired, "Gokai Purifying Blast!"

Blue spun away at the last moment as the attack hit and the cloud shot up, as the yellow newtype shot out he quickly slashed it with his twin swords before it could explode. But Sugokai Red and Pink were already backing up to each other letting out a barrage of gun fire to cover them.

"Gokai Change!"

It would not be enough.

"Gooooookaiger!"

The powerful and hard to predict sword dance shot from the dust knocking the girls around like toys before Luka revealed her true form, "Gokai Yellow."

"Doc-san!" she shouted as he loaded a white key.

"Final Wave!"

Pink and Red scrambled to their feet, looking at each other as they each tried to hide between the other, as the shot fired Red was in front. "Gokai Purifying Blast!"

It was a vain attempt, the white energy beam shot toward Red but moment s before impact, as if the shot itself was intelligent it arced around Red to strike Pink before blowing both away from the explosion.

Red looked to the sky in panic, "Sugo! Get me out of here!"

"I'm sorry but can you please stick around?" A polite vice asked as a Pink newtype flew out and exploded moments before twin guns blasted Sugokai Red out of the path of the transport beam and onto his back.

"Gooooookaiger!"

The clearing dust revealing the obvious now as Ahim announced her truth, "Gokai Pink!"

"Last one!" Green said with relief as he loaded a Red key.

"Final Wave!"

Now scared Sugokaiger Red tried to outrun the attack ducking behind a building, "Gokai Purifying Blast!"

"It didn't care, like with Pink the red bullet tracked him down and as the Red newtype was shot out it was met by Blues Swords, Pinks bullets, and Yellows sword dance.

"Gooooookaiger!"

And finally the smoke cleared revealing a familiar purple-silver clad form.

"Gokai...Skkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkeeeeeeee eeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeelllllllllllllllllllllll llllllleeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeetttttttttttt ttttttttttttttttttttttttaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa aaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaallllllllllllllllllllll!"

"Insarn!" Warz demanded, as a beam of energy shot down and enveloped the newtypes who were instantly repaired and grew to giant size.

"Can't we get a break?" Green sighed as he called up the Galleon and they formed Gokai-oh and dairioryu-oh making short work of the newtype Sugormin.

"Whew," Skeletal sighs slumping back into his seat as the crew gather on the ground, "We are so glad that nightmare is over, nya." as he powers down.

"Wait!" Doc protests just as the rest follow suit.

"Nya!" soul exclaims as he looks in shock at his body, he was naked but that was mitigated by the fact his body was covered in red fur, he had been changed into an anthropomorphic lion man, and likewise Ahim was a white tiger girl, Luka was a yellow eagle girl, and Joe was a blue shark boy.

"Doc?" Luka growled, threatening to smack him with her wing arm, "explain, che!"

"I'm sorry!" He throws up his hands in defense, "I needed to replace the Sugormin parts, they were to inter grated and gaoleon-sama gave me the idea. I used soul-san's Gao Warrior keys to infuse you with their essences. It was the only option that would free your minds and not kill you!"

Joe crossed his arms a bit annoyed, "You can change ups back right, sur?"

"I'm working on it. It might take a while."

Joe huffs, "Well It beats being a Sugormin, sur."

"Nya, speak for yourself!" soul says annoyed, "You don't have a craving for tuna, nya!"

"Nyow that you mention it Tuna does sound delicious, Nya." Ahim says licking her lips.

"Hey! Yeah I could go for a little fish right now, che!"

Joe narrowed his eyes as he looked the three girls who shared a predatory look and licked their lips.

"Don't be getting any stupid ideas, sur," Joe protests as he draws a Gokai Saber.

"Don't worry Joe-san," Luka smirked, "I prefer my fish less gamey, che." Before she flapped her wings and took flight, "Come on girls, let's hunt us up some sushi, che!"

Ahim and Nicole nod as they drop to all four and bound off after Luka purring.

Atop the concert hall Cat Sidhe sits laughing, it's a new day, "I'm finally gonna seal this deal!" his gaze dropping to his collection of Ghoul Stones, "Come on." before tossing several to the ground to create a small army.

"Alright, let's get him!" Cat says and he leaps down to lead the assault the people about fleeing in panic.

On a near bench Haruto takes a bite of a plain sugar doughnut as he looks over to the commotion, and is about to speak when...

"You're late, Phantom-chan!"

Marvelous appears atop a near building and leaps down next to Haruto raising a hand to stop him from standing, "I owe you for saving my soul." he says as he takes out his Gokai Red Key flipping it open, "Let's make it showy! Gokai Change!"

"Goooooooooooooooooooooooooooookaiger!"

"A new Wizard?" Cat says confused.

"Not quite," Gokai Red says as he opens fire, "call me Gokai Red. I am captain of the Gokai Pirates!"

However his blasts, as powerful as they are do nothing to the ghoul who just look about confused.

"I don't know who you are Pirate-san," Haruto says standing as he places a black hand ring by his belt.

"Driver On, Please."

"But it take magic to defeat magic." he finishes as his Driver appears and he takes out a red ring flipping the mask down as he hold it next to the buckle.

"Shabadoobie, Touch to Henshin."

"Henshin."

"Flame, Please."

"Watch these will you." Haruto says handing his doughnut as he takes a bit and put the remainder back into it's band before handing it to Gokai Red as a magic ring appears from Haruto's right and passes across him.

"hi hi, hi hi hi!"

"Ice these clowns!" Cat orders as Wizard finishes his transformation.

"It's showtime!" Wizard announces as he charges in.

"Showtime eh?" Gokai Red smirks as he sets the bag on the bench and takes out a new Ranger Key, "Well if it takes magic...Gokai Change!"

"Maaaaaaaagi Ranger!"

Gokai Red's own magic circle forms from his feet up as he transforms into Magi Red and chages in with his Magi Sword joining Haruto as they cut through the first wave of Ghouls.

"Alternate forms?" Wizard smirks, "Impressive magic."

"Sorry this is just something I pirated," Gokai Red laughs as the Ghouls are cut down and explode, "We haven't even gotten to my new tricks."

"I look forward to seeing them, Pirate-san!"

As the last of the Ghouls fall Cat stops his foot in anger, "Aw, dangit!" before taking out more Ghoul Stones and tossing them at the ground, "All of you, get 'im!"

The new army is several times larger and Magi Red and Wizard gather up side by side, "See if you can match this trick," Wizard jokes as he takes out a ring for his left hand.

"Copy, Please."

A new ring form next to Wizard creating a second Wizard who mirrors the moves of the first exactly, right down to the use of the Copy Ring two more times for a total of 8 Wizards.

"Connect, Please."

Who then all create a smaller seal into which they reach to pull out a WizSwordGun each and open fire with the gun mode to wipe out the entire army.

"How's that fair?!" Cat protests as the 8 wizards all combine back into one.

"Your turn," Wizard says graciously as he steps back and motions to Cat as Magi Red steps forward.

"Aw, man, you're the worst!" Cat grouses as he charges the two wizards.

"Well this looks like as good a time as any for my new Greater Power." Magi Red says as he reverts to Gokai Red and places a black hand ring on his left hand, but unlike Wizard's its trimmed in Red not Gold.

"Driver On, Please!"

Cat skids to a halt as he looks curiously at the transformation about to take place as a golden Driver appears over his Gokai Buckle the blakc hand trimmed in Red and the Ranger outline in the center of the hand, even Wizard tilts his head to watch curiously.

"Shabadoobie, Touch to Shinka. Shabadoobie, Touch to Shinka."

"Let's make this Showy," Gokai Red smirks as he places a ring with Gokai Red's helmet on his right hand, "Shinka."

A magic ring forms at Gokai Red's feet as he rests his Gokai Saber on his opposite shoulder.

"Aka Aka, Aka, Aka, Aka!"

The ring travels up Gokai Red transforming his suit to a more armored form and changing his long coat to the same length as Wizard as well as adding more armor to his shoulders and helmet, all told the new form looked like a fusion of Wizard and Gokai Red but where as Wizard had a Dragon Mottif on his shoulders and his magic seals Gokai Red had his Leviathan.

"Gokai Rider, Red!" he announced as the spell finished transforming his Gokai Saber into something a cross between the Gokai Saber and WizSwordGun.

"Kabuto, Please!"

Red removed a ring patterned after a Legendary Rider and placed it on his left hand before he suddenly speed up, pirating Kamen Rider Kabuto's Clock Up ability for a high speed assault on cat and sending him rolling.

"I ain't gonna be no easy score!" Cat growled as he got back to his feet and leap up to scale the side of the building.

"Your turn." Red says pirating Wizards own stance and offer from before.

"Thank you." Wizard nods as he removes his Flame ring and swaps it out for a green one.

"Hurricane, Please"

Red rests a hand on his hip as he watches, "This should be interesting."

"Ku, Ku! Ku, Ku, Ku, Ku!"

Wizard places his hand over his head as a green ring descends transforming his red to green and changing his helmet. Then switching his WizSwordGun to a reverse grip he summons up a cyclone of green wind as he flies up to meet Cat smashing him several times to bring him back to the ground.

As Cat gets back to his feet frustrated and ready to change Wizard looks to Red with a nod, "Together this time?"

Red nods as they open the hands on their WizSwordGun.

"C'mon And Slash! Shake Hands!"

"And now, the finale!" Both Wizards say together as they each reach over and shake the hand of the others weapons.

"Hurricane Final Wave!"

"Gokai Slash Strike!"

Red inserting his Gokai Red Key into his WizSwordGun

"Ku Ku Ku, Ku Ku Ku!"

"Aka Aka Aka, Aka Aka Aka!"

Red lets loose with a cyclone of green wind and red fire as Wizard unleashes a massive crescent of Red energy as Cat tries to protest the attacks coming his way which lift him up into the air before the second strike of the Cyclone Slash and the Final Wave hit him and he explodes, but wizards looking away as they bump fists.

But a strange groan draws their attention back to where Cat was and as they turn back they see Cat on the ground, in his human form, looking very confused.

"W-what happened?" Wizard looks to Red confused just as his phone rings and he takes it out.

"Haruto!" It was Koyomi, "What do you do...Cat Sidhe is no longer a Phantom!?"

"Eh?" Wizards says returning to Haruto as he watches Red walk off taking out a new ring.

"Decade, Please."

A wall of gray energy rising up as Red reverts to Marvelous and salutes Haruto as he walks off into the gateway, "Come and visit our world some time Wizard-san, I'll have soul-san prepare you a plate of homemade Doughnuts...plain sugar."

All Haruto can do is wave mutely as Marvelous vanishes from his life.

"H-Hey?" the former Cat Sidhe says as he walks over to Haruto, "I-I'm a little lost..." he scratches the back of his head nervously, "C-Can you give me some directions?"

Haruto nods with a smile.

The Gigante Horse

"INSARN!" Warz howls as he watches his Sugokaigers slip though his fingers, "Fix this! Fix this! Fix this! Fix this! Fix this!"

Insarn smirks, "Do not worry Lord-sama," her gaze drifting to Damaras, "Even though Damaras lost us the prototypes we really don't need them any more."

Damaras growls as Insarn snaps her fingers, a unit of newtype Sugormin, one carries a suitcase while another a small box, Insarn takes the later and sets it on Warz console opening it to reveal a set a five new Mobirates, emblazoned with the Zangyack seal and opposite them in the roof of the case five dark colored Ranger keys with highlights in Red, Blue, Yellow, Green, and Pink. She then takes the second suit case and opens it laying out dozens of photos of people, people of legendary heritage.

"We have taken all we need from soul-san." her voice getting dangerous low, "besides he can still serve our purposes even as a member of those damn Pirates...as a prince of zangyack right lord sama?"the ship was full of dark laughter as insarn looked into her lab to see a cloning tube with an infant girl that looked like a mix of soul and insarn! she smiled as her original might agree that this while unexpected was just to good to pass up.


	17. Chapter 17

an: hey there guys i just wanted to say that i will not do the net movies as they are pretty much the same as in gokaiger plus just replace nicole with soul and gender swapping the character when needed. thats all now here's the movie.

movie one: battle to protect, skeletal's great herotic battle!

it had been a month since the events of a clash of the super sentai and soul stood on the front of the galleon's deck. he was thinking over all the things he did as he started to practice his kata. he had in that time met with ran who helped him with his staff style and helped him learn to control his dragon ken. with him was the human forms of the three great powers he can use right now. gekiryu was sparing with magidragon while gaoleon was sparing with soul in her ranger form. soul had found out that the crystal ranger keys had to do with his wrist device he had in his room. by the number of six keys he figured the clear ranger keys had to do with skeletal's own powered up form or a battlizer. the others of the crew were all doing their own thing inside and soul wanted some fresh air. before long the skeletal gokaiger stopped and smiled at the thought of the others. and the roles they took in his life.

marvelous became a sort of father figure to him as while only seventeen soul was sure marvelous was thirty years old as gavan has been around for twenty years when he saved a ten year old marvelous even though marvelous was currently missing. ahim was only five years younger than their captain and her kind nature made her soul's mother figure. luka had already became soul's adoptive older sister and don became the silly and cautious cousin. joe had become like soul's uncle with how serious he is and his dedication. navi was sort of hard to tell with his/her role with the group but soul was sure he would know what that role is later in the future.

since soul never knew his biological family except his late grandfather and was always an orphan he was glad to have the gokaigers as family. he pulled out his skeletal ranger keys and smiled at the ten he had finished. soul wondered how his best friend geo hikari was doing back home the unknown to soul kamen rider was always hiding something and leaving very quickly due to some emergency. he sighed and headed back inside with the three great powers. visiting the team was ozu kai aka magired a red streaked black haired japanese man in a black cloak and a red jacket with the magiranger symbol on the heart area.

kando jan aka gekired a brown haired male in chinese clothes and with them was jasmine and ran aka dekayellow and gekiyellow respectively.

they were the gokaigers sempai in their time as the planet's protectors. soul wondered if he would meet ozu kai again. "hey kai-san hows your siblings and parents" asked soul. "they are doing alright souto-san but mother wanted to know how a new elemental was created there's a new mahou in magitopia named reigel and the mahou wanted to come with" said kai.

a silver mahou like the fire spirit kai had with him when they met appeared looking a lot like a skeletal human with knight armor.

"must have been created when i gokai changed into my custom ranger key magispirit, reigel is the spirit elemental mahou and the one to keep the other elements in balance as without darkness and light to keep each other in check the elements would have gotten out of hand in chaos" said soul.

"ah that makes sense tamashii-san"said kai. "please call me soul all my friends do back in my world" said soul startling the four former rangers. "you're like the gokaigers being from a different planet" asked jasmine spooking the other rangers but the gokaigers. "no i'm from earth jasmine but a different dimension entirely in my world your adventures are a tv show called super sentai something brought me here for some reason and turned my custom skullbirate and ranger keys into the genuine articles that's the reason i have a proganition ability i have knowledge of the super sentai for the next two teams after the gokaigers have their run tokumei sentai go busters and kyoryu sentai kyoryugers the later i hear has ten members compared to go-onger's seven rangers that is why those ten are called the strongest sentai team yet" said soul.

"and they knew about your ability" asked kai. "they actually didn't believe him until we checked the universal database he never showed up until he appeared with you five on your battle" said jasmine. "yeah turns out my counterpart is warz here which is weird as there had to have been a me here in this world before i appeared" said soul.

magidragon who was silent since seeing kai suddenly hugged him with a huge grin. "hey dad nice to see you again" said magidragon. "d-dad" asked kai shocked. "oh yeah meet the human form of your great power magidragon she was born from your siblings and had your energy so technically she's your daughter' said soul.

reigel nodded. "that is usually the case with us heavenly saints the last time something like this was when the firestorm heavenly saint came to be she was a bit hot tempered until she met snowgel who kept her in line" said reigel. "so the other dragon is your geki beast soul" asked ran. "yes my name is gekiryu the combined form of the great power you and your allies possessed even the rinki and genki used by rio and mele before their power was turned into ranger keys. so in a way you and jan are my parents as most of the energy that formed me came from you and jan" said gekiryu.

"i am gaoleon the gaorangers great power soul had helped me join the group when he overcame his fear of lions but still has a fear of heights but is slowly getting over that on this ship" said gaoleon reverting to her human form.

" well then since we have a day off why don't we help out around the ship" asked ran. "sure the more the merrier as the old saying goes jasmine care to help me tune up my gokai skipper" asked soul. "right you asked the right person i helped swan with her tech back in my tenure as dekayellow" said jasmine.

in the gigante horse clone insarn was looking over thanatos's file looking over his accomplishments and how he earned the title as the zangyack's grim sent the info over to the original insarn to let her know of the divergence of the hoped that this isn't an omen of things to come. the guy murdered over two million residents of three galaxies.

back on the galleon soul was looking over the system of the skipper with jasmine. they tuned up the engine and the system check was going okay so all that was left was to check for damage in the frame. with faiz's excel form's ability soul repaired it a lot longer. then jasmine and even put up a fresh coat of paint to the metal. he smiled at the in top shape form of the skipper. he found out that it can change into gekiryu with his gekiranger key. with that he smiled at jasmine.

"thanks for the help and installing that spd tech to automatically contain a action commander" said soul. "still can't believe you're from a different reality soul i knew you for three months and this is a little hard to take in" said jasmine.

"well i got to head back to my room and finish up my customs for the heisei era keys' said soul. "what keys do you need to finish" asked jasmine. "megaranger, karaku ranger, carranger and boukenger" said soul. he left for his room/workshop.

he took out the unfinished keys and his skeletal keys from the chest and pulled out the original keys to finish the customs for the key teeth. he crafted the teeth in molds and used the material magidragon helped create for the key to make sure the teeth don't break off on the key. he looked and noticed he had some free time and put his custom keys into his briefcase to show the others. he found everyone over at the lounge and showed them the completed keys.

"well guys i finally finished the ranger keys for my theme of ranger in order they are gokai skeletal, magispirit, geki reaper, megaghost, shinken spector, deka ghost, gao soul, rei-buster, phantom racer, bouken spirit, hurricane kage, goseigiest, oh-ancient,kyoryu fossil,abare skull, and kakure shadow" said soul."you finished all your keys' said luka in interest looking over them.

"well all but one: the go-ghoul ranger key. it needs the key teeth but i can't seem to find our go-onger keys to look at the key teeth" said soul with a frown. "ah that well i just took them to see if they had part of our power' said jan. oh yeah thats right you teamed up with the gokaigers to stop long from being revived" said soul. suddenly the monitor went to static and familiar face appeared on it looking grouchy as sally glared at the screen was seen.

"what do you want basco!" said soul in anger at what he pulled when he was merged with a sugormin by clone insarn.

"i just wanted to let you know that your talent is needed right now prophet i think you know what i am talking about" smirked basco. it took a bit but soul felt his eyes go wide. "shoot it's the first movie already guy's let's go we got a huge fight today!" said soul.

(past)

"Sugo!" Gosei Red was sent flying as the Sugormin blasted him with his arm cannons.

He was not the only one being brutalized by Sugormin, all of the Goseigers, even Gosei Knight were being manhandled by both regular Gormin and Sugormin. Gosei Great lie in ruins along with a good portion of the city as the team were knocked into one large pile.

"Who are these Zangyack guys?!" Black wondered as they all struggled to their feet.

"They're way too powerful." Blue notes. "They're probably the strongest enemies we've ever faced!"

They weren't even on their feet when Red looked to the sky to see a fleet of warship about to open fire on them. And as the beams fired they ran as fast as they could, but it was not enough and they were blown into the forest where they regrouped around a tree to get their bearings as the fleet flew overhead.

"Everyone! Hang in there." Red encouraged, "we'll soon meet up...with our Sempai who will fight with us!"

Only for Red to nearly lose his head as a Gormin's blaster sparks off the trunk of the tree as a small unit of them close in on the Goseigers

"Red Bute!"

A sudden lash of a white weapon knocks the Gormin on their backs as a new figure, arrives on the scene.

"You're the 34th Super Sentai..." The figure asks as he rolls up his whip, "The Goseigers?"

"You're from the first Super Sentai, Go Ranger..." Yellow coos in awe.

"Yeah." he nods before lifting his arm into the air in pose, "I am Aka Ranger!"

But the moment is quickly ruined as a Sugormin leaps down from a tree on the unprepared original Red Ranger. Only to have his attack blocked by the baton of a new arrival who gives Aka Ranger the opening he need to land a heavy punch to the Sugormin before the two of them high kick it and send it flying.

"JAKQ Dengekitai's..." Pink begins with joy.

"BIG ONE!" The new white ranger spins around to introduce himself.

"The other 33 Super Sentai will soon meet here," Big One explains as he and Aka Ranger move to meet the Goseigers, "We're all ready to give up our lives."

This causes a pause of shock among the Goseingers.

"Will you also join us?" Aka Ranger inquires of the Gosei Angels.

"We will," Red says without hesitation, "if it's to protect this planet."

"Yeah." Knight, Blue, Pink, Black, and Yellow say in unison.

"Yeah." Aka Ranger pumps his fist as he leads the charge, "Let's go!"

"Yeah!" Big One adds as the turn only to be met by an army of Sugormin and Gormin.

"Them again!" Yellow moans.

"VEGA SLASH!"

The arrival of Deka Master and Deka Swan open a path through the Zangyack forces as Black Knight Hyuuga and Princes Shinken Red arrive to clear the rest.

"Goseigers," The Black Knight shouts, "We'll hold them off!"

"Hurry and join with the other Super Sentai!" WolzardFire adds as he arrives with MagiMother to aid the other four.

"Signalman has arrived!" along with Great Sword Man Zubaan to hold off the Zangyack forces.

"Zuban Zuban Zubaan!" the golden warrior shouts as he kicks his way through the Zangyack forces.

"I will fight for justice too!" Signalman adds as he cuts his way though more Zangyack before saluting the Goseingers.

"Zuun Zuun!"

"AkaRanger, Big One!" DekaMaster shouts, "Please leave this to us!"

"Okay! We're counting on you!" Big One answers.

"Alright. Go!" Aka Ranger says as he leads the charge out.

"Okay!"

As Big One, Aka Ranger, and the Goseigers charge out Deka Master pauses to watch, "We're counting on you, super Sentai."

But a large group of Zangyack forces are on the tail of the Sentai...until their path is blocked by a figure in black and another in green who glow with Ringi before launching it as energy balls to decimate the forces. Giving the 8 Sentai to meet up with their Sempai to create a massive triangle of 34 generations of Super Sentai with the Goseigers at the head.

However opposite them was an equally large if not larger army of Gormin and Sugormin.

"Let's go!" Aka Ranger shouts to begin the charge.

Goseiger fought beside Go-Onger and Bokenger, Shinken Red dueled with an army of Gormin, GoGoV tore through Sugormin with military precision, GoGoV Red pausing only a moment as for only the briefest of moments he thought he saw a figure in silver fight along side them. Denji Blue fought beside Goggle Black. Gao Rangers fought along side Dai Ranger and Dynaman. Every Ranger that had ever lived was back, even house who had died in their day had somehow returned, but there was another level to the war, seen in glimpses, phantoms, and shadows. A silver ranger here, a green there, yellows, blues, whites, and so on. Seen for only a moment and not turning the tide in any serious way the battles were building toward a climax as the forces of Good wore down the Zangyack ground forces only to become victims of a bombardment from the warships flying over head, a bombardment that quickly corralled all of them, even the extra Rangers like DekaMaster and WolzardFire to on central point with Aka Ranger at the center.

"Let's go everyone!" Aka Ranger said as he made lead a desperate last gambit, "We will combine all of Super Sentai's powers to protect Earth!"

A chorus answered him as nearly 200 arms reached for the sky and began to glow and that power shot toward the armada in the sky.

"We will give out power as well." WolzardFire said leading the ten extra warriors, "To protect the future of all the families on this planet!"

The wave of energy tore through the armada tearing it to shreds, and continues outward, into space, and beyond.

"Ahhhhhhhh!" some distance away a humaniod violet dragon with a lion mane around the neck area swerved, his bike crashing into a wall as he was thrown from it crumpling into a ball as his nose bled and he held his head in pain for several moments.

But the moment soon past leaving a shiver through his body as he got uneasily to his feet, "W-What k-kind of vision was that." he mused as he tried to warm his body shifting to the form of soul only with violet hair, "a-and why h-has it left me feeling s-so c-cold?"

Back at the battle Alata slowly awoke, looking to the clear sky, "What happened...to us." as the former Gosei Red sat up he saw his friend lain out around him who were also starting to stir and awaken, only Gosei Knight was not present. But his first concern was his Skyic partner Eri who he shook gently to wake.

"Moune." Agri said doing to same to his Landic sister, "you ok?"

"So...we're alive?" Hyde noted as he sat up on his own, having no one of his tribe to check on.

"What about Zangyack? Did we beat them?" Moune wondered looking to her brother.

"Ah," A new voice spoke as he approached the group, a man in a tank coat with red trimming, "their fleet was destroyed."

Beside him a girl in a black coat trimmed in yellow nodded, giving Eri a sign of relief, "Then...it's all over?"

"Yeah." Another boy, in green, was helping a friend, in gold, approached them, "But we can't ever fight in those forms again."

"Eh?" the Goseigers said in shared confusion.

"We used up the power we use for fighting," the man in gold explained.

"No way," Moune said in disbelief.

"But why?" Eri wondered.

"Our powers scattered into space along with Zangyack's fleet," the girl in black and yellow explains.

At that moment in space however AkaRed floated, watching, tracking the scattered powered, an idea already forming. "You may not understand it all now, but in time all will become clear." he spoke almost as if to an invisible partner at his side.

Back on Earth Agri took out his Gosei Black card only to watch it dissolve into light in his hand, regret building in his voice, "We can't transform again? We can't use our Tensou Techniques either."

The weight of the moment hanging in the air as a heavy silence.

"But..." Alata was first to break it, with a smile, "I think this was for the best."

All eyes now turning slowly toward him as he stood tall, "Because..we were able to protect this planet."

Eri smiled first, her heart lifting as she nodded. Followed by Hyde, then Agri, and Moune and the former Goseigers stood together.

"Yeah," the man in tan and red smiled next, "we were able to protect Earth's future."

And the smile spread to the rest and they all enjoyed the sun and looked toward the clear sky.

But all good things must come to an end, and the nightmare, Zangyack return a few years later with a new fleet.

(-)

the 185 super sentai protectors of the earth have been succeeded by these unbelievable rouges!

captain marvelous -gokaired!

joe gibson-gokai blue!

don russier-gokai green!

luka millfy-gokai yellow

and ahim de la famille-gokai pink!

and joining them is tamashii 'soul' souto -gokai skeletal!.

jelleshito - gokai spectrum!

their allies are magidragon,gaoleon, and gekiryu the three living great powers so far collected.

together they form: "kaizoku sentai gokaiger in the battle to protect! skeletal's great herotic adventure!"

Susume! Yuuki no hata kakage  
Nanatsu no umi wo kakenukero  
Ichi ka bachi ka muteki na kaze kimi wo michibiku  
(tamashii was shown in his room working on various ranger keys while a humanoid skeletal dragon with a indigo mane overlapped him before he looked up while touching his skeletal key)

Mezase! Chizu ni nai basho wo  
Maboroshi nanka ja nai n' da  
Tatta hitotsu jibun dake no takaramono dare mo sagashiteru  
(the other gokaigers was shown in their various places while their predecessors was shown going past them)

Tashikametai ze  
Minna onaji ja nai kara  
Yaritai koto wo yatte yare  
Inochigake da ze  
Hoshikerya sono te de tsukame!  
(the group was shown in a white void with various ranger keys before gravity appeared and they reached for the key displicting their ranger forms)

Let's Go! Let's! Gokaiger! Go! Go!  
Let's Go! Let's! Kaji wo tore  
Kimi no mae ni hirogaru umi michi naki michi wo ikou  
Let's Go! Let's! Gokaiger! Go! Go!  
Let's Go! Let's! Arashi no naka  
Ganbaru kimi no "gamushara" ga ima kono sekai wo kaeru ze  
Dekkai yume wa mugendai  
Kaizoku Sentai Gokaiger  
(insarn was shown before she became gokai emerald just as the group grabbed their keys and became their ranger forms)

Susume! Ikari wo ageta nara  
Jiyuu no kobushi tsukiagero  
Dangandamashii fumetsu no hi ga kimi wo yonderu  
(soul was shown in his skipper before it became a humanoid version of gekiryu like mech with gao lion and magidragon next to him before they combined into a shadowed out mecha)

Mezase! Mada minu shinsekai  
Ore-tachi tabi ni deru riyuu  
Sonna mon' wa nai  
Umareta kagiri sore ga ikiteru akashi da kara  
(the zangyack empire was shown with thanatos next to clone insarn and the rest of the commanders out in the gigant horse)

Akiramenai ze  
Donna hoshi naki yoru demo  
Kizu darake de zenshin suru n' da  
Todoroku inazuma  
Fushimi na mirai wo terase!  
(in the background was a group of more gokaigers led by a violet regular gokaiger and silver gokaiger as they fought various zangyack grunts while a flag displicting a skeletal gear flew behind them)

Let's Go! Let's! Gokaiger! Go! Go!  
Let's Go! Let's! Arittake  
Jibun no koto shinjikiru n' da unmei wo ubaitore  
Let's Go! Let's! Gokaiger! Go! Go!  
Let's Go! Let's! Haiagare  
Hanpa nai omoi iku beki basho wa jibun no te de kimete yaru  
OK! Mune no rashinban  
Kaizoku Sentai Gokaiger  
(scenes from the movie was shown as soul ran down a hall with all his customs in spiritual form right next to him before forming the skeleton like hand brace device falling into a black void)

Yakusoku shiyou ze  
Hikari are kono mune ni  
Makenai jibun kachitoru tame no ore-tachi dake no chikai  
(the gokaigers main mech was seen fighting a being made of data while soul ran trwards the edge of a roof and leaping up with dragon wings emerging from his back as silver energy fell of his arms as he flew to the battle)

Let's Go! Let's! Gokaiger! Go! Go!  
Let's Go! Let's! Kaji wo tore  
Kimi no mae ni hirogaru umi michi naki michi wo ikou  
Let's Go! Let's! Gokaiger! Go! Go!  
Let's Go! Let's! Arashi no naka  
Ganbaru kimi no "gamushara" ga ima kono sekai wo kaeru ze  
Dekkai yume wa mugendai  
Kaizoku Sentai Gokaiger

(the group stood before the screen as soul lands with mana glomping him as the others laughed at his startled face while the violet lookalike and his group shook their heads at their leader)

(-)

**Gokaiger vs Goseiger 399 Big Climatic Battle**

(present)

"Gormin!" Insarn orders a large unit of the foot soldiers into attack with Barizorg by her side.

"Go!"

Gokai Red takes the lead diving in the force shooting and slashing as he makes his way toward Insarn, "Insarn! You will return Luka's clothes and the man you kidnapped! This is the big movie, I warned you of the stakes! And yet you haven't changed, if anything you've gotten worse, I won't let you strike a pact with KurojuujiOu and plunge this world into eternal darkness, nya!"

"Ah mou!" Yellow groans as she cuts her way through her share, "I don't want to deal with you all day!" she "I have a date at three to have my plumage preened, che!"

"Indeed," Pink adds as she cut though her own forces, "with all this new fur my weekly salon visit is already going to take all day and I do not wish to keep my gracious hosts waiting, nya!" as she spins around and braces her Gokai Gun on her Saber to fire on Barizorg who deflects each shot with his sword.

"That is nonsense. You chose to get involved!"

"soul-san!" Blue calls, "Like we practiced, sur!"

Red and blue break away from the Gormin as they slid into a familiar stance their Gokai Sabers glowing.

"No you don't!" Green interrupts some Gormin going for their exposed backs with some rapid gunfire.

"More pathetic copies?" Barizorg scoffs as he slides into the same stance, the three warriors releasing the cross slash wave at the same time Barizorg's energy wave fighting against the two from the Gokaigers before overtaking them.

"Everyone now, nya!" Red calls as the Gokaigers all suddenly stop their fighting and roll off to the sides, Barizorg's attack tearing up the ground as it obliterates the remaining Gormin fighters.

"W-What?" Insarn flinches as the Gokaigers gather up together.

Stepping together Yellow and Red place their hands on their hips(chest for soul) and they lean forward in taunt, "So predictable, nya!"

"Baka, che!"

"Tch, you forget you told us everything that was going to happen, this was all a distraction while our forces tracked down your Sempai! Gormin!"

More Gormin arrives several kneeling to fire their riffle blasts at the Gokaigers.

Blue scoffs, "So that's how you want it. Gokai Change, sur!"

"Gooooooo-onger!"

Changing into the 32th Super Sentai team as they raced forward and out of the explosion of the blasts, and continued to use their speed to knock the Gormin flat. But the Gormin recovered quick and chrge at the Gokaigers exposed backsides.

"Gokai Change!"

"Dyyyyyyyyynaman!"

"Dai Bakuhatsu!" the team shout together as a massive explosion behind them decimates the Gormin and the Dyna-Gokaigers turn to face Insarn and Barizorg.

"In that case," Barizorg says snapping his fingers, "Sugormin 2.0!"

Three of the new type Sugormin appear next and charge as Dyna-Black take out the next key, "Let's go with this next!"

"Gokai Change!"

"Fiiiiiiive Man!"

"Brother Attack, nya!" Red calls as Black and Blue fly forward and Pink and Yellow leap into the air and come in to hammer the Sugormin with their signature weapons as Red leaps in with a deep slice that leaves a glowing v behind to decimate the Sugormin, "V Sword Attack, NYA!"

Undeterred Insarn simply summons more Gormin to aid her, Red counters but dropping into a low stance and growling, demophing back to his feline form as he prepares to charge.

"Ah mou, che!" Yellow groans, "Quick everyone restrain him!"

The other four are quick to react holding soul back as he bites at the air and claws at Insarn.

"Everyone!" Black orders, "Use Tensou techniques to cover our retreat until soul calms down!"

"Okay, nya!"

"Sure thing, sur!"

"Yes, che!"

With one hand holding soul the crew summon out their Gosei Black, Yellow, Pink, and Blue keys.

"Tensou soul-san, Tensou! Doc says waving the Red key in front of his face trying to get his attention."

"I'll rip out your black heart with my bare teeth, NYAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!" he growls at Insarn just as a black and Yellow blur bowl him over and pull him out of the grip of the others. he recovers quickly charging at Insarn.

"G-Gormin!" she pleads only for Barizorg to comment, "We're out of troops." and steps up kicking soul back with a boot to his face.

The battle pauses a moment as all combatants turn toward Alata and gang as they stand holding the Goseiger keys.

soul snarls as he digs his claws into the ground, seeking red as he looks at Alata..."Fresh mea..." but his fury quickly dies as he continues to stare.

"Who are you guys?" Gokai Green asks as the rest revert to Gokaiger form.

"The true owners of these powers," Alata explains.

"What, sur?"

"Sorry, but," Alata continues as they unfold the keys and hold them in ranger from close to their hearts, "...We'll be taking these back." the key glowing brightly as the crests on the crest of each key grow along with the light. "Protecting the planet..." Alata smiles, "The Gosei Angels' powers..."

Wings of light erupt from their back as they flood the area with light blinding everyone, and as the light fades The Goseigers stand reborn.

"We're back to normal at last!" Gosei Pink cooes.

"Alright!" Gosei Yellow cheers as she feels and flexes a muscle.

"Now we can carry out our mission." Blue says confidently.

"No way!" Green gasps, "They did it just using the Ranger Keys?!"

"Yes, nya," Pink confirms.

"So that means they're the real Goseigers, che?" Yellow muses getting ready to elbow Blue who simply catches her elbow.

"Apparently, sur."

"This is so cool, nya," soul says dropping into a crouch to stare in awe, holding his head with one hand, "Ugh my head still hurts."

"And who are these guys?!" Insarn demands.

"Zangyack!" Gosei Red growls, "Defense Storm, Tensou!" he calls as he summons out a tornado to blow away Insarn.

"Fun's over, sur," Blue says stepping forward, "What is it you want."

"Yeah, che!" Yellow protests, "Give us back our Ranger Keys!"

"Huh?" Gosei Yellow protests, "These powers originally belonged to us!" who storms forward only to held back by Blue and Red.

"I'm sorry for doing it this way," Gosei Red steps forward with a sorry nods.

Blue waves his hand dismissively, "Like we care, sur!"

"Yeah!" soul finally speaks up, "As long as you can protect them and your Greater Power we couldn't care less," he says looking to the other Gokaigers, "Isn't that right, nya?"

The others all just nod.

Alata smiles, leading both teams as they power down, (except Yellow who simply takes her alternate helmetless form), "We thank you for understanding...now if you could just hand over the Gosei Knight Ranger Key we'll be on our way."

"Gosei Knight?" Blue looks confused as do the others, who turn their attention to soul, "Do you know what key that is."

A low growl escapes his throat as he slaps his forehead, "It totally slipped my mind, nya." soul says as he pushes himself to his feet, "I'm sorry Alata-san, Gosei Knight is one of the key that Basco still has., nya We should have had it by now but..."

"It's not your fault, nya," Ahim says with a comforting hand on soul's shoulder.

"Lies!" Gosei Black asserts.

Doc has been stroking his chin in thought the entire time but at that moment he slams his fist into his palm, "I got it!" then immediately regrets it as he shakes his hand in pain, "ow, ow, ow."

"Huh?" Eri says confused.

"Why don't we meet later, I can bring all the Keys and you can search though the collection yourself to confirm we are telling the truth."

Alata looks to his companions a moment who share nods before approaching Doc with an outstreached hand, "You have a deal...eh..."

Joe and Luka take up a shoulder on either side of Doc and smile, "He's our Captain, che."

"Doc, sur!"

Eri bubbles, as Alata shakes Doc's hand who blushes slightly, "Very well Doc-san."

The Gosei Angels turning to leave as Eri waves to soul, "See you later kitty-kun!"

"Damn you! Damn you! Damn you!" The Gigante Horse, where Warz Gil throws a tantrum. "Those damn Gokaigers! They got in the way of my plan again!"

"All is not loss, Boss," Barizorg opens, "We still have Gormin looking for the Super Sentai veterans, their interference has not interfered in that."

Warz starts to calm and nods, "That is true," and he looks to Insarn, "And soul-san did say this was the movie didn't he?"

Insarn nods, "And that means..."

The bridge doors open as Damaras enters, as if on cue, "Your Highness the darkness we have been expecting is approaching our fleet, have you chosen our next course of action yet?"

Outside the main window a low groan can be heard as a black fog approaches, the Gormin navigators stand up quickly and off to the sides as the cloud enters the bridge to resolve into a star headed black monster.

"I sense the aura of many dead," Damaras whispers into His Highness' ear.

"I am the head of the secret association, the Kurojuji Battalion. KurojuujiOu!"

"Ah yes," Warz says felling in full control of the situation, "We have been expecting you!"

"Y-you have?" KurojuujiOu says a bit off guard, "Then you know why I am here?"

"To destroy the Super Sentai and all that stand with them!"

KurojuujiOu nods, "Then are we to be allies then?"

Warz temples his fingers before pulling them apart to offer his hand, "It is a pact."

"Sir!" Damaras and Insarn say in surprise.

KurojuujiOu laughs darkly as they shake hands, "First I will take their Ranger Keys!" before turning back into smoke and exiting the bridge.

After waiting a few moment to insure they are gone Warz turns to Insarn, "When the time is right and KurojuujiOu is distracted with his little Legend War you are to order our entire fleet's firepower born down on him!"

She nods.

Back on Earth, at a childrens' playground, an older man in blue collects sweet rolls from his cart before turning back toward the playing kids, "Alright. Everyone gather around."

"Okay!"

"Here you go!"

His voice full of life and energy as he hands out his sweet buns one at a time to the crowd of children.

"Thanks as always, Oume-san." a young woman says as she walks up.

"No problem!" he smiles as the children start to thin, "I'm just happy to see then children are smiling." before handing a bun to the young lady, "here."

"Thank you very much!"

"Everyone, eat up! Become fine adults!"

After finishing his gift giving the kids return to playing, the old man moving to join them as he kicks a blue ball back to some just as a young boy slides down a slide holding a toy of the old Denji Robo drawing the attention of the old man.

"What's this?" he asks as he heads over to the kid.

"Papa gave it to me. He said he played with it when he was a kid."

"Really?" the man smiles as he touches the toy, "How nostalgic!" his thoughts drifting back to his days and Denji Blue.

'Denji Spark!'

"Take good care of it," the old man says gently tapping the shoulders of the toy as he looks to the boy and smiles before taking out an extra sweet bun, "Here's a bonus for making me happy."

"Thanks."

The old man chuckles, "This is filled with the courage and strength of souls that hate evil. If you take good care of it, I'm sure something good will happen."

"Okay!"

"Oh!" they may says after a moments glance at a near clock as he jumps to his feet, "I've got to get to my next stop."

Now pulling his cart along the street he approaches the intersection, "I've got to hurry or I'll be late!"

"Oh, no, no, no!" Struggling to stop the weight of the cart as he reaches the intersection, "It's red!"

A police car is driving slowly through the main street as a man on a bike cross the other intersection just as a man in a suit, head down, crosses the red intersection, the cop car throwing on her breaks as the man leaps from his bike to pull the man away from the crossing. The Light changes and the former Denji Blue rushes across the street as the officer in pink exits her car.

"What? What?! What happened?!"

"Hey! Are you okay?!" the woman says rushing to the man's side helping his sit back up, "Are you hurt?"

"That was close..." the biker comments as he sits himself up.

"Oh?" The woman gaps looking closer at the biker, "Ryou-san!"

"Eh?" the biker says looking over at the woman with dawning realization even as his own mind reflects back on the past, his past, as the Red Dai Ranger.

'Ki Ryoku Tenshin!'

"Well if it isn't Umeko-chan!"

"Yeah." her mind reflecting back on her old days as Deka Pink.

'Emergency! Deka Ranger!'

"What a coincidence!"

"Koume-chan! Ryou-kun!" the old man says as he looks between the two with surprise, "I can't belive we're meeting here like this!"

Together the two former Sentai get to their feet and bow, "Oume-san!"

"Long time no see!" Umeko says respectfully as he bows.

"It's been a while!" Ryou follows suit.

From the car Umeko's robotic dog barks getting Oume's attention, "Yo!"

But their reunion is cut short and the man they all ran to rescue turns face down to the sky, puts his hands over the back of his head, and howls in depression before breaking down into tears.

Meanwhile at the cliff sides Alata waits as the Gokai Galleon flies overhead, the Gokaigers dropping down via their boarding ropes with soul carrying the chest while Eri has prepared a picnic lunch.

"Welcome Pirate-sans!" She smiles as Agri comes over the way with a picnic table on his back that he sets down as Eri sets a table.

"Please, let me lend a hand, nya," Ahim offers as the two pinks slips off to set a table.

"So this is all of them?" Agri says curiously as he walks over.

soul nods opening the lid to show the hundreds of keys inside, Moune plucking out a Yellow Changeman Key "Odd, I don't remember seeing her in the Legend war."

"That's because she didn't exist before," Doc explains as smiles at soul, "Our tamashii-san has created an entire franchise of custom Ranger Keys."

soul blushes "thanks but remember i only do heisei era keys i have no clue where those keys for the ranger teams before zyuranger came from" but is cut off as Eri calls out, "It's ready!" and all eyes turn to the bench which has been set with ten plates and matching cups, on a pink cloth.

Making their way over the two team sit opposite each other, color match to color, red to red, blue to blue and so on as the treasure box is set between them and the Goseigers start to sort though the mass of key just as Gosei Knight flies around them in his shrunken Header form.

"Eh! A flying lion head!" Doc panics.

"You see now why we need to find Gosei Knight's key," Alata explains.

"Without out it he is stuck in his Header form and can not fight," Hyde elaborates.

"Oh, sur," Joe says with dawning understanding.

"How terrible Knight-san, nya."

"I do not sense my power within the box," Gosei Knight states flatly.

"It's as we told you, nya," soul explains, "Basco has that key, along with 19 others."

Gosei Knight settles on the table as every starts to eat, as Alata nods respectfully, "We apologize for our actions."

soul is about to speak before suddenly grabbing his head, two keys, one silver, one maroon, falling out of his paws as he growls, Luka and Ahim quick to jump up and catch his as he tumbles backward.

"soul-san, nya!"

The other Gokaigers and Goseigers were not fall behind.

"Another vision, sur?"

Despite the fur soul looked paper then normal, and was breathing heavily, his voice was weak as well, "S-Several."

But before he could elaborate Zangyack warships, including the Gigante horse appeared in the sky above and opened fire on them scattering the group as a black cloud swooped in and collected the chest and every key atop the table before flying to the near cliff side and forming into KurojuujiOu who held the check in one arm as he laughed darkly, "Thanks for the wonderful present."

"W-Watch out," soul warned as Alata helped him to his feet to try and get some distance.

"I am the head of a secret association, the Kurojuji Battalion...KurojuujiOu!"

"The Kurojuji Battalion?!" Alata said with surprise, "But GoRanger destroyed you!"

soul tried to fire his Gokai Gun but still wasn't recovered and missed by a mile, "Y-Your not s-sending us to sub-space...r-return the Ranger Keys, nyaaaaaaa."

KurojuujiOu laughed as the two teams gathered up, "Is that everyone?" his eyes glowing red as three clouds took form "These guys will be your opponents!"

"It can't be!" Hyde exclaims in shock, "Burajira!"

The center figure laughed darkly, "I am Burajira, yet I am not."

The Goseigers sharing a collective gasp.

"Kurojuuji no Kyuuseishu, Burajira!" he announced.

"I am..." The far left one spoke next, "Kurojuuji Hades God, Dagon."

And then the final figure spoke as he slammed his heavy weapon on the dirt, "I am...Kurojuuji's Prime Minister, Yogoshimakuritein nari na."

"What is this?!" Hyde demands.

"We were sent to Hell, but revived once we learned of our true destinies!" Burajira taunts.

"This belt is proof of that revival nari na!"

"Right now, we will get you before you get KurojuujiOu-sama."

"It was very helpful of you guys to hand over your Ranger Keys like this." KurojuujiOu laughs.

"I'll kill you!" soul says as his fur starts to rise and a deep growl starts to build in his throat.

"Control yourself soul-san, we should transform first!" Alata order as he hold him back but he shoves past and launches himself at the four.

The three revived general cross their weapons as they start to glow just as soul leaps toward them and they are enveloped and blasted away by the light. The three general vanishing a moment later leaving KurojuujiOu alone.

"Now Super Sentai's history of protecting Earth is over!" he gloats as he vanishes in a cloud of darkness.

Navi arrives just a moment later, looking around in confusion, "What happened to everyone?! Where did everyone go?!"

Dropping to the ground Navi starts hopping around, looking for something, anything useful, "I don't like it! Come out, everyone!" only to come crashing down as he stumbles over a rock. But as he lie there the glint of something catches his eye. Turning his head for a better look he notices two keys, Key he doesn't remember ever seeing before. One silver, one maroon, heavily armored, but wearing an unmistakable Gokai Crest.

A busy office, at least it was until there is a sudden flash and everyone freezes not just in place but in time, notable because the sudden light distracts a woman and she trips over her own shoe sending a cup of coffee flying toward her boss but she is frozen mid fall with the cup frozen mid air. Just as Alata and soul are dropped unceremoniously into the halls. But soul recovers quickly, growling as he leaps up onto a desk clawing at the air as he roars.

"KurojuujiOu!" he howls before roaring again then bolting for a door tearing it off it's hinges.

"tamashii-san!" Alata calls out as he gets to his feet, about to pursue before he spies his surroundings, and walks to the woman gently touching her, "These are real humans."

As if in response all the screens in the room come to life, first with the image on the revived general belts but then shifting to that of Burajira, "Starting now this subspace is under the control of Burajira!"

This get's Alata's attention who turns to watch.

"You cannot leave this Space unless you defeat me. Let the fun hunt begin!"

Before the signal dies Alata hears soul roar and runs off quickly to find him.

Meanwhile on a bridge over a river Hyde, Doc, Ahim, and Eri land and slowly sit up, a low growl rumbling off Ahim's throat as they look around.

"What what is this?!" Eri panics as Doc jumps up to look over the edge.

"We're high up!" And immediately regrets it as he drop back down on his rear.

Meanwhile Ahim rises up to her paws and growls, her tail thrashing wildly, "I am sorrrrrrrrrry everrrrrryone," Ahim growls, grinding her teeth, "I am having quite a bit of trrrrrrrouble contrrrrrrrrrroling my animal-half." her voice trails off as she throws back her head before letting out a feral roar.

In an old village Agri, Joe, Moune, and Luka arrive next, Luka knocked back into her full hybrid form.

"Ow." the girls say together, but Luka's head is jerking about erratically, "Where is this?" Before they both lock eyes, "Don't copy me!"

Agri and Joe stand to get a better view, "What is this place, sur?!"

"Is this the Edo era?" Agri wonders.

"Eh?!" Moune starts, "Time slip?!"

"Screeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeee eeeeeeeeeeeeee!" Luka suddenly screeches as she takes to the air and flies off.

"Ah mou! Luka where are you going?" Moune stops her foot.

Joe grinds his shark rows of teeth, "I think it's this place. Something about it driving my animal side crazy, sur."

Agri and Moune back away from Joe with caution.

"Eh?!" Mouna exclaims, "Your not going to try and eat us are you?"

"Don't worry," Joe grunts as dozens of black clad ninja emerging from the buildings around them and surround them, "I have had to train very hard to control my emotions, sur!"

Following into the halls Alata finds soul claw deep into fighting Bibi bugs, he hasn't transformed but it doesn't seem to be making much of a difference aside from his clothes being cut apart as well as his skin.

"tamashii-san!" Alata says as he defends against some Bibi Bugs of his own as he takes out his Tensouder and quickly transforms into Gosei Red. "What has gotten into you?!"

he turns his way and roars, hisr face while always feline in shape seemed to lack any spark of humanity at the moment.

"This is bad, he's going to get killed unless I can break through to him."

inside soul's mind both soul and ryuen were trying to alm soul's red furred indigo haired form down. "shoot the subspace is using some sort of soundwave only animals can hear to make the animal halves go bezerk" said soul as the greater powers connected to him appeared confused and decided to help their comrade.

At the bridge Doc and gang need to take cover as blasts come close to hitting them and Dagon appears at one end with an army of Zombils, he fires a burst from his eyes that everyone is quick to dodge but the explosion at the other end knocks Eri and Don over the edge of the bridge. In that moment Ahim's eyes clear and she reacts on a different instinct her sharp paws taking a firm grip of Eri's wrist as Hyde reacts on instinct to grab Doc.

"Your hurting me Ahim-san," Eri pleads as her eyes water and blood starts to trickle down her wrist as Dagon laughs.

Ahim growls, "Shut up cub so I can pull you up!"

"Ahim-san?" Doc says with worry at his partners out of character roughness.

"Hurry Hyde-san so we can help Eri-san!"

Hyde nods as he takes grip Doc's arm with his other one and starts pulling him up as Ahim dings in her other claw into Eri's arm to start pulling her up.

"You can all fall to Hell together!" Dagon gloats as he blasts the bridge again causing it to complety give and send them all falling toward the water below.

"Just what is this?!" Moune demands just as the ninja all draw their katanna.

As they circle out the trio get ready, fending of what they can with kicks and punches, but they are eventually back up against the bridge where several of the ninja toss explosive packs around the,

"Cut!" Yogoshimakuritein calls as a one of his mechanized foot soldiers lowers down on a camera crane and Yogoshimakuritein walks on, "Okay nari na!"

"What are you doing?!" Moune demands.

"I'm filming your patheticness nari."

"What, sur?!"

"This is a Yogoei-Shimakuri film nari na!"

The sudden appearance of crashing waves and a logo catches everyone off guard, but what catches them even more off guard is the screech of Luka who flies in from the other side, shattering the logo screen and lifting up Moune in her talons before flying off, her clothes having been completely discarded.

Yogoshimakuritein laughs darkly, "It seems the aura of this place is doing wonders for the Yellow Pirate." he laughs at the boys as he taunts them, "Defeating you would be boring nari na. So if you can't do it in 30 minutes and avoid succumbing to your animal side this place will blow up!"

Agri cracks his knuckles, "You're into ssssssome creepy ssssstuff. Besides I don't have an animal ssssside, and Joe-ssssssan isssss doing an incredible job of keeping control." At the last part Agri's eyes narrow on his mouth as a forked tongue shoots out with his words getting longer and longer with each ssss sound.

"Is that so nari na?" Yogoshimakuritein laughs darkly as his forces close in.

Joe reacts fast firing his Gokai Gun at the ground to kick up a cloud dust to cover their escape.

Back on Earth the three veteran Super Sentai members have taken the distressed young man down by the river, Denji Blue kneeling by him as he sits on the steps, "Just what is wrong?"

"I was laid off." he says solemnly, "And I'm out of savings." Unzipping a chamber of his bag he pulls out something wrapped in a washcloth, and carefully opens it to reveal a small toy of VariBlade, one of the first Sentai Giant Craft. "I heard I could sell this for a lot of money..." with a sigh he looks down, "I just don't care anymore."

"What are you saying?!"Blue says with growing passion, "What'll you do if you loose hope?!"

'Give birth to a new Phantom is my hope,' A figure watches silently from just off to the side.

"I used to have it." the man muses. "But hopes and dreams. But it never gets better no matter how hard I work! My future is pitch black."

"That might be true," Deka Pink comments as Ryou and the man look curiously to her.

'Oh? Two for one? Wiseman would reward me greatly if I could bring back two Phantoms...maybe I can get all four of these people...'

"What about us? No matter how many villains we defeat...new villains will just appear. But...I just want it to be a bit better then now. I want the world to be beautiful and happy in the future. It's this sentiment...that I don't want to lose."

"Yeah!" Ryou exclaims, "If you give up hopes and dreams...then you lose the point in living." he muses as he walks over to his bike and open the box where several plates of gyoza, one of which he brings over to the man. "If you don't mind...will you try this?"

The man looks curious to Ryou as he offers again, "Go on."

After a pause the man reaches for one, taking a bite and then looking to Ryou to gauge his reaction, then finishing the one he started hungrily.

"I've spent my whole life trying to improve this gyoza." Ryou says as he pushes himself back up to his feet, "Come to my restaurant some time."

The sky thunders drawing all eyes that way, including the hidden watcher, as the image of KurojuujiOu

appears.

"Listen, lowly humans! My name is KurojuujiOu!"

"KurojuujiOu?" Blue says in disbelief as the three bend down to help the man up, "Run, find safety!"

He nods and does as told running off.

"I was defeated by the first Super Sentai, the GoRangers! I am Supreme Leader Kurojuuji reborn!"

'Oh now this is getting interesting...' says the figure watching the proclamation, 'handled right this could lead to a new Black Sabbath.'

"I declare this now! To all the Super Sentai who have protected Earth up till now...as well as the fools who believe in Super Sentai...the time for revenge has finally come! OF the 35 Super Sentai powers...I already have 33 of them. It's just a matter of time before I have the Goseigers' and Gokaigers' as well."

'It can't be...' At a school a young boy runs out to look up at KurojuujiOu in disbelief, "Alata and the others are..."

"There is no one left to protect Earth!"

A figure in red crosses his arms and scoffs while another in black laughs, "This is perfect timing to do a little hunting."

"The planet's history ends here!"

As everyone, including the past Sentai members watch the proclamation they are unable to watch their own backs as Cheif (of Bokenger), Saki (of Go-Onger), Umeko, Ryou, Oume are grabbed from behind by Sugormin and the a bright flash blinds them.

"If you're a fool who believes in Super Sentai...then die in despair and fear!"

As the fight had moved to the path around a central hall soul had completely discarded his clothes and was still tearing though Bibi Bugs.

"soul-san Henshin! Henshin!" Gosei Red shouts as he cuts through several Bibi of his own.

"he can not hear you, and soon neither will you!" Burajira taunts.

"What are you..." Alata starts only to glance down at his hand to see a scaly claw had torn through his glove and was holding his Skick Sword, the revelation was enough to make him lose his grip and for a Bibi Bug to knock him over the rail. But instead of hitting the ground wings erupted from his back as he doubled back to where he was, but a quick glance back showed him the wings were not of feathers and light but of red leather and scales. "Burajira! What have you done?"

"It's the power of this Subspace. It has already claimed the Pirates mind, reducing him to a mindless beast, you won't be far behind."

Alata growls only to be wracked with pain, dropping to his kneels just as thick scaled legs tear through his boots and every part of his suit below his knees.

Burajira snaps his fingers as the Bibi's spread out, as Alata's helmet shatters to reveal a dragon's snout that breaths a gout of flame as his eyes draw into slits.

"I win," Burajira chuckles darkly.

"Gooooooooooookaiger!"

He is cut off from his gloating as Gokai Red's Gokai Gun tears into him and the Pirate runs over to Alata wrapping an arm around him, "Come on Alata-Sama." his voice having lost the feline draws and his posture completely different as he turned toward the windows and shot it out as they leap out. Alata roars as his ranger suit explodes revealing a humanoid dragon I it's place as they land on the ground who swipes massive claws at Gokai Red.

"Come on Alata-sama, wake up!"

Alata swipes again and Gokai Red leaps back to avoid it, "Ah mou...what was it they always say..."

Alata lunges at her, she tries to dodge but is pinned under him instead.

"P-Protecting the Earth is a-an..."

"A-A-angel's duty." Alata growled as his form started to retract back in, his breathing slow and shallow as he growls and takes another swipe.

"W-What is an angel's duty?" Gokai Red trembles as he detransforms.

"P-Protecting their horde."

"Protecting what?"

"H-hor...no..."

"What do angel's protect?"

"The Earth!" The dragon says as it reverts to Alata, naked Alata but Alata all the same.

Pale, and breathing heavily Alata takes out a card with a trembling hand and summons up a new outfit. As his strength returns he turns the card on soul to give him a similar outfit, though it's a hybrid between his own and Eri and reads 'Gokai skeletal' on the back. "T-Thanks soul-san."

"Oh I'm not soul-san," he says standing as he makes a polite bow, "I am ryuen-kun the dragon spirit who protects the demensional gate to the timestream and the reason soul was pulled intothis world, pleased to meet you Alata-sama."

"ryuen?"

he nods energeticly, "soul-sama and I share the same body. Normally I let him drive but right now he's completely out of his mind calming his animal halve with his contracted greater powers of the super sentai so I took over." he tilts his head curiously as he taps a finger on his chin, "I hope he won't be terribly mad at me. We were suppose to work out the time sharing more gradually."

Alata smiles, "I'm sure he is quite thankful." and he gets back to his feet as he takes out his Tensouder, "Come on let's end this!"

"Okay!" ryuen smile as he tilts his head to the side, crosses his legs and takes out his skullbirate, practically singing, "Gokai Change!"

"Change Card!"

"Well that was easy," Burajira gloats.

"Red Dynamic!"

"Final Wave!"

And turns just in time to see the business end of the two Red Ranger's final strikes. He doesn't get a chance to speak as he drop to his knees and explodes as the two Red land just in front of the explosion, Gokai Red giving an excited leap of victory as the world around them shifts back to the cliff side and they change back to their normal forms.

"Oh it seems soul-sama's mind is changing back to normal," ryuen comments as he leans in giving Alata a handshake as he balances on one foot, "It was fun Alata-sama, see you next time!" he says waving as his wave slows down and his posture slips back to the old form, the lion man holding his head a moment, "Oh man I feel like someone put my brain in a freezer."

Alata rubs the back of his head as he smiles, "Welcome back soul-san."

"Thanks," he smiles, then facepalms, "I'm sorry, been having episodes since Doc turned me back from a Sugormin but that was the worst one by far."

"It's ok ryuen-san took over for you, though he was quite worried you would be angry, I hope you can forgive him."

soul smirks, "In this case I think can make an exception..." he pauses a moment, then grabs Alata again and swings him around as he gives alta fourze's handshake before pulling him back up."

"Woooo! Nice one!" Moune exclaims as Luka carries her away eventually coming to a stop at a massive that looks like it came from a collapsed straw hut. Moune looks around as she climbs out of the nest only for Luka to screech at her her beak tearing at her jacket, tearing off a large strap and using it to pad her nest.

"Hey you crazy bird," Moune growls, her teeth stretching into fans as her eyes draw into slits, "my clothes are not padding for yourrrrrr stupid nest!"

Luka screeches again as this time peels a stripe off from the front not only exposing Moune's breast but tearing off the bra with it. In panic Moune tries to cover herself, but it lasts only a moment as she spies the golden fur on her hands and growing black claws and finds herself compelled to tear of her clothes until she is a naked as Luka but equally covered in fur while Luka has now settled into her nest of shredded clothes.

Moune paces around the nest on all fours as her face pushes out into a muzzle and her tail stretches out sniffing the nest and purring in approval. "Nice job Luka!"

Luka screeches, and starts preening her wings.

Moune growls, "Don't talk down to me Luka, speak norrrrrrrrrrrmal!"

Luka tilts her head curiously, and squawks.

Moune growls and bats at her, "Talk Norrrrrrrrrrmal!"

Luka screeches in her face and nips at her, "I am talking normal! Your the one being weird! Where are your feathers! Your Wings! What kind of bird are you!"

"Bird?" Moune growls as she nips, "What kind of cat are you?"

"Cat?! Who want's to be a cat!"

"Who wants to be a bird!"

Suddenly the two girls were at each other's throats biting and clawing, drawing blood. When Luka would claw at Moune some fur would be replaced by feathers, when Moune would make contact feather would become fur. The two clawing back and forth as they breathing got more and more ragged and strained, they rolled this way, they rolled that way, they bit, they clawed, and never stopped until both fur and feather started to retreated and all that was left were two exhausted, naked, young women lying in the sand.

"I'll never be a bird."

"I'll never be a cat."

The girls chuckled as they sat up, "How about we settle for human?"

And suddenly like that their eyes cleared and on reflex they tried to cover themselves, a few moments passed before Moune used a card to give them identical outfits, Moune's.

"About time you two got over your ssssssssspeciessssssssssss sssssspat," Agri says slithering over hill, his legs were gone, replaced by a long black serpent tail and his face was that of a snake, the rest of him was covered by black scales.

"Ah mou!" the girls said together covering themselves, "You shouldn't be watching girls without their clothes on."

"Can we get on with this, sur?" Joe said annoyed, "We only have a few minutes before this place explodes."

The girls stood up and took a moment to whisper to the other, "Just between you and me, I enjoyed being a bird/cat." then they stepped forward ahead of the boys as their forms bulked up shredding their new clothes as they both became winged feline forms.

"Let's go Blue Pirate."

"Hop on Black Angel."

The girls drop to their paws as the boys shared a look and mounted the back of the gryphon girls who shot forward like twin rockets, bringing the town into view. Tucking their wings they picked up their pace as the boys leap off and in one swift motion the girls tear Yogoshimakuritein weapon from his hands and break in opposite directions where they transform and come dropping down toward Yogoshimakuritein from the air as the boy launch toward him.

"Black Dynamic!"

"Yellow Dynamic!"

"Final WAAAAAAAAAAVE!"

The attacks hit home as the girls land at a knee behind the boys who turn hold their weapons at the ready as Yogoshimakuritein explodes.

"As I look back on my life all I can say is I'm soooooorrrrrryyyyy!"

The world around them fade along with their transformation but while Agri reverts to normal sans pants and thus has to hand behind Joe who has Agri's pants tied around his waist just for this situation which he slips off to slip on the girl remain in their gryphon form, both of them. And look to see soul giving Alata a handshake.

"Woooo! Nice one soul-san!" The girl fist bump one another. "Those two are a perfect match as brothers look i just noticed that alta's hair is now in the same style as soul's own."

"That's quite a change." Hyde comments as they pull themselves out of the water to discover that he looks like Joe, being part shark, Eri has taken a bird like form and Ahim has completely discarded her clothes and cleaning her fur as Eri preens her feathers. Hyde looks at them appraisingly as he discards his own clothes, or tries to before Doc stops him.

"What are you doing Hyde-san, where in mixed company?!"

Hyde looks confused to Doc, then tilts his head in thought, "The real question is why aren't you in your proper form."

"Proper form?!"

Hyde discards his jacket as he motions to the girls and then himself, "Phoenix, Tiger, Shark," then to Doc, "Just what kind of animals are you suppose to be?"

"I'm not an animal!" Doc shouts, "And neither are any of you...what d-did that Dagon guy do you all."

Ahim looks up and pads over to Doc licking her lips as she circles him, "Maybe he's just undecided. I think he would make a great Tigress." Rising up onto her hind quarters she runs a paw across Doc's chest, her claws tearing his coat and shirt like paper and under it small lumps start to form along with green fur. Docs' eyes rolling back as a wave of pleasure runs though him.

Eri moves in next pushing Ahim aside as she runs her wings over Doc's chest, the material busting into flash and ash at her touch as the lumps receded and feathers replace fur, "No Doc would make a much better Phoenix," her gaze drifting to Hyde who has fully stripped and is now up to his chest in the water, "Hyde-san you don't think he would make a good shark-girl?"

Hyde smirks as he watches the girls, "Doc is obviously a boy, besides he's not a Gosei Animal. So it wouldn't be right to take him as a mate."

Ahim pushes Eri aside again as she stands again as runs her paw over Doc's chest the lumps returning along with green fur, "That's right Eri-san Doc is part of my pride." she purrs, "he just doesn't remember who he is supposed to be."

Eri makes her way over and helps burn off the rest of Doc's shirt and coat as his knee's buckle and the girls set him down on a rock Ahim's paws running along his chest and back, slimming shoulder, growing fur and and Doc rolls his eyes back in bliss, "T-this isn't right."

"Oh?" all three pause curiously, staring at Doc who struggled with fuddled memory.

"W-We fell off a bridge." Doc struggles to remember, "W-we were attacked..."

"A enemy tribe?" Hyde wondered.

And in that moment all 8 of their eyes cleared, "Dagon!"

Doc looked in panic at the others, "Girls come on, help me get these clothes off and changed back to my real form."

Eri took care of the former with ease, her feather burning off his clothes with leaving Doc standing there with Male equipment below the waist, partially formed muscles and smaller shoulders, and patches of fur here and there. All three looking to Doc's form with confusion.

"Are you suppose to be male or something?"

"I-I can't remember." Doc says unsure as he weighs his muscles in his hands. "I have fur over my chest and the fur is the normal thing right?"

The others all nod.

"Alright," Ahim purrs as she starts rubbing her body against Docs back, fur spreading where they touch as his back bulges with more muscle in and his legs become double jointed firms up. In moments Doc stands in his new feline form as the green fur settles to a natural white.

"Alright ladies and gent!" Hyde says leaping out of the water to look over the finished work, "Nice job, but how are we gonna take care of Dagon?"

"Heh," Dagon laughs, "Guess those fools completely forgot who they were."

"Not quite!" Gosei Blue leaps out of nowhere cutting Dagon with his Bow Gun. He was followed in turn by the girls and don who landed in the sands among the Zombils, but as Dagon recovered and looked down at the sea side all he saw was tons of Gokai Green, Gosei Blue, Gosie Pink, and Gokai Green.

"How can there be so many of you!" Unleashing his power he decimates several of them, only for them to collapse as Zombils.

"Behind you!" A double shot from Gokai guns gets his attention and he turns to see more of the Ranger army. Growling he unleashes a wave of power to decimate them all..revealing them all to be zombils. Taking a long breath he turns to the four Zombils standing around him, "What's going on!"

"Blue Dynamic!"

"Pink Dynamic!"

"Final Wave!"

Dagon turned right into a combo attack at point blank being executed by his Zombils who revert to Gokai Green, Gokai Pink, Gosei Pink and Gosei Blue just before he explodes, Blue holding up a card, "We use Camomirage to discus your Zombils as us and vice versa." Green explains ad Dagon explodes and the world around them shifts, and the four see the new gryphon forms of Moune and Luka.

"That's quite a change." Hyde notes.

"Looks like we aren't the only ones," Moune and Luka say as they walk over prodding Doc's muscles.

"Well this is a new development," soul chuckles, "or developments...hey now you know how I felt..."

"Hey!" Doc protests, "that Sub-space was messing with my head!"

"So you guys are alright?" Gosei Knight flies by before transforming into a new form, he is joined shortly by another armored Gokai, bird themed, in maroon.

"Guy I was so worried about you!"

"Gosei Knight?!"

"Navi!"

All eyes turned to soul who flustered, "i have no clue where those keys came from now that i think about it those unkown keys look like the ones from the fan fic gokaiger plus in my world?."

"It looked terrible but I am grateful all the same," the new Gokai Knight says.

"Yeah well..." soul scratches his neck, "I think those keys were created from my imagination and memory when we got that last greater power."

"Thank you soul-san," Alata speak as he looks between the two figures. "But what happened to Navi."

"Well...er...I figured if the Gokai Knight key actually DID work...well...maybe...you know...Navi might like one...I was gonna present them at the picnic but you know..."

"This is not the time!" Gokai Knight interrupts, "KurojuujiOu is doing something."

"Alata walks over to soul with a smile, "Up for one more fight?"

"To be honest what I really want to do is spend the next hour in the sky, or at least in the bed room finishing my skeletal keys."

"Hell yeah!" Moune, Ahim, Luka, and Doc say together, the last of them blushing slightly at the thought of what designs soul will come up with.

"Harumph," Joe scoffs, "Cat girls or in soul and doc's case catboys."

"Ah mou!" the five all glare at him.

"Come on, lend us a hand," Eri asks.

"Angels and Pirates are a surprisingly good combination," Moune comments.

"Hey," soul chuckles, "I didn't say we couldn't fight just that I want a nice long rest afterward."

Doc put out his hand first as one by one they all stacked them on top, "Let's go!" soul shouts out.

"Yeah!"

A short distance away KurojuujiOu appeared on the hill top with a strange gun in hand and the Galleon came to a stop over head both teams leaping down to confront him.

"I'm amazed that you've returned alive." KurojuujiOu chuckles darkly as he survey the team. "Though clearly not without consequence...Gokaiger-kuns/chans."

Doc flusters, "It's only temporary!"

"You damn pirates and angels!"

"You cheap repaint of a Monster of the Week!" soul counter taunts.

"I bet your terrible in battle as well!" Doc adds.

"Burn!" Luka says as she high fives Doc, "I like the new you already Doc!"

he flusters again.

KurojuujiOu growls, "Behold my true revenge! You will be the first victims of it!"

Holding up the treasure box and his strange guns the Gokaigers look to soul, "This is what I think it is isn't it?" Doc asks.

"Yup, Basco's trumpet on steroids."

KurojuujiOu pours the keys into his gun which light up in Red Blue, Yellow, Pink, and Green as a large ball of energy charges and is launched just past him, "Your opponents are the Past Super Sentai Members!"

"Holy shit!" Luka's eyes go wide as she looks out on the army.

"I don't even recognize half of them," Hyde comments.

"That would be my doing...I have a lot of Custom Ranger Keys...for the heisei era but that's only halve the teams the rest are from that fanfic i read once" soul swallows hard.

"This feels so wrong," Moune comments, "It's like we're the villains!"

"Well," Joe says rubbing his wrists, "we are pirates."

"Well we're Gosei Angels," Agri comments.

"And we're back up," Jasmine arrives with over thirty other people, past veterans.

"We suspected this might happen so we gathered some extra muscle," Jealoushitto explains as the small army stand among the Gokaigers and Goseigers to face down the armor of nearly 400 opposite them."don't forget me!" shouted a female voice as mana appeared next to soul. "do i know you?" asked soul. "i'm insarn the me you saw earlier was a clone while i create a separate fraction of the gokaigers

"Unnnnnh," soul drops to his knees holding his chest suddenly.

"soul-san!" Luka and Alata kneel to side as the rest look on worried.

"What's wrong?"

"F-Feel's like it's gonna b-burst..."

Suddenly soul arches his back as a white light spreads out from his eyes blinding everyone, when it passes he is slumped forward onto his hands and knee smoking visibly but more miraculously, in the hands of Jasmine's backup were a strange new Gokai Key and Mobirate.

Alata helps soul stand as he looks up and down the line, "This is your miracle, to make sure these precocious powers of justice are released from evil...can you fight?"

"Even if I couldn't" he smile broadly, "You couldn't stop me from experiencing this moment." His gaze looking to the sky, "This if for you Marvelous!"

"Thanks, but I can fight for myself!"

Marvelous leaps down from the hill behind them to stand in front of them, Backing up to join the lineup between soul and Alata, "Sorry I got lost on the way between worlds."

"Let's make this the showestly thing to ever exist!" soul shouts.

"Gokai Change!"

"Change Card!"

"Gooooooooooooooooooooooooooooookaiger!"

"Tensou!"

"Change Goseiger!"

"Gokai Go!"

"Gokai JAKQ!"

"Gokai Fever!"

"Gokai Denji!"

"Gokai Vulcan!"

"Gokai Goggle!"

"Gokai Dynamite!"

"Gokai Biofusion!"

"Gokai Changer!"

"Gokai Flash!"

"Gokai Mask!"

"Gokai Live!"

"Gokai Turbo!"

"Gokai Five!"

"Gokai Jet!"

"Gokai Zyu!"

"Gokai Dai!"

"Gokai Kaku!"

"Gokai Oh!"

"Gokai Car!"

"Gokai Mega!"

"Gokai Ginga!"

"Gokai V!"

"Gokai Time!"

"Gokai Gao!"

"Gokai Hurricane!"

"Gokai Abara!"

"Gokai Deka!"

"Gokai Magi!"

"Gokai Bouken!"

"Gokai Geki!"

"Gokai Go-On!"

"Gokai Shinken!"

"Gokai Red!"

"Gokai Blue!"

"Gokai Yellow!"

"Gokai Green!"

"Gokai Pink!"

"Gokai spectrum!"

"Gokai Navi!"

"Gokai Skeletal!"

"Kaizoku Sentai Gokaiger!"

"The Skick Power of Storms! Gosei Red!"

"The Skick Power of Breath! Gosei Pink!"

"The Landick Power of Rocks! Gosei Black!"

"The Landick Power of Buds! Gosei Yellow!"

"The Seaick Power of Waves! Gosei Blue!"

"The knight who became a pirate, fated to purify the planet! Gokai Knight!"

"Protecting the planet is an angel's duty!"

"Tensou Sentai Goseiger!"

And. It. Was. ON.

As the two sides engaged a figure in black strode out onto the field, he was the suits of the Gokaigers but in black with a crimson visor and golden shoulder armor, and to his mouth he drew a trumpet as he summoned out his own small army of 20 Ranger clones (Signalman, Black Knight Hyuuga, DekaMaster, DekaSwan, MagiMother, WolzardFire, Great Sword Man Zubaan, Black Lion Rio, Confrontation Beast Chameleon-Fist Mele, Princess Shinken Red, KibaRanger, MegaSilver, GaoSilver, AbareKiller, MagiShine, Bouken Silver, Go-On Gold, Go-On Silver, Shinken Gold and lastly Gosei Knight), "Welcome back Marvy-chan!" the Black Ranger chuckled as he took out a black and gold Gokai Saber and Gokai Gun and lead the charge in, "Time to collect my dues."

The opening strike came from Chojin Sentai Jetman who's fly by attacks took the 40 odd strong Gokai/Gosei team off their feet and left them open to the team blasters of Changeman, Flashman, Turbo Ranger, and Maskman enveloping the team in a massive fireball.

"Super Skick Dynamic!"

"Super Landick Dynamic!"

"Super Seaick Dynamic!"

"Knight Dynamic!"

"Final Wave!"

Thankfully the Goseigers were able to use the armor of their super forms to create a shield for the others and open up a path for a combined attack of their own, 33 Legend Final Waves combined with 5 Super Gosei Attacks, one Knight Dynamic, and 7 standard Final Waves to take down the 7 Changeman (Red, Blue, Black, Pink, White, Green, and an armored warrior in violet), the 6 Flashmen (Red, Blue, Yellow, Pink, Green, and Black), 6 Turbo Rangers (Red, Blue, Yellow, Pink, Black, and Green), and 7 Maskmen (Red, Yellow, Blue, Pink, Black, White, and X-1 Mask). 26 Ranger keys falling to the ground.

"They turned back into Ranger Keys!" Doc notes as they come up short and look down at the keys.

soul dropping to his knees as Joe points is sword toward the oncomming horde, "So it's just like Basco." he notes, "They return to normal when defeated."

soul breaths heavily as he clutches his heart Alata kneeling next to the fellow Red Ranger, "-san, are you okay?"

"J-Just a little pain...I-I'll be fine." he says pushing himself to his feet, "I have to be."

"No time to stop here," Marvelous notes as they are surrounded by more Ranger clones.

"Everyone!" Alata encourages, "Put your feeling into each attack!"

"Yeah," Hyde adds, "Our sempai's powers are being used for evil, so let's return them to normal!"

"Yeah!"

Marvelous charges the 6 members of Dynaman (Red, Blue, Black, Pink, Yellow, and White) who leap into the air and join arms to create their bomber attack. Marvelous leaping to cut the attack off before it can build momentum.

"Only for a black fighter to intercept it from the side while violet, green and red energy blasts intercept it from the other breaking the attack and Denying Marvelous the win as the Black Gokaiger land among Rio, Mele, and WozardFire.

"Going to have to work faster to win this game Mar-vy-chan!"

"Basco!" he growls.

"Ping pong!" he taunts as he runs off, stopping for a moment to look back, "or more precisely...Gokai Killer!""definitely from that fanfic if he has that key wait does this mean i'm living out that fanfic mostly but similar?" asked skeletal.

Marvelous is nearly blind sided by The Go-Busters, an impressive numbered team with 2 Reds, 2 Yellows, 2 Blues, 2 pinks, a silver, 2 golds, a black, a green, a dark red, and a dark blue plus rei-buster in violet; 16 in total. However their attack is broken by the combined Final Waves of the Legend Gokaigers of Go Ranger though Go-Onger reverting them to keys.

"Thanks!" Marvelous says with a thumbs up as the two groups break off to continue the fights.

"Super Pink Trick!" Eri flies in fast to open her assault on Car Ranger (Red, Blue, Yellow, Pink, Green, Speed King Max, White, and VR Master) they speed proving an advantage that is hard to beat as they come in from all corners, but she manages to take them out.

Luka finds herself at the mercy of AbaraRanger (Red, Blue, Yellow, Black, Pink, and Green plus fossil a silver-grey ranger) slashing at them with her Sabers acting as a single duel edged blade but all she manages to do is keep them at a distance with flips and kicks, "Ah mou!" she growls as they gather together for a second attack run, "Looks like things are going to get a little wild!"

The situation goes from bad to worse as the Ranger Clones spread their arms wide, their helmets open wide in roars and the diamonds on their suits stretch out into spikes as they go into their super modes. And then with even greater speed and power assault Luka sending her flying and knocking her out of her Ranger form.

She growls as her claws dig into the dirt, 'Call to your animal heart!' a voice whispers in her mind as Luka roars her eyes tighten into slits as she instant changes back to Gokai Yellow, then her helmet shifts and changes the face of a cat wrapping around her visor as it pirates the AbaraRangers own gimmick of the roaring visor and claws grow from her gloves as her legs shift to a digigrade form and she launches herself at them roaring as golden wings erupt from her back and a tail from behind as she savagely tears the AbaraRangers apart, reducing them to keys.

Hyde is next against Denjiman (Red, Blue, Yellow, Pink, Green, and Black), leaping on their combine weapon/shuriken before launching himself at the six clones, letting out a shark howl as he cuts them down with savage efficiency.

Doc is on the run from the Kakurangers (Red, Blue, Yellow, Black, White, and the silver Samurai Hakamenrou plus kakushadow) he moves quickly to slide under their attacks and catches Blue off guard with a roll that leads into a kick before getting to his feet and slipping around yellow who in his attempts to hit him accidentally gropes his tail that was somehow out of the suit.

"Hands off!" Doc shrieks as Yellow shakes his head in panic and backs away with his hands up in protests knocking the other Kakurangers on their backs.

Doc throws his arms back and roars as a tiger's face spreads over his helmet and he goes though a transformation similar to Luka's before decimating the Key Clones and letting out a roar of triumph!

Moune finds herself facing off against Fiveman (Red, Blue, Yellow, Black, Pink, and Green) she is able to stop Pink and Yellow's batons with her Super Gosei Sword and launch into a back flip kick. As she lands she throws her arms and head back in roar just as the full team surround her. With a savage slash she takes down Pink and Yellow and with even faster movements she loads the Miracle Header and takes out the other 4 using her Super Land Dynamic blast before letting out another roar of triumph.

Ahim finds herself facing Miss America doing her best to hold off the martial artists with her guns as makeshift batons, until she clears enough distance to use her twin guns to blast her only to be back from behind by the rest of Battle Fever J (Battle Japan, Battle France, Battle Kenya, Battle Cossack, and Miss Germany). She manages to get between Kenya and France and fire her Gokai Guns at point blank range to take them out but Japan, Germany, and Cossack deny her an opening.

Ahim roars, tapping into the same power that Luka and Doc had done before and closes the distance in a hurry, pressing both barrels to Japan's chest to take him down and then turning quickly to do the same for Cossack and Germany as she roars.

Gosei Black finds himself blocks a kick from Goggle Black only to open himself to an attack of opportunity from Goggle Red, Blue, Pink, Yellow, and White that he narrowly manages to fend off with a hiss before Red tries to lasso him, but Agri is faster catching the rope and using it flip goggle Red and launch into the air to finish things with a Super Black Attack. "Niceeeeeeee," he hisses drawing of the ending ssss sound of the word.

Joe finds himself opposite Gingaman, just bare avoiding Red's fire attack as Blue, Yellow, Pink, Green, And White surround him. Leaping back he taps the same power as Ahim before him, but a shark emblazoning his helmet as fins stretched out from his back, arms, legs, and a large tail from behind and he slips into a practiced stance and takes them all out with Sid's cross slash technique before he roars and even got gingaspirit from soul's customs.

Alata duels with Big One only to be surrounded by the rest of JAKQ (Spade Ace, Dia Jack, Heart Queen, Clover King, and Black Joker) who surround him, clearly in an attempt to to do some combo attack, Alata leaps up in a spin and hammers them with his still holstered Gosei Blaster and while they are still stunned finishes the job with a circle slash from his super Gosei Sword, then launches himself at Big One while still surrounded by the explosion catching him off guard and ending that threat before throwing his head back in roar, behind him Jasmine leads the injured and depowered Gokai Legends away from the battle, a few still powered take long range shots at some of the remaining battles.

"Leon Laser Sword!" Gokai Knight calls as he intercepts Gokai Killer charging his 6th Ranger clones. He cuts though Dragon Ranger first, followed by KibaRanger, GaoSilver, Boken Silver, DekaBreak, Mega Silver, Shurikenger, King Ranger, MagiShine, and TimeFire. But while working on the last KibaRanger and DragonRanger come up on his blind side with a back attack.

"Leon Laser!" Or so they think as he reacts quickly to shoot them out of the air.

Boken Silver, King Ranger, Gao Silver, and MagiShine tries to get him with a ranged attack only for the Knight to take header form and plow right through them.

"Punish!"

"Gokai Dynamic!"

"Knight Dynamic!"

Before he can celebrate his victory over the 6th Ranger clones he is blasted back by an attack he never expected to feel and Gosei Knight puts away his blaster Gokai Killer walking up and resting an arm on the shoulder of the 'Knight fated to purify the planet.'

"Isn't this an interesting game," Killer taunts, "Knight vs Knight, what will you do, what WILL you do?"

"Punish!"

"Gokai Dynamic!"

The answer comes without hesitation as Gokai Knight fires on his own clone and Gokai Killer destroying the former and sending the later flying. As he strides toward Gokai Killer, ignoring his own Key.

"H-How? Why...that was your own body?" Killer demanded, "Is your new one that much better. Why didn't you even..."

Gokai Knight thumps his chest as he kicks his old key to the side, "My old body was a gift from the Earth, and nothing can compare."

"Then why!" Gokai Killer demanded.

"My new body was a gift from a friend. he poured his heart into it to right a wrong, YOUR wrong. Given selflessly to correct an error of judgment. Given with the spirit of the people of Earth! Your clone was just an empty shell that corrupted all it stood for simply by existing. It needed to be purified!"

Gokai Knight fired again, and Killer demorphed, Basco retreating behind MagiMother who surprised Gokai Knight by encasing him in ice. It only took a moment for him to break free but by then Basco and his Extra Rangers were gone.

Gokai Knight looked down and picked up the Gosei Knight key but did not merge with it as he walked off.

Moving on to Gokai spectrumt finds himself facing off against another massive force, 13 strong, the Kyouryuugers (Red, Blue, Pink, Green, 2 Blacks, a Yellow, a Gold, a Cyan, and of course one for batteries 8-10 and the movie exclusive 00 plus kyouryuu skull.)

"I don't recognize you from the files of our Sempai," Gokai spectrum muses as he ducks under Green's sword, "So you must be one of soul-san's customs." His Gokai Saber cut deep and was followed up with a spin that cut into the back taking Green out of the fight as he Chambered his key.

"Final Wave!" Seemingly taking of the rest of team.

But he was wrong as Pink erupts out of the ground with Gold sending spectrum flying and right into the direct path of a Zander Thunder strike from Gold causing him to drop to his knees. Gold moves in for the kill with Pink at his side.

"Final Wave!" Only to be blindsided by Navi taking out Pink from behind and helping spectrum stand, "What will we do? What will we do? If it were you what would you do?"

Gold started to charge up for another Zander Thunder, but a burst of twin lasers from Navi's visor forced him to drop his sword.

"Final Wave!" Together spectrum and Navi unleashed their attack to end Gold's threat.

soul was getting kicked around by the most unlikely of enemies, they weren't even an Official Sentai.

"So cool!" Akiba Red cheered, "I don't know why we're in the Gokaiger vs Goseiger movie and and who the new guy is but we're going to show everyone our Delusion Power."

"W-Wait...stop," soul protested as Akiba Blue flip kicked him sending him flying. "T-this doesn't even make..."

"No! No! No! No!" Akiba Red says annoyed as he holds up his arms to stop Yellow and Blue as he runs over to soul and helps pull him up, then starts stretching out his body and posture, "Your a Red, even if you are a cheep knockoff of the concept design you need to stand tall and fight with conviction." "take another look im both purple and silver baka's names tamashii 'soul' souto aka gokai skeletal and like you from the world not of the super sentai but have seen the shows even the next two sentai teams!"

"Yeah!" Yellow runs in next as she starts posing soul in various dramatic and sexy poses, "You need to set an example for girls everywhere, nya!"

Blue just tilts her head confused, "Is this some kind of Victory Flag I'm not aware off?"

soul growls as he slaps their hands away from him, "I'm the good guy here! I've been helping to Gokaigers since Episode One!"

"Huh?" Blue says running over, looking soul up and down, "You don't look like a Akiba Ranger?"

soul lurches forward again, growling, as Gokai and Gosei Pink in the near distance take out Boken Pink, Deka Pink, Dai Pink, Oh Pink, Jet Pink, Bio Pink, Time Pink, and Gao White, his transformation breaking as he falls to the ground, his claws digging in.

"Nyeat!" Akiba Yellow cooes, "he's a cat too!"

Blue helps him stand, only to wince as his claws dig into her shoulder and she grits her teeth, "P-Pain is power."

They are caught off guard as a Trio of Go-Ongers patterned after the K-Liner set attack Red.

"You sit here," Blue says helping set soul down behind them as the Unofficial Sentai stand their ground before him.

"Penultimate Cannon!" the three call as Jet Hawk, Boken Red, and Deka Red appear for a moment to transform into the components of the Penultimate Cannon and the three fire and destroy the Clones, the three reverting to keys. As Akiba Red walks over and picks it up.

"A Custom Ranger Key?"

"Nyat could this mean?" Yellow muses as she runs over looking at the key as Blue helps soul to stand.

"You don't think," Blue says looking around at the war as Gokai And Gosei Yellow finish off a large group of Yellows only to see soul growl, lurch, and dig in his claws again.

Akiba Red looks down at himself then kneels to look soul in the eyes, "Did you make Akiba Ranger Keys?"

he nods no then explains that the keys appeared when he was fully integrated to the sentai universe.

"Sooo coool," Red swoons, "We have our own Merchandise!"

"But how come we can think?" Blue wonders.

"Maybe it's because we are aware it's all in our heads?"

"Or maybe it's because we're Unofficial so the normal rules don't apply?" Blue muses.

soul roars as Doc and Agri finish off some Black and Green Rangers, his breathing now heavy as Red supports his other shoulder taking him off Blue, "Just hold it together neko-kun there aren't many keys left."

he nods."by the way i'm seventeen years old guys by the way you really need new designs those suits are clumsy from what i saw of the opening of your spin-off" he said and for a second becomes ryuen's true form surprising red. 'a dragon as well just who is he wait tamashii isn't that the name of felicia and jon taliban's kid over in the darkstalker world

Yellow taking popcorn out of nowhere and offering some to soul who munches gladly as the 3 find a good place to watch. "Hey neko-kun was I seeing things or was Doc a tiger?" Red notes.

"Changed," he growled in pain, "in the sub-space."

"That nyot normal," Yellow muses.

soul smirks, "Y-Yeah...I've been spoiling the series since I got here, guess it finally caught up to me."

Blue looks struck by inspiration, "Got here? So you are a Akiba Ranger? Does that mean we were uncanceled?"

Nicole growls as Joe and Hyde work their way through the blues, "Sorta...you get a season 2, but it's an Alternate Reality, I've only seen a couple episodes so far but it looks like you beat Malishina before she ripped reality a new one so you don't know its a show. Also Ao got the Pentagon job so they could introduce Luna, I think because your actress got another job."

"I got an acting job?" Blue looks confused.

"Not you Aoyagi, the girl who plays you," Red explains.

"O-Oh right." she says confused but decides not to press the issue.

"Just a little longer neko-chan," Red says patting his back, "Only have the Reds left...and the team face off."

At that the last of the Reds fell and the Gokai (Red, Blue, Yellow, Green, Pink, Light, Navi) and Gosei (Red, Blue, Yellow, Black, Pink, Knight) Team gathered up just in time to dodge the Go Ranger bomb.

"Come neko-kun," Red says leading a charge, "If your a real fan you don't want to miss getting in on this."

Yellow picked up soul's Skeletal Key from the ground and helped him hold it as Blue grabbed his skullbirate as they spoke together, "Gokai Change!"

"Gooooookaiger!"

"Gokai Kitty-chan Nya!"

"Gokai Ruby!"

"Gooooooookai Skeletal!"

"Skeletal eh?" Blue says with a chuckle as the girls and soul run to catch up with Red who slides in front of the Gokai/Gosei Teams, Blue, Yellow and Skeletal right behind him.

"Whose this guy," Marvelous asks as the summon their Penultimate Cannon. Opposite them the Go-Ongers were readying their 3 combo weapon sets, Go Ranger hung in the back, Shinken Red had the bull bazooka while Green, Pink, Blue, Yellow and Gold prepared the cannon blast of rends giant sword, and on the far right where the Geki Rangers with the core 3 charging the Geki Bazooka. On the other side soul stood with the Gokaigers readying a Final Wave and the Goseigers readied the Knight/Gosei Miracle Dynamic.

"Gokai Blast!"

"Punish!"

"Fire!"

The two forces clashed in the center, neither willing to give ground.

"Come on everyone!" Akiba Red cheers, "Push through, Pain is Power!"

"Pain is Power!" soul echoed as he ground his teath.

"PAIN IS POWER!" The others joined in as the Akiba/Gosie/Gokai blast Overtook the Key Clones and finally, after forever, it was over. Excausted beyond comprehension Both Gokai and Gosie teams powered down and dropped to their knees revealing them all in their animals forms. The only human among them was Marvelous (and Gokai Knight).

"It's over," Marvelous takes a long breath.

"Not quite," a new voice appeared as a new monster made his presence know.

"L-Lion Tamer Org?" soul says confused.

The ring master like monster had the same belt as the other revived general and as he snapped his whip everyone but Marvelous and the Akiba Ranger's snapped to an (animistic) sitting posture, "I am Kurojuuji Moujtsukai Org. And thank to your experiences in Sub Space you are all my puppets."

Marvelous got ready to transform again, "Sorry I missed that little adventure." But didn't have the time as the three Akiba Rangers summoned their Penultimate Cannon again and blasted the org into oblivion.

However the Animal Rangers remained in their ordered positions.

"Come on everyone Wake Up!"

'Wake Up!'

'Wake Up!'

'Wake Up!'

"Super Sentai Special Change! Yo Ho Ho! Kaaaaaaaamen Rider Kiva."

soul stood up, taking Kiva's form as he shook his head and walked over to Marvelous who along with Gokai Knight And Navi joined the Akiba Rangers to look at their companions.

"A Kamen Rider Gokai Change," Akiba Red swooned, "Sooooo cool." as he ran around inspecting soul's new form.

"Where were you hiding that key," Marvelous muses.

he shrugs, "They were in the chest but never manifested with the Ranger keys, then I just wanted it and it came to me."

"So can this 'Kiva' help us break the spell on the others."

Before soul could speak all the Key that were lying around started to glow and fly up, but instead of a straight path to the chest they shot into soul before shoot back out, some of them as lights, one flying to the chest while the other light branched off shooting out into the distance. soul grunted as his change crashed, dropping to his paws as his body trembled and his eyes light up glowing with the color of each Ranger that pass though him and created 2 when it came out the other end.

he collapsed to the ground breathing heavily as the last light passed through him, "I-I'm spent...to...drained to stand let alone fight."

The Akiba Rangers Bending down to pick him up,"We'll take him somewhere safe to rest," Blue offered as Marvelous watched. "Tch, now what?"

"We need to defeat the beast that has infected their souls," a new voice spoke one Marvelous, soul, and the Akiba Rangers all knew.

"Haruto?"

"Driver On, Please."

Calling out his belt Haruto walked up to the group as he handed some rings to Marvelous, "A Phantom followed you here, no doubt to create another Black Sabbath. I've been a little busy fighting for falling Gates. But to save your friends your going to need to enter their underworld and bind their corrupted animal spirits."

"How is Marvelous going to do that?" soul asks curiously.

Marvelous just smirks, "Gokai Change!"

"Goooooookaiger!"

"Driver On, Please!"

"Shabadoobie, Touch to Henshin."

"Shabadoobie, Touch to Shinka."

"Henshin!" Haruto and Marvelous say together.

"Flame, Please."

"Ki Ki, Ki Ki Ki!"

"Aka Aka, Aka, Aka, Aka!"

"Keep an eye out for the guy who started all this," Marvelous says to Gokai Knight and Navi as he slips a ring on Luka's finger.

soul sigh, "If wasn't so beat I'd help." he says weakly holding up a Land Style Wizard Ring.

"Engage, Please." Marvelous leaps into Luka's underworld as Wizard walks over to him, slipping on his make shift Wizard ring to his finger and then touching it to his driver.

"Wizard, Please."

soul's head snaps up, "Wow that was refreshing!" Wizard nods as he puts a ring on Alata and soul Quickly Gokai Changes into Kamen Rider Wizard – Land Style and uses an Engage Ring on Doc.

"Damn you, Pirates, Angels, Deluded Copies!" KurojuujiOu growls as he walks in angrily, "I admit, you have fought well. However you are out of power." As he is enveloped in his black cloud the Zangyack war fleet appears overhead, and with overwhelming force hit him with everything they have.

"What?" the could says is disbelief as he finishes his transformation to his giant form, unhindered. "What is the meaning of this!"

Insarn transforms down with 30 plus Sugormin-Human hybrids, as well as 5 of the newtype sugormin, colored Red, Blue, Yellow, Green, and Pink. The Hybrids gather up as she fires a green gun at them splitting them up into 30+ Sugormin and 30+ humans...familiar humans...the Sentai Vetrans.

"We still have one more fight planned for the damn pirates," Insarn explains, "Don't get in our way."

"What?"

Insarn sighs, "Just rampage in the city, leave the 'heroes' to us!"

"Oh?"

"Sugokaigers!" Insarn snaps her fingers as the newtypes take out mobirates, "Sugokai Change!"

"Suuuuuuuuuuuugokaiger!"

And suddenly the Akiba Rangers are staring down a band of 5 Dark Gokaigers patterned after soul's uniform.

"Yes!" Akiba Red says running forward as Gokai Knight, Gokai Light, and Navi flank them. "My favorite cross over movie is this one! Akiba Red!"

"Fighting for justice even if it isn't real? Akiba Blue!"

"Well actually I've been trying to say this since..." Red pulls her up straight, "we have a big fight here."

"Oh right...Akiba Yellow!"

"A Knight who becomes a Pirate, the one fated to purify the planet, Gokai Knight!"

"Gokai Navi!"

"the scientist who has turned a new leaf insarn aka mana as gokai emerald!" said mana shocking clone insarn.

"Shining the path out of the dark and into justice! Gokai spectrum!"

"Pain is Power! – Unofficial Sentai Akiba Ranger!"

"Kaizoku Sentai Gokaiger!"

"Tensou Sentai Goseiger!"

"Let's go!" Akiba Red says leading the charge."

KurojuujiOu chuckles and turns walking off, "Very well then, I shall leave the destruction of these Sentai Wanna Bes to you Insarn while I destroy their supporters!"

"Leon Laser!"

"Final Wave!"

"Final Wave!"

"final wave!"

"Penuntimate Cannon!"

The fight started right off with both sides going to their big guns, but the Sugokaigers took the advantage sending the makeshift heroes flying. Getting back to their feet they prepared to charge back in.

"Gokai Change!"

"Jeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeet Man!"

Before they could recover however the Sugokaiger has changed into a dark reflection of the Jet Men, and knocked them silly and on their backs.

"I think I'm done for," Akiba Yellow say clutching her stomach, only to fall to her knees and explode, leaving a key behind.

"Moegi!" Blue shouts as she picks up the key, kneels trembling, "We're just...we're not..." dropping to them shaking.

"Red stops and turns, shaking her, "Pull it together Blue!"

"B-But we're not real...what if this is it...if we're destroyed...we might never come back...I...don't want to d-disappear."

Red turned Blues head to the still prone Gokaigers and Goseigers, "I don't care if we aren't real. Right now we are all that stands between life and death for the Official Sentai, if I must die so they they may live I give it fre..."

Red's words are cut short as he glows and then is reduced to key form, the culprit, Dark Gokai Pink.

"Akagi..." Blues voice was low...soft. She balled her fist before standing tall, a tranquil fury in her steps as she marched toward Dark Pink, her voice was a lethal knife, "Unofficial Sentai...AKIBARANGER!"

Pink rose her pistols, Blue kicked them away and knocked the Dark Gokaiger back with a round house kick, Dark Yellow tried to blindside from behind. Blue caught the blade, twisted, and plunged it back Dark Yellow's stomach. Dark Yellow stumbled backward then fell to her knees and exploded, the Dark Yellow key shattering along with it's owner as Akiba Blue crushed the Mobirate under her heel.

She spun around only to see Dark Green and Pink about to fire, and she had no time to dodge.

"Change Goseiger!"

A golden shield wrapped around her protecting her from the attack as Super Gosei Red launched himself at Green.

"Super Red Attack!"

Taking him out of the fight, permanently.

"Knight Dynamic!"

"Final Wave!"

Knight, Navi and Light finished of Dark Red, Blue, and Yellow.

Only Pink was left, but where was she?

"Final Wave!"

"Watch out!"

"Penultimate Cannon!"

It happened way to fast for Alata to defend her, Dark Pink popped up out of nowhere inside Akiba Blue's personal space, her twin guns pressed to her face and fired. The visor shattered, and only a golden light escape it, quickly spreading to envelop her but not before she was able to summon her teams own ultimate weapon and fire.

The Akiba Blue key dropped to the ground but Dark Pink left behind nothing.

"This is far from over you damn Pirates, FAR FROM!" Insarn shouted as she fled the scene only to encounter gokai emerald who shot a final wave at her sending her clone into a wall before she retreated.

"Who's was that?" Eri asks as Gosei Red powers down picking up the Akiba Red, Blue, and Yellow keys. "I only caught the tail end."

Alata's voice was low, and soft, almost reverent, "They were Miracle Sentai Akiba Ranger. The most unappreciated Sentai to ever live."

"I wish I could have met them," Eri says softly as Alata gently places them in the chest at the top.

"Last one," soul says as he powers down and drops to one knee, Marvelous and Wizard joined him shortly all looking wiped out as all eyes turned to KurojuujiOu as he was blasting the city.

"So big," Doc groans, "Am I'm so very tired."

soul forced himself to his feet, but they buckled, the others managed to stand. But only just barly.

"Gokai Change!"

"Change Goseiger!"

The teams took a deep breath, readying themselves, "Let's go!" Marvelous shouts.

And as they were about to charge the chest started to glow, the keys flying out their light blinding KurojuujiOu and transporting the two team somewhere else, a white void where the hundreds of key, glowing goldenly, floated around them, even Haruto was with them.

"Just what is this?!" Alata wonders.

"What is happening?!" Doc asks cautiously, in this void he was back to his normal human self, as were Moune, Luka, Ahim, and Joe, all clad in their usual clothes. soul was also there...as was a young man who looked a lot like a violet haired version of soul.

"W-Who are you?!" Luka starts.

"It's me soul ," the boy says as he pats his chest and jumps himself, as he see the almost ientical twin next to him, "W-What's going on here...ryuen?"

"I can't explain it either but I hope it's permanent," the dragon spirit says politely bowing, "No offense soul-sama."

"H-Hey no complaints here..." returning his attention to the room his voice got reverent, "I-I think this is the Morphin' Grid. A Physical Manifestation of the source of all Sentai Powers."

"You are correct mister taliban," The image of Aka Red hovered before them.

"AkaRed..." Marvelous said softly."taliban but my last name is souto?" said soul. "you were raised as a souto but in actuality you're the son of the two most well known darkstalkers in your birth world outside of the world you were raised in you tamashii are the son of felicia and jon taliban a catwoman and a werewolf respectively ryuen saw that despite your origins you were completely human in body but not your soul your powers are because ryuen in the future sealed his powers into you to save your life when pyron made a reappearance for revenge and sent you to the world you know" explained akared. "well guess i'm more connected with my parents now something tells me pyron will soon make an appearance during the second movie" said soul.

The image of Aka Ranger appeared next, fading the image splitting as a human male, undoubtedly the person behind the helmet, took form, "Our ability to fight was taken from us. But...the feelings in these Keys are eternal."

Alata swallowed as he nodded to his Sempai, Big One the next to reveal his true form, "Thank you...Tensou Sentai...and...Kaizoku Sentai...though not Earthlings...your hearts that love and protect others are the same as ours."

Goggle Black was next, "Somewhere in space," he paused and looked to soul, "and time."

"Me," he says pointing to himself as he silently mouthed the words.

Google Black nodded, "It's still being passed on...love, courage, and hope...as well as justice."

DynaPink was next, "I'm sure the Super Sentai power will respond to your strength. Even those that havent been stolen are united as one. Explode your rage for the sake of future dreams.

Bio Red was next, "You mustn't be afraid! It's when evil approaches the Earth that we should bring our love together!"

AkaRed appeared again, "Kamen Rider, this is a time that is in great turmoil will you be the hope for our world."

He nods, "I will be your hope, you do not even need to ask."

Turbo Red appeared next, "Now that all of Super Sentai's powers are gathered together...use the power given to you and your great courage...to protect the blue, shining Earth!"

"So they're letting us pirates join in?" Marvelous wonders. "i guess but im going to stick with soul-kun he helped me change my fate so i want to return the favor by stoping zangyack oh and before i got here i rescued a project my clone whipped up for warz. she cloned you soul and used my dna to create a daughter i moved the equipment to prevent her from being used to become a ruthless tyrant by the time we get to gingaman she will be developed enough to be moved to an incubator i named her sora" said mana. soul looked surprised with the wo his eyes bugged out and ryueen entered his true form also in surprise. "what!" said everyone of the active rangers.

Dai Red, Denji Blue, and Deka Pink all appeared, all showing their true form as they nodded. Followed by Shinken Green and Gold, Go-On Yellow, and Boken Red.

"We know we aren't real," The Akiba Rangers, just the suits mind you, appeared next, red opening.

"But if it will help the name of justice..." Blue adds.

"Please use our power too."

Marvelous nods as AkaRanger speaks one final time, "We're counting on you."

Marvelous smirks as he reaches out his hand, "Give us...the power!"

The light glows blinding them before fading back to the real world, they team were once more in their Ranger Forms and in Marvelous' hand was a ball of golden light, which expanded and exploded floating behind them to fill the cliff side behind them with the form of every single Super Sentai, real, imagined, official and Unofficial.

"Hey Everyone we're back!" Akiba Yellow shouted, "Nyot go get that giant monster Gokaigers! Goseigers! Wizard!"

Marvelous, Alata, soul, and Haruto all nodded as they turned back toward KurojuujiOu who stopped and looked back in shock, "What?!"

"We are Super Sentai!"

"I am Kamen Rider...Wizard!"

"That's impossible!"

AkaRanger clenched his fist as a glowing sun of light descended toward the two teams, taking the form of a massive cannon which the two teams took up positions on, soul running to the front to lift help lift the front to aim it.

"Penultimate Cannon!" The Akiba Rangers leap down from the Ledge, and summoned their own weapon standing next to the two teams."were helping out as well" called the three living greater powers so far in soul's body.

"Super Sentai Bazooka!"

"Fire!"

"Flame Slash Strike!"

The twin beams burned with the emblems of 39 teams and one logo to unite them all celebrating 35 years of Sentai as they tore KurojuujiOu apart.

"I wish that was the last of it," soul sighs as the others were about to celebrate and the Super Sentai Bazooka dissipated and all the Rangers (except Akiba Ranger) turns back into lights and returned to the chest.

"Yes," Akiba Red said running over to help soul work the kink out of his back for supporting the cannon, "But you all so much stronger now."

The Several moments passes as everyone gathered around soul and the Akiba Rangers, moments passed and then it happened.

"Look!" Eri said suddenly pointing not to the sky but to Akiba Red's chest where the words Unofficial Sentai peeled off in gold light to be replaced with the kanji for Miracle Sentai

Wizard was first to tap Marvelous shoulder, "We still have a lot of Gates brought to the edge."

He nods as Wizard runs off.

"Driver On, Please."

Then what soul and the Akiba Rangers were expecting happened as KurojuujiOurose from the ground in a new monster form, but it was not to be as an army of men and women came over the hill, This army all took out Mobirates and Ranger Keys and the Gokai Change was deafening as nearly 200 Gokai Legends unleashed their Final Waves at KurojuujiOu who went up like a roman candle. As soul's knees buckled and he collapsed, world fading to black.

"What hit me." soul groans as he stirs from the couch, Luka and Ahim looming over him, back to human with mana. "W-Woah Luka! Ahim! You're normal again!"

Luka playfully punched his arm, "You missed the big finale!"

"Well then don't keep me in suspense!" he said sitting up slowly, rubbing his still furry chest, "oooh heart burn...ugh."

Doc walked in next, he too was back to male, and human, "After you passed out and KurojuujiOu was defeated AkaRed appeared and explained how your power reconstructed the powers on the Past Super Sentai, merging their old powers with ours. Now they are all back, as the Gokai Legends and we can still use our keys to Gokai Change."

"But Zangyack took all the remaining powers, during the chaos they kidnapped any members they could find, fused them with Sugormin to make them give up their powers then discarded them when they were done with this." Joe explains.

"That...would explain the hybrids she brought with her when she showed off her new Sugokaigers."

Luka, Ahim, Joe, and Doc nod.

"We did get some new powers," Marvelous explains, "But looks like we're gonna have to take down Zangyack to keep the Greatest Treasure in the Universe out of Zangyack's hands."

Joe punches his right hand into his left as he stretches, "Bring them on."

"And how did you guys get back to normal?"

Luka and Joe looked to Doc who groaned, "Why do I gotta show him!"

soul tilts her head curiously as she watches Doc close his eyes and his form shift and shrink down to his tiger form, and then back to normal.

"We can control it now." Ahim smiles.

"R-Really?" soul's eyes light up as he focus forgetting for the moment he was naked, though thankfully he was still under the blanket, his breathing was getting short and he was in obvious pain as his legs shifted back to the platigrade norm, his muzzle pulled in, and his hand paws started to lengthen before he slumped forward out of breath, she was still covered head to toe in fur, he still had claws, fangs, feline ears but he was a bit more human, even his hair had grown back out to make a thick indigo mane.

soul growls, "Not fair, not fair at all but now i look more like my dadand trust me i willexpl ain what darkstalkers are another time ."

"At least you don't change into the wrong species" Doc started to say as soul starts to growl."can it wolf boy what for some reason he smells simular to a wolf dispite the tiger form" said soul.

"At least you can CHOOSE which type to wear, some of us were robbed of that choice since day one! Geez Doc you even saw the real me in the Morphin' Grid, what is isn't going to take to convince you guys I'm not a normal human/darkstalker hybrid!"

"I'm sorry soul-san," Doc lowered his head as Luka punches his arm.

"Baka."

"I think of you as one of the guys all the same soul-san," Ahim says with a low, soft voice, "I'm sorry but it's just so hard to think of you as anything else."

soul leans back letting the blanket fall away, it didn't really matter even in his modified form as he sighed, "Y-Yeah...I know...I feel the same after all this time. It's still annoying though." As he put his feet up on the table one knocked what looked like a smart phone on table, curiously he picked it up turning it over to see the Gokai Crest on the front and as he powered it on the home screen had the Gokai Logo again, along with a handful of apps; call, email, change, internet, and App Store.

"One of yours Doc?" soul asks curiously.

"No," he says confused, "Don't you recognize your own Gokai Touch?"

"Gokai Touch? What are you going on about?"said soul as he pulled out his skullbirate. "this is my personal custom... oh this must be for ryuen!" figured out soul.

"You explained it to us the day you arrived from the future," Luka says confused, "Are you feeling alright."

soul sighs, "I just birthed two hundred new morphers out of thin air, fought like five hundred Ranger Clones, and had to fight inside your psyches to free you of Lion Tamer Org's control. So please refresh my memory not to mention seems i wasnt as fully inigrated yet as ryuen is from this world's timestream i would seem to take his place here if only we can seperate as it is my actual body with ryuen's mixed in."

"When you arrived you said you were from the future that's how you knew about things that haven't happened yet and that you were part of a new generation of Gokaigers as Gokai skeletal but since we had all the greater powers then you're powers were weakened." Ahim starts off

"Yeah," Luka adds, "When your first transformed your 'silver' was more yellow."

"And Luka didn't like the competition," Joe jokes, "That's why we started calling you Skeletal bones."

"Joe!" Luka protests, "It wasn't about competition but he kept calling himself Gokai skeletal, it was distracting!"

soul takes a long breath, "Ok fine, I'm Gokai skeltal from the future. Close enough. Anything else? Why haven't I been using ryuen's 'Gokai Touch' all this time?"

"It stopped working after the first fight when your Gokai scythe was broken in half, Doc just got it fixed when the thing powered on, we think it's because we got some new Greater Powers and it got enough of a charge now."

soul sighs looking around, "So what happened with Wizard and the Goseigers?"

"The angels felt it would be best to have all the Greater Powers in one place so gave us there's and their keys," Marvelous explains, "Besides they didn't need them with their new Gokai Legend Mobirates. Same thing with Gosei Knight."

soul smirks, "I bet Alata loved the view from the prow and you invited him back anytime he wants?"

Marvelous smirks, "It's that a premonition from ryuen or some of your future knowledge?"

"The later," soul smirks, "at least some things haven't gone completely off script." Then he looks around suddenly, "H-Hey was I imagining things or were the Akiba Ranger keys sentient?"

Mana nods, "They said they wanted to explore the world and find their purpose as the newly minted Miracle Sentai."

soul smiles, "Looks like they grabbed onto their dreams..." then his mind wandered about, "What about Wizard, did you find the Phantom?"

Marvelous shook his head, "And he had to go back home to protect it. But we'll just have to keep an eye open for them."

"Not a fan of monsters destroying hope Marvelous?" he chided.

"Not a fan of ANYTHING destroying the dreams of people. Without dreams what is there to reach for. That is the very heart of being a pirate they are attacking and I will not have it!"

"You can count me in, I just need a few days rest, a week in a gym, and a good exersise and I'll be anything." his cheeks flushing at the last part, "Being part cat is really starting to wear on me." he sighs leaning back, "besides who could be a suitable sparing partner for me anyway."

Luka elbows Doc playfully, "Well you know Doc can take a tiger form."

"Rowl!" soul's eyes went wide with eagerness as he launched himself at him, pinning him under himself, "Mrowl! Show me Doc-san!"

Doc shifts back to his feline form to roll souloff, "It's a lot harder!"

soul hisses as he looks back to Luka chuckling, "You are an evil, evil tease Luka-nee-chan!"

The Gigante Horse

"Well that was a huge failure," Damaras grouses as they look over the footage of the final battle of the Sugokaigers as Insarn enters with a small wood box, "first outing and they get destroyed."

"We still have half the Super Sentai Greater Powers, and knowledge of everything yet to come." Insarn says with a dark smile as she sets the box on Warz Gil's console, "besides," she opens it to reveal 5 more Mobirates and 5 more Sugokaiger keys, "who said I only made one set… but im surprised you didn't freak out that i am a clone and my original joined up with those gokaigers?"

"we figured it out when your cloned offspring of you and tamashii went missing now then let's prepare for when silver appears it is going to be interesting how will our new prince handle the knowledge of your kid i wonder" asked damaras while thanatos just arrived into the room.

he looked a lot like ryuen just more grim reaper like and without the mane armed with a scythe. "im here uncle i will go find the silver gokaiger with the next action commander" said thanatos.

back on the galleon the girls including mana were wondering how she looked so human now when she was insarn. "easy this is what happened when i encountered soul when he negotiated with zangyack i somehow gained a human form overnight but mana alburn is my real name insarn is just a codename i got when i joined zangyack" explained mana. she was looking at the tube holding the embryo of their daughter: princess sora souto taliban. what was a surprise was the look of a cat tail was just forming onto the growing lifeform.

"well better ask soul-kun why sora is getting cat traits" said mana.

"easy it's because my mother's species of darkstalker is gender-specific all females until doc put lion dna in me i'm more like my dad though and he is a werewolf so i can still look completely human once i learn how my mom and dad changed without the pain might have to see if marvelous can take us over there to my real home world and meet my folks but still your clone put my blood into warz gill and vice versa to make me a blood prince of an empire was unexpected even if i was fused with a sugomin at the time" said soul walking up. he pulled out a picture of his parents he found on his laptop. felicia was a mostly human female with white fur on her body looking like a odd bodysuit like outfit and larger than normal hands or bright blue hair was like a mane as her cat ears was seen poking out of them while she held a microphone. jon was similar in color to felicia's hair while he only wore a pair of tattered grey pants as his whole form was of a muscular werewolf.

"so you can see my mom's genes are being dominant in sora then my dads turned out my dad's lycanthropy is not able to be past down in blood related offspring hence why i was human in body but not in soul. turned out my powers while coming from ryuen was only the future sight ability the rest was all my own so charging ranger keys with powers they otherwise wouldn't have is unique to me heck i can even learn magic without the magiranger power. this is why the greater powers of magiranger, gekiranger and gaoranger have bodies outside the keys it's because they are charged with my own magic" explained soul. "Thanks for the explanation soul-kun let's get some rest oh and tomorrow you got to hear about damaras' nephew thanatos" said mana.

(end chapter )


End file.
